


Like Planets Orbiting A Star

by shadowcove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, SuperCorp, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 90,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcove/pseuds/shadowcove
Summary: What would happen if both sisters loved the same woman? What if that woman loved one, but began to feel something for the other? Who will she choose, will she even have to choose? One thing is for certain she could not stay with him.





	1. When A Star Brightens the Night

She walked the city’s bustling streets at some ungodly hour in the morning because she was confused, not wounded but disappointed, and therefore it hurts something deep in her guts.  Like she failed at something.  As she continued to walk the cold November weather began to seep into her bones.  She huddled deeper into her heavy coat and cursed herself for forgetting gloves.  At least she had a thin scarf.  Her feet let her to a building and when she got there she simply smiled as she walked into the worn building and up the stairs to an apartment she felt she might find some semblance of relief from her chaotic world, her discombobulated emotions.  She looked down at her watch and sighed, 3:27 am.  She would be asleep or worse yet awake and then she would have to talk.  Lena threw her shoulders back and leveled her chin with the floor and pulled out her key ring. 

Kara gave her a key a long time ago and she never, ever found a need to use it. Until tonight that is.  Lena slipped the key into the lock and let herself in to the apartment silently.  It was dark as she turned around and locked the door. She walked stealthily across the apartment and took off her coat in the warm space.  She looked into the bedroom and saw a lump on the bed.  She was asleep. Her shoulders rest on the door jam and watched the figure in the dark.  Should she join the woman in the bed or make herself comfortable on the couch?  One last look at the figure in the bed and a sigh, she walked to the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and bundled up looking out the window. 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear feet on the floor.  She didn’t hear clothes wrestle as the woman walked into the room.  She didn’t even see out of her periphery the woman until there was a depression on the couch as the woman plopped down on the couch.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Lena smiled as she continued to look out the window then sighed as she let her eyes glisten slightly, “I supposed that was a foolish thought seeing as you probably heard me walking up the stairs in the building let alone walking around your apartment.” Lena’s head snapped to the woman on the couch as she heard a distinctly not Kara sound.

“Well that answers that question,” stated a lower voice and it look Lena looking harder into the dark to see the older sister, smaller in stature, almost fairylike in her frame, but never the less some government baddass that can kick the shit out of some aliens if the situation calls for it.  Lena continued to stare at the auburn-haired woman and then the other woman stretched out across the couch and pulled the blankets to her and shared in Lena’s warmth.  Lena smiled and mirrored the woman’s position and sat with her feet facing the woman and their legs tangled under the blanket.

“She isn’t here,” Alex stated wiggling her toes playfully to Lena, but to her she was still trying to make sure all her limbs worked right.  She took a beating a few nights ago and a numbness of sorts fell into Alex’s toes.  Sensations were coming back, but slowly.  She gasped when she felt Lena’s cold fingers on her feet.

“That tickles,” Lena said as she held Alex’s sock clad foot in one hand.  Both Women smirked at the other. For Alex she always found being around Lena dangerous and not in the bodily harm sense of the word.  She could feel herself attracted to the woman her sister had been longing for these few years.

“Kara is out,” Alex said once more trying to begin conversation but noticed the corporate executive tense up and shift her legs.  Alex, panicking, not wanting the woman to leave, pinned her legs to the couch with her own, “I just mean she is on watch tonight.  I have known for a long time she told you so I know you know what I am talking about.  That does not mean leave.  If Kara gave you a key it must mean you are phenomenally close and she welcomes you anytime, so, stay,” Alex spoke low and fast.  Lena had a hard time keeping up with her but smiled when she felt her legs pinned to the couch.  They both relaxed back.

“What brings you here at this time any ways?” Alex asked as she felt the woman relax.  Then she heard the sigh.  Alex found her face in the dark, lit by moonbeams.  She was lucky she was on the shadowed part of the couch.  Lena would not see the slight blush crawl up her neck and settle on her cheeks as she thought the woman gorgeous.

“I wanted to feel safe,” Lena answered tightly.

“Best place in the world to feel safe is Kara’s place,” Alex scoffed.

“Well, why are you here?” Lena countered.

“Her apartment is closer to work and I had a short turn around,” Alex shrugged. Lena sighed then felt Alex nudge her legs and then she softly smiled.

“It’s about James,” Lena said softly.  Alex froze.

“Oh…” Alex said and pulled her feet from Lena, but Lena pulled her feet back.

“Please stay like this.  You are surprisingly warm for such a small person,” Lena grinned cheekily causing Alex to smile back.

“James, god love him, is a tit bag,” Alex retorted with another scoff.  Lena blinked taken a back.  Then the words registered, and she let out a pull hearty laugh.  Alex relaxed as the other woman laughed out loud until she was done.

“I have my reasons for thinking this, but what are yours?” Lena asked as her laughter eased into soft giggles.

“He couldn’t deal with Kara leaving him then had to go all Guardian as if he had to prove something,” Alex felt Lena tense up, “Did Kara ever tell you about that?” Alex watched as she saw Lena shake her head.

“I thought there might have been … something there, but it was never confirmed, but I never came out and asked her either,” Lena said and noticed how these past months with James and her relationship shifted something in Kara’s and her relationship. Alex tugged on Lena’s toe getting her attention.

“She doesn’t love him, remember she broke up with him, it probably wasn’t important,” Alex tried to offer the woman a semblance of support.  Lena nodded, but it was slight, then Alex continued. “He also doesn’t make you happy, and what person would not want to make you happy?” Alex finished and felt her face heat up. Lena slowly lifted her gaze to the dark shadowed face of Alex Danvers. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered and then leaned her head back on the couch.  Alex began wiggling and scrunching her toes again and Lena placed a hand on the foot once more with a chuckle thinking Alex was playing around.

“Sorry, I just don’t have full feeling back in them and its becoming habit,” Alex said as she felt Lena’s fingers curl around her socked foot.

“Where does it hurt the most?” Lena asked pressing on parts of the appendage.

“It doesn’t hurt at all.  I am slowly un-numbing,” Alex answered trying to take her foot from the woman’s grasp.  Lena left the toes alone and hummed. 

“When did you get hurt?”

“A few nights ago?” Alex answered vaguely then wished she hadn’t.  She heard Lena cluck her tongue with the roof of her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

“The same night Kara had to be in the sunbed?” Lena probed.

Alex only sat there and leaned her head back.  She didn’t have to talk to the Luthor.  She didn’t have to spew forth her weaknesses.  Besides, she was the one who was hurting.

“What about James has you walking all the way to Kara’s apartment?” Alex asked shifting the conversation.  Lena knew this tactic for what it was.  She also knew that somethings could and could not be talked about, confidentiality and governments.

“As you have so gracefully said he is a tit bag,” Lena replied, but looked to see Alex’s eyes glimmer, but not her face shift in the shadows she sighed, “We fought, about…” Lena stopped.  Alex was not the person she needed to talk to.

“Kara,” Alex watched Lena and then narrowed her eyes, “Supergirl,” Alex supplied and then watched Lena sigh and bite her lip and tilt her head back. Ah, there it was.  Alex stood up leaving Lena on the couch and a small yelp at the action.  Alex paced the room thinking. Lena watched the woman prowl in front of her.

“Damned idiot, shit,” Alex murmured as she walked to and fro. Then the door opened, and the light flicked on.  Both women turned and found Kara standing in the doorway looking at her sister looking angry in front of Lena and Lena looked resigned and … disappointed.

“Alex, I know she is frustrating, but she isn’t and idiot,” Kara said with a sunny smile trying to defuse the situation as she closed the door and then walked over to the couch and leaned down and hugged her best friend and kissed her temple.  Alex watched the interaction and something in her clenched.  She swallowed and sighed then walked back to the bed room and got dressed.  If Kara was back it was time for her shift.

“What was that all about?” Kara asked Lena sitting down on Alex’s vacated stop pulling Lena’s feet into her hands warming them up even though they were in thick socks. 

“She was referring to someone else, not me,” Lena smiled softly looking back at the bedroom, “She is quite fierce, isn’t she?”

“Oh sure, especially if she believes you are a part of her family,” Kara looked at Lena and then smiled, “So if that was her reaction about another person then she must think highly of you,” Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes, “Wanna tell me about it?”

Lena sighed and then looked at Kara, her warm tan skin, her high cheek bones, and the scar over her eyebrow.  She took in the woman in front of her and wondered why the woman would not simply …. Love her. Lena sighed and sat back as Kara massaged a foot and then she looked at the kryptonian with a glare. The damn woman was never fair.

“It was about James,” Lena said staring Kara in her eyes watching her unfocus and then refocus for a split second.  Lena winced at the harder than normal dig into her arch, and then saw the woman pull her hands away.

“He is a tit bag, Lena” Kara said looking straight into Lena’s eyes.  It was then that Lena for the second time that morning, or night found herself laughing herself to stitches in her side.  Kara joined her and then to door opened and out came Alex in her tactical gear.  The women on the couch were all smiles, and for a split-second Alex wished it was her there instead of Kara.  Everyone bade the other good night as they all stood.  Alex walked from the apartment as she heard Kara mention the bed being more comfortable than the couch and Lena chuckle. 

What are friends for?

What are sisters supposed to do?


	2. Time

Kara knew she walked in on something… profound, but it was only Alex and Lena, her two-favorite people.  She was happy that her sister stuck up for her... best friend.  In the bed, Lena turned away from Kara facing the window, Kara simply watched the rise and fall of the woman shoulder as she breathed.  She could hear her heartbeat, and her breathing and knew she was deep in slumber.  Kara smiled, bit her lip and inhaled the scent of Lena’s expensive salon shampoo and conditioner.  She turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. When would Lena ever understand that Kara was there, right in front of her, waiting, simply waiting just for her?

Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up sometimes when they were together.  She noticed the rate in which she breathed sometimes sped up and became shallower.  She knew the signs of attraction, but this was Lena, powerful, beautiful, soulful Lena.  In many ways to Kara she was untouchable.  True she was the only one to know the brunette, truly know her inside and out, but Kara feared the woman, and it wasn’t that she could kill her with Kryptonite laced donuts if she so desired.  No, she feared Lena’s rejection.  So, she kept the status quo.  She kept her feelings buried from everyone, except for possibly Alex, because just like Kara knew Lena, Alex knew Kara.

She sighed deeply trying to expel these thoughts and tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her but the heat coming from Lena’s side of the bed kept reminding her that the one person to stir more than just butterflies in her stomach in a long while lay less than 6 inches away. Kara turned on her side and away from Lena and slowed her breathing, closed her mind, and meditated.  If she could not sleep, she might as well center herself.

Kara never knew when it happened, but she felt slender arms wrap around her waist, knees contour to the backs of her legs, and puffs of air ghost across her neck.  Her eyes shot open, and she nearly flew from the bed… literally. Lena’s hand draped over her side, close to her… she gulped.  She took a deep breath and bit her lip once more and then lifted the arm and extracted herself from the brunette.  She looked at the clock.  8:07am on a, she looked out the window, lovely Saturday morning.  She turned and looked down at the woman taking up her entire bed and smiled.  She chanced a movement and tucked brunette strands of hair behind the woman’s ear and watched her nose squinch and then Kara sighed.  If only it could be like this every morning.

Kara left the bed and threw on clothes and sped down to Noonan’s.  Coffee, Lena would want Coffee and Kara desperately needed carbs.  On her way back to her apartment with two coffees and 2 dozen donuts, she smiled lost in her thoughts of the brunette slumbering in her bed.  Yes, if only it could be like this every morning.

**_ &&& _ **

Alex sat next to Winn strumming her fingers waiting for the reports from the last tangle she had a few nights ago.  She wiggled her toes in her boots and a smirk spread over her lips.  Lena was ticklish, and that was positively Adorable. 

“Ya know when you smile like that I fear for my life,” Winn joked as he tapped on his keyboard.  Alex lifted her boots up to rest on the counter next to his keyboard, not in his space, but reclined, relaxed. 

“I smile, and you fear for your life.  Tell me Winn, why are you so afraid?” She asked with a small toothy leer like a wolf waiting to pounce on a lamb.  Winn swallowed and turned his gaze back to the computer, but he kept looking out of the corner of his eye at his superior officer. 

“You never smile like that Alex, well not really,” he said carefully.  This brought Alex’s feet to the ground as she leaned forward and stared the man down.  She took a small, alright BIG thrill, from making her sisters best guy friend uncomfortable.  She waited for his explanation.

“Fine,” he cracked, and she smiled even more, “You only seemed to smile like that when you were with…” he let the statement hang. She backed off and looked at the man in the chair next to her as he fully faced her.  He waited for her wrath.  She knew he waited but there was something about his statement that just… resonated with her.  She sighed and leaned back in her chair slouching drumming her fingers as she had moments ago. 

“I supposed you are right,” she said softly and then focused on Winn’s face as if he was about to be told the biggest secret in the universe.  She smiled and stood and patted his cheek and kindly told him to fuck off without so many words.  Winn laughed softly and went back to tapping on his keyboard as she trekked back to her small office.

She saw the movement from edge of the room and sighed as she knew she was followed.  She left the door open waiting for the man to walk in and close it.  She sat down and waited for Jonn to begin their chat.  When nothing came forward she turned in her chair and looked over the information she gleaned from the last alien.  She sighed.  Without those lab results she would not know how or what it shot into Kara that put her down and into the sunbed.  She knew it was toxic for the Kryptonian, but not for her so that ruled out a few key enzymes, but she was still shooting in the dark.

“You and Kara seem to have similar thoughts these days,” Jonn broached the subject.  Alex turned around, surprised at Jonn’s forwardness.  She was honestly thinking he would be tentative and probing, but nope, her Martian Father out and tackled the topic like a linebacker in the NFL.

“Yes, well she was at Kara’s this morning.  She is having a rough time of it,” Alex offered but not giving everything.

“Yes, but these thoughts have been occurring more and more since the Reign incident.  What happened to make your heart open even in its smallest measure?” Jonn asked once more straight forward. Alex sighed as she thought back.  She wanted to be a mother, she wanted a child.  It was Lena that told her that she, just like Alex where strong women.  And strong determined women can make anything happen. It was the gist of the moment, but the small pep talk endeared the woman to Alex.  It was a side of Lena Alex had not seen, and she … liked it.  The scrappy strength of a woman who will tear apart the world to achieve her goal.  Yes, Alex liked it, liked it a lot more than she probably should.  It was then, after the drama of the world killer that she noticed Lena and Kara together, as if there were nothing left between them, no more secrets.  It was when she began to suspect.

“I see,” Jonn said softly.  He crossed his arms as Alex sighed and growled at the expulsion of her breath.  Mind reading was a bitch and she hated it.  She turned back around and let her thoughts run wild, anger and violation into her personal thoughts.  She hated what he did.

“I am sorry Alex, but we both know you would not willing tell me the recesses of your heart,” Jonn took a step forward and touched her shoulder but pulled his hand back as he felt his earth daughters shoulder tense.

“She is magnificent,” Alex said to the computer screen she was not reading, then turned around to see Jonn waiting for her talk to him, “And utterly devoted to Kara.”

Jonn nodded and then sighed, “Go home, I’ll call you when we get those results,” he was cut off by a Private saluting him and Alex and then gave Alex a print out.  She grinned.

“I think I will stay right where I am at, Sir,” Jonn shook his head and let a small smile ghost over his lips before he turned and walked to command central barking orders and exerting his dominance over his domain, a domain he gave to Alex, and she will take it as soon as she felt she was ready.

&&&

She woke in a medium, not as comfortable as her own, bed.  She blinked away sleep filled eyes and let her gaze adjust to the onslaught of brightness.  She groaned and couldn’t take it anymore.  Kara needed better curtains, but then she stopped her thoughts.  The sun helped her power, so Lena huffed and turned over in the bed and away from the window.  It was then she realized she took up the entire bed, and her bedmate was nowhere in sight.  She skimmed her hand over the fitted sheet under the blanket.  Cold.  She sat up as she realized Kara had been gone for a long while.  Her eyes skimmed over her surroundings, the messy environment that screamed Kara, and her chaotic life and mind.  She gently stood and winced as she grabbed her lower back and then eased to the bathroom.  Damned bed.

When she came out of the restroom, she could smell fuel.  She followed her nose to the kitchen and found Kara humming and moving as she munched on her doughnut, and sip her coffee, reading the newspaper.  She didn’t even look up when a glorious smile touched her icing glazed lips and she lifted a cup her eyes and briefly heat rayed the contents and then placed the cup down right as Lena sat down.  Lena reached for the box and sighed, empty.  Kara smiled again wider.  Lena smiled back and the huffed, this one was empty too.

“Kara,” Lena whined, but she saw the sparkle in the blonde’s eyes and then Kara moved to the microwave and pulled out two doughnuts.  Lena grinned and bit into one not caring what they were.

“Oh my god!” she gushed and then looked at the pastry, “I swear I could kiss you right now.  Apple fritters…”

“Are your favorite.  I know,” Kara smiled, and Lena sat there staring.  Blinking at the moment.  James didn’t even know they were her favorite.  She sipped from her cup and felt the creamy froth and the bittersweet of the caramel macchiato touch her tongue.  He didn’t know these where her favorites either.  He always brought her lattes.  Plane regular, none dressed up lattes.  She put the cup down and watched Kara as she puttered around her apartment folding the blanket from last night, scrubbing a few dishes, mainly coffee cups, and then hanging them to dry on the rack.  From head to foot this woman was the ultimate package and Lena… she sighed, yes well.  She needed to figure out her other… complications before thinking deeper into her attraction to Kara. There was a beep on Kara’s phone across the room, and Lena blinked as if by lightning the woman was there looking at the message, smiling. Texting back and then looked to Lena putting the phone back into her pocket realizing she used her powers.

“Sorry,” Kara said bashfully adjusting her glasses biting her lip. Lena swore it was the most adorable thing on the planet.

“It’s alright.  I told you before this is who you are, and you don’t have to hide it from me,” Lena said sitting on the stool then reached for her apple fritter and took a large bite. “Everything ok?” she asked nodding at the phone.

“Oh, yes.  Winn is gossiping,” Kara smiled brightly and walked to the window and basked in the sunlight.  Lena thought for a moment that one little moment of sun recharged the woman before her.

“Oh, do tell,” Lena grinned.  She was not above gossip. She quite liked to listen to the rumor mill, as long as she wasn’t part of it, and if she was she wanted to squash it, if it would hurt the company. Kara stayed by the window, but her smile grew brighter if that was possible.

“He claims that Alex is interested in some one,” Kara laughed at that.  Lena tilted her head as she took her last bit of the pastry and pushed it away from her along with the other and motioned for Kara to finish the food. Kara came over and gladly inhaled the remainder of breakfast and shook her head.

“If Alex was interested in someone she would tell me,” the Kara paused as a dark look slip over her face, “Or so I think.  She told me about Maggie, but it took her a long time to do so.  I just hope she knows she doesn’t have to do this alone,” Kara looked down at her sugary fingers and went to wash them not wanting to be rude and lick them clean.

“Alex seems like a private woman Kara,” Lena tried to soothe her friends thoughts, “I too am private.” She stopped talking as Kara turned around leaning on the counter waiting. Lena knew that look, she sighed and motioned for Kara to follow her as they both sat on the couch.

“James,” Lena said as soon as they got comfortable.  She saw Kara tense up and then reached out and took her hand, “Something has changed, and even if it has I have no idea why we began a relationship to begin with,” Lean looked away and then felt Kara brush her thumb over the back of her hand.

“He is very strange when it comes to power,” Kara said looking away focusing on nothing.  Lena shook her hand for her to continue and Kara smiled sadly, “I was in a position to have the one thing I lusted after for so long, and when I finally got him, I didn’t want him.  I realized that we were not equal.  Not in the I’m better than you kinda way, just not equal.  I am a super, a journalist, and Kat even gave me the opportunity to do anything I wanted, even she challenged me,” Kara blushed at that statement but rushed on, “Responsibilities were not equal.  Yeah, he could run a company, but I had to save the city, the entire city, even the world.  Something about those differences in responsibilities made him become the Guardian.  It was stupid, he could get hurt, but then he began to do alright at it and we brought him on board at the DEO.  But his ego, he kept comparing me to Cl… Kal, and then to himself,” Kara paused as she looked to Lena, “It’s like he hates being the sidekick, or inferior, when all he can be is who he is, and ultimately, that is simply James.  We all loved him as James, but lately he has become argumentative, competitive, he has become a …”

“Tit bag, yes, I have heard that from both you and your sister,” Lena smiled as she reached out to Kara and stroked her shoulder then, “He has begun to argue with me to.” Lena swallowed.  She shared this with Alex, why was it so hard to talk to Kara?

“Why on Earth would he argue with you?” Kara asked stunned, “You can be hardheaded and sometimes tunnel visioned, but in time you are typically able to talk it out.”

Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes, and as soon as she did that she knew Kara would know something was wrong.  She let herself be pulled toward strong shoulders and then head down into Kara’s lap as the woman began to stroke her hair.

“You don’t have to talk to me, but I wish you would,” Kara whispered and Lena turned her body so she looked straight up from Kara’s legs.

“For some reason we argue about you,” Lena whispered.  Kara looked straight down into green eyes blinking.

“Why?’ she squawked not finding her voice looking at the beauty in her lap.

“I don’t know,” Lena replied looking away, but she knew why.  She knew why every argument was started, why the anger and animosity flared to levels that should never have to flare.  He was jealous of Kara.  He could not place his anger either, but Lena knew, and she was tempted many times to throw the super under the bus and be the speed bump to their relationship.  Cause them to slow down, for hopefully someday just stop.

“What do you want to do?” Kara asked, but to Lena, as she turned her head back to the woman above her, she thought she heard between the lines, who do you want.  Lena reached up and stroked a strong jaw and then let her hand drop back to her chest.  She felt Kara’s hand twitch in her hair and at her waist at the move, but the blonde did not reach out.  She did not reach out for the Luthor. It made a part of Lena clench deep near her lungs.

“It has to stop,” Lena said finally and closed her eyes.  It was as if that conclusion, that simple statement was what Lena needed to find peace.  Kara got up from the couch to the protests of the brunette but found herself sitting in a fluffy chair at the window taking in the sun’s rays before the storm that was forecast for that afternoon blew in. 

Kara watched over the woman on her couch and muted the phone to vibrate and continued a conversation with Winn simply saying she will talk to Alex soon.  When she looked up she made up her own mind.  She deserved to be happy too.

 


	3. Any Time

It was Sunday night, and Alex had enough.  Family dinners with Eliza and Kara where awesome, and it gave them time to catch up.  Alex knew for a fact that her mother loved seeing them together and it warmed Eliza’s heart to know they were well, and unharmed especially with their occupations.  Alex drove up on the motorcycle from the base against Kara’s argument that she would get them their faster if she flew them.  Honestly, Alex didn’t want to fly with Kara, she didn’t want to look at Kara, and she didn’t really want to talk to her sister.  She needed to figure things out. She loved her little sister to the moon and back but damnit, all she ever talked about was Lena Luthor! 

Alex needed a break from the city, and the constant reminder of the small woman.  Funny seeing as they were probably the same size, Alex sized up the woman the first time she raided her office and ransacked her desk and cabinets.  Alex shook her head from her thoughts and faked a yawn.  Kara and Eliza looked at her and she smiled softly.

“I had a long shift breaking down the enzyme that put Kara in the sunbed after a fight.  I’m sorry,” Alex had the good grace to look like she was remorseful.  It also helped that she had dark circles under eyes and looked like she needed two weeks of sleep. 

“You can stay here if you want,” Eliza offered reaching for Alex’s hand and the auburn-haired woman let the warmth of her mother’s hand clamp down on her own.  She felt something oddly peaceful when her mother held her hand like that.

“Well I have to get back to the city and finish my article or Snapper will kill me.  Are you sure you are going to be ok getting back?” Kara asked Alex and when Alex nodded Kara stood and took her plate to the sink and washed it up, as well as the pots and pans her mother cooked with.  Alex and Eliza watched and is less than a minute the dishes were done, and Kara beamed back at them, and hugged them both goodbye.  Alex slouched, relaxing for the first time all night.

“Talk to your mother Alex,” Eliza softly demanded as she put on a jacket and motioned for Alex to do the same as she walked out to the cliff and looked at the starry night.  Alex and Eliza sat in lawn chairs gazing up at the firmament.

“I’m just tired, Mom,” Alex dodged the unasked question. Then Eliza sat there and scoffed but never took her eyes from the stars.

“Kara is a lot of energy, and I have been pulling doubles, and quick turnarounds,” Alex offered once more trying to get her mother off her back.

“Be that as it may, you never seem quite so tense around her as you did in there this evening,” Eliza pointed out. Alex tilted her head back and rest her head against the back of the chair.

“Kara is worried,” Eliza offered and listened to the sigh that came from her daughter, “Should I be worried Alex?” Eliza moved her eyes from the sky to her daughter’s brown eyes and when they connected with her own she saw it, she saw her lost little girl. 

“I feel something for some one,” Alex began and pressed her fingertips to the center of her chest, “It is a pinch right here in the middle of my chest.  It is both amazing and awful,” Alex whispered but she knew her mother could hear every word she said. Eliza nodded and took Alex’s hand.

“Lena Luthor is a topic of conversation quite often in this house, but I never thought she would be a topic of yours,” Eliza stated as she stood and pulled her daughter with her and chuckled at the scoff from Alex.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Mom,” Alex Argued but didn’t look at Eliza.

“Oh, please Alexandria.  Every time Kara mentioned the young woman you clammed up, picked at your food, and then once you rolled your eyes,” Eliza squeezed Alex’s hand, “You know Kara is head over heels in love with that girl, right?”

“Yes, and that is why I will not let this happen.  I will not take away Kara’s happiness, I have taken so much already,” Alex let a tear slip down her cheek she didn’t realize that formed.  Eliza stood with Alex in the middle of their lush green lawn and held her daughter.  She could not imagine how Alex coped with killing Astra, but in many ways, she is sure she never had.

“You cannot always put Kara’s happiness above your own,” Eliza pressed her fingertips under Alex’s chin as the woman tried to look away and brought her eyes to her own, “Don’t get me wrong.  I do not want my children to fight over the same woman, but you deserve to be happy Alex,” Eliza felt Alex pull from her and Eliza quick as Kara took Alex’s hand making the woman stay and not walk from her.

“Alex, you deserve it,” Eliza pulled her now weeping daughter back into her arms, “You deserve to be happy my little Lexi,” Eliza cooed in Alex’s ear as she felt the woman breakdown into sobs. 

They walked into the living room and Eliza took Alex’s phone and pressed it to her hand.

“The choice is yours,” Eliza said softly then walked to her bedroom.  Alex looked at the phone in her hand and walked up to her own room looking at the device as if it will tell her the secrets to the universe.  She put the phone on her bedside table and changed her clothes and settled into her bed.  She tossed, and she turned.  She glared up at the ceiling and counted back from 100.  Then her eyes finally fell to her phone.  She pulled it to her, she entered her code to unlock it, and then she pulled up messenger.  She brought up contacts and chose Lena Luthor, she tapped the body of the message, and watched the curser blink at her, taunting her, daring her to write something.

**_Alex: Lena, this is Alex, I hope you feel better than the other night.  
If you want a friend, I’ll be there for you._ **

Alex closed her eyes, clamped them shut tightly as she pressed the send button. 

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed as she saw the messages send.  She can’t take them back, she can’t reach out in the cyberspace and stop the posts.  She tossed her phone near her knees and covered her face with her hands, “No, nononono,” over and over she mumbled the no.  Then it happened.  In the dark.  She heard it, and she removed her hands slowly from her face and tilted her head up looking at the phone on the bed.  A flight flashed at her, blinked, on, off, on, off.  Then the tone again as if impatiently telling her to pick up the fucking phone.  Her hand slowly reached for the phone and then she swallowed, gulped down the air and saliva in her mouth and stopped breathing.  No air pressed into her lungs as she opened the phone and read the response.  She read the words, and blinked, and then breathed.

**_Lena: Thank you Alex.  Your offer is appealing.  I don’t have many friends.  _ **

Alex: I am sorry to hear that.  
I know we have not got off on the right foot,  
but you seem like a nice person.

Alex rolled her eyes as she sent the message but didn’t have time to chastise herself.

**_Lena: Thank you again.  Not many people think I am nice either.  You Danvers women sure know how to make a person feel good about themselves when they are doubting themselves._ **

Alex felt her head tilt.

**_Alex: What are you doubting?_ **

**_Lena : Self-worth. Tell me Agent Danvers, do you think you are worthy?_ **

Alex’s breath caught.  What in the hell was this woman talking about?  Who in the hell was this woman? Alex could only come to two conclusions maybe three.  One: Lena was different in text messaging, two: she was drunk or the third: She was different on text and drunk.  Fine, Alex popped her knuckles and found her charger and plugged it in. She would play this game.

**_Alex: I am worthy of more than even I will ever know.  
I doubt myself everyday though, and feel a darkness slip in._ **

**_Lena: Let me guess you beat it back like the baddass you are?”_ **

**_Alex: No_ **

**_Lena: no?_ **

Alex paused and looked at the question.  Her fingers typed out response after response, then deleted it every time.  Nothing seemed right, nothing seemed… true.  The one thing she knew this woman hated more than anything was to be lied to. Alex typed.

**_Alex: I am human.  I feel things deeply, and completely. Some people seem to think…_ **

Alex stopped when her fingers hit the send button her thought uncomplete and before she could finish it her phone vibrated shaking her from her thoughts.

L ** _ena:_** **_Seem to think what?_ **

Alex sighed

**_Alex: Seem to think I am not. _ **

Alex waited after she sent that reply, and she was about to put her phone on her nightstand then it buzzed at her once more.

**_Lena: I know how you feel.  Would you like to get coffee sometime?  You seem like a kindred spirit._ **

**_Alex : Yes, I think that would be delightful, or down right depressing. _ **

**_Lena : Kara said you were funny, I just never thought I would see it. _ **

**_Alex : HA…HA watch it Luthor, or I’ll get you a Café Mocha instead of your coveted Caramel Macchiato when next I stop by._ **

**_Lena: Kara is a snitch._ **

Alex smiled, truth be told she figured it out because every time she was around, she showed up with a Noonan’s cup and the initials CM were on the box that labeled the drink, over and over.  She never deviated. 

**_Alex: Yes, well it wasn’t hard to figure out. I’ll be back in the city tomorrow, let me know in the future when a good time will be, and we can get a cup of coffee._ **

**_Lena: Sounds divine. Good night_ **

**_Alex : Good night_ **

Alex put her phone on the nightstand and it stayed there the rest of the night.  She thought of Lena, and how she was different than she thought.  Or she was drunk and chatty.  It didn’t matter, she was human.

**_& &&_ **

Kara bustled across the street the turned to hug her sister.  She knew something was going on with Alex, but she also knew not to push her, or she will clam up and you would never get anything from her.  She also had a sneaking suspicion she was learning how to regulate her heartrate and breathing when Kara was around.  It was frustrating, her lie detector doesn’t work on Alex any more.

“I am happy you made it out to lunch today,” Kara gushed as she pulled her bag snuggly onto her shoulder, and balanced a to go box in her other hand.  Alex only shook her head and took the to go box from Kara, so Kara could get situated. 

“Thank you, this is Lena’s favorite from D’Angelo’s,” Kara commented, and her eyes lit up, “She better watch out or I’ll eat her lunch too.  I’m still starving,” she let out a small whine and Alex laughed at her sister.  She will never change.  Then Kara stood up straight.

“Oh shoot,” Kara cursed, if you call that cursing.  She looked at the box in her hands and then looked torn.  She shoved it in Alex’s hands and gave Alex the eyes. 

“Please take this to her,” then the lip, “She is expecting this,” Kara smiled when Alex relented.  Then the girl of steel walked to an alley and then suddenly you saw Supergirl flying overhead toward the sound of sirens.  Alex put her sunglasses over her eyes and shook her head.  Kara would never change.  Then she looked down at the box in her hands.  She had not heard from Lena in two weeks since their late-night chat. Alex sighed and then slumped forward.

“I guess I will be deliver girl and get this over with,” Alex murmured to herself. It took no time at all to find herself looking up at the L-Corp building.  Her feet almost refused to walk into the building, but she clenched her free hand and took a deep breath.  She walked into the lobby and was met with security.

“Lunch for Miss Luthor,” she said and waited.  She saw his eyes scan a computer and when she could pass she saw that she was put through a facial recognition system and it labeled her a non-threat. She was very interested to see how far she could get without having to flash her credentials, fake though they were.  She entered the elevator and looked around.  She smirked as she looked down at her black jeans and Black leather jacket and white t-shirt.  She was decidedly underdressed, and she looked at the reflections of the people in the elevator car glaring at her but when she went to look at them their eyes had faced forward.  It was a fun game until her floor came and she stepped out.  She stepped forward to a woman talking into a head set and didn’t look up.

“Yes, you can place it right there,” she indicated to the spot on the counter in front of her.  Alex tilted her head to the side and looked at the woman.  She then began to walk toward Lena’s office.  That made the woman look up and then shout out.  Alex smirked as she got to the door, and pushed it open, and then felt a hand on her arm.

Alex watched as Lena looked up from her desk and take in the scene before her.  Her ruby lips opened and then Alex held up the to go box, and then ruby lips slipped into a smile.  Alex looked down at the hand on her arm and then back to Lena quirking an eyebrow.

“Jess, if you would please add Agent Danvers to the same list as Kara I would appreciate it,” Lena toned to her assistant and the woman let go of Alex’s arm and walked out of the office with a soft shut of the door. 

“I was expecting a different Danvers sister,” Lena joked as she motioned for Alex to sit on the couch and get comfortable. Alex chuckled as she let some of her nervousness slip away, but god she finally saw the woman, alone, after a few weeks. 

“I was simply a delivery girl,” Alex smiled as she stood in the office looking around.  Lena sat on her couch and opened the box.  Eggplant Parmigiana aroma filled the air and Alex smiled even more as she saw the Luthor tuck into the food with as much gusto as Kara.

“Sit down please,” Lena said between bites, “You are making me nervous.”

“Oh and how am I making you nervous?” Alex said and realized she was flirting.  Oh, dear lord this was bad, but the Lena smiled as the agent sat down.  Seemed as if it wasn’t taken as flirting.

“I don’t like when people stand over me,” Lena confessed watching the agent. Alex nodded and slouched onto the white couch then looked down at the chess board on the coffee table. 

“Who’s move?” Alex asked.

“White,” Lena replied and grinned as Alex looked back to the board and moved a knight.

“Check.”

“Why do you think it was that white and not the other?” Lena asked as she took another bite watching the woman.  She was… cute. Then Alex looked right at her, brown on green.  Part of her hair fell loose, as she spoke.

“You are a person of detail.  If you wanted me to move the frosted piece you would have said frosted, or light white.  Seeing as you didn’t it was the white, solid white side to move,” Alex then looked back at the board, “Unless I am wrong.”  She said as she looked the board over.  Lena watched the space around Alex’s eyes crinkle in throughs and her mouth harden into a line.  Masks.  Everyone had them, everyone wore them.

“You are correct,” Lena replied and then took a frosted bishop and took the recently moved knight, grinning triumphantly. Alex looked up at her and leaned back on the couch, game forgotten.  She crooked a leg up on the couch and looked fully at her and Lena finally had a good look at the eldest Danvers sister.  Pretty, stunning actually.

“Where is Kara?’ Lena asked as she put her now empty box on the table.

“She got a call,” Alex said with no other indicators.  Lena narrowed her eyes and then she picked up the remote and turned on the news.  Bank robbery, Supergirl on the screen. 

“I see, Well I hope she will be ok,” Lena smiled as she played the secret messages game with the agent.  They watched Kara for a while until the door flew open making both women jump up in response.  Lena leered up at the intruder, while Alex reached for her gun out of reflex.  Lena saw this movement and placed a hand on her arm and Alex looked down at the hand and then moved into a different position.

“Hello James,” Lena said but her tone brokered no true welcome.  Alex looked between the two of them and felt the air crackle. 

“What is that?” he demanded as he tossed a letter onto the couch between the two women.  Alex got up to leave.  It was none of her business, but Lena reached out for her, and Alex was powerless to deny Lena.  She sat back and closed her eyes.

“That, James, is a letter,” Lena replied.

“I see that, but what is it?” he replied.

“I would think you could read a break up letter when you found one,” Lena snarked.

“Why in the hell are you breaking up with me?  Through a letter no less?” James yelled.  Alex had to admit, he had a point.  That was a bullshit move.

“Because we fight all the time and I haven’t the energy to continue it.  You would know this if you continued to read the letter,” Lena watched the man before her fume, “As for the letter, I have tried to get you to go out to dinner, or have a simple conversation with you for weeks and yet you are too busy, as am I,” She let the statement linger.

“I am saving a city!” he argued.  This time Alex scoffed and crossed her legs at the retort.  James glared at her and opened his mouth the speak.

“Don’t you even begin to pick a fight with me James Olson, because I know you very well, and I know you will not like what I have to say,” Alex growled lowly.  James stared at her rage building. “Besides if you have no time for a relationship, especially one with your boss, why even continue the charade of being in one when the only thing you do is argue,” Alex closed her eyes to hear the onslaught of words and excuses from James, but none came. 

What did come was a man hovering over her, in her space using his size to intimidate her.  Lena reached out for James’s arm, but he just pushed her off and back.  Alex did not move one single muscle.  She only moved her head to glare into James’s eyes.

“I can take down aliens with my bare hands. I can hold my own in hand to hand combat with kryptonians. What makes you think I cannot beat the hell out of a power-hungry pipsqueak like you?” Alex moved forward making James back away from her as she leveled him with her brown eyes, daring him to hit her, grab her, anything.

“I will completely destroy any pride you have left as a man if you touch me,” Alex gritted, “If you even touch Lena again in a manner not befitting consensual contact,” she paused and looked down at his suit and straightened his tie and brushed imaginary lint off his shoulders, “I’ll make sure you can piss around a corner. Got it?”

James backed away from the smaller woman and looked over at Lena and sneered.

“She isn’t worth it anyways.  She is nothing more than a Luthor,” he watched the muscle in Lena’s jaw work, “A dirty, deceiving, despicable Luthor,” then he looked down at Alex, “Watch your back Alex.  No one else will.”

With those final words James spun on his heel and vacated the room.  Alex stood there not looking at Lena.  Her hands clenched, and her blood boiled.  All she wanted to do was hit something.  She closed her eyes tightly, and tilted her head back placing her hands on her hips.  She felt hands on her shoulders and then cupping her face.  She finally opened her eyes and realized Lena was standing before her.

“I have been saying your name for a few seconds now,” Lena removed her hands from Alex’s cheeks, “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I am sorry.  I did not like what he had to say to you,” Alex explained and took Lena’s hands from her shoulders and squeezed then reassuringly. Then sat back down on the couch deep sigh.

“How often does that happen?” Alex asked as she rubbed her forehead.  She was beginning to feel the beginnings of a migraine. Lena sat closely next her on the couch watching her and Alex knew it, she could feel her eyes on her.  She looked over to see concerned green.

“Never like this,” Lena confessed looking at her hands.

“The letter.  Bitch move to break up with some one,” Alex said leaning back, “Not that I blame you if he is too busy playing hero.”

“Yes well, I can get Kara more readily than I can him and that says something,” Lena bitterly chuckled, “I owe you for standing up for me.”

“Someday we will get that cup of coffee and it will be your treat, how’s that?” Alex smiled.

“Yes, about that…” Lena moved away and began to pace the floor of her office twisting her fingers. “You see I…”  but her words would not come.  She was rather embarrassed.

“Was drunk?” Alex asked, and then sighed when Lena nodded. 

“Did you mean any of what you said?” Lena blurted out.

“Yes,” Alex said strongly, that brokered no argument and Lena stopped pacing and looked at the woman shocked. Then Alex stood and went to Lena and held out her hand palm sideways as if to shake her hand in greeting.  Lena placed her hand in Alex’s, shaking her hand.

“I am Alex Danvers, and I would like to be your friend.  I work in a place where I can’t really talk about a lot of things, and my sister is super awesome,” Alex said with a wink making Lena giggle, “I think you are a nice person, and you are ‘worth’ getting to know better,” Alex said easily as she continued to shake Lena’s hand.  She let go of Lena’s hand when the Luthor had watery teary eyes.  Lena went to her desk to grab a tissue and came back to dab at her eyes, so she didn’t mess up her make up.

“Thank you,” Lena said keeping more tears at bay.  Alex stood back and placed on hand in her pocket and waited then she spoke softly reaching out with her words.

“You are human, Lena.  You don’t need to thank me for treating you like a human,” Alex said and then looked down to the chess board.  She moved a rook.

“Checkmate,” and with a cheeky grin she waved goodbye and walked from the office.  She rode the elevator and wore a small smile on the edge of her lips.  Once on the street walking toward the restaurant and her motorcycle, she heard her phone tone a message.

**_Lena : Then let me thank you for treating me like a friend_ **

Alex smiled wider as she came upon her motorcycle.  She sat down and looked at her phone. She closed her eyes and thought and then nodded.

**_Alex : Any time_ **

Alex Kick started her bike, and drove home, energized and focused.


	4. Destructo Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing about Alex's development is that yes, I made her a fanfiction writer and the story she is writing is an old fanfic of mine. No I am not self promoting, it just seems to match Alex's mood and thoughts. Hope you enjoy this quirk of hers, I am having fun writing her like this.
> 
> Also I know it seems that Alex is a jerk to Kara, but seriously, if you have a closet of backup doorknobs and deadbolts because your sister breaks everything wouldn't you be a little tired of her breaking and entering then messing with your writing vibe?

_Maybe it was the small wickedness buried deep within the base of her soul, but she cannot help that her heart had been taken by the least likely of players. Gazing out over the moonlit ocean, her heart dropped from her chest for she could not bring herself to stay…_

Alex let her fingers tap tap tap away at her keys. It was a guilty pleasure that she would tell no one.  She wrote fanfiction, and no one, not even Kara knew about that, well one person knew about it and she knew her secret was safe, but it made her feel better.  Emptied her mind, work shit out, and center herself.  She wore her tinted reading glasses, for just a minor correction especially when she glared at the computer for too long, and pencil tucked behind her ear as she sat at the kitchen table in her apartment.

“ALEX!” shouted Kara as she burst through the door panting.  Alex jolted from her words and then looked back down… her fingers twitched at the small roll she was on.  Then one freaking super-sized interruption and it was… lost. She sighed.  Damn. She pressed the save icon just in case she could come back to it later and left the laptop on the kitchen table and went to her door to assess the damage.  She growled when she turned around.

“Kara!  How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!” Alex yelled as she went to the closet and fished out a doorknob and lock set. Kara stopped what she was doing and looked back and looked at the door knob of the door then looked down at her hand.  The missing door knob lay in her hand. 

“Sorry Alex, I just came as soon as I heard about you and James this afternoon,” Kara said as Alex began to unscrew the set from the door, and Kara came close to her, “Here let me help.” But Kara was rejected by a firm hand cutting through the air and a glare from her sister.  Kara sighed and went to start coffee.  With as many times as she has killed Alex’s door in the past she knew her sister would be done quickly. 

Alex looked her door over and sighed inwardly as she used the time to fix the door to gather her thoughts.  Thank the stars she had a reinforced steel door.  The only casualty of Kara’s impromptu visits were the blasted door knobs.  She went to work take the time to collect herself.  The actions between her and James this afternoon where unnecessary, and yet he was out of line.  She didn’t hate the guy, but she didn’t like it when people used size to make people nervous.  It bothered her, it was a trigger of hers.  

“James is lucky I didn’t put him in the hospital,” Alex said as the doorknob and lock set fell to the ground.  She tugged on the new packaging and then looked at Kara and threw it to her sister.  The blonde smiled happy should could help and opened the packaging.  Alex was handed the opened items and she went right back to applying the new lock.

“You are getting pretty got at that,” Kara said leaning over Alex’s shoulder as she was screwing the sides together.  Alex shook her head but smiled as she quickly fastened the new lock and knob to the door.  She told Kara to go out in the hall and then locked the doors deadbolt and lock. 

“Pretty strong Alex,” Kara toned through the door.  Alex smirked devilishly as she leaned against the door, “Umm... Alex you can open the door now.”

“Not until you learn how to knock or use the damn key,” Alex growled as she pounded on the door angrily.

“I’m sorry Alex.  I was worried about you, especially with what Lena told me,” Kara said waiting not wishing to have this conversation in the hallway.  Alex pulled back from the door blinking, then opened the door.

“Besides Alex, you didn’t give me the new key,” Kara said smiling like she won a small victory, then back peddled as she saw Alex’s features darken.

“Now I must make new keys Kara,” Alex threw her hands up and went into the apartment and sat in front of her laptop.  She looked once more at the word document, and then minimized it pissed off that she lost her groove. A mug was set beside her as Kara sat in a chair at the table with her.  Alex sifted through the box and gave Kara the only other key than her own.

“Use it please. I am tired of changing those things out,” Alex said to her sister and the blonde quickly took the key and nodded.  Kara tapped on her the side of her mug as Alex watched her sister.

“James was angry about Lena breaking up with him through letter,” Alex replayed for Kara, “Then he got in my personal space, hovered over me to make her bend to his will, and I did not like that,” Alex said and then smiled slightly as she remembered James’s face when she fixed his tie, threatened him.

“Lena said you stood up for her,” Kara said as she took a sip from her coffee.

“No one else was there to do so Kara, and he was out of line.  Sure, it was a horrible call to break up with him through a letter,” Alex watched Kara and the wince from her sister, “You suggested she break up with him through a letter?  Are you kidding me?  Kara we are adults, not junior high school students,” Alex chastised.

“I KNOW ALEX!” Kara yelled out and then blinked as she looked down at the table.  She didn’t know she slammed down her hand, and then they heard it, the cracking, Alex grabbed her laptop just as the table slit apart.  Kara’s mouth went into a perfect ‘O’ and then she looked over to Alex.  She was holding her laptop, eyes closed, and then she gently, slowly closed the laptop and stood from Kara and the mess of spilled coffee and broken table and moved to her couch.

“Replace that table or fix it, please,” Alex said not opening her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Alex.  I will get you a different table, a better one, a stronger one,” Kara rambled on.

“Kara sit down and talk to me,” Alex said trying to regulate in her temper, but knew it took a lot for Kara to lose control like that.

“She is important to me Alex, and he has not been treating her right,” Kara said as she sat down on the couch.  Alex rolled her eyes but looked at Kara.

“Right according to who?’ Alex asked as she situated herself, faced Kara completely, and rest her head on her closed hand braced against the back of her couch.

“Well, she should be treated like she is special, like a queen, like a …” Kara tapered off in her thoughts when Alex took Kara’s cup and drank her coffee.

“What?  You killed the table that held my coffee, this is the least you can do right now,” Alex then touched Kara’s arm, “Are you sure that he wasn’t treating her special in his own way?  Do you know the whole story?” Alex asked softly trying to be the voice of reason. 

“Yes,” Kara answered, “I have noticed differences in James, and Lena told me they were different around each other lately too,” the blond said as she looked at her hands.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see something there because you love her?” Alex asked and then watched Kara crumble.  She pulled Kara to her and shushed her and cooed soothing words in her ear.

“I do love her Alex, but sometimes…” Kara hiccupped, and the words did not continue.

“Sometimes what Kara?” Alex prodded.

“Sometimes I don’t think I am the person for her either,” Kara sat up and sniffed, “Come on, I get attacked on a daily basis, threatened, hell she had already been kidnapped because of her association to Supergirl, so have you.  All this as a friend.  Do you know what would happen if we became more?” Kara whispered in a strained tone as if she was afraid to admit these thoughts too loudly.

“No I don’t know what will happen, and neither do you Kara,” Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes, she could not believe she was about to do this, say this, push this, “And you will not know unless you woman up, or super up, and try to have something with her.”

Kara looked over to Alex and saw her sister, her dear wonderful sister looking at her, guiding her, helping her in her love like.  Putting her first and then in hit Kara.

“Winn said you had an interest,” Kara said as she smiled and got comfortable on the couch.  Alex stiffened, then softly smiled and let go of Kara rubbing her palms on her thighs. 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure she wants me back, and we are never in the same circles, or even near each other,” Alex gazed away from the alien, “Just a silly crush, Kar.  Nothing huge,” Alex felt her heart drop in to her stomach, but she immediately soothed over her internal mask, regulated her breathing, regulated her heart rate.  She looked over to Kara and she could see her ears twitch trying to hear.  Kara nodded, disappointed and Alex felt a small victory.  Kara got up from the couch and went to the door and Alex followed.

“You deserve to be happy Alex,” Kara said hugging her sister tightly, “Thank you for being there for Lena and I’ll think about what you said,” Kara kissed her sister on the cheek and then walked out the door.  Alex locked it behind her sister and turned around and saw the table, broken, split down the middle. 

Just one more casualty left by Kara.

**_ &&& _ **

Lena Luthor sat at her desk waiting.  She had one more, very late appointment.  She turned and looked out the window and reminisced over the phone call she placed a few days ago.  She smiled as the person on the other end of the phone practically screamed at her about the ongoing of her businesses.  Lena knew how to handle this person, she knew how to handle tight assed executives.  When the door flew open she was not surprised to see a blond dressed in a creme power suit dress with black buttons, black sunglasses, even though it was night out, and black gloves and clutch, and not to mention black stilettoes.   The only splash of color was red, blood red lipstick on her thin lips.

“Now little Luthor, why have you called me here from Washington? I am a busy woman you know,” the blonde sat down on the sofa, and not the chairs for appointments.  Lena shook her head and smirked.

“Supergirl,” she said and watched as the blonde woman’s composure slipped and shock, freaking shock fell upon Cat Grant’s face.

“What do you need me for when it comes to the Girl of Steel? Aren’t you owner of CatCo and can get any exclusive you want?” Cat probed back, and she narrowed her eyes, and watched the younger executive.  Lena stood from the back of her desk, and then went to the couch.

“What do you know of the Guardian?” Lena asked. Cat scoffed.

“I have been in Washington, not under a rock little Luthor,” Cat looked over to Lena and saw something then rolled her eyes, “Fine, James Olsen shocked the world when he outted himself as the Guardian, and sources say you have been dating the current CEO of CatCo, and outted Guardian.  Do you wish to comment on that?”

“Ever the journalist,” Lena laughed, “Kara learned a lot from you,” Lena mused and then looked over to the other woman.  She saw a small smile on Cat’s lips, and then a softness she had seen absent from Cat Grant, and never thought she was capable of.

_Dear God, who didn’t love the woman?_ Lena thought to herself, feeling her stomach flip in jealousy.

“Kara Danvers,” Cat’s smile widened, “Very special that one.  She was my assistant,” Cat chuckled, “First one that actually became important to me.”

Lena watched as Cat Grant mused over long-gone times and memories she seemed to adore.  Lena took a breath and went in for the kill.

“I want you to work for me,” Lena said straight faced and calmly as if she didn’t ask the Queen of All Media to become her minion.  She got exactly the response she thought she was going to get from Cat.  She down right laughed in her face. Cat Grant finished her bout of laughter and looked at Lena and stopped.

“Wait you are serious,” Cat stated shocked and then Lena nodded. Then the blond woman narrowed her eyes.

“What will be in it for me?” Cat asked waiting for the dye to be cast, waiting for something to negotiate with.  Lena shifted and got comfortable.

“I want to give you controlling interest of CatCo back.  I Don’t want a magazine company, but I will not lie to you when I tell you the profits are lucrative with Supergirl on the cover at least twice a month,” Lena spoke to her feet as she looked out into her office.

“You are on that cover from time to time,” Cat said and then Lena looked at the woman, “I have maintained shares of my own company Lena.  I know our portfolio.  When you are on that cover, sales skyrocket,” Cat said with a gleam in her eyes.

“Yes well…” Lena was cut off.

“I want your offer of majority shareholder, but not the whole company.  You have done well with it, but I want something BIG Lena Luthor.  Gargantuan,” Cat said and smiled as if she was a panther that just ate a massive dinner.  Lena motioned for her to share her thoughts.

“I want an exclusive interview, no hold barred interview, with you,” Cat’s smile grew when she saw Lena turn paler than she already was.

“Come on now, Ms. Grant,” said a voice from the balcony.  Both woman turned to look, and both wore twin smiles.  “A no hold barred interview with ‘THE‘ Cat Grant, no offense Miss Luthor but that could be very … telling.  I’m not sure you would survive,” The blond superhero smiled as she came into the office and leaned against the white desk looking at the two executives.  Her gaze slid to the older blonde and her smile grew. 

“It is wonderful to see you, Cat,” The kryptonian smiled and then walked over to the older woman and leaned down for a stiff embrace.  Both of them felt heat from where their bodies touched, and Lena could not help but notice a small blush on Kara’s cheeks.  It was quite charming, even though it made her jealous to no end.

“She has become a bit of a personal savior, even from Pulitzer Prize winning journalists with a cutthroat streak,” Lena smiled at the woman.  Kara smiled brightly at the brunette and stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, the picture of a superhero, proud and magnificent.

“She has a habit of doing that,” Cat said looking at Kara, taking her all in and she could have sworn she got even more beautiful since she had gone, no not more beautiful, more mature, more real as if reality popped that little bubble that both her Supergirl and her Kara resided in. She looked over to Lena.

“Never take advantage of it, and never squander it,” Cat then looked back at Kara, “Having her in your corner is one of the best allies you could ever have, and the most trustworthy.”

Kara and Cat shared a long gaze and then Cat turned back to Lena, “I’ll do it, but I want to revise my second stipulation,” Cat paused, and Lena quirked her eyebrow. 

“The both of you together, Luther and a Super,” Cat said.

“It’s been done Cat,” Supergirl chuckled.

“Ah yes it has,” then Cat leveled Supergirl with a gaze, “But not by me.”

“But…” Kara made to argue but she was cut off.

“Deal,” Lena said sticking out her hand then looked over at Kara, “Assuming you are on board of course.”

Kara blinked and then threw her shoulders back and looked at these two powerful women and shook her head helpless before them.

“Sure, let me know when and remember to be flexible,” as if on cue a cop car flew by below Lena’s balcony taking the siren with it.  Kara waved and flew off.  Cat watched the young Luthor.

“Intoxicating woman,” Cat said with a lecherous smile on her lips then her crossed legs.  Lena knew the gambit for what it was, and it was nothing more than to assess her feelings for the woman, but did Cat know that Kara and Supergirl were the same woman?

“Certainly exotic, but I prefer them more down to earth,” Lena said as she thought of Kara, and chuckled.

“Oh, and who might that be?” Cat asked as Lena went to get them a glass of wine. “Completely off the record,” Cat grinned as the brunette laughed at the older reporter and gave her glass when she sat next to the blond.

“Cat we both know there is no such thing for you,” Lena smiled and tilted her head, “But needless to say you will get your interview, and your shares. I only need you to do one thing,” Lena said as she narrowed her eyes and found Cat’s.  The air was charged with electricity, with authority.

“I want full autonomy,” Cat interjected.

“You still work for me,” Lena said, and Cat nodded.

“What do you wish me to do?”

“Clean house,” Lena gritted.  Cat’s eyebrow quirked.

“What kind of clean do you propose I do?” Cat asked as she sipped her wine.

“You want full autonomy, I leave that to you, but you will protect me, and Supergirl. Other than that CatCo is now your playground once more,” Lena said and smiled as Cat looked like a kid in a candy shop.

“So, James Olson…” Cat began.

“Kick his ass back to photographer please,” Lena ground out. 

“On what grounds?” Cat asked.

“You are the boss and it was supposed to be temporary any ways, he was simply keeping your chair warm,” Lena supplied.

“True,” Cat took a sip from her glass, “How has he treated Kara?”

Lena looked over to the older woman and saw and entire universe of emotions, thoughts, and dare she say, wishes.  Lena could not read Cat entirely, but she saw it there, she knew Cat loved two women.  Too bad it seemed she didn’t know they were the same woman.

“I believe you need to talk to Kara about that.  I can get you her number,” Lena supplied and began to move to her phone, but a hand on her arm stopped her.  She looked at Cat and noticed her eyes gleaming and then the older woman patted her arm.

“I have it dear,” Cat sipped from her glass. 

It was the last thing that was said between the two women that night.  One week later Cat Grant would retake her throne

**_ &&& _ **

“Alex!” Kara yelled as she burst through the door.  Alex had her glasses on her nose, and was tapping away at her story, and then growled out at her sister.

“YOU BETTER HAVE USED A KEY KARA!”

“Yes, I have,” Kara shut the door and locked it flashing the key at Alex, “You are never going to guess who just came back in town,” Kara gushed.  Alex sighed and saved her story.  She was about to have her character in her story relive parts of her tortured past and then bond with the other main character.  She hoped she could come back to it later.  She put her laptop down and gestured for Kara to continue.

“Cat!” Kara squealed like a kid getting cotton candy as a carnival.  Alex blinked going through her mental rolodex of people then it dawned on her.  Cat Grant, Kara’s Cat.  Oh Shit, here we go again.

“Is that what you want Kara?” Alex asked calmly then the bouncing puppy called her sister looked at her like she grew a third eyeball, “What about Lena?” Alex asked and the watched as everything, all of it just hit her sister like a Mack truck.  Kara sat down, breathing deeply, then quickly, then deep and fast.

“Oh no you don’t,” Alex rushed to Kara and made the woman focus on her and then breathe with her, in, out, in, out.  Once Kara was calmed Alex shook her head.  She did not envy her sister one bit.  At least with Maggie they broke up, quit, broke it off.  With Kara and Cat there was nothing but tension, mass quantities of sexual tension and you could cut it with a blunt butter knife.  It was unresolved, hanging, and possible… or so Alex thought until Kara and Lena got close.  Watching Kara become putty on her couch, now she was not so sure.

“I’m so lost,” Kara whimpered.

All Alex could do was pat her sisters back.  Yup, she did not envy her sister in the slightest.


	5. Hello Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like a tiny bit of SuperCat, and no Kara is not an indecisive douche, she just has alot of admirers. Give the story some time please before unloading your discontent and fury on the comments page. you might be surprised

Alex was leaving her apartment and was excited for the first time in a while.  She typed out 5 solid chapters and got to a good stopping point in the middle of her 6th.  She felt a new-found energy, and clarity.  She went to work and said hello to Jonn and he gave her a raised eyebrow.  She told him the truth, she was able to focus on some hobbies, and had some fun.  He read her, and saw her truth, and he smiled.  He was the only person, only because he kept catching her thinking of her stories when it was slow, that knew she had a knack for writing, he just didn’t know what fanfiction was, so she was relatively safe. She went to the command center and propped her feet up on the counter next to his keyboard and smiled thinking of her hero, well more of a reluctant hero, and how the other main character where getting along. 

“Ok,” Winn dragged out the word and looked at her from the corner of her eye and then back to the screen, “You look happy today,” then he crooked one of cute boyish smiled, “Did you…?” he asked impishly. Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she thought of her story, where it could go, what are the possibilities.

“Don’t be a perv, Winn,” Alex chided with a playful smack to his arm, “What have you found in regard to the Alien?  Have we been able to track him?  I know Kara wants a piece of him for putting her in the sun bed no that we had an antidote, and a way to fight him,” Alex asked leaning back in the chair.

“Nothing yet but I am widening the search, or shall I say deepening,” Winn said cryptically, and Alex nudged him, “We are looking for heat signatures that are distinctly NOT human below the city.”

Alex took her feet from the counter and looked at his screen.  Sewers, tunnels, pipelines, and then random … places. 

“So, you think he is below us?” she asked as she focused.

“Yeah, he got away too fast for us to track, and thought about underground,” Winn answered.

“Who is we?” Alex asked and then turned around as soon as she heard his voice.

“Me,” James stood before her looking cocky.  Alex looked back at the console, and then thanked Winn for his work.

“It was my idea,” James spat out, but Alex saw Winn’s eyes and posture shift when he sighed, and then heard the grumble that it was a team effort.  Alex looked past James to Jonn and watched the Martian stand there with crossed arms.  He was studying her, wanting to know how she would handle the situation, and then she looked back to James. She wasn’t the boss yet, so she bypassed the… guest.

“I think we need to talk,” Alex said to Jonn.  Jonn nodded and follower her to the Martian’s office.  Once in the Spartan quarters she paced in front of his desk as he sat down.

“You read my thoughts and emotions every day, please tell me you have read his,” Alex pointed to the command center towards the man standing there as if he belonged there. Jonn nodded and watched as Alex sat down waiting.

“He has shifted in his demeanor true, but so far his endgame is still protection of the city,” Jonn watched as Alex glared at the man standing next to Winn.

“What do you think would happen if he had significant changes to his world, say as in his job at CatCo?’ she asked as she remembered that Kara told her that Cat was back. 

“I am not sure, is he stable, yes but he is slipping in his interactions,” Jonn stood next to Alex and watched the same man and the brunette next to him, “Some people cannot handle power as gracefully as some.”

“I am not one to talk but he is becoming less and less of a team player.  At least when I went rogue I didn’t treat the people around me like shit,” Alex pointed out.  She saw Jonn nod, then she turned from the people and looked at her Martian father and sighed, “I find him a liability, and as soon as I take command, if it hasn’t been done already, I would revoke his privileges here at the DEO.”

“There is no reason for him not to tell the world about us and where we are,” Jonn stated carefully.

“We can make him disappear, or we can wipe his memory, or we can make it worth his while with a non-disclosure agreement.  We could ruin him if he so much as uttered one single word about this facility, and the lives in it.”

Jonn nodded and watched the man talk to Winn and then ordered the smaller man to do something and then walk off.  Alex narrowed her eyes as soon as Jonn breathed out.

“Winn,” she called as she opened the door, “Come here for a moment,” she asked him, so she wouldn’t be threatening.  We got up for his console and walked to the office and then she made him sit down in the chair next to hers as Jonn took the one behind the desk.  Winn looked at them and gulped.

“What did I do?” he asked, and Alex could swear he was looking for a way out of the office without dying a horrible death.

“What was that with James just now?” Jonn asked because Alex just glared at the young man.

“Oh that? Phft nothing, ya know old bro talk,” Winn said but Alex saw the perspiration gathering on his upper lip.  She stood and looked at Jonn and thought and nodded catching on.

“Do it,” she said and Jonn slowly approached Winn as she closed the blinds.

“Do what?” she screeched putting his hands up.  Then his head snapped back as Alex loudly snapped the lock on the door shoot and pulled out a self-defense baton.  Jonn glared down at the computer enthusiast.

“Ok OK Ok, he ordered me to continue to watch the sewers and if I found something  to let his know before you did,” He stopped and Alex moved next to him and ran the baton up his arm to his shoulder making his swallow, “I wont do it! I swear!”

Alex and Jonn backed off as did Alex.

“Thank you, Winn,” Alex said as she put her baton away, and then kneeled next to him.  She made him look at her, into his eyes.

“I don’t like doing things like that.  It makes me feel cheap, and dirty, and not to mention unjust,” Alex looked to Jonn, “We are concerned about James and how he has been with people.  It’s like …”

“Like he is a James version of Kara on Red-K… Yeah, I know,” he scoffed and then Alex blinked. 

“Is it possible for someone to reverse engineer Red-K to effect humans and not Kryptonians?” Alex asked both men.  Jonn shook his head and Winn shrugged but his eyes were hopeful.

“I don’t know but I want my old James back,” Winn said and then sighed, “It’s the suit, it’s always the suit.  It goes to everyone’s head, but at least Kara was still nice about it.”

“What do you mean?” Jonn said.

“Look at most villains in any story.  They start out believing they are doing the world a service, a greater good, and then it just goes too far,” Winn looked at Alex, “Kara has you to keep her in line, that and the fact that she is a goody two shoes that was transplanted in from the 1950’s.”

Alex laughed, and Winn relaxed.  She reached out and touched his shoulder.

“I am worried too Winn,” she turned to the window and opened the blinds, and then opened the door.  “Let’s get out of here and see if we can’t see if your theory was sound.”

“How did you know it was my idea?’ Winn asked as he stood and followed her back.

“I saw the hurt look on your face when he took the credit,” Alex said sitting next to the chair next to his looking at the screen, “That kind of hurt only says you were betrayed by his words.  It was unfair.  That’s what I saw so show me Tech Boy,” Alex smiled and pointed to the screen. 

Behind her Jonn nodded and smiled.  She will do well when the time comes.

**_ &&& _ **

“PONY TAIL!!! GET IN HERE!” Snapper Karr, well snapped into the fray of reporters.  Kara had her story in her hands and an apology on her lips when she walked quickly into her boss’s office.

“I have the…” the blonde stopped talking when she looked up and saw her boss, and her old boss.  Kara was not ready for this, she saw her last night and the air left her lungs, and it was as if she never left.  With Supergirl the older woman had always been more of an equal, and Kara knew that because of that one fact they would never work.  It was simple.  Cat Grant never thought of Kara Danvers as an equal, and never would.  But then she was sitting right there in Snapper’s office.

“Hi, I mean Hello, I mean,” Kara rambled and saw the woman begin to smile at her.  It was something she only saw rarely, but it was warm. 

“Good God Cat.  You sit right there in a chair, and you turn her into a blubbering mess.  I just got her to submit decent articles and now she can’t speak,” Snapper rolled his eyes and then Cat stood and then held out her hand for the man to stop talking.

“She has done well working for you Snapper,” Cat said softly and then turned to Snapper, “We will be out to lunch.” She said to the man and he grunted. 

“Come Kara, we have much to discuss,” Cat ordered the blonde and then the blond starred at her boss asking but all he did was scribble something in the air.  She nodded.  She was on assignment and Cat was her story.  Well that made this easy…ish.

“Miss Grant,” Kara said as she walked quickly behind the blonde firecracker, “Miss Grant,” Kara tried once more and then realized they were at her desk.

“Chop Chop Kara get your things,” Car smiled to take the sting out of her tone, but Kara was not moving, “Do I really need to start calling Keira again just to get you moving?” Cat asked with a grin as she turned around, “Come on if you want your story, chop chop.”

Kara’s eyes flew open and her jaw dropped and then Cat was already halfway across the news room.  She turned sharply and went to her old office and then stopped and looked around.  Kara watched as the woman looked at her old domain, she ran her fingers over the back of the white couch, and then desktop, and then turned around.  She looked past Kara and into the news room, at the flurry of people, and then bustle of news. 

“Are you ok, Miss Grant?” Kara asked as she watched the woman take in her surroundings.

“Remember that conversation about diving?” the older woman asked and then looked right at Kara.  Kara bobbed, and Cat nodded back.

“It turns out that I dove and dove deep.  I discovered lands, and people and adventures,” Cat paused as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Kara to sit on the other. 

“It seems this old shark simply wanted to come home, and dive into waters I haven’t thought of diving into before,” Cat said with a small smile on her face looking at Kara.  She looked relaxed sitting on that pristine white couch. 

“I thought we were going to get lunch,” Kara said as her stomach growled loudly wondering what happened to the prospect of food.  Cat laughed at the sound and nodded her head and went to the bar, but instead of the bourbon neat she used to pour for herself, she took a bottle of water instead.  Kara tilted her head. Kat looked at the expression on Kara’s face and then to the bottle she just sipped from.

“That’s right, you know me best in this world,” Cat capped the bottle and leaned back relaxed and crossed her legs, “I am attempting to cut back on my drinking,” Cat saw the smile on Kara’s lips and then smiled back at her, “I have been, shall they say sober, for about 9 months.  I didn’t think I had a problem, but I gained weight when I went to Washington. Everyone drank… A LOT.  All those empty calories. I still like the occasional glass of wine, but...” Cat smiled.  Kara only nodded.

“I don’t have that problem” Kara said not thinking then with wide eyes looked at Cat.

“No, you don’t,” Car practically purred and Kara blinked.

“Hello Cat,” James said from the door with a smile on his lips, “I trust Kara has been keeping you entertained,” he offered, but Kara saw those brown eyes narrow.  The smile transformed in to that of a … shark.  Kara swallowed.

“I need not be entertained, Olson,” Cat replied coldly and then stood as James stopped stock still as he came into the room.  “You might want to close that door, Olson,” she pointed to the glass door.  He turned around, closed the door and a small smile graced his plump lips.

“What’s going on? You are also sitting in my chair,” he said as he walked to the desk where Cat, quick as a panther sat in the chair behind the desk.  Kara missed the sight of the Queen of All Media on her throne.  She missed seeing Cat where Kara believed she truly belonged.

“This chair right here?” Cat asked coyly, and then a wicked smile slipped over her lips, “this chair is my chair, James Olson, or do you forget that you were simply keeping it warm for me to return,” Cat then threw her feet up onto her desk and reclined daring the man to question her, continue the fight. 

“No, now come on.  I was named CEO of CatCo…”

“Until I returned, and I have,” Cat watched the man’s world fall apart, “You have done well, and kept the company afloat, but it’s time for a professional to take back the reins don’t you think?” Cat asked the question and Kara thought that there was no room for argument, but James came back.

“I will have the lawyers on this,” he yelled, “You can’t just fire me!”

“No one is firing you Mr. Olson, unless you want to quit, and I will accept your resignation promptly by the end of the work day,” Cat never moved, she oozed poise, and power.  Kara relished in the moment, in seeing her, in taking her in, “or you can continue to work for me,” Cat offered.

“I’ll go to Lena about this,” he threatened, and Cat laughed at the man.

“My dear, I have controlling interest in CatCo…”

“But she still owns it,” he countered smirking.

“With full autonomy,” she let the words sink into his feeble little mind and Kara saw it.  She saw the moment it happened.  James was screwed.

“I have heard many things Jimmy, about your more aggressive displays of power, demanding attitude...”

“It is nothing on what you have done to terrorize your staff,” he spat back.

“Ah yes, but my staff know me for the bitch that I was, am, and will always be,” Cat still smirked with her feet on the desk.  Then she moved. Motioned for Kara to get up and follow her as she walked past James, but she paused and looked up at the man.

“You have 5 days to figure out what you want.  5 days to call your lawyers, 5 days to find a place here at CatCo or 5 days to resign.  You have 5 days to figure out your future,” Cat spoke those words firmly, as they held a deadly meaning for James depending on his choices. “Come Kara, we have lunch, I assume Italian would satisfy your bottomless stomach?”

“Yes, of course,” Kara squeaked out as she scuttled after the blonde. 

Neither of them saw the fist that clenched at James’s side. 

**_ &&& _ **

Lena was tapping on her keyboard when there was a message that toned on her phone.  She completed her thought and sighed.  She had about an hour before her next appointment, and she just wanted this day to be over.  Then another tone, different than the other toned.  Then another one, and then another. 

“What the hell?” she asked as she opened the phone.

**Kara : Incoming Hurricane James!!!**

**James : You are a bitch for not telling me Cat Grant is coming back**

**James :  I thought we were close**

**James : You have ruined me!**

**Kara: I will have back up there in about 15 minutes.**

What in the hell was happening!? Lena felt her phone buzz in her hand and tone. James, James, James.  She sighed and made his message silent, and not vibrating.  He can rant and rave all he wants but she is technically his boss, and this was inappropriate, and if she had to, she would save these messages for just in case.  Her phone went off once more and she was about to throw the damn thing across the room, but she saw the name. Alex.

**Alex : Do you like ice cream?**

Lean tilted her head.  It was such an innocent question after the drama that had happened in the past few moments. 

**Lena: who doesn’t like ice cream?**

**Alex : if you could have ice cream right now what would you order and from where? IN the city, please I’m not Kara. Haha**

Lena looked at her phone and blinked.  She bit her lip and swallowed.  Alex Danvers was full of surprises. So she smiled.

**Lena : Coffee ice cream, in a waffle cone topped with Caramel drizzle from the little ice cream parlor Sweet T’s on Cordova and First.**

Lena was waiting for a reply.  She tapped her phone.  She watched the screen for any indication that the other person was going to reply.  All she saw was blip after blip of James’s conversation notify her of another text.  She sighed and tossed her phone down on the desk.

“Miss Grant your next appointment canceled, you now have the afternoon free,” Jess’s voice came through a small computer speaker.

Lena sighed thankful.  She slipped out of her heels and tucked them under her on the seat and tried to finish her emails, and paperwork.  The door opened, and Jess dropped another stack of papers on her desk.  Lena didn’t lift her head as she began to rub the tension out of her neck. Then a voice cleared.  Lena looked up. Alex Danvers, in a pair of faded blue jeans, red sneakers, and a blue hoodie, stood before her with an ice cream cone in one hand and cup of coffee in the other.

“I ate mine already,” she said as she sipped her coffee and handed Lena her cone.  Lena’s green eyes lit up like Christmas morning.  Alex smiled at the woman, and Lena could not help but smile back at the warmth there in those brown eyes.  She took her first lick and her eyes clamped shut and a small moan escaped her throat.

“You are a lifesaver, Agent Danvers,” Lena smiled widely at the woman, and Alex waved her hand pushing the comment aside. 

“Kara said you might need a break, but she was detained,” Alex said, and Lena reached for the remote to turn on the news but Alex stopped her, “A different detained.  She is working on a story with Cat Grant,” Alex said watching the woman before her.  She saw eyes narrow, and a hand shake as she held her ice cream cone, but it did not deter her from the sugary treat.

“Well at least I have my very own Agent in hoodie armor,” Lena smiled and winked.  Alex simply chuckled and stood up and walked to the coffee table and came back with a large object. 

“We could have gone over to the sofa ya know,” Lena chuckled as Alex began to set up the chess board.

“Of course, but knowing what I know about you, I think this might be a long game, and you can work and play at the same time,” Alex chanced a glance up and caught green eyes, “I figure you for a multi-tasker.”

Lena sat there and looked at the stacks of papers on her desk, the woman before her, and the chess board on her desk. 

“I don’t want to work anymore,” Lena said honestly feeling comfortable in Alex’s presence.

“Yes, but the more you get done today, the less you have to do tomorrow,” Alex smiled as she gave Lena the side that moved first. 

Lena looked at the Danvers sister and took her in.  Brown deep eyes, seen many things, felt so many things.  Soulful, and damaged.  High cheekbones, and thin lips, with larger front teeth and pointed incisors that just lent to her charm.  Slight build, almost waifish if she didn’t know she could kill a man with her index finger.  Auburn hair that fell into her eyes sometimes and made Lena want to tuck auburn lengths behind the Agents ear.  She shook her head and sighed.  Alex Danvers was… alluring in her own way.  She looked into brown eyes once more and moved a pawn.  The Agent smiled brightly, and a spot in Lena’s chest twitched at the sight.  She wanted to make her smile more often.

Hours later and all of her paperwork done for the day Lena smiled and stretched.  She beat Alex 2 out of 5 games but in her defense, she was working at the same time.  Alex took the losses in stride and was setting the board up again and again.  Finally, Alex said she couldn’t play any longer.  Lena smiled as she saw the woman rub her forehead and pinch the bridge of her nose.

“When did you last sleep agent?” Lena asked as she saw circles begin to form over the afternoon.

“I slept last night, thank you very much,” Alex scoffed and then it was caught.

“For how long?” Lena retaliated.

Alex was so excited about her chapters that she only got about 4 hours of sleep, and in the job she was in she need more. 

“Touché, Miss Luthor,” Alex smiled not wanting to fight over sleep.

“You do realize I have a bed here at the office,” Lena said.

Alex looked at Lena, and her heart rate sped up faster than an Indy car, and her face reddened at the implications of such a statement.  Lena watched Alex’s reactions and replayed the statement in her head.  She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

“A couch would do just fine Lena,” Alex said and then Lena opened her eyes and watched the agent check her watch, “Besides it looked like I wasn’t need this afternoon any ways.”  Alex said standing taking the chessboard back to the table by the sofa.  Lena stood, cocked her head walked from behind the desk to the middle of the office and furrowed her brow.

“You were the back up?” Lena asked as she eyed Alex.

“Yup, I thought I mentioned that,” Alex answered honestly taking some of the fight from Lena.  But nonetheless the woman stood straight, shoulders back, and her chin level with the floor.

“You did not have to stay with me.  I am sure you are needed elsewhere and have better things to do.  Your mission is complete,” Lena spat at the woman.  Alex stood up straight and stared down the Luthor.  She didn’t flinch, she didn’t cower, and she didn’t backdown. 

“I wanted to stay with you,” Alex said watching the woman in front of her and then watched the array of emotions flit across her face.

“There was nothing better to do,” Alex stated and watched some of the tension slip from Lena’s shoulders, but she was still defensive and stiff…. On guard.

“I am not needed,” Alex stopped and looked past Lena out the window, “Nor am I wanted,” then she focused on Lena once more and saw her mask slowly slip away with each small confession.

“And you were not a mission,” Alex stepped forward, closer to Lena.  Lena watched as Alex stepped closer to her.  She watched as a hand came into contact with her arm.  She watched as Alex’s body came closer to hers.  She watched as arms came around her in a tender, unpracticed hug.

“You are worthy, Lena,” Alex said.  Lena gasped in the woman’s ear as she was brought all those nights weeks ago. She questioned her self-worth.  She was drunk and thought the world was against her, no one wanted her, loved her, thought her worthy.  But then in that office Alex held her, gave her time to her, protected her even though the threat had not come, and gave her something so very important.  She gave her a moment where she was comforted, gave her a moment where she felt like she was … human.

“And you are wanted,” Lena replied in Alex’s ear.  She felt the woman stiffen, and her arms twitch.  Alex pulled slightly from the executive.

“OH I see,” came a voice from the door.  Lena and Alex spun to intruder.

“James,” Lena said coldly. 

“You were not answering my texts,” James leered at Lena, “Now I see why.  I can’t wait to tell Kara,” he said laughing, “Remember Alex, she is a Luthor.  She is more likely to eat your heart than take care of it,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

They were left there, alone in the middle of the room.

“Did he think?” Alex began, and Lena blinking replied.

“I believe so…” Lena then looked at Alex scrutinizing the woman.

“Well, that will be a funny conversation he has with Kara then,” Alex said smirking.

“Why?” Lena asked. Something in her chest clenched.

“Because my sister is standing on the balcony,” Alex said and then waved.

Lena turned around and then looked between the two sisters.

“How long has she been there?” she looked at Kara who smiled as she came into the office, “How long have you been out there?”

“Since you got mad at Alex about watching over you,” Kara said grinning.  Lena went to the blond and Alex watched the two women.  She smiled on the outside, and yet her heart was beginning to crack. 

Lena looked over at Alex and saw something shift in those brown eyes, but the smile was on her face.  She saw a mask when she was faced with one. She watched as Alex waved to her sister and nodded to Lena and then walked from the office.  She watched the strong back of a woman torn apart leave her office.

What was she conflicted about?

“How was hanging out with my sister?” Kara asked impishly.

“How was hanging out with Cat Grant?” Lena countered.  She saw the blush stain the superhero’s cheeks and neck.  Lena inwardly sighed. 

Who in the hell was NOT in love with this woman!?

&&&

Tap, tap, tap…

_"I stay because, I think from the moment I first saw you, I sensed you needed to smile. It was as simple as that."_

Alex stopped tapping on her laptop.  She sensed the same thing in her interactions with Lena.  The woman needed a true smile, she needed time with a person that was not shackled to the world and its never-ending problems.  She needed… Alex sighed as her thoughts had turned decidedly dark, well not dark, just cumbersome. She saved the document and went to counter and poured a glass of water.

If she asked, she would stay.  That thought alone is why Alex left that office.  She looked at the laptop.  At least she had her stories.  She went to her room, looked at the clock and pulled back the blankets.  She smiled as she snuggled down in the bed.  Last thing she wanted was a Luthor scolding her about her lack of sleep.

&&&

Across a city a woman lay in a huge bed all alone.  Thinking about a brunette instead of a blonde.  She turned onto her side.  She would not fight the emotions, but she wanted to be sure.  What did Kara want?  Who did she want?


	6. Warmth, Bishops, and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It might be weekend updates for the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy. Also thanks for all of your wonderful comments, and opinions. You all are fabulous.

Cat walked into Lena’s office the Friday before she would take back her throne.  She walked past the assistant and her eyebrow quirked up as the woman brokered no fight and Lena already sat on her couch waiting.  Naturally Lena was informed the moment the woman stepped foot in her lobby and she used the few precious moments to compose herself about the upcoming conversation.

“Little Luthor,” Cat greeted Lena.  Lena smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

“One of these days you might have to call me Lena,” the younger woman jested.  Cat simply shrugged as she waited.

“You made your presence known at CatCo,” Lena went straight to the heart of the matter.

“Of course, I did,” Cat said nonchalantly, “If I didn’t it would be too much of a shock.  Those people know how I run my company and how we will go back to running my company.  If I just dove in with no prep it would take too much time to adjust.  Now they had about a week to get prepared both physically with work, and mentally for the demands.”

Lena nodded.  She was not angry at her appearance, but it did make it difficult when dealing with some of her current employees.  She made a print out of James’s text.  None of which she replied to and gave them to the woman.  Cat looked them over and clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

“I could fire him for harassment and conduct unbecoming in accordance to CatCo employee Handbook,” Cat offered.  Lena shook her head as she relaxed grateful the woman was on her side.

“Use it as collateral, just in case he goes rogue,” Lena said and then leaned back further on her sofa instantly tired.  Cat watched the woman and wished she could have that interview right then. 

She smirked as she remembered Kara’s interview.  She was proud of her protégé.  She asked some hard-hitting questions followed by some fluff then she hit her hard again all the while appearing to be nonintrusive.  For a few seconds she forgot she was being interviewed as she and Kara had lunch.  She watched the younger woman and took in her features.  That damned scar was the only thing that confirmed it without a doubt that she was Supergirl. 

_“So, the Martian shapeshifter did a passable job as Supergirl, Kara,” Cat said and watched the reporter gawp and struggle for words and then Cat, boldly shifted and raised her fingers to Kara’s face and then brushed the scar on her eyebrow._

_“You and the super have the same scar, same facial planes, and same amazing smile,” Cat sat back with a sigh, “I am not stupid Kara, please, this time around, do not treat me as such.”_

_“I never thought you were,” Kara looked at the woman and then cleared her throat, “I always thought you were brilliant, Catherine,” Kara said, and it was in a way Cat never heard come from the reporter, always from the hero._

_“Then why lie to me?” Cat asked softly._

_“I never wanted to make you a part of my life, a target, and I never wanted to insult you by making you sign a Non-disclosure agreement,” Kara confessed._

_“And yet you would insult me every day by lying to me,” Cat stared Kara down then reached across the table and grasped the younger woman’s hand, “You could have told me dear.  You can tell me anything,” Cat said as she squeezed the younger woman’s hand, and then released her hold on the hand.  Kara looked at her hand, blinked as she felt her heart want to explode out of her chest._

_“You don’t believe in off the record,” Kara smiled softly._

_“Neither should you, but for once I will make an allowance,” Cat grinned as she saw the blush deepen on the hero’s features._

_“Why did you really leave?” asked the hero as she stroked her thumb over Cats fingers.  Cat smiled softly at the reaction and then Kara looked up.  Cat saw her blue eyes, looked into the them.  Her breath caught in her throat._

_“I had nothing to stay for Kara,” Cat said testing the waters.  Kara’s brow creased. “I also needed to go to let you soar, and fly,” Cat whispered but Kara could hear everything.  Kara had a tear slip down her cheek._

_“When you left, if felt like I lost a piece of myself,” Kara shook Cat’s hand and looked away, “It was equivalent to losing Alex,” Kara said.  Cat’s heart stopped beating.  Sister?  Alex?  SO I am a sister… a fucking sister!?!_

_“But you found support in the Luthor?” Cat smiled as she watched Kara’s smile broaden._

_“She is amazing Cat!”  Kara began, and the older woman sat at the table and listened to the woman she had very strong feelings for gush about a woman she was certain she was in love with._

_Oh Kitty, what have you jumped into now, she asked herself._

“What are you smirking at you old shark?” asked Lena.

“Oh, you know, chewing up reporters and spitting them out,” Cat chuckled as she saw Lena’s face.

“Please tell me you were easy on the poor woman,” Lena asked.

Cat only grinned and remembered and thought about all things that happened let herself feel.

“She is doing remarkably well, my protégé,” Cat mused as she and Lena sat back and relaxed for the amount of time they had until Lena’s next meeting.

&&&

Kara flew around the city patrolling the area and everything in it.  She was thinking a lot about the women in her life.  Alex seemed to pull out of whatever downward spiral she was in, and Kara was elated to see this.  She knew the woman had a secret, not a bad one, but something that helps her from time to time, and Kara would never take that from her.  She was just happy she could breathe a bit better knowing Alex was doing better.  Then there was Lena and Kara smirked.  She let the wind flow through her hair and smiled as she went through a mental checklist on all the things she absolutely adored about the smaller woman.  She could not get enough of her wit, her passion, and her brilliant green eyes as they sparked when she talked of something she loved.  She fell into the smaller woman every time they touched.  It was electric and comforting all in the same moment.  Love… did she love Lena?  Hell yes she did.  Then there was Cat.  Her smile slipped slightly.  That woman put her through an inferno.  She tore her down only to help her rebuild who she was, what she was capable of, and in her own way it was an effective teaching strategy.  But… Kara clenched her jaw.  Three years ago, she would have walked on kryptonite to savor a warm smile from the older woman.  She would walk through a gauntlet to save her, and she would never stop trying to do so.  Cat was … well Cat.  She was a pinnacle of perfection that Kara held every person against.  She was Kara’s standard for beauty, attraction, and passion.  With her arrival Kara had been tossed into a tailwind, yes, but she could see into her own heart that she wanted two women, but something drew her to Lena more. 

“You should eat before you drop, Supergirl,” came a voice on the wind and she smiled.  Lena was on her balcony and watched the woman flying about with binoculars.  Kara zoomed to the brunette and the promise of food.  She smiled as she landed softly on the terrace and Lena Luthor came close and embraced her friend.

They walked side by side Lena’s arm around Kara’s waist, and Kara’s arm over her shoulders.  It was comfortable. They walked into the office, and Kara’s eyes lit up as she saw pizza boxes sitting on the coffee table by the sofa.  The blond practically leapt toward the floor and dug in.  Lena sat down and faced the woman as she ate her fill.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Kara asked as she took pepperoni and popped it in her mouth.  Lena smiled and shook her head.

“I had a salad and some ancient grains earlier.  Alex said you were patrolling tonight, so I ordered pizzas for you to keep you fueled,” Lena smiled as Kara held a thumbs up because her mouth was so full of the treat.

“You talk to Alex often?” Kara asked with a smile on her lips.  She loved the idea of her sister getting along with her best friend, someone she hoped someday would become…. More.

“We have become friends,” Lena said carefully, and that fact did not go unnoticed by Kara, “She and I have similar feelings, thoughts, and issues,” Lena said vaguely.  In all actuality, Alex was becoming more of a confident than Kara in some instances.  It was their humanity that everyone seemed to miss, everyone’s expectations of each woman and how they have had to cope, or not cope.

“I love how you can talk to her,” Kara said as she reached out for Lena.  “I love how you are able to be friends with her, I was so afraid that you would not.”

“Yes, well we are not exactly in the same social circles, and we are rather abrupt, and somewhat brash women,” Lena said chuckling. 

“No, you are both beautiful, captivating women, who can become rather closed off from the world, and would do anything to protect the people they love,” Kara said softly holding Lena’s chilled fingers in her hand.  Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s and Kara lifted Lena’s fingers to her mouth and breathed warmth into her cold fingers.  Lena watched spellbound by the gesture, and then she snapped out of it.  She looked into the eyes of a savior, and hero, and wondered if she was worthy of Kara’s love.  Was she worthy of her kindness?

“Thank you,” Lena said as she squeezed her fingers around Kara’s and pulled slowly out of her grasp, her own thoughts fueling the action to pull away when her gut, when her heart wanted to pull the woman toward her, embrace her, and hold the blond in her arms. Kara softly smiled, but Lena saw the slight rejection in her eyes.  Lena slid closer to the woman in red and blue and leaned a head on her strong shoulder.  She witnessed the sun beaming from Kara’s instantaneous smile.  Lena stayed like that until Kara leaned and Lena grinned as she rest against the woman as she wrapped a protective arm around her back.  There was a tone and Kara sighed as she reached for her phone.

“I have to get back to work,” Kara said standing looking down at Lena.  Kara took a chance.  She leaned down and kissed her friend’s cheek too close to her lips for it not to be an accident, but too far away for it to be questionable.

“Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?” Kara asked, and Lena swallowed and then grinned.

“Definitely,” the brunette confirmed.  Kara beamed once more down upon Lena and then took off into the night.

Lena picked up her phone and sent a text.  She was surprised by the quick turnaround.

**Lena: What are you doing?**

**Alex: Playing with sharks.  Want to join me?**

**Lena: No thank you, I would prefer to keep my fingers and toes.  Have fun.**

**Alex: What’s wrong Lena?**

Lena sat there looking at her phone.  How had this woman come to know her so well in just the few weeks of their foray into friendship?

Alex: Lena??

Lena looked down at the message.  What could she say?  She had never lied to Alex.  Omitted information yes, but lied to her, no.

**Lena: Can I ask you for a favor?**

**Alex: Of course, but it will cost you**

Lena’s eyebrows came together.  Was Alexandria Danvers finally showing her that she simply wanted to use the Luthor?

**Lena: cost?**

**Alex: Ice Cream**

Lena sighed and let out a laugh between a chuckle and a croak.  Her heart beat once again, her chest felt light as it unclenched from the tension of possible treachery. She placed her hand on her forehead and let a small sob escape.  Ice cream.  That’s all. 

**Alex: Lena, you can ask me for anything, and if it is in my power to give I will try to get it to you.  How can I help you?**

**Lena: Alex… can you tell me I am worthy once more… please?**

Lena looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip as she brought her phone to her chest and felt her heart beat, no pound in her ribcage. Then the tone came, and she slowly looked down at the screen.

**Alex: You are worth friendship.  You are worth life.  You are worth happiness.  You are worth Kara’s love.  You are worth it.  You are worth everything.**

“Oh Alex,” Lena whispered as she hugged the phone to her chest then replied.

**Lena: Thank you… just thank you so much.**

**Alex: Any time. Feel better?**

**Lena: Yes. Your words were like magic on a tortured soul.**

**Alex: Kindness has its own magic.  If you need me I’ll be here when I can.**

Lena blinked.  She read the words, then she re-read the words.  Kindness has its own magic…. No way.  Lena replied a thank you and she would talk to her later.  She ran to her computer and searched up those words, and then scrolled down, and then clicked. On a site and her eyes widened.  No, fucking, way!

She found the author, she found the story and then right below it was an excerpt she had read many times. Her grin grew.  Alex read fanfiction.  Harry Potter fanfiction at that.  The agent was full of secrets.

&&&

Alex closed her phone as she sat on the white couch.  Her mind wondered as she thought of Lena.  What could prompt her to text her with such a request?  She looked over to the shark she was playing with.  It was quite a surprise when Alex got a phone call from the blonde telling her to bring the documents.  When it happened Alex blew out a lungful of air and looked a Jonn.  He nodded and went to the NDA locker.  They had many drawn up for Kara since the woman couldn’t keep her mouth shut about being Supergirl.  She grabbed a briefcase, and then sped over to CatCo in one of the unmarked cars.  Usually she would take the bike, but she didn’t want to risk losing the case, so she threw everything into the back of a black Jeep, with black out windows, and black rims and wheels.

When she got to CatCo she thought she would have to deal with a great white shark, ready to tear into her and rip her limb from limb, but what welcomed her was a smiling, almost cheery Cat Grant.

“Come in, sit down, and give me those documents,” Cat said, and Alex was taken back. She thought she would have to fight the woman to sign these documents.  Alex shrugged and then handed Cat the entire case, and then sat down.  That was two hours ago.   She looked over to Cat and then walked over to the desk.  It was her first official day back as boss and Kara said she was doing great, but she had changed.  According to Kara Cat Grant was… nicer. Still an ass kicker, but not as domineering.  She looked down at the blonde and she read each paper and signed the bottom of every document.

“Why did you call me up for this Cat?” Alex asked standing there watching the woman. She never lifted her eyes from the paper and Alex thought she was being ignored then a scratch of a pen and brown eyes slammed into hers.

“Kara said the reason why she never told me she was Supergirl, was because she never wanted to put me through this.  She felt like it was a stipulation to our relationship,” Cat said and then watched Alex.

“Relationship… and what kind of relationship is that Miss Grant?’ Alex asked going slightly defensive for her sister.  Cat only grinned as she sat back in her chair observing.

“Protégé, dear.  Master, apprentice, then friend,” Cat let the smile slip but not completely, “We could never become friends because of this mountain of paperwork she felt would make me think our bond up the pen and put on her glasses.  Alex got the message.  Back to work.  She sat in the chair in front of Cat’s desk and looked at her phone.  She just got a DEO message.  Jonn wanted to know if it was done yet.  She typed back no, but getting there.

“So, you are voluntarily doing this for Kara?” Alex asked.  Once again, the woman didn’t look up, and then scratch of a pen on paper.

“Yes,” the blond said with no other additions to the statement or clauses, or looped conversation to get out of later if she had to.  She was simply honest.  Alex found it refreshing.  Cat signed the last paper and flipped it onto the stack and then flipped the stack over first page now on top.  Alex took the papers and put them in the briefcase and then Cat motioned her to sit down.  It had been a trying afternoon.

“I don’t want to have this get in the way of any relationship Kara and I could have,” Cat said as she sipped from her now cold mint tea.  Alex nodded and then ran a hand through her hair.

“What do you want from her?’ Alex asked.  No matter how much Lena was on her mind, Kara loved the woman, she also knew when it came to Cat Grant anything was possible.  Brown on brown and it was the blonde the looked away first.

“I will admit this to you because you are going to keep your mouth shut, and you are her sister.  The possibility of coming back here, coming home, and being with Kara was intoxicating.  I jumped the gun on that and I didn’t count on one thing,” the CEO paused and watched Alex and then the brunette indicated she should continue, “I didn’t count of the Little Luthor,” Cat said and the watched Alex.  Her eyes flew wide, and then a grin spread over Cat’s lips as if she was just given the world in the palm of her hand.

“It would seem the Little Luthor has her hooks in not one but two Danvers,” Cat teased.  Alex sat back, mask on her face, “Oh please, I perfected the mask when you were in diapers.  Your eyes flew open at the idea of Lena Luthor,” Cat giggled giddy and clapped like a little girl, “There it is again.” 

Alex stood up, grabbed the briefcase, and made for the exit but the question that was voiced by Cat Grant penetrated the air.

“Would you like to go the CatCo Annual gala coming up in a few weeks?” Cat asked.  Alex turned around and found the blond had walked half the length of the room.  Alex felt her eyes rove over her body, land on places she had not thought Cat Grant would be interested in, especially from her.

“I am lost.  You want me to go to your Gala.  As what? Security detail?” Alex scoffed and then she tensed and stood stock still as Cat grant circled her. 

“You are quite beautiful, Alex,” Cat purred.

“And you are a shameless flirt,” Alex laughed.

“Be that as it may, I am a fine judge of hidden gems,” Cat slipped close to Alex, “Diamonds in the rough,” Cat whispered as she brushed Alex’s arm.  Then ran a finger down her forearm from her elbow to her hand.  Alex dropped the case and quick as lightning clenched Cat’s biceps.  Alex didn’t like the way the woman ogled her, sized her up, and tried to use sex to get something.

“Out with-it Cat.  I am not a piece of meat to be toyed with,” Alex gritted as she let the older woman go.

“How about a game?’ Cat said with a smile on her lips.

“Again, get to the point or I walk out now,” Alex growled.

“Alex,” Cat said this time softly as she sat on the couch and indicated to the other sofa and the agent narrowed her eyes and took the invitation. “I think there is one way to see if there are possibilities,” Cat said and Alex grabbed the case to leave.

“Come with me as my date, dress the part, shine up, and mingle.  Let’s see what the Luthor has on her mind,” Cat said and then Alex looked back to the woman.  She shook her head.

“I don’t have a dress,” Alex grinned lying.

“I didn’t say you had to wear a dress dear,” Cat countered.

“I don’t have a tux… dear,” Alex smiled cheekily at Cat. 

“That would be no problem, all you have to say is yes,” Cat said and then Alex looked at the woman.  Alex got it now.

“If you wanted a date so you would not have to go alone, next time ask without veiled motives.  I might have said yes,” Alex stood.

“I want to make your sister jealous, and the Little Luther, I want to gauge her reactions.  You are a pawn in a chess match, and I plan on using you as such,” Cat smirked at her choice of words when Alex’s mouth dropped, “I promise to keep it PG-13 dear. Nothing risqué.  I am attracted to you Alex, but I am not that type of attracted dear.”

“A pawn,” Alex said and then she looked at Cat, “I prefer bishops,” Alex said and then turned and walked from the office.

“Does that mean yes?’ Cat called, and all Alex did was lift her hand and wave.  Cat sat back and let the wheels turn in her mind.  

&&&

There was a knock on the door.  No one should be there.  Not at all.  When she opened the door, she was met with a glorious sight.

Coffee Ice cream in a waffle cone with caramel drizzle and a note.  She tipped the delivery boy.

_Lena,_

_You are worthy of the heavens, the earth, and everything in between._

_Alex_


	7. Knocked Out and Knocked Down

_Kindness has its own magic…_

Lena knew she read it, she looked for it, and found the entire story and she immersed herself in it and remembered the plot.  She usually read Merlin or King Arthur stories, but found this story through one of her favorite Authors bookmarks.  She thought that these people who can create their own stories from the originals where some of the most imaginative people on the planet.  They could do something she had so much trouble doing.  Writing.  She was never able to let it flow.  She can invent machines, and rockets, and molecular blah blah blah, but to write and invent worlds, and relationships.  She was sometimes in awe. So, there she was on a Saturday, midday, with her tablet reading fanfiction.  It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad.  Slow in places but once book 6 hit the story just took off.  It was as if the author had to purge.  It was her favorite part, when the heroine speaks of the anti-heroine and her darkness.  It was the same words, verbatim and she thought as she put the tablet down.  Those words rang so true.

Picking up the tablet after she retrieved a glass of water, Lena went back to the Author’s page, and read the list of works, then went back to the story.  Who would have thought that she and Alex read the same stories online? She read about half of this writers works. She put the tablet down remembering the ice cream cone and the note.  It was exactly what she needed, and exactly the right time. Last night she was eye balling a bottle of red itching to pop the cork on the vessel and drown away her thoughts when there was a knock on her door and LO! Ice cream.  She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the note.  It made her smile, and the only other person to make her feel this accepted was Kara.  Speaking of Kara… Lena picked up her phone and sent a message.  She didn’t know if the hero was saving the world or not. Lena’s eyes sparkled as Kara said yes to her invitation to Cat’s gala.

Lena would not know until many hours later that it was not Kara who replied but Alex.

**_Elsewhere…_ **

The phone glared at her in her hand.  Lena asked Kara to the dance.  She felt like a damn teenager, going to prom.  This was so messed up.  Alex shook her head and replied to her friend and let the chips fall where they may.  She conceded to Cat’s invitation and the media queen later texted the brunette that the gala was weeks away and they will get in touch beforehand to get their wardrobes set.  Alex rolled her eyes at Cat’s bossy nature, but she had to admit it made her smile.  She looked back up to the monitors and her sister and nodded to herself as she gave Jonn the phone to give back to Kara as soon as she was conscious and show her the texts.  Kara would want to go with Lena, and Alex loathed to admit that she wanted to see what came of the situation with the 4 of them at the gala.  But she stared at her sister laying on that bed, and her heart dropped.

“Vitals are rising, but this was a scare Jonn,” Alex said to her supervisor and let a deep breath go as she watched her mother finally arrive and slide into the observation room. 

Alex watched as Eliza frowned, and took a clipboard, and ran all the tests Alex ran.  Alex watched as Jonn put a hand on her shoulder.  It wasn’t every day that you saw a Kryptonian bleed, and it was gut wrenching when Alex saw Kara laying on the table, oozing from a gash in her side, and bruising on her jaw.  Kara, beautiful sunny Kara, lay on a table in that drab hospital gown under the sun lamps.

“We need to find the weapon that did this,” Alex said as she turned to Jonn.  The Martian nodded and crossed his arms.  Alex walked Winn. 

“Is there a way to track or find a signature on any alien technology in the city?” Alex hovered over Winn.

“I can look but that’s a broad search.  I wouldn’t be surprised if more than half the city popped up in …” Winn stopped and then blinked.  “Or not.  The Docks have a huge concentration of foreign signatures.  And yup one of them is kryptonite. I will send you the coordinates to your phone and then…” Winn hit the key on his computer and turned around.  No Alex to be found. 

Alex and a squad of 5 sat back in the in the retrofitted van with screens and computers.  Alex let the bumping of the lull her to deeper into her thoughts.  There was a high concentration of alien signatures, and they were just going to check it out.  However, she wasn’t stupid.  She went with a detail because they were a very unwanted aspect of the alien community.  Alex in that moment didn’t care.  What would happen if she found weapons, which she had a feeling she was about to find, then what if it was Cadmus, then what if it could help Kara fight? What if Kara was injured more than she usually was with the weapon the Alien had?  Alex gritted her teeth.  It was the same damn guy that Kara got into a fight with a few weeks ago, and Winn and James decided to search below the city.  It was a fantastic idea, she would admit, but he was still at large.  Alex let her thoughts wonder to her gear, her gun, the people on her detail, and then the layout of the area, and possible outcomes to the situations they could run in to.

Then there was a message tone.  Her eyes opened, and she pulled the phone out of her padded pocket just in case she would be thrown. Winn must have missed something.  She opened the phone, and then her eyes narrowed, and the air left her lungs.

**Lena: You know my favorite ice cream, but I do not know your favorite coffee.  How about we have that coffee some time?**

**Alex: Sure**

That was all Alex could send to the woman.  She had no idea what would happen today, and she certainly didn’t know what she would find.  She would probably end up under a mountain of paperwork and cataloguing if this was a huge shipment of extraterrestrial guns.  Alex put the phone in her pants pocket.  She heard the tone, but she didn’t dig the phone out.  She needed her head on straight.

The soldiers crept around the docks at dusk.  There was a faint tint of pink in the sky, but it was mostly navy blue and purple.  Alex held up her hand and directed her squad to one of the warehouses they cleaned out and then she and one other went to the roof to look out and see what was happening. She touched her Bluetooth.

“What’s happening Winn?  You in the cameras in the area?” she asked Winn.

“No, I had to go to a satellite feed, and I am scanning the area now.  So far it is quiet, but you guys are looking at a huge ship right?”

“Yeah, white and blue named the Delilah,” Alex answered.

“Ok yeah, I got it.  All the crazy signatures are coming from in there,” Winn said.

“Alright I got it, we will go in there, please notify the coast guard and police.”

Alex cut him out and kept the COMM’s open.  They can hear everything but those in her squad knew it was go time.

They boarded the boat when they saw the increased patrol from the coast guard trying not to look like they were hovering, and the extra patrol car here and there.  They slipped through the shadows, watched the boat workers, and listened.  One lit a cigarette, three operated machinery to offload crates. 

“Alex, I’m zooming in, and those crates are hot,” Winn said.  But Alex stayed where she was.

“Alex, I mean they are HOT, like thermal.  The temps are increasing by the second, they are going to blow.”

Alex looked to her guys and then they saw it happen.  Whatever was offloaded already blew in a fiery cloud, and then Alex motioned for her men to go.

“JUMP!”

All of them sprinted to the side and threw themselves off the boat.  She was mid lunge when she was taken from the air and thrown down to the deck.  Her world grew dark and her breathing seized in her chest. she rolled on her back. She saw metal gleam and she rolled painfully out of the way.  She got to her feet and tried once more to jump but the pipe caught her and threw her back to the deck.

“Well if it isn’t the girl soldier from a few weeks ago,” grit out a deep rumbling voice.  Alex froze.  It was the alien they were searching for.

“You will have to pay for the goods you blew,” he promised as he walked closer.

“We didn’t blow your shipment,” Alex wheezed.

“Right…. You are the only ones here that wouldn’t want that stuff on shore,” the alien scoffed.

“We touched nothing.  Someone wanted you dead.  What was in there any ways?” Alex asked backing up looking around for a way out as she was backed into a corner.

“You bitch.  It was food,” the alien snarled.

“Food?” Alex asked but she didn’t have a chance to be surprised.  The pipe landed on her shoulder and she felt the bone shift and she screamed.  Then boot after boot bombarded her body.  The only reason why she was not split in two by that pipe was because she flinched to the side and the pipe caught the wall on the way down.  She thanked the heavens.  She was lifted, and it was sheer will that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tracker.  Slipped it in his pocket then she was weightless.  There was a breeze on her face and she felt her feet hit the surface first, and she was engulfed in water.

She was barely conscious, but her tactical gear weighted her down.  She couldn’t move, she couldn’t tread water.  She needed to try.  She brought her hands to her waist and then unclipped her vest.  She felt it tug and then slip from her shoulders.  She coughed when her body broke the surface of the water.  She couldn’t open her eyes, her face felt numb, and she couldn’t move any more.  She breathed.  It was all she could do.  Then her senses shut off.  Complete darkness fell.

She felt the wind on her face before she felt anything else.  She could tell her body shivered, it sent spikes of pain through her whole body.  She tried with everything she had to open her eyes.  She felt something crawl up her body and then she coughed as salt water and foam entered her mouth.  She tried to move, but it hurt, it hurt too much.  Inch after, painstaking inch the index finger of her hand touched her watch button.  She pressed.  She sighed.  Soon, she hopped so very soon she could go home.

**_Later…._ **

 “Kara what happened to her?!” yelled a brunette in her office.  Kara Danvers sat there meek and mild in her cardigan and glasses, but she had enough of the pacing woman before her.  She sprang up and took Lena into her arms.  She held her, brought her to her chest and let the woman relax against her.

“She went on a mission, then she never came back.  The other troops had already jumped and thought she was right behind them,” Kara said softly then Lena jerked away.

“Then go out there and find your sister!” Lena growled at the super. Kara blinked at Lena.

“I have been Lena.  It has been three days, I have been searching for her,” Kara stood from the Luthor and then crossed her arms, closing herself off to the woman who was making her feel… small. Lena saw the action and she took a deep breath and reached out.

“I am sorry Kara, she has become very dear to me,” Lena confessed, and Kara looked at Lena. 

“When I am not found for a few days at a time do you freak out like this?” Kara asked honestly wanting to know if Lena would react this way.  Lena nodded, tears clouding her eyes.

“You are a Kryptonian though, and she is a human.  She is not super Kara, she is just…” Lena sighed and then walked to the balcony and then took a breath of air.

“She is human,” Kara finished, but Lena shook her head and then pinned her with green eyes.

“She is Alex,” Lena whispered as if that was a state secret.  Lena knew now that everyone thought of Alex just as they thought of her.  Indestructible, weight of the world on their shoulders, and simply more than human, when it was the complete opposite. Lena reached out and clasped Kara’s hand.

“Please let me know when they find her,” Lena asked, and Kara nodded and then slipped an arm around her friend.

**_Later…._ **

 “It pinged…” Winn whispered then yelled, “WE GOT A PING!!!” he typed on his keyboard and then smiled, she is thirty miles south of National City Harbor!” he turned around and once again he was alone as officers scurried out to retrieve their own.

“Yup, sure, no problem.  God job Winn.”

“AGENT SCHOTT!” bellowed Jonn’s voice making Winn jump in his chair, “Good job,” he said and Winn felt the smile on his face brighten and his chest lighten.

**_Later…._ **

She heard the sounds.  THUMP THUMP THUMP

She felt hands shift her onto her back.

She felt herself lifted then transported.

She felt them take off and then the wind surrounds her as some one took her vitals and wrap her in a thermal blanket.

She was barely conscious.  She could not speak.  She could not open her eyes.  But she could hear.  The medic clasped her wrist and she moved her fingers.  They liked that.  Then she passed out once more.

**_Later…._ **

“Alex,” she heard the soft voice calling her.  She tried but she couldn’t open her eyes. 

“I can’t see,” Alex rasped.  She heard the smile in the voice she now recognized.  Mom, it was her mother.  Her hand was grasped.

“Honey, your eyes are swollen shut, so that is alright for now,” Eliza said with a small smile, and then gripped her fingers, “Can you move your toes?”

“Yes,” Alex said as she wiggled her toes.

“Good can you move your legs at all?”

Alex tried to move her legs, but there was stabbing pain in her left ankle.

“That’s ok,” Eliza said, “Can you move your fingers?”

“Yes, but I think my shoulder is busted,” Alex said as she tried to move everything then her fingers went to the neck brace about her neck.  Her breathing increased, rapid and panicked.  She clawed at the brace with her good hand.

“Stop, it’s just to stabilize you until the swelling in your shoulders and neck go down,” Eliza said as she gently pulled Alex’s fingers from the neck brace.

“What is the run down?” Alex asked as she lay back unable to see was freaking her out and she needed to know the damage.

“Three broken ribs, dislocated shoulder with a broken clavicle, Broken ankle, and a sprained wrist,” Eliza paused and let out a breath, “All in all not too bad I think.  What happened?”

“I told everyone to jump when the crates began to explode,” Alex paused as she tried to shift but she cried out in pain, then gave up, “I went to jump then was grabbed out of the air mid jump.  Then I was beaten the hell out of by the same guy from a few weeks back.  Wait mom, I need Jonn,” Alex said trying to get out of her bed but once more she proved patience was not her virtue.

“I’m here,” a deep voice came from the right as Alex heard her door open.

“Those crates according to the Alien are food,” Alex said remembering what her attacker said, “Jonn could those crates have really been food?”

She heard the sigh.

“I don’t know, but it something to think about.  If it was food, why did they explode? And how did he get the weaponry to harm Kara?” Jonn asked.  All Alex could do was attempt to shrug and then when that hurt she told him she didn’t know.

“I think we need to get in touch with someone who might know more about the Aliens than we do,’ she said.

“Are you sure?” Jonn asked.

“Maggie knows more than we will ever know, I would talk to her, but fortunately I can’t,” Alex tried to smile but her split lip pounded. “Ow… Jonn she knows you and if you have to, take Kara. Let Kara be reporter.  It actually a great story.  See what you can get from her.  We don’t want people to starve if it really is the story,” Alex began to feel lightheaded.  It was strange when you couldn’t see.  It was like the grey world you were currently trapped in began to spin in the dark.

“I’ll get on it,” Jonn said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“When are you going to run this place?” Eliza asked with a smile.

“Whenever I take command,” Alex squeezed her fingers, “He already gave it to me, I just have to accept.”

“Maybe it is time,” Eliza said hopeful.

“Not yet, I want to learn a few more things and ease into the role,” Alex said.

“Smart, maybe less missions and more command center rolls?”

“Maybe,” Alex smiled again.

There was a tone that went off.  She heard her mother reach for the phone.

“A lot of messages have been coming through,” Eliza said, “Do you want to answer them?”

“No, I’m tired,” Alex said as she began to feel sleep take her.

“Even the ones from Lena Luthor?”

Alex paused and tilted her head to her mother’s voice, “I’ll answer them when I can open my eyes and read them. I don’t want my mother going through my messages, sorry,” Alex said softly.

“Oh, that’s alright.  I’m just curious,” Eliza said.

“Are you sure Kara isn’t your real daughter”

Both women Laughed.

**_Later…._ **

It had been a week since she heard any news from Kara about Alex.  It has been about a week since she heard from Kara period.  She was on a major story and she was immersed in investigation.

Lena sighed and threw her pen down.  She rubbed her eyes, and then sighed tilting her head back trying to fight the headache.  She opened her eyes and looked at the clock.  It was only 4:32pm.  She rolled her shoulders and got back to work.  Knock it out and be done with it.  It was Friday and if she got through this, her weekend would be light.  She could do this.  Jess opened the door and put more papers on her desk and Lena groaned but didn’t pick her eyes up from the papers.  She heard a tap… tap… tap from the hall way. Then it stopped.  Then she heard it once more.  Then it stopped.  It was distracting.  Then Tap… tap and Jess’s voice as if she was on her phone.  Lena stood and walked to the door, but it opened slowly. A rubber tip pushed open the door and then tap tap tap.  Lena stood there, jaw hit the floor.  Before her stood the broken, beaten down woman that wormed her way into her life.  She had crutches under her arms, foot in a cast, black jeggings, black hoodie sweatshirt.  Lena walked to the woman quickly and retrieved the paper bag from between her teeth. 

She heard the sigh of relieve and saw the smile stretch on a cut lip, and black eyes brighten.  Lena put the bag on the coffee table next to the chess set and turned around to see the woman that plagued her thoughts ever since she found out she was missing. She took her in, from broken foot, to black eyes.  She saw Alex slip one of the crutches away from her body and then cradle her arm against her body as she hobbled to the couch. When Alex’s brown eyes opened once more as she shifted to sit. Lena reached out… slowly.  Alex saw her hand and then Clasped it.  Squeezed her fingers. Then Lena walked to the other woman and pulled her in a loose embrace.  After a moment Alex pushed back slightly.  She sat down quickly, and Lena sat next to her.  The woman rolled her head to see Lena.

“Hey,” Alex said with a strong, voice.  A voice alive and vibrant if not tired.  Lena broke.  Tears flooded her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth and she tried to stop her sobs.

“Never do that to me again,” scolded Lena.  Alex reached out and patted Lena’s back in soothing circles.  Lena got ahold of herself and saw the bag.

“What’s that?” she asked pointing.

“A peace offering,” Alex smiled, “and its melting.”

“Melting?” Lena asked and reached for the bag. She took out the offering. Lena laughed.  Coffee ice-cream with Carmel in a waffle cone lined cup. Alex smiled at her friend.

“I miss you,” Lena said as she took out the spoon, “Thank you.”

Alex felt her heart pound, soar, but she simply smiled.

“It’s ok, you are worth it,” Alex said and then closed her eyes, not seeing the look on Lena’s face as she slipped to sleep from exhaustion.

**_Later:_ **

Lena called down to the lab and asked for a wheelchair.  She and Jess got the agent into the chair, and then down stairs. They got her in one of Lena’s SUV’s so she could get the agent out later. She drove them to her apartment. Rode the elevator, and then opened the door to the dwelling.  Lena smiled as she wheeled the woman into her guest room and as gently as she could lay her on the bed and drew the covers up to her chin.  She stood in the doorway watching the woman in the bed, listening to the small snores from the brunette.  She left the door open.  Time to order dinner.

Lena sent a Text to Kara.  She had Alex. 

She peeked in on the woman. The woman who brought her ice cream and said she was worthy.  Always worth it.


	8. Flashlight, Elf, and Cat

Alex didn’t know where she was, but she did know what she lay on was the most awesome mattress on the planet.  She looked around and then saw the wheelchair and groaned.  Yeah, she over did it, but she needed to see Lena.  It was when she heard voices in the other room that she calmed her breathing and she listened.  Her door was open and there was the smell of food in the air.  She tried to move but it fucking hurt.  She sighed, her meds wore off.  Her shoulder hurt like it was on fire, her ribs screamed at her and her ankle was throbbing.  Yup, over did it.  She reached out for the chair and hoisted herself into the seat. When she was situated a head popped into the door. A smile brighter than LED flashlights in a cavern beamed at her.

“Alex! Here let me help you,” Kara said as she grasped the handles.

“Kara I just need the meds, and to use the bathroom.  Where am I?” Alex asked as she sighed.

“You are at Lena’s, and I’ll get the meds, where are they and the bathroom is down this hall,” Kara rambled off.  Alex stopped the chair and made Kara stand in front of her.

“Look, Get the meds, I’ll go to the bathroom, and we can meet in the room and eat.  I’m ok to do that on my own, ok?” Alex asked her sister with a hint of firmness.  Kara nodded and then went into the room and used her X-ray vision. Alex wheeled to the restroom.  She lifted her body up with difficulty but hell no was she going to let Kara help her use the bathroom.  She drew the line at the chair.

When she was finished she came back out into the large room and she saw Kara on the couch eating popcorn.  She looked around, no Lena.

“Hey,” Alex said as she rolled up and tried to stand so she could sit in the high-backed chair.  Kara made to get up but Alex stopped her.  She then nodded when Kara put pillows on the table and helped Alex lift her leg up to elevate her ankle and because her screaming ribs wouldn’t let her bend over much.

“You didn’t tell me you were found,” Kara said and looked at her hands.  Alex’s heart went to her sister.

“I thought you would have been told.  I am sorry Kar,” Alex said, “But from what I hear you are following up on the food lead,’ Alex said, and Kara beamed.  Alex relaxed.  If you could turn the conversation back to work, what Kara likes, or about Kara in general it would be a good 10 minutes and you did not have to talk.  Kara told Alex about Maggie’s help and how they found out that the shipments really where food. 

Alex frowned.  Who would want to blow up food? The bell rang. Out of nowhere Lena strutted from behind Alex in emerald satin pajama pants and long sleeve shirt. She looked at Kara.  She had a similar pair of blue ones.  Alex had none.  She watched how they flitted about together and moved in sync like they have done this for years.  Maybe they have.  Alex sighed.  This is not where she is meant to be.  They are so happy, she is not meant to be there, popping their domestic bubble.  She watched for a few more moments.  The small touches, smiles, and lack of personal space.  The only thing missing was a kiss here and there and someone calling the other dear.  NOPE… Alex was definitely not supposed to be there. OK, mission protocol.  Eat dinner, then leave.  She could do that.

Kara brought loaded plates into the living room and Alex winced at the amount of food on the plate Kara gave to her.  She smiled slightly and shook her head as she tried to dig into her Chinese takeout. Kara never seemed to know that other people did not eat as much as she did.  It was funny sometimes in public, especially at all you can eat buffets.  Alex waited a moment as did Kara and Lena sat down with them and beamed at both of the women.  Alex smiled and, nodded, and then began to eat as much as she could.  The meds she took part way into the meal where making her stomach turn slightly and she put her plate down, finished.  Kara looked at her and then to Lena.  Lena only watched the brunette with eyes like a hawk. 

“You didn’t eat very much?” questioned Lena as she looked back to her plate and made to eat more by making a point.  Alex smile softly to both Kara and Lena embarrassed.

“I think the meds are making my stomach flip,” then Alex looked at Kara, “and she always gives me too much food, so she can eat the rest,” Alex looked at her sister adoringly.  Then her eyes clouded up, a tear fell down her cheek.  She lifted her fingers to her cheek and wiped away moisture looking at her finger tips.

“Alex are you ok?” Kara asked as she put her plate down and knelt next to her sister. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying Kar,” Alex looked up and caught Kara’s blue eyes, “It probably just the pain.  Its ok.  I’ll feel better when I get home and back to sleep.”  Alex patted Kara on the arm reassuring her sister that it was ok.  Kara stood and looked down at Lena.

“I think I should get her home,” Kara turned to get her clothes on.

“No, she can stay here for the evening Kara.  Its fine,” Lena said looking into blue.  Then they heard the clearing of one’s voices in the background.

“I am sitting right here, ya know.  I wish to go home if it is possible. May I please borrow the chair?  I can get home from there, and I have an elevator in my building,” Alex said as softly as she could without being rude. Then looked at them both, eyes unfocussed, and pressure in the back of her throat as if tears welled below the surface, “Please I just want my own bed,” Alex turned her head feeling her face redden in embarrassment.  Kara heard the phone tone and cursed. 

“Go Kara, I’ll be fine.  I promise,” Alex said and then Lena reached out with her small hand and placed a finger under Alex’s chin and made her look at her, green on brown.

“Alexandria Danvers, you will stay with me tonight,” Lena said in a firm whisper and Alex just let her eyes drop and nod. 

Kara, relieved, lifted Alex from the chair much to the protesting of the older woman and placed her in bed.  She took such care taking Alex’s layers from her body.  Then when Kara was done she turned and kissed Alex on the forehead and then zoomed to the other room in a blur and then out the window.  Alex turned from the light of the open door and stared at the wall.  She felt the warm rivulets of tears collect on the pillow, she could hear her breathing rasp in her chest.  She could feel her heart plummet to the first floor of Lena’s building. 

There was a depression on the bed next to her.  She turned her head and saw the silhouette of the woman she was beginning to feel too much for. Her thoughts were not her own, her actions where not hers.  Her hand reached out and the back of her fingers caressed Lena’s cheek.  Her eyes hooded from the drugs.

“You look like an elf with your hair down like this, and the light behind you,” Alex’s tongue felt thick, as if she couldn’t speak properly.  She heard the soft chuckle from Lena as a hand reached up and grasped her own.

“Like a Christmas elf or something? People would debate with you I’m cold enough to survive employment at the North Pole,” Lena tried to joke but something hit Alex hard in the chest with that comment. 

“No. Christmas Elves are a joke, you are so much more than that,” Alex smiled, and she didn’t know why.

“Then what kind of elf would I be?  One of those Lord of the Rings elves?  I admit I thought they were pretty awesome,” Lena smiled as she held Alex’s hand and continued the conversation.

“Yes, you are certainly full of grace, and have more than enough beauty to be one of those,” Alex spoke, her words only slightly slurred. Alex shut her eyes and tried to open them again.  She heard the woman gasp.  What happened?  Is she hurt?  Was it something she said?

“You think I am beautiful?” Lena whispered.  Alex let go of Lena’s hand.  She finally got one eye to cooperate and looked at the woman.  Her head was down, staring at the covers of the bed.  She slowly, sluggishly lifted her hand and put her hand under her chin, brown met green, then the weight of her hand was too much and fell to Lena’s chest, right above her heart.

“You are beautiful right here,” Alex tapped a finger and then her hand slid to the bed as her drugs finally took her into the land of grey oblivion.

Lena sat there, starring at the woman in her guest bed.  She sighed and stood and walked to the door.  She looked back once more to the woman in the bed.  All the Luthor could think as she stared at the sleeping form was how the woman she watched over really thought of her. Was it the pain killers talking?  She shook her head and turned to the dinner uneaten and began to box it up. Kara would be starving when she got back. Her thoughts got the better of her once more.  Why couldn’t Kara just…

Later…

Lena woke and stretched to see the clock.  8:30 am on a Saturday and she couldn’t help but think of the Super saving the city and the sister sleeping in the guest room.  She sighed as she thought of the hand on her chest, tapping over her heart.  Then she thought to the easy company in the kitchen with a tall blonde.  She shook her head and began her day, she had a patient to look after.

Lena stepped from her master bedroom squeaky clean from her shower, wet hair thrown up on her head in a tight bun, and comfortable jeans and a MIT sweatshirt.  She began the coffee pot and got two mugs ready.  She walked over to the bedroom and looked in. 

She blinked.  The bed was made, pillows arranged, and the room looked like it had not been used.  She looked around, she went down the hall to the bathroom and saw the door open.  She slowly pushed it open, and then threw it open when she found no one.  Her eyes flew open, and her heart hammered in her chest.  She ran to her phone and called Kara.  The phone rang and rang then went to voicemail.  She growled, hung up, and then texted the hero that Alex was gone.  Then she opened Alex’s message discussion and texted her. Where was she?

She sat there, in her kitchen, her heart pounding in her chest, and her ears ringing from the amount of blood being pumped through her veins.  She hated this feeling, the waiting, the hurting, the emptiness.  Nothing, not even a note. 

The doorbell rang.  She looked at the clock and noticed almost an hour had flown by.  The doorbell rang once more and then she took a breath and opened the door.  In the hall was a messenger boy and a medium box. 

“Lena Luthor?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied slowly, weary of any packages where anyone asked her full name. Then the boy held a device and asked her to sign.  She did and then he left.  She took the medium box to the kitchen table.  She was afraid to open it.  She bit her lip.  It was times like this she wished Kara was here to see if it was just a package, or a trap.  Lena scheduled a message for Kara.  She would delete the message if anything didn’t happen but if something did she wanted there to record she got at this time, what she remembered, what the boy looked like, any and everything.

She put the phone down and reached for the box and flipped open the lid as quickly as she could and jumped away. Nothing happened.  No knockout gas, no bomb…. Nothing.  She crept closer and looked in and tilted her head to the side.  Flowers? She saw a card.  She grabbed a paper towel and lifted the card thinking it could have been coated with a dust to get her to pass out. You could never trust people, packages, or her mother.  She lifted it and read.

_Lena,_

_I had a Doctor’s appointment.  I saw you sleeping and didn’t have the heart to wake you up.  
Thank you for your kindness._

_Alex_

Lena took the biggest breath she could and closed her eyes damning the brunette for not just waking her up.  She opened the box again and pulled out the flowers.  She smiled as she pulled soft white beautiful lilies from the box and began to place then on the counter.  She hunted for a vase but never found one.  She was never a flower person.  So, she filled up a nice glass with water arranged the flowers, and set them on the bar. She grabbed her phone.

**Lena: Thank you for the flowers and it was no problem being a guest in my home. Let me know how your appointment goes.**

Lena went to the balcony and stepped out and looked out over her city.  She clutched her arms around her.  The November air was crisp and cold.  A cold front blew through the city and drove her back inside.  She went to retrieve socks and a cup of her coffee so she could read that story she rediscovered a few days ago.  She felt for the lovers in the story.  She kept seeing Alex as one of the women.  Sacrificing, giving, and loving… to those around her.  It is only a side she would ever show the people she loved.  Alex was sensitive.

**Alex: it went better than I thought. I just want sleep. Lol**

**Lena: Go home and rest, speaking of which, where is that so I can drop by and check up on you over the next few days?**

Lena waited and it was nerve wracking then the message came through.

**Alex: Kara knows where that is.  Stop by with her im here all week, sorry I think my humor is off.**

Lena looked at the message and wondered if Alex didn’t want her there without Kara.

**Lena:  Kara has been very busy, but its ok if you don’t want me by.  I just hope you get better.**

**Alex: It’s not that Lena, I just know how close you and Kara are and I thought you would like to be here with her.**

Lena bit her lip.  She didn’t think of that.  Kara would love to stop by and check up on her sister. Then her phone vibrated.  An address showed, and she smiled.

**Lena: See, how hard was that?**

**Alex: not hard at all.  I’ll see you later.**

**Lena: Bye**

Lena looked down at her phone and smiled.  Maybe she would drop by later.

Across the City…

Cat reached out and took the phone from the resting agent.

“What are you doing?” Alex demanded her phone back.  Cat clucked her tongue and shook her head.

“You are hopeless,” grinned Cat. A tone went off, and Cat replied.  Alex tried to get her phone, but her ribs screamed.  Cat only stepped a foot back teasing the agent and then another vibrate in Cat’s hands and a devilish smile.  She replied, and then she threw the phone back in Alex’s lap.  Alex looked over the texts and threw her head back with her eyes closed.  She finally opened them and glared at the media mogul.

“Why in the hell are you in my apartment? And how did you get in here any ways?” Alex gritted out.

“I bribed the building super, and I needed to check up on my date to the gala,” Cat eyed her and finally sat down, “You look like hell.”

“Thanks, I am so happy I am beginning to look like how I feel,” Alex huffed.

“How long with the bruises be visible and the cast on your foot?” Cat asked.

“You are sick!” Alex growled, “I am here laid up in bed after getting the shit kicked out of me and then lost for days, and all you want to know is how I will look for your gala!?”

“No,” Cat clutched her bag and rolled her eyes, “I am not a kind person, Alex.  This is about as nice as I get.”

Alex looked at Cat, she saw the discomfort and sighed.

“You are right, you suck at nice,” Alex paused and then softened her voice, and looked at the blonde, “I will be right as rain in about 4 weeks, just in time for our date,” Alex grinned at the term.  It was anything but a date.

“I’m glad to hear your recovery will be so quick.  You really do look like you got hit by a truck,” Cat tried once more with feeling.

“I think it will be a process Cat, don’t get me wrong, but I think I will be able to walk around stiffly and be sufficient eye candy on your arm,” Alex grinned. 

“Ah yes About that, I do believe you will be quite exquisite no matter what I put you in,” Cat flirted and smiled when Alex’s blush spread down her neck.

“You are a shameless flirt,” Alex jabbed at the woman.

“You are a stubborn chicken shit,” Cat purred with a catlike smile.  Alex could only smile softly.  She was right.  She was a chicken.

“I will be leaving but before I do is there anything I can get you?” Cat’s smiled slipped and it was then that Alex saw how caring the shark could be.  Alex smiled to the woman and reached out and shook her hand.

“Believe it or not I am simply happy you came by.  Thank you.  I will be alright,” Alex said looking into brown eyes.  She never realized that Cats eyes where the color of fallen leaves.  Cat shook her hand back and then walked from the room, and out into the world.

Alex lay her head back and closed her eyes.  Pain wracked her body and she was tired of pretending she was strong.  A tear slipped from the side of her left eye.  Before she could wipe away the tear she was once again engulfed by black.


	9. It Would Not Stop Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyslexia is kicking in sweethearts. Please be gentle in your comments. I do apologize in advance.

“Miss Luthor… How do you cope being so closely associated with an Alien with your mother and brothers anti-alien rhetoric still blossoming in current news and events?” Cat asked as she waited with her pen to her note pad. Cat watched, and the Woman shifted and drew she shoulders high.  Kara sat straighter and crossed her legs narrowing her eyes.

Cat watched the two women as she asked her questions and it was so obvious. Kara loved Lena, Lena loved Kara, but there was a space, a little gap, that to the common observer they would have missed it, but it was Cat Grant who was observing, and she saw it as plain as day. Part of Cat’s heart cringed, and another, watching Kara, rejoiced.  She really did love the woman and wanted nothing but her happiness.  She noted Kara’s posture and guarded position.

“Miss Luthor,” Cat paused for effect and then shifted her gaze from Kara to the green eyes of the executive, “Could you elaborate on your relationship with Supergirl for the press?” Cat looked from woman to woman.  Both had different expressions, one of shock, the one of anger.  Lena Luthor narrowed her eyes and straightened her posture.  She looked down at Cat’s phone recording their entire interview and then inhaled closing her eyes. 

“Be more concise in your question.  That simple question leaves a lot to interpretation.  Come now Cat.  That’s sloppy,” Lena grinned maliciously, her eyes gleaming with lethal intent. Cat only smiled.  Boy did she like the Luthor.  She was a challenge, and a challenger.  She would not backdown and she would not falter.  She was formidable as her wit and intelligence was whip crack quick and it served her well.

“I simply meant that it is was no secret that Lex Luthor and Superman, at one time, where the best of friends.  I was wondering if you and Supergirl shared the Simone relationship,” Cat clarified only slightly.

“Supergirl and I have worked brilliantly together, and have often spoke of collaborating on future endeavors, when they arise.  Do I find the Super a phenomenal Hero?  Yes, I do,” Lena smiled softly as she looked to Kara.

“Supergirl, how is it you always seem to save Lena Luthor?” Cat asked, and Kara’s mouth dropped open.  Cat was playing a dangerous game, and Kara having been a reporter, knew this game. And she was horrible at it.  She wanted to believe in the best of people, and it was in this moment where she saw that she and Lena might be just a little too close.

“Super hearing,” Kara narrowed her eyes and uncrossed her legs and stood.  She hated the feeling that Cat had instilled in her.  She was right though, and she knew Cat was trying to point that out in her Cat way.  If she saw them as more than just acquaintances, then the rest of the world could and would see that too.  They were targets for the other.

“Do you think that you Lena Luthor, your friend, appreciates being treated like a damsel in distress? She is a strong and independent woman.  Maybe the knight in shining cape might not be what she wants,” Cat edged and nudged at the two probing probable cracks.  Kara, standing stared down at Cat angrily.  Cat’s chest constricted, but she didn’t not back down.  Her face did not reflect the emotion she felt inside.  She was sorry for the jab at the Super, but she was doing her job, and finding answers to her personal questions.

“This Damsel is appreciative of everything Supergirl has done for me.  If she was not there for me one evening, I could have coated the sidewalk with my guts as I was shoved over my balcony.  In some effects, yes, I appreciate being saved.  Who wouldn’t?  Speaking of which, hasn’t she saved your life on multiple accounts?” Lena scowled at the blonde reporter.  Cat smirked.  Lena to the rescue. Lena looked to Kara and their eyes met and the super nodded and then walked to the window of Lena’s office.  She took off and Lena turned on the news and flipped to National City News Network and sighed.  Cat and Lena watched the screen. A few seconds later their friend blew back a fire with her freeze breath and ran into a fiery building.

“How do you stand watching her run into buildings knowing you care about her so much?” Cat asked softly.  Lena opened her mouth but paused and looked at the phone.  Cat rolled her eyes and turned off the recorder, showing the Luther she had done so.

“The other one too,” Lena said as she looked to Cat’s bag.  Cat growled as she reached into her purse and hit the stop button on a small tape recorder, caught.

“It is because I have faith she will come back that makes me breathe when I see her engulfed in flames, or shot at,” Lena stood arms crossed over her stomach and sighed, “she is a hero Cat. If she chooses this life, we both will have to live in a constant state of hypertension when she is on the news,” Lena looked over the blonde.

“You are right,” Cat said as she stood next to Lena and mirrored her posture.

“I know I am right for you love her too,” Lena pointed out and Cat only nodded as she watched the blonde woman come out of a crumbling building with a little boy wrapped around her torso, a girl tucked under arm and, of course, a puppy.

“Does she know you love her?” Lena asked as she went to sit behind her desk and pretend to look at her paperwork. Cat followed her and sat in one of the visitor’s chairs.

“I don’t think so,” Cat admitted, “But that doesn’t matter.  She loves you,” Cat said with a snap to her voice.  Lena looked up and stared at the reporter.  She was honest.  Cat Grant didn’t do completely honest.  It was showing the room her cards, but in that moment, she showed Lena her hand, all except the ace she knew Cat had up her sleeve. Cat stood and went to pick up her bag and then Lena followed to send the woman on her way.  Cat stopped at the door.

“You will have to choose Little Luthor,” Cat said as she strode to the door glancing at Lena and then turned fully around, “The Danvers sisters are rather intoxicating in their own ways, aren’t they?”

With that phrase out in the space between them Lena blinked, and then watched as the door closed behind Cat.  Lena stood there, feeling the blood rush in her veins, and her heartbeat pound in her ears.  Both Danvers sister.  Lena walked back to the desk and turned to the window.  It was slightly cloudy, and grey.  She didn’t realize it before, the sky reflected her thoughts and the way they have been for weeks, unclear.

A tone dragged her attention from the sky and back to her phone on her desk.

**Cat: Everything is off record and I’ll send you a rough draft for your approval… Boss.**

**Lena: I will not sensor you but that is appreciated.**

Lena turned off her tone as she waited for a response. She pushed her phone away from her and took up her paperwork.  Damn Wednesdays.  She looked at the paper in her hands.  She couldn’t focus.  She sighed and looked at the clock. 4:30 pm.  She sighed and push a button on her messenger app and pulled up Jess’s messenger for inter office communication. No sooner had she hit send than Jess came through the door.

“Are you alright Miss Luthor?” asked the assistant and she placed one small file on her desk.  Lena looked at the file with scorn and then sighed looking at the woman.

“Yes, I just have a headache and we have done a lot for the day.  Please take the rest of the day off.  I know I am,” She tried for a smile but in her mind, it only came off as a grimace.  Jess nodded and made her way out of the office.  Lena collected her things, and then made her way to the elevator.  Once to her garage nodded to her driver and then got into the back as he closed her door.  He safely navigated the garage and toward the street.  She looked at her hands.  She forgot her hand her phone in her palms.  She opened the messenger app and brought up Alex’s conversation.  They had not spoken since Saturday nor texted since then either.  Lena slid forward on her seat.

“Can you take me to this address?” she asked as she held her phone up for the driver.  He nodded and quickly put the destination in to the GPS.  Lena sat back and watched the city slide by.  She watched the buildings loom and the people navigate the sidewalks.  She tried not to think of a blonde shark and her words before she felt her office. Choose?  Choose what? She of course chose…

Lena blinked as she found a building in front of her. 

“He we are Miss Luther,” the driver announced as he went to open the door. She stopped him. She was perfectly capable of opening her own door.

“Thanks Simon,” she said with a smile.  She looked up at the building and then turned back to the driver.

“I’ll be here until you tell me not to Miss Luthor,” Simon smiled warmly as she tipped his hat. She shook her head and opened her door, stood from her car closed the door and took a deep breath.  She looked up and looked down at her phone and saw the apartment number.  She strode to the building before she could talk herself out of it.  She shook her head before she opened the lobby doors.  There is no reason to talk yourself out of seeing a friend… right?

Upstairs…

Huge cushioned gaming headphones sat around her ears blaring music as her fingers flew over the keyboard.  She hadn’t written in a few days and her fingers itched…

_There were many nights where she thought of just throwing herself off the edge, and this night was no different except… except for the face that haunted her waking thoughts.  She looked down and saw the rocks below, and her toes curling the lip of the cliff.  She knew she was flirting with death, challenging fate to do with her what it will.  She closed her eyes, inhaled, and held her arms out like she were to spread her wings.  She teetered to and fro, and then opened her eyes.  She took a step back and thought it would only hurt the woman she loved if this were to happen.  She walked back into her house relieved for she found a reason, it may not be the right reason, but it was a reason and a start to live again._

She didn’t hear the knocking on the door.  The tapping on her keys and her music fueled the story along, and she didn’t hear a door, she swore she locked, open.  Her head bobbed slightly with the music, a deep techno mix, and something stopped.  Something made her fingers seize.  She felt her heart rise and fall, and something was off.  Quicker than lighting and a flash of pain in her ribs and shoulder she had a gun in her hands trained on the intruder into her space. 

The beat in her ears, the thrumming in her veins matched the rhythm of her breathing.  She blinked as she took in beauty in her living room.  She looked to her gun and jerked her hand away from the woman.  She put the gun down on the new table Kara set up for her and took her headphones from her ears.  She tilted her head this way and that to get her ears to adjust to the sounds of the room. 

“Can I put my hands down now?” Lena smiled as she stood there with her hands up.  Alex smiled softly, slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry about that,” she rubbed the back of her neck, “I was surprised,” Alex tried for an excuse.

“So, I see,” Lena said as she took in her surroundings, “This is a nice place you have here,” she commented as she took a seat at the table.  They looked at each other and then Alex snapped as if she forgot something.  She hobbled to the kitchen and got a coffee pot going and Lena smiled.  Alex came back to her and stepped behind her. Lena felt hands tenderly clasp the coat she wore, and she shrugged out of the fabric and Alex held out her hand and Lena gave her the scarf she wore.  Alex felt eyes on her as she limped with the unforgiving cast on her ankle but damn it all she was going to do things for herself.  She placed the coat and scarf on the coat rack near the door, turned around.  She found green eyes on her. 

For Alex all things zoomed in on Lena, she was not ready for this.  Her body was stock still, and her heart hammered in her chest.  The only other things she could hear than her beating heart in her ears, was the gurgling of the coffee pot as if brewed a French Vanilla blend.  Alex jolted from the moments as she gimped her way to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and brought down 2 mugs and found the milk in the refrigerator.  Kara had gifted her a frother when she expressed her like of cappuccinos.  Alex didn’t have the heart to tell her that she simply adored coffee and cappuccinos were a once in a while thing.  She set the milk to heat so she could froth the milk for a coffee-chino.

“Sorry.  I don’t have espresso beans for your caramel macchiatos,” Alex said as she felt her ears heat with her blush.

“Alex,” Lena said but it seemed she was to be ignored or she wasn’t heard.

“Kara gave me an espresso machine.  The only thing I use it for is to froth milk for a little more cream texture…”

“ALEX!” lean shouted.  The Agent jolted and turned around.

“Alex,” Lena tried once more in a softer tone, “I came to check on you.  Not have you wait on me,” She indicated to the table they sat at earlier or the couch, “Please, just take rest.  I’ll take care of the milk,” Lena said hoping she didn’t offend the proud woman. Alex sighed and went to the chair she vacated when Lena was found in her living room.  She looked to her document and sighed once more.  Her fingers twitched to write, but now was lost. She saved and pushed the laptop out of the way but didn’t close the computer. The coffee pot beeped. Alex began to lift her body, but Lena stretched out a hand.

“I need to use the restroom, I am assuming you can get us two mugs of coffee?” Alex said with a smile.

Alex could only let to woman do as she wished it was her apartment after all. Lena smiled though.  Alex too so much care of her in her apartment.  Maybe this is why she didn’t want Lena here.  She felt like she had to play hostess and yet she could not physically do the job she wanted.  Lena put the milk back in the refrigerator and spied caramel in a bottle and smirked.  She squeezed a generous amount in both cups and took her milk mixed mug and Alex’s black and Caramel back to the table. 

She waited.  It took some time, and she didn’t understand what took so long.  She looked to the computer sitting on the table.  The document was not minimized and not hidden.  So, if she looked over and saw the words, it’s not like it was a breach of confidentiality.  But what if Alex did that to her?  Lena growled at herself and looked away from the laptop.  It was like it glared at her taunting her, playing on her curious nature.  She scoffed and went to reach for the top and a few words made them to her eyes.  Her green eyes flew open, as she shut the laptop.  She didn’t read but one line, one single solitary line.

_Don’t Go, I won’t break, please don’t go._

Alex was… no way.  Lena narrowed her eyes and thought.  She saw the agent as one of the characters of a story she read once.  She read the words and could swear she could see Alex saying them to her in the night, back lit by light calling her an elf.  Sure, it didn’t happen, but she could see Alex saying those words to her.  When she went through most of the stories she read from that author she could swear… now that she knew Alex, she could see Alex as each one of those women.

The door opened, and Alex stepped out with a smile.  She held a bundle in her arms and a shy smile. 

“Kara said once upon a time, that you hated your suits and she kept sweats on hand if you showed up.  We might be the Simone size so…” Alex said and placed the clothes on the table then her eyes went to the computer.  She looked at Lena.

“I closed it because I didn’t think you would like a Luthor snooping in on your work,” Lena said trying to sound even as if she wasn’t caught reading her story.  Well she didn’t read the damn story!

“I would never want a Luthor to read those files,” Alex gritted then looked to Lena, “But if Lena read them, I don’t think I would mind.  I would possibly be mortified, but I don’t think I would mind,” Alex smiled to Lena and took a sip from her mug and closed her eyes and sighed. Lena smiled and took the clothes and went to change.

She texted down to Simon and told Simon that she would be a while and to go home.  When it was time to leave she could call a cab and get home that way.  She stripped and when the soft, fuzzy material made it over her head she couldn’t help it.  She brought the fabric to her nose and inhaled. So different from Kara. Kara smelled of meadows and pine. Almost as if she had laundry detergent made from nature.  But Alex, practical Alex, was simple. Tide and downy, with her own body scent.  Maybe her soap that she uses all the tie that is imbedded in everything she wears.  She looked around, her maroon dress on a navy blue down comforter that lay over the bed, the mauve curtains that cloak a window, and an iron frame bed then the flat screen TV with streaming device.  Two bedside dressers and her clothes dresser.  It was simple, uncluttered.  Smooth clean lines.  She stepped out in to the living room and found Alex typing on her computer.  She looked around and took in the apartment.  Everything was clean and simple.  She looked back to Alex.  She was simple, and clean just like her surroundings, except for what lay beneath.

She sat at the table and sipped from her mug and her eyes flew open.  It was good.  She didn’t think it would be with regular coffee, maybe it was the rich snob in her, but she liked this surprise.  She watched as Alex had her headphones on, but she saw that the woman looked over to her, then moved one of the earphones.

“Would you like a game of chess tonight?” Alex asked. Lena lit up like a pinball machine and smile devilishly.

“Yes!  And now you might have more of a challenge because I am not doing my paper work,” Challenged Lena.

“Excellent, could you grab the board from that cabinet right there, and let me finish this … page,” Alex paused but smiled as Lena went in search of the Chess board.  She knew Alex floundered on the word chapter, now, after having read what she did.  Lena came back with the box with the board in it and set up the basic black and red board. Just as she lay the last pawn Alex smiled, stretched her arms, winced as she pulled her ribs, but her smile never left her lips.  She saved, and closed the computer taking the headphones from her ears.

“So, how was your day?” asked Alex.  Lena smiled as she moved her pawn and then Alex moved a knight. The domesticity of the question was warming.  It touched her.

“It was passable,” Lena replied and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the board.  Her bishop took Alex’s pawn, “Check… the interview with Cat Grant was today.”

“Let me guess she didn’t take it easy on you?” Alex chuckled as she moved a knight to block the bishop.  Lena looked at Alex’s smile and then brown eyes met hers and then she just crumpled comfortable.

“It was a disaster!” Lena groaned as she lay her head on her arm and then leaned on her hand as she looked at her board. Queen moved out to the center of the board.  Alex smiled at the risky probing movement.

“I think she is in love with Kara,” Lena said lowly.  Alex looked at the board and a rook took a pawn then she looked at Lena.

“Yes, that is a secret and the only person that’s a secret from is Kara,” Alex chuckled.  Lena stared at Alex.  She blinked and blinked again.  Then brown eyes found hers.

“Lena, please tell me you knew that?” Asked Alex and Alex saw her eyes drop, and then her hands clasp in front of her.

“No, not everyone knew that,” Lena said firmly.  She heard it from Cat but to be confirmed was gut wrenching. Then a hand slid across the top of the table.  It clasped her own.  Lean looked up as she felt the hand.  The calluses from holding a gun, combat training, and the strength it supported her with.

“Do you love Kara?” Alex asked.  Lena looked at the woman that had invaded her thoughts.  It was not fair for her to answer that question when she could not or would not know if Alex felt any way about her.  If she knew how everyone felt she could navigate these scenarios easier.  She let Alex hold one of her hands, but she moved another knight and took Alex’s rook. “Check,” Lena said as her thoughts ran a million miles a minute. Alex moved her queen.

“Check mate,” Alex whispered, “Please… answer the question,” Alex asked lower than her whisper.  Lena looked up, grasped the hand in her own.  She stroked Alex’s knuckles, rubbed her palm against the rough one of Alex’s. 

“Yes,” Lena replied.  Alex shook Lena’s hand and then let go of Lena’s hand.  She stood from the game and went to the kitchen with her mug.

“Please set the board again,” asked Alex flatly. 

She was happy the mug was already on the counter.  Hands came around her waist and locked together like a belt.  Alex froze.  She felt Lena place her cheek in the middle of her back and shake.  Alex’s chest seized.  The woman was standing there looking for support, comfort. Alex placed her hands over Lena’s and leaned back into the woman’s frame.  She then turned around pulling the woman with her and Lena slipped her arms around Alex as she buried her face in Alex’s neck.  Alex swallowed.  Her body was on fire.  Her emotions wared with her mind.  Take advantage, no she won’t.  Alex slipped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and held the woman close.  She didn’t let her go.  She held the salve of her mending heart in her arms.  Alex stroked Lena’s back. 

But she didn’t love her.

But it didn’t stop her…


	10. To Those Who Make A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate continuation from the last chapter.

_Alex slipped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and held the woman close.  She didn’t let her go.  She held the salve of her mending heart in her arms.  Alex stroked Lena’s back._

_But she didn’t love her._

_But it didn’t stop her…_

* * *

 

No, she didn’t stop.  No, she didn’t think, and this time she couldn’t blame it on the medications.  When she held the woman in her arms something over rode her ethics and … It was soft and glorious, wet and wonderful.  Lena did not pull back, she didn’t not flinch, or shove Alex away.  She kissed her back.  Alex drowned.  Dear divinity in paradise, she read the term, she even wrote the term, but this was the first time in a long time she drowned in another person’s lips.  Soft and yet firm, taking and giving.  Maggie’s lips were also soft, but there was an edge, as if she thought Alex would back out.  With Lena it was all consuming.  Lena pressed her frame into Alex’s and circled tightly about her waist and gently nipped and sucked on her lips.  Alex slid her hands up Lena’s arms and buried her hands in her hair as she brought her deeper into a kiss that left the agent weak in her knees.  It was life altering, seriously, what about Kara? It was that thought that forced Alex to slowly pull away from lips sweet and salty with life. She sucked and pecked on lips she had dreamed about but in the end, she held the Luthor.  They both heaved breaths sure of what happened but not sure of the consequences.

“You love Kara,” Alex whispered in Lena’s ear, and all Alex got in response was a grip about her midriff that bothered her ribs, but she would not flinch, not yet.  She didn’t want the Luthor to leave her.

Lena didn’t know how it happened but when Alex’s lips pressed into hers, and danced with her tongue, and then grasped her closer she was lost.  It was Alex and no one else.  There was no Cat, no Kara, nothing other than Alexandria Danvers and Lena Luthor, and Lena rejoiced.  Then the kiss receded and ended and her … friend held her. Spoke to her words that split her in two.  She pulled from Alex as Alex tried to keep her close.  She looked at her hands, at her feet, at Alex’s cast.  She looked at everything other than the face, lips, and eyes of the woman that made her forget everything.

“Alex,” Lena began but she once again saw the posture of the agent shift.  It was resolute, not rejected as before.  It was strong and proud but pained.  Lena did that, and she wished she could take it away. Alex moved away with a new mug of coffee and back to the table.  She indicated to the seat Lena was in and she spun the board around. Lena’s move.  How poetic. Alex picked up her phone and typed out a message and placed her phone down. And waited. Lena sat and moved a knight. Alex cocked her head and shook her head.

“Play for keeps Lena, come on,” Alex challenged Lena sharply and Lena pulled back her knight and moved a pawn. Alex moved a pawn. 

Their game lasted for about an hour and a half.  Both women would not relent to the other.  It was a strategy game and it was time to prove who was elite.  Alex had Lena on the defensive for a few moves then out of Nowhere Lena checked her king.  Alex looked to Lena.  She was pissed the fuck off and now she played like it.  She was out for blood and would kill her entire chess army to reach an end.

Lena was broken.  She kissed Alex after she professed her love for Kara.  But she and Kara never made it that far before.  When Alex lowered her lips to her own she simply closed her eyes and went for the ride, and what a ride it was.  Alex Danvers was one of the most sensual kissers she has kissed.  Kara never tried.  Kara never made a move, in all these years she never made a move to kiss her.  Take her lips and make her lips her captive.  Lena played her game with Alex and all that flew through her mind were Alex’s lips, and Kara’s indecision.  Why now?  After everything, why Alex and not Kara?  Lena slammed her fist on her table top.  The board pieces jumped and fell to the sides. Alex situated the game and then looked at Lena. 

Eyes clashed. 

“Why you?” asked Lena. Alex cocked her head to the side and Lena swept the board game off the table angry.  Alex sat back and centered herself, ready.

“Why was it you that had the courage to move?” Lena asked softly after her tantrum.  Alex looked up into her eyes. She shook her head as she went to her knees and collected her pieces.  Alex waited for Lena to either yell at her or help her, maybe both. She picked up pawn after pawn then a bishop and a rook then flesh met flesh.  Alex looked up and found Lena.  Her green eyes shrouded in confusion and pain.  Alex let the woman help her pick up Lena’s mess.  When they got to the table they missed a pawn and Alex asked it if was under the couch and Lena looked and brought the lost piece to the board.

The looked at each other.

“I don’t want to play anymore, but thank you for helping me find my pieces,” Alex said as she looked down at the board.  She felt they were due for a lengthy conversation, so she didn’t want to chase after board pieces if they didn’t like answers of statements.  Alex was relieved when Lena nodded and packed the game up and took it back.  Alex went to the bathroom and came back with her nightly dose and a glass of water.  Lena saw the pills put on the low table by the couch, Alex reclined on the couch to elevate her ankle and Lena looked around lost.  There was not a lot of seating in her apartment.  Alex got situated and they found themselves in very much the same position they were in at Kara’s apartment. Alex rested her ankle on a pillow and tried to make sure it was out of Lena’s face, but the woman seized her leg.  She situated it near her, on her, and Alex found it comfortable.  Lena then had her feet in Alex’s lap.

“She is shy,” Alex began as she began to touch Lena’s toes answering a question from what seemed like eons ago.

“Kara loves, and loves with all of her pure little heart, but she has lost so much,” Alex continued as she pulled on Lena’s toes popping each expertly, “Every person she loved, her mother, her father, had died on that planet,” Alex said as she dug her thumb in to Lena’s arch.  Lena bit her lip as she almost squirmed in pleasure of the motion. 

“She came to us from the phantom zone as a young girl, younger than me, and I was asked, or shall I say tasked with the protection of a new alien sister,” Alex thought, her eyes glazed over and then they softened, and she smiled.

“She would fly us over the beach,” Alex said, and a tear dropped, and she quickly brushed it to the side, “and now I betray her,” Alex leaned her head back still digging into Lena’s soles.  “I took love from her, I’m a fucking idiot,” Alex said as she stopped her gentle ministration and made to get from the couch.  But Lena’s legs held her fast.  It was a complete reversal from last time.

“You did nothing of the sort,” Lena said then leaned back, “We don’t know what is happening.  I love Kara, it was said out loud, there it is, but does she love me back?” Lena asked.

“Of Course, she does!” Alex almost yelled and then calmed.

“Kara in three years had never made a move Alex.  You in what, 3 months, have already moved to kiss me.  How can I believe I am what she wants?” Lena asked as she sat there and leaned her head back as Alex had moments ago. Alex shifted and stretched as much as her ribs would allow her. She caught the low hem of Lena’s sweats and pulled.

“You have no idea what she goes through for you do you?” Alex asked as she finally got Lena looking at her. Lena shook her head.

“I thought you both talked about everything,” Alex mused as she ran a hand through her hair, “That idiot has had death threats against her and you because of your alliance.  We told her to stop befriending you,” Alex looked at Lena knowing the next part would drive the woman from her apartment, “I told her Lena.  I told her to leave you alone, drop you, as a friend, and acquaintance as Supergirl.”

Lena looked at Alex in the living room the lights on, no shadows to their expressions. Alex feared her ankle as she looked at Lena.

“I am pissed the fuck off Alex. WHY!?” Lena yelled but didn’t move.

“Cadmus,” Alex said smoothly, softly as if she was commenting on the weather. Lena sat back, her posture transformed from defensive to defeated.

“Lillian Luthor,” Alex said softly, barely above a whisper, and then as if the Luthor could not drop even further Alex continued, “Kara’s parents,” Alex gritted. Then, “Kara’s Aunt, and Uncle,” Alex shuddered and then she was finished.  She was done and wanted nothing more than to escape into that dreamless void that closed around her once she took those medications. She reached for her pills, but her hand stopped when her fingertips pushed at the objects.

“What about her Parents? What about her Aunt?” Lena asked innocently Alex moved feet off her and then sit on the edge of the couch she took the pills and then walked to her room.

“You can stay on the couch or in here with me.  It a big bed and I don’t take a lot of room anymore,” Alex offered as she avoided the questions.  She slipped under her covers and blinked when the lights went out. She sighed.  Sleep, she need sleep. Then a depression in the bed. Alex’s eyes shot open then hooded. Damn drugs.

“Tell me about them please,” Lena asked as she lay on her back in Alex’s bed.  Alex tried to snap out of it.  She turned over and saw the outline of Lena’s figure in her bed.  She slid her hand over the mattress space between them.  She touched Lena’s hip.

“Her parents imprisoned many aliens.  They hate them, then by proxy Kara and everything she loves and stands for,” Alex then felt Lena flip and face her.  Lena slid her hand over the mattress and then linked their fingers.

“You will hate me,” Alex slurred.

“Never,” Lena promised as she tugged their fingers tighter together.

“I killed her,” Alex said. Lena didn’t miss the tear drop onto her pillow as she did. “I killed Astra, Kara’s Aunt,” Alex whispered in between them as if it were a secret. She didn’t move.  She killed Kara’s Aunt?  A woman Kara loved?  What was or wasn’t Alex capable of?  Alex lay there, telling her the darker moments of her history, and yet she felt safest next to the agent. 

It was much later that there was a thump on the hard wood floors.  A super smiled as her two favorite people seemed to take care of one another.  She slipped from her uniform, and into the shower.  She then slipped into pajamas and fit into the bed behind Lena who spooned Alex.

Later…

Of course, Alex was awake.  Of course, Alex saw the way Kara contoured to Lena’s body and vice versa.  She may have drunk from her lips first, but she did not hold her heart.  Alex got dressed and made her way from her apartment and into a cab.  She asked them to drop her at the library and then a government vehicle picked her up.  She wanted the fucking cast off, and she wanted to hurt less and recover faster.  She barged into the DEO and glared at Jonn. He stared at her, truly looked at her and nodded.  Alex went to the prep room and undressed.  She slipped into a pair of issued under garments, and suit.  Alex wheeled herself to the chamber and Jonn looked at it and sighed.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jonn asked.

“Yeah, I need to heal faster than our 4-week mark.  So, let’s do it,” Alex said as she stood from the chair and then Jonn made her sit back down.  She objected until he broke the cast from her ankle.  He asked her to wait and he brought back water and a cloth.  He bathed her foot, ankle shin and calf.  It was gentle and paternal.

“Jonn, I’ll be ok.  We are speeding things up.  That’s all.  One week,” she reached down and put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.  He couldn’t stop her any ways.  She would only hurt herself out there, at least here they can watch over her. He scooped her up and placed her in the body acclimated temperature water and then hooked her up.

“You should experience significant healing when you got out in a week, but I will monitor you from here.  If there is anything different, even a slight hiccup in heart rate I will pull the plug Alex, I will call it unsuccessful.”

“Who best as a human subject than a beat to hell human.  Let’s go Jonn,” she said with a brave smirk and Jonn narrowed his eyes and watched as she slipped into a suspended animated state.  One week, that was it, no more, no less unless something happened, but it was all.

Elsewhere…

She woke with arms around her waist and loved the feeling.  She dreamed of lips sucking and nipping, and exploring tongue, and hands than pulled her tighter to their body.  Then she slowly came to the surface and felt a hand about her waist and then smiled.  Lena linked their fingers and immediately her brows furrowed.  She lifted the hand.  It was larger than she expected, then she looked down the arm, more tanned than she expected and then she turned to look at the person that kept them close to them. She smiled slightly as Kara held her.  This is what she wished for.  She looked at the super and the puffs from her lips as she slept.  Lena debated taking a kiss from those lips, but she failed.  It would not be the same as getting a kiss from Alex, fully aware, drug free, emergency free, stress-ish free.

Lena lay her head down and wondered where Alex went.  It wasn’t until later that she woke alone in bed that wasn’t hers that she cursed both Danvers sisters.

_ DEO…. _

“Since when has she thought of this?” Kara asked as she looked on her sister floating lifelessly in the chamber.

“We needed a human test subject and she volunteered,” Jonn said matter of factly.  Kara still stared.

“But when did she make this decision?”

“We talked about it with her recovery, but she came in early this morning,” Jonn said as he watched with Kara.

“That doesn’t make sense, Me, Alex and Lena were in bed together,” Kara said and Jonn looked at her with a jaw dropped then his face shifted into a placid yet stoic mask.  No sex, nothing, hell Alex didn’t even plan on Kara showing up.

“Why did you show up to Alex’s?” Jonn asked.

“Lena was there,” Kara said easily. Jonn Looked at her hard and Kara felt like a little girl.

“Then grow the hell up and claim what you want Kara Danvers.  Take your heart’s desire and claim the woman with all the love you have and stop this frivolous back and forth!” Jonn yelled at the super in the chamber holding Alex.  Now he completely understood why Alex came.  She felt she did not stand a chance against the Kryptonian.

“But what if…” Kara looked down then looked at Jonn.  He read her mind, she knew he did.  It was easier. He moved to his weird ass sort of kryptonian daughter.

“Do it, find it, feel it, and seize it,” he softened his eyes, “Here on this planet your kind are practically immortal.  Find love, complete and whole, every chance you can get it.  Find it and take it Alien daughter,” he told Kara and the woman nodded and looked back to her sister Alex.  They both watched the broken woman floating in a tube.


	11. As The Days Go By

** Two Days Later… **

A bubbly blonde superhero bounded into the medical bay of the DEO.  She came to a pause when she saw the Commander of the Deo not at his normal post in Command Center but sitting cross-legged in front of Alex’s tube.  Kara softened her steps trying not to disturb Jonn.  She was not completely happy with his words the other day, but she knew they made sense.  She did need to make a choice.  She did need to finally stop the back and forth.  Lena had also withdrawn ever so slightly when she was around, and she wondered if there was a sign on her back that said Social Pariah. 

Kara sat down on the floor next to Jonn and crossed her legs.  She meditated, went through chants in her mind, and thought of her planet, and Rao.  She thought of her mother and her heart felt warm then Eliza and she smiled slightly at the warmth filling her chest.  She thought of Alex and she could not help but peek and look at her floating sister, then to Jonn.  She sighed.  Cat and Lena had also plagued her thoughts.

“Kara,” came the low timber of Jonn’s voice. Kara looked to the Martian and saw in his eyes his concern.  It made her shoulders hunch and her eyes drop.

“What was the real reason why Alex came here and tried the tube?” Kara asked and looked back to her sister.  She noticed the healing almost instantly when she stepped through the door, but she hated the still look on her sister’s face.  She wondered if she looked like that? Lifeless, inches from death. She watched as Jonn pushed up on his fingers and slid his feet under him and stood. He walked to the glass of the chamber and did something so fantastically human Kara had to blink to see that it wasn’t her imagination.  Jonn, stoic resilient Jonn, placed his hand on the cold glass of the chamber, and left it there, as if he wished and longed to be able to touch Alex. Hold her in his harms.

“She is broken Kara,” Jonn said hoping he didn’t reveal too much.  Kara shot to her feet and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He didn’t turn around, but he could see her reflection.

“Maggie and Alex’s relationship was special.  It will take time for her to get over it,” Kara spoke softly. Jonn shook his head and walked away from the chamber and out of Kara’s reach.  He leaned against a desk, crossed his arms.

“She was finding her heart again,” Jonn said in a raspy emotion filled voice when he turned his head to look at Alex floating. Kara felt the floor fall from under her feet.  Alex had been hiding things from her.  She kept things from her and didn’t trust her.

“NO,” came a booming voice as Jonn bellowed and shook her from her thoughts, “I am a mind reader Kara, she has told me nothing.”

Kara felt her chest filling with air and she shoulders lighten.

“So she hasn’t been pushing me away?” she asked and almost sounded like a small child.  Jonn shook his head.

“Then why has she been away?  Why won’t she talk to me?  What is wrong with me?” Kara’s eyes began to fill with salty tears.

“Nothing Alien Daughter,” Jonn said gently as he reached out for her.  Kara quicker than him and flew into his and cried into his chest.

“I can’t lose my sister Jonn,” Kara sniffed into his shirt.  His arms came around her and she stilled absorbing his strength and kindness.

“You never will.  Alex will never abandon you.  She will love you, sacrifice for you, and die for you,” Jonn pulled away and placed fatherly hands on her shoulders. “She would put your happiness first before her own,” he said softly then walked back to the tube.

She looked at Alex.  How much has Alex, aside from her childhood and protecting her, sacrificed for Kara? How much of that sacrifice would have made Alex truly happy?

** The Next Day… **

After Jonn’s conversation in the medical unit she was constantly torn between what her wants were. Kara felt herself split between being a sister, friend, reporter and then Supergirl.  She didn’t know when it happened when she felt Alex had drifted slightly from her. Kara mused as she tried to focus on writing a fluff piece on one of the up and coming philanthropists in National City.  He was a nice guy from what Kara could glean, said all the right things, and smiled at all the right times.  The interview, in Kara’s opinion, was lackluster.  Which make Kara’s thought drift always to Lena or Alex.

What could have pushed Alex to try the chamber for healing? She did well in it while she was in her coma when Reign kicked the hell out of her, but she was Kara, Kryptonian, and could heal with the light of the sun.  Alex was not.  Alex was a regular old human being.  Outwardly Alex was like herself but every time she saw Alex she was either buried nose deep in her laptop, with Lena, or at the DEO.  They have not had much sister time.  Kara nodded to herself as she hit save.  She would make more time for Alex and get Alex to come over to Game night.  Or maybe they could do Game night at Alex’s depending on how she healed. It was time she reconnected with her sister.  It was time that Kara put her first for once.  It was also time to try and get Alex to open up to her. There was a ping on her phone and she smiled. Cat.

**Cat: What is your sister’s favortite color?**

What in the world kind of question is that?  Kara didn’t know that Cat was social with her sister.  Kara’s thumbs hovered over the phone wondering what in the world was going on.

**Kara: Greens, blacks and blues.  Why? What’s up?**

**Cat: So, the colors of nasty bruises. Interesting. How about an emerald green?**

Kara looked at the response.  It was so Cat, but it didn’t answer her question. What did Cat want? Why was she asking about Alex?

**Kara: I am not sure.  Why?**

Kara hedged as she waited for the answer to her question.

**Cat: I know she was worse for wear and I wanted to get her something nice.**

**Kara: Cat you don’t do nice. I didn’t know you knew my sister. What’s going on?**

**Cat: Your assessment of me pierced my blackened heart.  I care for Agent Danvers and simply wanted to get her a get well soon gift.**

**Kara: When did you meet her?  How did you become friends?**

**Cat:  I filled out a massive amount of paperwork for a specific agency, and she was the currier. We got to talking and found we are easy in each other’s presence.**

Kara looked at her phone.  She blinked, then blinked again.  She could feel the plastic screaming under the pressure from her finger tips.  She let her grip ease.

**Kara: Cat… what paperwork did you fill out?**

**Cat: I would have thought they would have told you or at the very least it would have been apparent, Kara.**

Kara felt her heart beat rise, and her phone slipped from her fingers.  She snatched the phone off the desk holding on to the device like it was some sort of lifeline.  Why?  She had no idea.  She looked over the document and then printed.  She sped through the office and submitted her story to Snapper, and missed his eyebrow rise at her abrupt arrival, then departure.  She missed the snarky comment about her not being bubbly enough to wear a ponytail like hers.  She missed just about everything as she took the stairwell and literally flew up the steps, and then almost threw the door from its hinges and took a deep breath and stepped out onto Cat’s floor of the building.  She walked as fast as possible while still looking and appearing human.  She investigated the glass walled office and saw her boss. She murmured a good afternoon to Eve, and then pushed the door open, and then stumbled as she quickly reached for the door before it slammed into the glass wall and then eased the door shut.

Cat sat up straighter in her chair, and then looked up over her glasses.  Brown watched Kara’s every movement.  Kara felt the flame of her anger quickly subside into embers. She stood there watching the blonde watch her.  Then she garnered the last of her anger and clenched her fist and planted her feet.

“What documents, Cat?” Kara growled.  She watched as the blonde looked around Kara and into the busy media room, then back to the cardigan wearing superhero before her.

“You want to do this here? Have this conversation right now?” Cat asked eyeing the brunette on the far wall talking to a coworker. Then she looked up, as did the woman next to her. 

“Yes,” Kara said firmly.  Cat stood, tossed her glasses on the desk and indicated to the balcony with a snap of her arm pointing to the balcony.  She looked back to the pair watching her then glared.  Heads snapped down into files and then Cat squared her shoulders as she walked after Kara. Cat walked to the open area with a slight stomp in her step and then she slowed when she saw Kara standing there in the sun, as if bathing in the radiant energy fed the woman’s soul.  Kara’s hands were resting on the railing, and her head tilted up to the golden star.  Wisps of her hair blew gently in the wind, and the sky was a beautiful blue, just like the color of…

Kara turned, and those blue eyes pinned her to the spot, but she was Cat grant, she would not let a mere glance make her into a bumbling fool, a lovesick child. No, she was Queen of All Media, and she will conduct herself as such.  She walked to the rail and stood next to the woman that tore her heart from her chest by choosing a Luthor, and then shoving the half dead organ back into her chest with the force of her warm smile.  Dear newspaper Gods, she was a sucker for those blue eyes.

“Cat, your heart rate increased, are you alright?” Kara asked as she turned to the older woman and waited with a furrowed brow.  Cat sighed and looked out over the city, in some instances, her city, then turned back to the woman, and looked at her.  She lifted her hand to the flesh between Kara’s eyebrows, and caressed that spot smoothing out the ridges.

“Don’t have that look Dear, you could get wrinkles,” Cat spoke softly, then her fingertips slid over the scar.

“I have said this once Kara, that this scar, is both Kara Danvers’s, and Supergirl’s distinguishing flaw.  This beautiful score of skin just here is how people will see that you are both people.  I have known for a very long time,” Cat looked away and placed her hands on the rail. “I wanted to show you that you can trust me,” Cat looked to Kara as she heard the exhale of air from the taller woman and then an intake of breath as if to speak but Cat intercepted.

“Don’t, Kara,” then Cat turned and went to go back in to her office, “I have made my choice,” then she looked back at Kara with a look she had never seen before.  Kara swallowed, then Cat’s voice rang, “I have made my choice in more ways than one,” with that statement Kara was left on a balcony replaying words that would taunt at the edges of her thoughts for days to come.

** One Day Later… **

Lena toyed with the phone in her hand.  She sat at her desk and daydreamed. Kara literally flew over for lunch.  Lena laughed when Kara came in with to-go boxes from a small restaurant in Italy.  Lena simply shook her head and reached out for her box and ate the food with delight.  It was different, spices where different, somewhat sweeter, and less acidic.  She closed her eyes and loved this dish.  She would have to tell… Lena’s eyes flew open as she thought of a brunette.  A brunette she kissed, returned affection toward.  Then she looked to Kara and her heart seemed to ease, and worries slipped away.  She enjoyed one of the best lunches Kara had brought for them. Who wouldn’t love lunch from Italy, and breakfast from France? 

Kara was extraordinary of course, but she was even more special than just the powers.  She was kind and loving, and gentle.  Lena leaned her head back against the chair and stared at her ceiling.  She knew she would have to push things with Kara.  She would have to take the step.  But why did she always have to make choices?  It was rather cumbersome.  She wanted to be swept off her feet, and she had lunch with someone who could literally do just that with a finger.

She thought longer on the things she wanted.  She wanted love.  She wanted a family.  She wanted as simple a life she could get while running a company and shouldering the name of Luthor.  She wanted a simple life.  Wake up, eat breakfast with her significant other, go to work, come home, and look forward to the moment her shoes hit her welcome mat at her door.  She wanted to look forward to hearing a voice yell ‘out honey, I’m home’, or ‘I’m back here’ or ‘I am glad to see you’.  She wanted surprises, and passion.  She wanted cozy fireside conversations, and nude swims in the ocean. She wanted to be equal in every way.

The more she thought of her wants she realized she made a mental pros and cons list for each of them women in her life.  Lena shook her head and put her phone down.  She was hopeful to hear from Alex, but Kara only said she was conducting research and could not be disturbed.  When Alex wants she will come back.  Lena nodded, she understood research, but that didn’t mean she didn’t look to her phone for a message or every time the door opened she was hoping for a chestnut headed woman toting coffee ice cream, and an easy yet impish smile.

She picked up her pin, looked at the stack of papers and grit her teeth.  She would get lost in work.  That always helped in the past.

** Two days Later… **

Jonn meditated and concluded he hated seeing Alex floating lifelessly in that small glass tube.  She never once had an issue and her time to wake up was fast approaching. He heard an off beep and then his eyes flew open.  He looked at his earth daughter and then to her read out, and then her heart machine.  He promised her any hiccup he would call this project, but it was simply a moment where her heart rate skipped. 

He looked at Alex, and saw her color had returned to normal, and her bruising had receded.  There was a little hit of yellowing about her neck, but the bruises where in the final stages of healing and to everyone around him this was a success. Humans could use the chamber to heal as well.  Jonn snapped his head to the left.  The offbeat beep.  Alex’s fingers moved, he could swear on his Martian gods that they moved.  He watched as her heart rate rose, and then he hit a button.  He watched as fingers clenched and unclenched.  She was waking up ahead of time.  This was bad.  If she woke up in the water, she risked the chance of drowning due to the strange environment and panic.  The doctor and engineers came into the room and got to work.  Jonn saw her eyes open and then the beeping blasted off the walls in a rapid staccato off the walls.  Too fast, it was way too fast.  But luckily the crew got the chamber open and he let out a breath as he heard a gasp of breath. 

Jonn walked to the tube and moved one of the workers aside and lifted Alex to his chest and cradled her on his way to the medical bay beds.  She was cold, but it was the water. He threw a blanket around her shoulders as she began to shake and reached for the heating pad.  He plugged it in and put it against her body.  One of the medical staff arrived right behind him and helped Alex remove her wet clothes.  Then he looked back onto the bed.  Her eyes, they were tired, and slightly empty.  He opened his thoughts.  Nightmares, constant barrage of nightmares had plagued her while she was in her recovery.  He clenched his fist.  Those eyes.  They looked like a woman who lost everything, and nothing at the same time.  Then a flash of a kiss, hands, bodies pressed together. He saw a spark, however small, light in the back of her brown eyes.  He let out a breath.  She would be fine.  If not, he would be there for her and help her to come back to them. He turned to find his phone, but he heard a rasp from the bed.

“Don’t tell her yet.”

Jonn turned around and saw Alex, weak, and exhausted.  He watched as she let the staff manhandle her body, strip her bare as if she were nothing more than a toy doll that needed to be cleaned up then studied.  He let his eyes burrow into hers and then he nodded.  No, he would not tell Kara right now, but he would tell her later.  She needed her family, but she needed rest first.

** That Night… **

Kara flew into her apartment after a highspeed chase gone bad.  Fire, and kids in a bus.  She couldn’t get the smell of smoke out of her nostrils.  It was in her clothes, hair, and on her skin.  She walked exhausted straight to the bedroom stripping her suit from her body and throwing it in the washer as she walked by it.  She stood, nude, before a mirror as the water for the shower warmed up.  The blast from the run away car exploded right after she got the driver out of the car.  She still had ringing in her ears. She threw the man on the road and covered his body with hers and her cape.  They were thrown away by the shock, but they survived.  Ever since she had a slight muffled ringing in her ears.  She checked out her body to make sure there were no pieces of debree alien or terrestrial.  Eversince the Red-K incident she had taken to checking for even the tiniest specks of dust that land on her from explosions.  Satisfied she hopped into the shower. She never heard her door open.

She heard the shower and smiled.  She made herself comfortable as she depsited to-go boxes on the counters of the island in the kitchen and took a deep breath.  Smoke, she stood and walked from the couch she sat on and followed her nose.  She looked into the washing machine and saw the suit.  She reached out and picked it up by the shoulders and caressed the suit with her thumbs. She took a deep breath and let the suit fall. She heard the water turn off and before she could make her way too far back to the living room her jaw dropped, and then she swallowed.

“Dear God, you are gorgeous,” she whispered as she stood in the middle of the living room.  Kara snapped and spun around.  All you could see was a flash of pink in a blurr and then a head peek around the corner of the wall.  Kara’s eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

“CAT! What are you doing here!?”

The door opened.  The two blondes look to the door.  Another woman looked up, closed the door softly while trying to breathe.

“Hello Cat, Hello Kara.  Is this a bad time?”

“Yes,” Cat scoffed.

“No,” squeeked Kara.

“I see, well Ill sit right here and let you two figure it out,” Green eyes watched Kara watching Cat.  Kara nervously pulled her head back from the corner of the door.  The two women looked to the other, and then away.

“Hows tricks Little Luthor?” asked Cat.

“Oh you know, the usual.  And you?” Lena replied.

“Same,” Cat replied.

Kara came into the living room and saw the women, and then the food.  Her 1000 watt smile lit up the room.

“Lena you shouldn’t have,” Kara said as she dove into the bags.

“I didn’t,” Lena said lowly. Kara’s head popped out of the bag. She looked at Cat.

“You should not have don’t this, but thank you,” Kara said with a warm smile and grabbed three plates.  She dished up the food and then smiled as she watched both women had taken off their coats and got slightly more comfortable. Kara stood scarfing down her dinner while the two CEO’s took bites measuring up the other.

“Did you find something for Alex?” Kara asked Cat.  Cat smiled at Kara and shrugged.

“We will see when she comes back,” Cat said with a warm smile and looked down to her food and then took a bite.

“No matter what I am sure she will love it,” Kara said supporting the blonde.

“What did you get her, maybe I can help you decide if you haven’t,” Lena said with a smile, and a slight edge to her voice.  Cat looked over to the other woman and then to Kara.

“You know her that well?” Cat asked and then picked up her fork, “How well is that, Little… Luthor?” Cat asked with more meaning to her question than Lena was comfortable with in front of Kara.  She looked over to Kara and into those blue eyes.

“Never as well as her sister,” Lena saved making Kara smile. But Cat did not miss the narrowing of Lena’s eyes, and the slight pause before responding. Interesting.

“So, what did you get her?” Kara asked bubbly as ever as she went back for more food. Cat declined Kara’s offer to top off her food as did Lena.

“Oh, just a small thing,” Cat said mysterious as ever.

“Let me know if I need to drop it off and I’ll take it to her,” Kara offered, and Cat smiled and shook her head then looked at Lena.  Brown bore into green, then back to Kara.

“Not necessary.  I will see her soon,” Cat said.

“How do you know? She is in research and development right now and could not be reached,” Lena asked sharply. Cat turned slightly to Lena, and eyes clamped onto eyes once more.  Then with a smirk, and a pat to Lena’s hand she spoke.

“You know the Danvers Sisters,” Cat paused and watched Lena once more, oh yes something was remiss, “When you get a promise from then they will move heaven and earth to make it so,” Cat replied and then turned to Kara and then picked up her fork and took a small bite. 

“When did she promise? What did she promise is a better question?” Kara asked food forgotten.

“I will see her in three weeks,” Cat paused for effect, “as my date to the Gala.”

Kara and Lena stared, jaws slack open. One shocked the other angry, but both hurt.

“Cat why are you here?” Lena asked as she narrowed her eyes. Cat looked at Lena and then to Kara.  She leaned down and rummaged in her bag.  She pulled out the magazine and tossed it on the counter between the two women.

“Sometimes, where there is one, there is the other, and I had a feeling you would come here to check up on Kara after watching what happened on the news,” Cat said as she took one final bite and then pushed her still very full plate away.  She stood as Kara reached for the magazine with both Lena’s face looking up toward Kara’s.  Lena saw the cover as Kara opened the magazine to read the article.  Cat made her way to the door.

“See you soon, you happy couple,” Cat said as she devilishly winked, and then walked through the door.  When the door was closed she walked down the hall and made it to her car and driver.  When she knew she was far enough away, she let out a breath.

“Damn,” she cursed.  She tried with all her might, but the vision of Kara, all of Kara, filled her mind.  He body reacted, her heart flipped, and her stomach clenched.  Her core, she swallowed.  The simple sight of Kara sans clothes made her body react like that of a 13-year-old boy.  She rolled her on her shoulders and leaned it back.  Then she let her smile slip onto her lips.  She saw Kara and Kara reacted.  Blue like the daytime sky slipped to that of the ocean as Cat said she was gorgeous.

** Back at the Apartment… **

“Did you know she was coming?” Lena asked Kara as the blonde packed away what was left over.  Kara’s shoulders straightened, and she stood upright and turned slowly.  She looked at Lena and then she tried to listen.

“Stop gauging me like that,” Lena gritted, “It isn’t fair, and you only do that when you want to avoid an argument.  So, speak to me, speak to me as if we are…” Lena stopped and took a breath.

“As if what Lena?” Kara asked.  Lena shook her head.

“Answer my question,” Lena demanded lowly.

“Answer mine,” Kara retorted.

“I asked first,” Lena clenched her hands together, narrowed her eyes, and then looked at the woman she said she loved.

“No, I did not know she was coming,” Kara said and watched as Lena’s shoulders dropped slightly. She reached out for Lena, but the brunette moved from the island pacing.

“What are we doing Kara?” Lena asked.  Kara cocked her head.  It was almost desperate. Kara opened her mouth words on her tongue.

BEEP! DUN DUN DUN!

Both women lunged for their phones. Kara smiled softly as she read the message. Lena’s brow furrowed. Who was Jonn?

Lena didn’t care at the moment, “Kara can we get there?” she asked hope in her eyes.

“Yeah, about her research,” Kara pushed her glasses back up her nose nervously.  Lena knew she lied as soon as she read her message. 

“DEO said you couldn’t talk about?” Lena asked.  Kara looked at her. She gave her the perfect out.  She gave her the perfect excuse for lying to her.

“Sort of,” Kara bit her lip, “I didn’t know when she decided to do what she did then I didn’t know if she wanted me to tell you what she did, so I have kept it on the down low,” Kara looked down and fiddled with her glasses.

“What did she do?” Lena growled.

“She volunteered for an experiment in a hydro chamber for healing. Like when,” Kara swallowed and then looked up, “Like when I was in a coma after Reign attacked,” Kara hated talking about those times.  Lena blinked. That was dangerous.  That was… reckless. She went into suspended animation… her mind did the calculations.  She swallowed as the time matched up with the morning after their kiss.  The morning she woke in Kara’s arms, not Alex’s in Alex’s bed.  She remembered she expected Alex to be holding her, and how peaceful that thought was.

“So many things could have gone wrong,” Lena whispered and pulled her coat on trying to focus on seeing her friend.

“Are you mad at me?” Kara sped around the island and reached out for Lena.  Lena raised her hands and warded Kara off.

“Yes, I am.  Please, let’s get to Alex,” Lena then softly, “We can talk after.”

Kara nodded and reached for Lean and the woman stepped slightly away.

“it will be faster if I fly us,” Kara said holding out her hand. Lena stepped into Kara’s arms. 

As wind blew by she only thought of three things.  Alex must have been more hurt than she thought, and it was her fault.  Kara lied to her, but she kissed Alex back. Can she really be mad at Kara when she had not told her of that night in Alex’s arms? Third, Cat was taking Alex to the gala, why?


	12. Shifting

DEO…

She glared at the man before her as she listened to the words coming out of his mouth.  She specifically asked him, no she TOLD him not to tell her yet.  His argument was she was not specific in her directions. Which ‘Her’ was she referring to.  Now she sat in the medical bay of the DEO in a hospital gown and felt like she was swallowed and then thrown back up.  The staff were not gentle in their handling of her.  She found out later that they were trying to get her quickly stabilized. She was slipping into hypothermia as her body came out of the chamber.  It was the drugs, the accelerated heart rate, and the destabilization into the cooler air out of the tank.  That’s what she will call it… The Tank. 

She lay back as Jonn folded his arms and stood there with a self-satisfied look on his face.  She took inventory of her body.  6 days passed, and she felt physically wonderful.  Emotionally and mentally, she sighed.

“Jonn I think I need to talk to some one,” Alex said weakly.  Jonn quirked an eyebrow.  He was constantly checking in on her thoughts but as soon as he entered them he tried to pull out of her mind as quickly as possible and block himself from her. 

“I think you have needed that for a long time,” he said and then smirked with a small huff that indicated his chuckle.  Alex smiled, and then she looked back to the ceiling.

“I had nightmares.  They were constant.  It’s as if it was a price to heal faster, I would have to relive every screwed up, hurtful, painful moment. From murder, to rejection.  To losing Dad, and Maggie and then...  It was a constant barrage of moments, images. Maybe they are repressed,” Alex tried to reason allowed.  She looked to Jonn as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his larger callused ones.

“I know. If you need time to talk, I will arrange time with you in the meditation room,” Jonn offered.  Alex felt the tear track down her temple into her hair then her eyes flicked to the door as she heard voices approaching.  Jonn took a deep breath and centered himself.  Sometimes Kara was too much even for his centered mind. The door burst open.

“Alex!” Kara cried happily and then zoomed to the bed and threw her hands over her and lay on her sister hugging her.  Alex smiled and brought her hands up to Kara’s back.  She sighed. She was so warm.

“Where were you earlier? I could have used some of your warmth,” Alex joked softly trying to dissipate the tension.  Kara pulled away from her sister smiling but her brow was furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Kara sked as she zeroed in on Alex.  Alex let her fret and worry.  She didn’t have the energy to placate to Kara. She smiled warmly and took Kara’s hand.  Kara blinked as she held Alex’s hand.

“They are like ice,” Kara pointed out.  Alex nodded.

“I came out a day early.  They were ready at a moment’s notice, but we didn’t think about transferring the patient out of the tank. You can adapt far quicker to the changes in the environment.  When I came out I was going quickly through early stages of hypothermia,” Alex saw Kara’s eyes widen but she smiled and shook her hand, “I am fine.”

“But that can be serious, Alex,” Kara fussed. Alex tugged her sister down and let her hug her.  She hated this much physical affection, but she knew Kara needed it.  She felt moisture at her neck and a sniffle.  Alex just continued to rub circles into her back.  After a time, Kara pulled away and then looked down at Alex.

“You look so much better,” Kara said and then looked up. Alex followed Kara’s line of sight and her heart monitor jumped. Kara looked down at Alex and then to Lena.  Alex calmed her heart and looked back to Kara. Kara tilted her head and blinked. Alex shook Kara’s hand and smiled at her sister.  Kara smiled down and winced at her cold hands.

“I am going to get you a cup of coffee to warm up those hands,” Kara offered and then left the room. Alex watched as Lena stood from the bed as if rooted to the spot in the room.  She wore a heavy navy-blue pea coat and a bright candy apple red scarf.  She couldn’t see anymore of her, but her hair was windblown.

“She flew you here?” Alex asked with a quirk to her lips as Lena nodded, “She sometimes forgets that we don’t feel the cold like she does.  Let me guess, freezing breakneck speed, and you haven’t found your legs yet?”

Lena let herself watch the woman in the bed.  She was, for the first time in a very long time, afraid to get close to Alex. Alex sensed her reluctance to come closer and turned her head and looked at the ceiling. Lena felt the loss of contact and something finally pushed her feet to move.  Slow, step by slow step she approached the bed.  She had a flash of her mother, her real mother, in a bed just like this. Laying in a bed just like this.  Lena couldn’t stop the images from flying through her mind.  She teetered as her vision narrowed.  She felt hands on her face.  She was braced against the bed, but hands were on her face. Someone was talking to her.  Words, like breathe, and me filtered in through her shadowed vision.

“Lena, breathe with me,” softly made it through to her consciousness. She heard heavy breathing, in and out.  Lena closed her eyes and focused of the voice, and the hands on her face.  She fell forward slightly and against a body.  Hands ran up and down her back and she began to breath with the person holding her.  She slowly came too.  The material under her chin was thin and the body was firm, yet soft.  Lena wrapped her arms around her body holding her up and things came to her. The voice, the soothing feminine voice and the care in which the voice took care of her. Lena let her hands settle on her captors back.  She opened her eyes and found the room, the smells, and then looked to side slightly into Auburn hair.

“You are cold,” Lena said in Alex’s ear.  She was not expecting the laughter to come but it did, and it was beautiful.  It was a soft husky laugh, quiet. Lena smiled and pulled back.  She looked at Alex.  The bruising on her face had gone away, her neck carried the yellow of healing flesh.  Her eyes dragged over Alex’s skin as she followed the path of yellow below her gown.  Alex shifted, and the gown fell off her shoulder and there was still some green about the joint, but those looked good to.  She noticed the way Alex moved. 

“Still stiff?” Lena asked as she helped Alex back under the covers.  She pulled the blanket up to her chin and Alex nodded.

“The tank helps the most with bruises and inflammation, even some ligament damage, but broken bones, nope.  So, the ribs will take time, the ankle is loads better.  Tender but good for what it was,” Alex explained. Lena listened.

“Why did you do it? Why did you offer yourself to this project?” Lena asked softly as she slid fly away hair out of Alex’s face and behind her ear.  Alex simply shrugged.  Lena knew that shrug.  She had seen it on occasion. No information will be given… yet.

Kara came through the door with a warm cup in her hands and a smile.  Alex pressed the button to elevate herself more than she was.  She took the cup from Kara and closed her hands as warmth seeped into her skin.

“You are a lifesaver,” Alex said.  Lena watched as the woman sat eyes closed and then Kara slid two chairs over, so they could sit down and not disturb the patient.

“So, Cat said she was taking you to the Gala,” Kara said tilting her head to the side. Alex opened her eyes, and pierced Kara with a look then looked to Lena. Lena looked away.

“She asked, and I accepted,” Alex shrugged, “I have nothing better to do than be her escort,” Alex said wiggling her fingers about the cup.

“Why did you accept?” Kara asked softly. Lena looked to Kara.  She clenched her jaw.  She sounded jealous of her sister, but Lena knew Alex didn’t want Cat.  Lena knew because … Lena pressed her fingertips to her lips and then to her forehead.  Kara…

“Because she asked,” Alex said plainly, no inflection to her voice, no emotion. 

“What if Lena asked you?” Lena’s head snapped up and to Kara.  What in the hell?

“She didn’t, besides she wouldn’t,” Alex replied and closed her eyes. Lena watched the woman in the bed and the way she closed her eyes, and then she saw a hand slowly clench.  Lena reached out for Kara’s shoulder. Kara’s eyes flashed into Lena’s and Lena pulled her hand away and nodded to the woman in the bed. Kara looked back and then sighed then sat down.

“I’m sorry Alex. I guess this is what Jonn meant by you were finding your heart again,” Kara shook her head, “I just… It’s weird,” Kara said out loud.

Only Lena watched the woman in bed as her eyes snap open.  She was the only one that watched as the woman in the bed found her, and only her in the room, and shook her head.  Lena looked down to Kara then back to Alex only to find Alex with her eyes closed and her fist clenched.  Lena walked around the bed and pried open the agent’s fingers and slipped her palm against Alex’s and clasped her hand.  She waited for a while and found Alex clasp her hand back. 

“Get some rest Alex,” Lena said as she shook her friends hand. Kara still looked down into nothing and it was Lena who tugged on Kara’s shoulder to get the woman to leave the brunette to rest.  Kara stood, and kissed Alex’s forehead. Then left the woman to her rest.

Lena asked if they could take a car, but Kara argued she would be home quicker.  Lena argued back that she didn’t care, it was the weekend.  It was Jonn who walked up to them and told Kara that he would take her home.  Kara looked to Lena.  There was something there, an anger, a fire in Lena’s eyes.  Kara sighed.

“If I fly we can have our conversation all that much sooner,” Kara reasoned. Lena shook her head, crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

“I think we need sleep, and a new day to begin that conversation, Kara.  I was out of line back there about Cat, but you were out of line in there,” Lena pointed back towards Alex’s room. Kara did something Jonn and Lena had never seen.  She got angry and left the Luthor.  Lena reached out as part of her chest pulled in the direction of Kara.  Jonn reached out and took Lena’s hand and pulled it into the crook of his arm.

“Let me take you home Miss Luthor,” Jonn offered softly ushering her to the garage but Lena paused. She looked up into the Martian’s brown eyes.

“Can you set me up with a bed next to Alex’s? I don’t think that was the meeting she wished to have with her sister,” Lena asked of the man. Jonn nodded and began a slow walk back to the med bay.  When Jonn approached the door, his hand paused before he pushed it open.  Lena looked up and watched as the man’s eyes grew somber, and his face fell and saddened. She lifted her hand but Jonn reached out and intercepted her hand.

“Let me get you some scrubs to change into Miss Luthor.  Please follow me,” Jonn offered.  Lena stood still.

“She is hurting, isn’t she?” She asked.

“They both are, and so are you,” he said as he placed his hands on his hips.  Lena squared her shoulders.

“Med bays have scrubs in the, Jonn,” Lena stated and then looked at the door, “Besides, I am part of that pain.  The least I can do is support my friend,” Lena said as she pushed open the door and walked in.

She heard sniffling, and then soft crying in the dim lights. Lena looked to Jonn, and he pointed to the cabinet and she nodded.  He left them alone.  She changed into the scrubs behind a curtain and left her clothes in a neat pile over a chair.  She walked over to Alex.  She reached out to the woman.  She didn’t know what to expect but arms reaching up to pull her down onto her was not what she had anticipated.  Lena shifted Alex, and then lay in the bed as Alex shifted and curled into Lena. 

Lena shivered as the woman’s still chilled skin seemed through her clothes.  Lena looked around and reached for the heating pad next to the bed.  She turned it on and put it over the blanket.  Slowly she could feel the warmth seep through the covers.  She rubbed Alex’s arms and back vigorously trying to get the skin to warm up as the woman fell into her tears on her shoulder.

“I don’t want Cat,” cried Alex into Lena’s chest.  Lena knew that.  Lena knew that Kara had no base for the claims she flung at Alex.

“I know,” Lena whispered and shushed the shuddering woman in her arms.  “Kara does though,” Lena whispered.  Alex sniffed and shifted.  She looked up into Lena’s eyes.  She shook her head.

“She loves you back, Lena,” Alex told the woman who had her arms wrapped around her. Alex leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder and nodded, “She does, she is just an ass hat,” Alex said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Lena felt it in her gut, and the it rumbled in her chest and up through her throat and out into the space of the room.  Her laugh was full and hearty.  Alex smiled but didn’t look at the woman.  She made that sound come from Lena.  She made her laugh as if she had nothing to hold her back.  Alex lifted her arm around Lena’s waist and settled into the warmth of her body. 

“Thank you,” Alex said softly, “You didn’t have to.  I know you want to be elsewhere,” Alex said as she pulled from the woman.  Lena clenched her arms tighter about Alex and pulled her back.  She kissed Alex’s head and held her firm.

“There is no place I would rather be at this moment,” Lena said as she stroked Alex’s back.  Alex reached over and hit the button and flattened the bed.  They lay there.  Alex pulled slowly away from Lena and lay on her side.  Her ribs twanged but it was not as bad as the first night they went to bed together.

Alex looked at Lena, and Lena stared right back her in the dim lights of the medical bay. Lena saw the woman shiver and Lena shook her head.  She lay on her back and scooted into to shaking woman.  She situated the heating pad over Alex and the woman simply sighed.

“If nothing else you are a constant source of warmth,” Alex said smirking.  Lena felt her lips turn up slightly.  She knew Alex was trying to put space between them.  Space that was appreciated while she figured out what was going on with Kara, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to taste Alex’s lips once more.

“Why did you accept Cat’s invitation?” Lena asked.  Alex sighed and gripped Lena’s scrubs at her waist.  Lena knew it was not a question to ask and it sent her and Kara into an argument.  But she was not Kara.

“I wanted to see something for myself,” Alex said into Lena’s chest.  Lena nodded and hoped that she would continue.  Seconds turned into minutes, and there was no further elaboration.

“I am anxious to see what it is you are wanting to see,” Lena said hoping for more. Alex didn’t speak.  Her breathing leveled out and Lena thought the woman fell asleep.

“I wanted to see for myself how beautiful you would be that night,” Alex muttered almost too quiet to be heard. 

But Lena did.


	13. Balconies and Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yes, Yes, I know i'm killing some of you Supercorp shippers. There will be twists and turns so but I will not string you along. YES it will be an Agentcorp story, keep the comments clean, and constructive, No trolls please. As always your comments are treasured and very needed to continue the story sometimes, but keep in mind, if this is not your visualized path for these women, and you cant read the story and be positive or constructive in comments, no one is making you read. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for all your comments thus far. They are diamonds among the stones, and gems to behold. Thank you.

Around the City…

Kara flew, no she more like blasted off the DEO opening for her.  She could not get her barring’s.  She was mad, angry, and just lost.  She couldn’t help her emotions from spiraling.  Alex was evasive Lena shut her out.  Jonn back up Lena who seemed to back up Alex.  Wasn’t she supposed to be Kara’s…? What was Lena to her.  The more she thought the more she began the think that this was the conversation she was going to have with Len., She was fine with Lena a few weeks ago.  Hell, Lena and Kara where practically inseparable, and Kara loved her more than any person on this planet.  Then Cat came back.  Kara’s altitude dropped as she felt thought of Cat.  She gritted her teeth. Why and the hell was that woman on her mind constantly.  When she left it was hard, as if a part of her left with the woman but over time she got over it.  Why could she not get her out of her mind now.  She had the possibility of being loved by one of the most brilliant people alive, and yet it was Cat.  She sighed and stepped onto a balcony and rest. 

She knew she was there, mere feet from her but she was not completely sure why she was there, what the superhero would wanted?  She looked over a few more documents and then grabbed a Coke from her tiny fridge, and a bottle of water for herself.  She looked at the bourbon decanter and sighed, she may need that later.  She approached the terrace that over looked her city and then found herself standing exactly where she stood a few days ago, talking to the same woman.  But this time, this moment the woman seems anything but confident and angry or fiery.  She seemed downtrodden.  It reminded her of the time she came and visited after the altered state of mind episode where she was not herself.

“Last time you came here looking like that you previously threw me over that rail,” Cat looked out over the lights trying to joke, “Do I need to be worried that you are on my balcony with that sad look on your face and your shoulders slumped as if defeated?” Cat asked.  She was never good at nice, evidently everyone noticed this about her, even herself, but the woman next to her is the only one who tried to see beyond the talk, bravado, and walls. 

“Even as an assistant you tried to see more than what was shown to you,” Cat whispered but she knew the super could hear her, “Tell me why you are here Kara, then I may be able to help you,” Cat offered. 

She was tired of the blonde constantly coming to her for matters of the heart.  This was one reason why she didn’t stay, but the longer she was away, the more she wanted to come back.  She wanted to be with Kara, and Supergirl, one in the same.  She wanted all of the woman.  Not Sunny Danvers, and not Supergirl.  She wanted her all.  She understood responsibility, she understood people relying on you, but more than anything she understood sacrifice for the overall good of the collective.  In her world it was CatCo, in Kara’s world it was well… the world, at the very least National City. 

“Why did you come back?” Kara asked as she closed her eyes listening.

“Lena Luthor asked me to come back because, and I quote, ‘I could clean house.’ In the end I think she wanted away from Olsen, and CatCo.  She is the type to take responsibility of her possessions, but she knew CatCo was beginning to slide in more ways than just circulation.  So, she offered, and I helped.  Now I am back where I belong,” Cat answered why she was back on paper, but she did not divulge why she was back in her heart.

“Why did you come to the apartment this afternoon?” Kara asked softly, almost afraid.

Cat looked over to Kara and watched the woman.  She saw the pain etched on the planes of her face, and then lackluster blue of her eyes.  She wanted to know what was really wrong, and her coming back, and showing up at her apartment was not it. She left the coke on the rail as she passed Kara and went to sit on her patio furniture.  She leaned back and propped her feel up on the yard table, and then cracked open her bottle of water.  She sat there sipping her water because she would not dignify that question with a response.

“Cat, answer me please,” Kara asked as she came over to the woman and stood there with the soda can in her hands.

“No,” she replied as she closed her eyes exhausted.  She relaxed.  She simply resigned herself to take the fate of what was about to be said and would do with it what she could.  She would win her argument in the end, but it was not the time to give Kara her reasons for being there.  She already dropped hints and told her once she cared for the woman. What was it going to take for the woman to understand? 

“You wish for people to answer your questions, but you will not answer mine,” Kara gritted, and Kara opened her eyes and looked up. Cat stood and walked into the woman’s space.  She watched the way the woman stood, the way she breathed, the way her chest rose and fell and picked up in speed.

Cat narrowed her eyes as she stood before Kara Danvers, assistant, reporter, human.  She scoffed and then went to walk away.  Then her wrist was captured, and she turned into the hand keeping her there.  What she found was finally the woman she wanted.  The Woman, she dreamed about.  The mix between the two that was completely Kara.  The real Kara.  The one who was never going to be stepped on, and yet gentle enough to look at her with soulful eyes seeking answers.  Cat wrenched her wrist from Kara’s lose hold.

“I will answer you No once more, but if you asked me one more time after this you will not be given a forgiving answer,” Cat rubbed her wrist where Kara grasped it then dropped her hand, “I Will give you the truth you don’t want, but ultimately known as the truth.  I will shatter the small peace you have Kara,” Cat reached out and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and then tipped her chin up making the woman look her into her brown eyes, “Do you want that?”

Kara swallowed as she looked in to brown eyes.  She knew the truth.  Or at least Kara thinks she does, but does she want to know for certain?  Can she handle the truth? Kara looked at Cat.  

Cat saw something in those blue eyes she had not seen before… fear.  Then the super shot off and into the sky.  She ran.

“Chicken shit, just like her sister,” Cat said and smiled knowing that might have reached Kara’s ears. Cat walked back into her office and instead of the bourbon she reached for her keys.  She got the information she needed, now she needed sleep.

**Morning…**

_Layla swallowed as she tried to shove the sharp ache that crawled up her insides to the back of her throat and settled there pushing her to the verge of tears. Sora didn't move, and it was in that movement that Layla hurt. The hurt there, was like nothing she experienced before. Was it loss, was it anger, was it sadness so heavy and deep that it cut through her, piercing into her flesh, through her muscles, and into her stomach like a long blade making her gasp. Still Sora never moved, never shoved her hand away, never flinched so Layla gained some courage and gently squeezed her shoulder then rubbed her thumb along her shoulder blade._

Tap… tap…. Tap. 

She was back in a groove again.  Her frozen fingers flew over the keyboard, but her heart pounded as she felt the story pour into the keys.  She had asked Jonn for her personal Laptop from her office and he came back with her bag. 

She smiled when she woke up and when he began to leave she asked if he ever left.  He smiled softly and said Nope, popping the ‘p.’  She smiled and booted up the computer at the memory.  If she was going to be on bed rest she was going to use it.  She eased out of the bed and into the chair next to the sleeping woman in then rolled the tray over to the bed and placed the computer on it and then jacked in her headphones.  She took a deep breath and typed. 

Tap, tap, tap, continued for hours.  Alex smiled as her characters fell together.  She injured her main character and then went away for a week, just like she did, to heal in her home, just like she did.  Alex was seeing a few parallels with this story and she was not one bit angry.  She took one moment to pause and search out the heaviest socks the DEO had to offer and pulled more blankets around her.  She was still cold, but she would use it.  Her fingers flew.  Tap. tap. Tap.

It was incessant.  The small tap tap tap tap.  She slowly felt herself coming from the depth of sleep to the edges of consciousness. No, please more sleep.  She reached out and her hand found nothing.  She shifted it further along the bed and found nothing but cold sheets.  She shot awake.  She was about to beat the hell out of a Danvers for being left to wake alone in a bed where she hoped to wake with … someone.

Then she saw Alex almost immediately with monstrous headphones jacked into her computer sitting on a stand typing away.  Lena watched, and something felt like it was supposed to connect, and it would not.  It was as if there was a tiny space between conducting wires, but you know you have all the material.  She reached out and tapped the top of the computer and then Alex’s eyes flew up to hers.  She smiled and then eyes went back to the screen. 

“Alex…” Lena began but Alex held up a finger and silenced her.  Then tapped her headphones. 

“Give me two, no three seconds,” Alex said and then she typed at breakneck speed and then smiled as she saved and then went to close the laptop, but Lena’s hand shot out and stopped the screen.  Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and then leaned back. 

“I suppose it’s time,” Alex said but her heart pounded in her chest, “Besides you would drive me crazy wanting to know what I was typing anyways,” Alex smiled as she watched the woman in the bed. 

Damn, how could someone wake up and look like that?  Look beautiful first thing in the morning as if she was born to rise gorgeous and fall asleep ethereal.  Alex smiled, she could use that. 

She stood from her chair but wrapped her blanket about her body and walked from the med bay.  She walked to the staff room and got two cups of coffee and two of the days pastries, plane cake donuts.  Alex shrugged.  It will do.  She tried her best, but it was Martinez that offered a hand and walked their food stuffs into the room set them down and then walked away. Alex turned around and saw Lena hunched over her computer.  The look on her face as she lifted her eyes to Alex made her stop, stock still in the middle of the room, coffee forgotten.

“Oh shit, what did I do?” Alex asked as Lena shifted and looked back to the computer in her lap.  She tucked lengths of Auburn hair behind her ear and bit her lip.  Alex walked closer and then placed a cup of the warm liquid in reach and looked at her screen.  She saw her file manager open and multiple windows open.  Alex jumped from the bed and winced and hissed with the pressure on her ankle.  Then she backed away from Lena. 

“You wrote these stories,” Lena stated, not asked but Alex swallowed and nodded.

“You are the author who said kindness had…”

“Its own magic, yes I did,” Alex said as she straightened her shoulders. Lena Luthor could make her feel inadequate in quite a few areas, but she would not take her words away from her.  She would not take something she was proud of away from her. Lena looked up once more and her look changed.

“You are the Author,” Lena said as she looked Alex over as if recategorizing her as a mutant.

“I am an author of fanfiction, yes.  Do I need to prove it to you Miss Luthor?” Alex said tightly.  After yesterday and Kara’s interaction she was not about to let another person walk all over her, shatter her.

“I have never met a write before,” Lena said as she shifted the laptop to the side and reached for her coffee and donut and Alex watched as her eyes lit, and her smile stretched on her lips, “How do you do it?”

Alex let her shoulders drop and then she chuckled, then she let out a full-on belly laugh because she feared the worst.

“Forgive me, I thought you were going to hate that I wrote fanfiction,” Alex breathed and then went to the bed.  She sat in front of Lena, wrapped in blankets, but still able to eat and drink.

“I find a genre that I can relate to or know a lot about.  Then I find things obscure, or unsatisfying and I write.  I get a lot of my ideas from you tube videos,” Alex smiled as she thought, “A lot of people have great ideas, or reading other people’s things and concluding that yeah I could ship that.”

“Oh, I could never do that,” Lena said as she looked at her hands. Alex reached out.

“Do you really want to be a writer?” Alex asked, and Lena’s eyes snapped up and bore into her own and Alex raised her hands defensively, “Don’t get mad.  Some people are readers, some are writers, and some are both.  If you wish to go from reader to writer you have to find your niche,” Ales explained to Lena.

As Alex explained how she found Fanfiction worked Lena felt herself become absorbed in the new challenge.  She wanted to try. 

“Try all you want, fanfiction is for the tryers of the world Lena.  I could never make it as a published author but, yet I write because of the joy it brings others and the creative outlet it offers me.  And all it costs me is time.  There is something therapeutic about writing,” Alex stopped and watched the woman before her.  It was probably midday early afternoon and yet they didn’t care.  Alex slid from the bed, but she was caught.

“Do you Danvers Sisters have a habit of making people wake up alone in beds they share with you?” Lena asked as she began to stroke the inside of Alex’s wrist.

Alex softened and sat on the bed and looked at Lena.  She felt her finger itch to tuck more hair behind the woman’s ear, cup her cheek or chin and draw her in for a kiss. 

“When the work is in peril, our hearts are breaking, or we are unsure, we typically leave the bed before the other wakes,” Alex lowered her voice, “But if I share a bed with you in the future I will promise to try to be in your arms as you come back to reality, if I can.  I will not keep you up if I cannot sleep,” She said, and Lena looked at her then her brow crinkled.

“You didn’t sleep?” Lena asked and Alex almost facepalmed herself as she revealed too much, “Was it because I took too much of the bed?  I am sorry,” Lena asked trying to fix the problem. Her hands flew to the bed trying to smooth it out and made space for Alex. Alex reached out and stopped her nervous fretting. Green eyes met brown.

“Please stop,” Alex whispered and Lena Looked at her then Alex turned away, “I had nightmares in the tank,” Alex stopped, swallowed, and Lena saw her pallor drain and she turned grey, “I could not, did not, refused to go back to those nightmares,” Alex gritted vehemently.

Lena reached out and grasped Alex’s hand and the woman stopped. Lena pulled on the agent and the agent went to the woman.  She could not resist. She was wrapped in a blanket under blankets and yet Lena lifted the top sheet and blankets and made sure Alex was covered, warm. Alex lay on her back starring at the ceiling not sure what to do.  Lena lay back and then reached for Alex.

“Use my shoulder as a pillow. I will wake you when you thrash,” Lena looked down into Alex’s eyes, “I will save you from your demons if you will let me,” Lena whispered close to Alex’s ear and Alex swallowed and nodded.  She need it, she craved it and her body betrayed her.  She yawned and let her eyes close.  Lena caressed her back just as last night, and then she was off. She didn’t know how long it took, but she was off.

Lena replayed the words she spoke to Alex in her mind.  Shouldn’t she be offering to save Kara from her dreams, or nightmares?  Shouldn’t she be holding the blonde in her arms?  What in the hell is going on?

Lena shook her head and cradled Alex closer to her.  She looked down at the gorgeous woman in her arms.  The woman who showed her she was worthy.  Showed her she was human and wanted.  She stroked her hair.  She had to think about this.

She just prayed she would be given time to figure it out.


	14. A Misunderstanding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Loves!

The days went by in a blur.  The Gala loomed before them as the four women teetered in different directions. Kara threw herself in to the Alien Food story.  She and Jonn had not figured out the logistics such as location and new shipments.  They were tricky.  Alex tried to get involved but for at least one more week she was on desk duty.  She wanted to know if it was Cadmus or someone else who didn’t want the food getting to the right people.

Alex and Winn did everything to find anything to either find her attacker, or to find the food.  Alex felt that if you found the guy, you would find the food.  The tracker placed on him gave them only one clue.  They were underground.  The only problem with that was the DEO could not expend resources to search every sewer, every tunnel, or every pipe. Alex, bored out of her mind, offered to take a small detail but Jonn denied her request.  Alex knew why, and it had nothing to do with her health.  Winn had a drone he could fly into the funnels and map with a video feed and show them in real time the underground passages updated.  When the end of the week neared even Kara could not have done it as quickly and thoroughly.  It was a better use of resources, Jonn said and now they had an in-depth map of the sewers.  Winn grinned as he sat with gaming headphones on and a joystick maneuvering the drone as if it was a mere flight simulation game.  Alex sat back and watched.  From time to time she would flag a timestamp, so they could go down a different off shoot of the tunnel they started in.  Like doors off a main corridor, they needed to be explored.

At night they all went their separate ways.  Kara was not avoiding Alex or Lena, but she seemed to have thrown herself into her work with a fervor that was not normal for even her.  It all came to a head when Kara crashed at work.  She spent late nights patrolling, and even later nights trying to locate the newest food shipments took a toll. 

She sat in her tiny office and then propped her head on her hand reading her article on waste management.  Her eyes slid closed, she blinked she swore.  Then when she opened her eyes in the same position in was 30 minutes before her deadline to Snapper.  She panicked and typed as quickly as she could.  She was lucky she had auto save set up and hit save as she smashed the print button which in turn smashed the damned machine where she panicked yet again.  She held her head in her hands shaking her blonde crown back and forth cursing silently, then the sound of her printer whirled, and she reached for the papers and read quickly.  She breathed deeply and then let out a calming breath, clearing her head and lungs. She looked down to her computer and watched the screen flicker and sighed once more.  She gathered up her story and the computer.  She pulled the USB drive from the computer and hoped everything saved. 

She walked to Snapper’s office dropped off the story.  She was out of it, tunnel vision, and all she wanted was a bed.  She didn’t reply to the people saying hello, or good afternoon.  She simply smiled weakly waved, and hoped it was the right response.  She then walked down to the IT department.  It was not her first faux pa with technology. She handed the computer over to Daniel with a sheepish smile.

“It was smashed during a story,” she supplied in a half truth, “Can you save it?” she asked as if talking about a run over turtle recovered from the middle of the road.  The tech looked at it and raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“I can try to recover the data, but I think you killed the machine Kara,” Daniel smile playfully.  He reached behind him and supplied her with an exact model of what she brought him. “Let’s see if this one can survive a year, yeah?” he asked, and she beamed at her tech friend.  She turned around shouting her thanks and went back to her office.  She walked through the door, closed it, and then leaned on the barrier slumping slightly closing her eyes.  She stayed that way, exhausted.  She felt her back slide down the wall, but never hit the ground.  She felt and hand slide under her arm, and the other take the computer.  She was ushered to the chair. And she sat down.  She could feel the other person sit next to her.  She heard the pop of a soda can, and the unwrapping of foil.  A hand turned her hand over and shoved something in her palm and guided it upwards.

“A sandwich, Kara.  You need it,” The voice, so soft, yet bossy, yes bossy told her.  Kara almost smiled if she wasn’t about to fall asleep in her chair.

“Eat Kara,” Another voice said, and Kara shook her head.

“Sleep Please,” Kara pleaded and then there was wrestling of clothes and two sets of hands on her shoulders. 

“Let’s get her to the elevator,” One domineering voice suggested.  Then Hands, lifting, and then two bodies. Her legs were walking, they were moving.  Kara didn’t feel hands on her any longer, but two people flanked her.  Somehow, as if on automatic, she made it to the elevator.  Somehow, she stood there, sturdy as a rock in the box.  Then moving once more.  It was instant as soon as she sat down in sunlight.  Once again, a sandwich was placed in her hand and a coke can in another. 

Kara tilted her head up to the sun.  She took in the rays of the star and sighed.  Then she took the biggest breath she could and then exhaled.  Cleansing her lungs.  She moved her fingers and felt food.  She brought the sustenance to her mouth.  She didn’t taste anything, she simply ate.  But she knew she was getting better. 

“How did you know?” asked one voice, so very familiar, then a laugh.  It was rich, and light, one she heard very little, and hardly ever. 

“I have seen her drive herself into the ground many times.  I will never forget the time she blew out her powers,” That voice… she opened her eyes.  She looked across from her and watched an auburn-haired woman and a blonde headed woman smile and face each other on the small lawn sofa. She bit into the food, and watched, as her sister smiled at her… Cat. Then the other woman with a glass in her hand pointed to the one on the table between them and then Alex smiled.  She reached for her glass and clinked glasses with Cat and then they talked.  She could not hear, she … was she deaf?!  Kara calmed down and closed her eyes and opened her senses.  The voices came back.

“She needs sleep,” Alex said.  Yes, she knew this was Alex, her bossy sister. 

“She needs more than that, Alex,” Cat said and then Kara opened her eyes, and saw Alex looking at her but Cat’s hand on Alex’s shoulder then it pulled back. “Hello Kara.  How are you feeling?” Cat asked.  Kara looked between the two.  Alex’s brown eyes, then Cat’s Brown eyes.  How close they sat together.  How familiar they were. How they seemed to …

WHOOSH!

She closed her eyes.  She didn’t care where she ended up.  All she knew it was too much for that moment, too many feelings, to many variables.  She crashed through glass. She opened her eyes and found green. 

“She is with Alex,” Kara croaked out.  The last thing Kara saw was Lena’s frown. 

** Other POV… Lena **

Beep..

**Alex: Kara just took off.  She is exhausted.  Hasn’t sleep for what seems like days.  If you see her make sure she gets sunlight and lots of it.  I will look for her.  I’m sorry Lena**

She looked down at the blonde that crashed through her window.  How would she explain this the to the insurance company?  She sighed as she put the phone down and moved the blonde.  She lifted Kara up enough to leverage herself under her body and then half dragged Kara to the antechamber she had for late nights.  She let the woman go and collapse on the bed.  She pushed her to the center, and then yanked off her shoes, unclasped the belt, and pulled that off, and then, through the back of the shirt, popped the bra loose. Lena lifted the blanket over Kara, then went to the window and tried to get as much sun into the room as possible.  Finally, she turned around and thanked her lucky stars she didn’t have those foreign investors from Japan negotiating today.  

She walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.  She looked at her blonde friend.  She tucked blonde hair behind her ear and watched as the woman breathed deep in slumber.  She let her fingertip trail over her jaw, and then she pulled her hand back in a fist.  She would always be second place to Cat Grant.  She placed a caste kiss to Kara’s forehead and then walked back to the office and as soon as she saw the mess she shook her head.  Jess already had a cleaning crew in her office.  She looked to the door and found her assistant.

“Thank you, Jess.  I was simply cleaning up.  I have no idea what happened, do you?” Lena asked as she looked over to her assistant.  Jess never broke a beat, never let her mask falter, and never looked up from her tablet.

“No, Miss Luthor. We are wondering if there was a projectile.  It was only a matter of time we would be hit from an altercation,” Jess said, “Statistically we should have incorporated more damage in the past year, but we have been lucky,” Jess tapped her head set, “Yes today will do, and make sure it is bulletproof, military grade windows. Yes, and now would be better than later seeing as you have so many questions for an order you have filled previously,” Jess hung up on the contractor and Lena raised her eyebrow. 

“I am glad you are on my side. Well done,” Lena smiled to her assistant and then looked at the almost done cleaning crew.  She looked at her clock, only an hour had gone by, “Jess can you…”

“Move your appointments back?  It is already done.  As soon as you are ready you can have your meeting in the conference room across the hall.  We will have you set up in 20 minutes,” Jess looked at her tablet, “25 minutes sorry miss Luthor.”

“No, that is perfect.  I do not want to reschedule.  I am happy with pushing the meetings back,” Lena held out her hand silencing her assistant and calming her.  She went to pick up her phone from the desk.  The crew moved it.  She opened the messenger. She sighed nothing more.

**Lena: Alex I had a rather explosive afternoon.  Maybe you and Kara could meet me for dinner this evening around 8pm.  Also, never apologize for things you cannot control.  I’ll be here late.**

Lena put her fingers to the bridge of her forehead. Then her phone beeped.

**Alex: I will bring the pizzas.  Thank you so much Lena.**

**Lena: No thanks required.  See you later.**

**Alex: It may not be required but I see ice cream in your future.**

Lena laughed and shook her head and sent back a simple smiling emoji.  She hated the little faces, but she needed to get to her meetings.

** Other POV… Cat and Alex **

Her shoulders slumped as she got a text back.  She could not follow Kara’s trajectory, but she would only guess where she would go if she could.

“She is safe then?” Cat asked from the rail looking out to the horizon.  Alex had been watching the woman with hawkish eyes and realized it was worse than she thought.  Cat didn’t simply care for Kara, she loved the woman.  She loved her sister with all she had left.  She was like a battle worn warrior, and Kara was her last castle.  Her last step to achieve her happiness, whatever the answer may be.  She recognized in Cat the feeling she began to feel churn in her belly. Perseverance.  She will try for the Luthor.  She will be determined to fight for the woman who stole bits and pieces of her heart with every glance, smile or text. 

“Yes,” Alex looked to her phone and braced herself for how Cat might react to the news of Kara’s whereabouts, “She is with Lena. Crashed into her office from what I can tell,” Alex said as she stood beside Cat.  They looked out over the city watching the sun set.  The lower the sun got, the more the city gleamed, the more Alex hoped her new friend was alright. It was the hand that looped through her arm and held her own and a head leaned on her shoulder that made Alex really wonder what happened to the woman.  She was warmer, and less sharp… if one knew where and how to look.  It was so unlike Cat to show vulnerability, to show any kind of affection whether in pain or in pleasure in any sort of public venue.  Alex sighed and squeezed Cat’s hand and the older woman didn’t move.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked and there was no response, “You don’t seem like the type of woman to be affectionate physically,” Alex said softly hoping she took the sting out of her words.  What she got was a soft chuckle.

“Yes, the heartless, Cat Grant can’t be capable of affection.  Call the press and notify any deity willing to listen Cat Grant can break,” Cat pulled from Alex with her shield of icy smiles, and her blade of sarcasm.  Alex spun the woman to her and then looked in to her eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it, oh Queen of All Media,” Alex retorted but took the sting out of her words with a smile.

Alex looked to the side, wondering when it happened.  When did she become Kara? Comforter, listener, emotional supporter, and gods forbid a hugger. Alex lifted her eyes back to Cat. Brown eyes, soft like a chestnut mane on a horse, Alex watched as emotions flickered.  Alex pulled ever so softly, but let her hands drop to her sides.

“Lena is safe for her,” Alex whispered, “Something she saw must have triggered her to fly off.  Something she saw, or what we said, but I will promise this Cat,” Alex paused and then opened her heart just barely, and felt her hands clench into frustrated fists, “You will not be alone in this. I am new to this… this affection thing, but I will try to make sure you are not alone, no matter the decisions made in the future.”  

It was something in the way it was said, or maybe it was who was said it, but Cat let her arms lift and slowly, almost as if she fought it every inch of the way.  But when Cat’s hands flattened on Alex’s back she let herself close her eyes.  She felt Alex’s own hands awkwardly slide up her back. She let herself be held.  Comforted. 

“You are a part of this crazy ass family, Cat,” Alex whispered in her ear as she felt other other woman welcome the comfort, “Anyone would be honored to receive your affections,” Alex pulled from Cat.  She looked in to the blonde’s brown eyes.

“Besides I am beginning to think my sister is an ass hat to the highest degree,” Alex laughed as Cat tilted her head in question, “She has two very wonderful and attractive women wanting her.  I’m sorta jealous,” Alex said with a grin. Cat laughed and pulled from Alex’s embrace.

“Watch out Agent Danvers or I will walk out of the gala in a few days with my lips on the pulse of the older of the Danvers sisters, and not the younger,” Cat grinned and her eyes gleamed.  The she walked back to her office with the wicked grin upon her lips. Alex watched Cat seemingly prowl back in to her office.

For a moment, maybe two Alex thought she wasn’t lying.


	15. Ill Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out of town for a few days and not sure when I will be able to work on the story or when I will be able to update so I am updating one more time. Happy Holidays, loves.

** Morning of the Gala… **

Kara sat in her apartment with a book and a smoothie from Noonan’s in her hands in her window and let the rays of the sun beat down upon her dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.  If she wasn’t an alien she should have frozen, but she sat there with the window open, in summer attire in the middle of a National City fall.  Which in this case was sunny with a high in the 50s.  There was a knock on her door and she looked from the pages of her novel, and then tilted her glasses down. She blinked back and wondered what in the hell she was doing there. She padded over to the door and opened it up, arm still holding the door and her body loosely tilted to the side.

 _Dear Lord in Heaven what was she wearing?_ Cat thought.  She clenched her jaw as she let her eyes rove over the super’s body. Kara’s posture once very… confident, shifted as Cat let her eyes drink in the length if Kara’s legs, and the tanned silkiness of her shoulders.

“A little cold don’t you think?” Cat quirked and eyebrow.  That was it, she broke Kara. She let the woman nervously tut around her apartment, cleaning where there was no mess.  Cat sighed, and Kara looked up. 

“I came to see if you were alright,” Cat stated not sitting, not taking off her coat.  Kara stood straight and placed her hands on her hips in her signature superhero pose. Cat recognized it for what it was.

“I am fine, Cat, actually I was about to get ready for the event this evening,” Kara lied.  She hated doing it but part of her felt her chest rise and fall in a weighted, heavy way. Cat watched her protégé, no, her friend.

“How in the world have I hurt you?” Cat cut through the bull shit.  She was tired of it. Kara flinched and then Cat stepped forward, “I have always been honest with you about this Kara,” Cat indicated her chest.  Her words never betrayed the erratic beating of her maimed heart.

“You never once mentioned Alex,” Kara whispered then she blinked as if she woke from a trance, “It’s time to get ready Cat.  I’ll see you at the Gala,” Kara tried to keep her composure, but when Cat glared at her like that, peered into her soul as she dove into her eyes, part of her squirmed and wanted to gush all her secrets.

“Alex Danvers,” Cat began and watched as Kara’s shoulders lifted and her eyes finally found her former bosses eyes, eagerly waiting for a morsel of information. Cat wanted to give in to Kara, but Kara had to understand she can’t play with fire and not get burned, even if it was her heart. She wasn’t a damned Luthor either.  “Will be my date because you were already taken,” Cat turned to the door but looked over her shoulder, “Remember who you chose Kara. Or have you chosen?” With those words Cat stepped proudly from Kara’s apartment, leaving the woman in her wake confused, and miserable.

BEEP!

Kara pulled of her phone from her pocket.

**Lena: How does 7pm sound for picking you up tonight?**

Kara looked down at the screen and squeezed the phone until she heard the plastic and metal begin to stress and then responded.

**Kara: I can’t wait**

** Across the City… **

Tap… tap… tap…

_Sora ran, and she knew it was from Layla, the only person that felt right in everything that they did together. The way Layla looked at Sora for weeks could now only be explained by Layla’s confusion and her inability to comprehend the gravity of being around her.  Sora practically flew down the steps of the cliff face.  Her legs carried her farther and farther down the beach, her feet sinking into the cold wet sand.  Away from the woman that threatened to break her heart or tear her soul asunder.  Away from the woman she was beginning to love._

Alex moved her headphones and listened.  Something was… Na.  She looked at her timer, she had time. She was waiting for a package anyways.  All Cat said was to wear her hair in an up do, if she could manage that, and eye shadow in smoky shades of emerald if she could.  Alex sighed when she got the demanding text and went to work.  She was ready, make-up hair and all.  All she waited for was the tux Cat said she would get to her.

There it was again… Oh, the damned door.  It must be the clothes.  She looked at her computer screen and sighed, it was 7:36 pm.  She hated being late.  But this was a different world, where fashionably late was better than being on time.  Gods, she hated it. Alex hit save and rushed to the door.  As soon as she opened the door Eve Tessmacher flew into her apartment in a flurry of words, and rambling.  Alex looked out into the hallway and noticed no one else there. Alex shut the door sand turned around as she saw the woman hang a garment bag on the doorframe. 

“Hello,” Alex said as she looked at the woman waiting for the rambling assistant to look at her.  Eve finally looked up and blinked.

“Wow,” Eve said and then shook herself, “Miss Grant said you are an Agent, she never said you are gorgeous,” Eve tilted her head.

“Um, we have met before Eve,” Alex said stiffly, and awkwardly. 

“Oh yes, but you usually don’t look like this,” Eve indicated with her hand to Alex and Alex let out an exasperated half laugh embarrassed. “I mean you don’t usually look gorgeous, no I mean, you don’t look…”

“I get it.  I don’t look made up,” Alex helped.

“Yes, exactly.  I never knew you would polish up this nicely, and I think your hair is just perfect for the dress,” Eve said as she went to the garment bag.

“Wait… dress?” Alex straightened, and reached out suddenly caught unaware.  Eve simply smiled, a light in her eyes, and then unzipped the bag.  Alex hated dresses, no scratch that, she hated getting into them.  She rather enjoyed the effect they had on people, and she hated to toot her own horn, but she knew she made a dress rock. But this dress, it was breathtaking.  She looked at it, and then to the shoe box that came with it, and then another box… smaller and velvety.  Holy shit! Cat Grant just Pretty Woman-ed her.  She reached for her phone, dialed the number.

“Put the dress on Danvers,” Cat demanded nonchalantly as she answered the phone.  Alex listened and heard papers shuffle.

“Are you still at the office?  When will you get ready?” Alex asked confused.

“Unlike 99% of the world’s population, I was born ready for these parties dear.  Now, get your skinny ass in the dress and I will meet you here.”

“Cat I thought I was wearing a tux,” Alex tried to argue but she was cut off.

“I can’t let you have all the fun Agent.  I always wanted to show up with a striking woman on my arm, and a revealing tux on my body.  Don’t worry dear, there are flowing lines in the dress for a reason, use them.  You bring the gun, and I’ll bring the champagne. We will be the talk of the ball,” Cat said in to the phone.

“Cat…” Alex paused as she continued to look at the dress. Then Eve opened the velvet box.  Her breath fled her lungs, “I’ll see you there.”

She walked over to Eve.

“Are they real?” Alex asked as she ran her fingertips over emerald diamond studs, and a neckless that dropped just to the hollow of her throat as she put it on. Polished emeralds outlined in little diamond studs on a silver chain.

“Miss Grant never goes halfway,” Eve supplied.  Then Alex went to put her hand to the clasp to take the jewelry off, but Eve stopped her.  “When she and I picked out your attire, I have never seen her have so much fun.  Please Indulge her, besides you would be helping me by wearing the nights outfit. She threated me with me job if I didn’t have you show up in this outfit,” Eve paused and softened her eyes and placed a hand on Alex’s arms, “You will both look splendid together.  Too bad you are just friends,” Eve said then took her hand away and placed the items down.

“You know about that?” Alex asked swallowing.  Cat’s prior comment about lips on the older Danvers’s pulse still made her jump.

“Oh yes, she only has eyes for a certain reporter,” Eve said and then turned around with a maniacal look on her face, “Now let’s get you out of those clothes and into your outfit, shall we?”

Alex didn’t have a chance.

** 8:17pm… **

“Where is the hostess of this extravaganza?” Lena asked Kara as she smiled up into the blue eyes of her constant.  No matter if it was a friend, or possibly more, Kara had always been a constant.  She believed in her, blindly some people would say, but Lena would always hope it was with love and loyalty that the super chose her.  Yes, Kara chose her, and Lena knew it.  It was practically smacked into her daily by the headlines in the papers.  _Luthor Reformed or Mastermind Remastered?_ Or one her favorites… _Sister, or Protégé? Manipulator or Savior?_

Lena watched Kara as she looked around as if figuring something out.  She placed a hand on Kara’s arm questioning and Kara looked down then looked up and around.

“Lena, what kind of Gala is this?” Kara asked as she saw the pairings, partners and dancers on the dancefloor. Lena pinched her lips together to refrain from laughing.

“Kara, you work here, you must know that this is a Gala to raise funds for the LGBT outreach programs for young people new or struggling in the community?” Lena asked and then she watched as Kara’s eyes went wide.

“So everyone here is…” Kara blinked and smiled, “I’m so proud of this event,” she beamed down at Lena and Lena, lost in that radiant smile, was reminded of why she loved Kara so dearly.  There was a murmur in the crowd, but everyone went about their partying.  Lena looked around and was gifted with the back of a splendid emerald dress. The lines were exquisite, and the cut was brilliant.  She had to inquire about that dress, who the hell made it, and could she get one similar?

“Kara, I want to inquire about that dress,” Lena said and tugged on Kara’s hand, but Kara pulled back and smiled then blushed as her stomach spoke for her. Lena smiled brightly and cupped her dates cheek and gave her a kiss to the cheek telling her food awaits. Lena turned with a champagne flute in her hand as she walked to the woman in the green dress.  She walked up next to her and then looked out over the crowd, playing it off that she just arrived. To look around and the woman just so happened to be in her vicinity.

“I bet you want you Caramel Macchiato right about now don’t you,” the voice teased and then Lena turned her head slowly and was met with a cheeky grim, “Maybe coffee ice cream in a waffle cone?” the woman winked and smiled brightly.

“You…” Lena began to say, but her voice stopped as she looked Alex up and down.  The dress was full length but held off the ground by Alex in a pair of matching emerald pumps.  The dress hugged her hips but flowed about her legs.  Tiny rhinestones made small Celtic patterns and knots over the fabric, and the neckline plunged… deeply to the top of her abdomen.  The on-shoulder dress fell comfortably and perfectly. 

“Me…” Alex said and then bit her lip looking at Lena.  Lena saw the motion and then blinked.  This was her Alex, the shy Agent, who could kick her ass in chess, deliver her ice cream, and tell her she is worthy.

“You look…” once again her voice got stuck in her throat.  She saw Alex tense up.  A hand snaked around her midsection and pulled her close to their body.  Cat Grant, short even in heels was just tall enough to glare over Alex’s shoulders with her smoky brown eyes in a clear bid or challenge for property.  She even went as far as to place a kiss to Alex’s shoulder.  Lena was taken a back.

“Cat, stop, she knows,” Alex smiled and turned to place an arm around Cat’s shoulders and bring her forward in the conversation.  Lena watched as the woman shifted next to Alex with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a devilish smile.

“You ruined a lot of my fun Danvers.  You should have seen…”

“Kara, have you seen her yet?” Alex cut off her date.  Alex looked down into Cat’s eyes and Cat looked up challenging.  She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop playing with the Luthor, but everyone else on fair game.  Agreed?” Cat pinned Alex with a glare and all Alex did was smile and nod.  Lena looked at the pairing.  If she didn’t know any better, she would say they were dating.  They looked exquisite together.  Even their attire was playing on their chemistry.  Where Alex’s outfit was to die for, Lena’s eyes nearly bulged when Cat Grant came from around Alex in a white tux with Emerald trim.  She wore a double-breasted tux coat buttoned, and that was it.  In essence her neckline was plunging even more so than Alex’s.  Lena looked down at her attire and found she was positively overdressed.  Then Alex’s hand found hers.  She looked up.  In the agent’s eyes she found peace, as if she knew her thoughts, and then Cat began to tug on Alex.

“Come now Agent. I need to show off my date,” Cat said, winked at Lena and then slipped her arm around Alex’s waist as Alex looked back but placed her arm around Cat’s shoulders.  Lena made it back to where Kara was at and found her date finishing up a plate of finger food.  Lena smiled endearingly.  Kara’s going to flip, she thought. She was about to frontload Kara, but she saw the woman shift in her seat.  Lena watched her eyeline and sighed. 

“She is beautiful,” Lena said as she looked over to Cat and Alex.  Her eyes slid over Cat and how she played the crowed and mingled.  She was impressed that Alex could keep up and wondered if it was a DEO class on charm.  Lena smiled, Alex must have aced it.

“Yes, she is,” Kara said as her eyes stalked the blonde. Lena shook her head.

“I was referring to Alex,” Lena cut in and then Kara’s gaze shifted and took in the woman beside Cat.

“I’ll be damned,” Kara muttered as she leaned forward and smiled, “She looks amazing,” then looked down to Lena and saw Lena watching the pair.  Then she noticed it was one person in that pair in particular.

“Lena do you have feelings for Alex?” Kara asked bluntly, not thinking before she spoke.  She watched as Lena watched Alex for just a moment longer then eyes met her own.  Honest, loving, loyal eyes, filled with aching pain.  Kara pulled Lena to her and kissed her forehead. 

KABOOM!

The rubble flew over the crowd.  The transferable glass on the roof of CatCo to enclose the party from the cool elements outside shattered.  Wind whipped around, and the chaos of the moment gave Kara a split second to kiss Lena’s lips, then dash out.  Lena placed her fingertips to her lips.  It was not like…

“Lena!”

Everyone froze as the entire gala looked to the Luthor.  The party goers and money givers crouched down, hoping not to draw attention to themselves.  Let them have the Luthor. Lena stood tall and firm, like a queen over her subjects in another queen’s land.  Lena looked around and saw Alex and Cat.  Alex shoved Cat into an Alcove and then lifted the hem of her dress, and pulled out a smaller, yet powerful looking handgun.

“Lena Luthor,” the voice deep and mocking.  Lena looked around and then spotted the ingrate in the crowd. 

“James Olson,” Lena sighed, of course it had to be a scorned lover.  It couldn’t have just been an alien.  Then as She looked into his dark eyes, his sinister smile, he hit a button.  Suddenly his body was incased in a shell armor, glowing green then shot into the air.  You heard a groan from above them. Lena watched as Supergirl hit the roof in heap.  She could see the traces of Kryptonite in her veins as James tugged the woman over the roof top.

“I took out your pet, Lena.  What will you do now?” James asked as he began to walk closer to the CEO.  Lena was not afraid, she will never be afraid of a terrorist.  All she had to do was buy time. She noticed the longer she spoke the longer Kara seemed capable.  Not up to fighting form, but at least able to create a diversion.

“How did you get Kryptonite?” She asked.  She knew Alex would want to know. 

“Well the people I am affiliated with like to store it for safe keeping.  It’s also great having a friend on the staff to knock out the cameras for you,” James gloated.  He hasn’t thrown up a helmet yet, why?

“What do you want?” Lena asked as she held her back straight and her chin high.  She was a Queen, she was a Luthor, she was a lioness.  It was the chuckle that sent prickles of fear up her spine. 

“The one who took you from me,” He turned around sharply and tugged on something.  She noticed a cord attached to a grappling hook.  Lena could only think the hook was coated in Kryptonite.  She looked at Kara and saw her weakening.  She looked to the side and saw Cat, but no Alex.  She remained calm but tried to find Alex. 

“Supergirl and I only have a working relationship, James.  One I wish I would have kept with you,” Lena sneered and then crossed her arms.  On the inside she was begging Kara for forgiveness. James rushed forward, and it was then that she could see his descent into madness.  His dark eyes black with rage, and his heart charred by revenge. He grabbed her arm tightly, and then pulled her to his frame.  She tried to jerk away but only ended up bruising her flesh and scrapping the skin of her tricep in the grip of the gauntlet he wore. 

“You should have never left me,” he sneered then looked to her lips and then her eyes, “you should have just let me do as I wish,” James said with an evil grin.  Lena’s brow furrowed.  Those are not his words.  Not his speech pattern.  What was going on?  She looked at him.  She let him get close, she lifted her hand to his cheek, then his neck.  She kept eyes on his, lips an inch apart, as she searched.  Nothing, then she pulled back and looked in his eyes.  The same.  Maybe she didn’t know him as well as she thought, maybe he was this man all along. 

CRACK!

James stumbled forward and let go of Lena’s arm, as he spun around grabbing the back of his neck. 

“Well shit,” Alex said as she stumbled slightly in one of her heals.  She held up one of her hands and then gently took off her heels, “You know what James.  I am tired of your ass.  You claim people, I hate that,” Alex said and then she took off one of the studs in her ears, “You push yourself on people,” She took off the other and weaved a punch from James, “Then you want to be center of attention.  We should have known that was what the Guardian was for you,” Alex reached for the clasp and took off the necklace. Another punch and she ducked placed herself between herself and Lena.  She reached down and gave Lena the jewelry then looked across the crowd, “I think I am about to destroy this dress.  I apologize and loved every moment wearing it,” Alex shouted only to get a nod from Cat as she ushered people to the stair well.

“You have no idea what you are getting into Alex,” James gritted with a diabolical grin.  Alex crossed her arms as Lena stood up behind her and raced to free Kara from the grappling hook. 

“Oh really?” Alex blocked his hand as he reached for Lena, “K-X armor, Kryptonian Extermination armor,” She said as she spun him around as he tried to kick out at her, but she was more agile.  He found one of the old prototypes, practically a suite of armor, not her sleeker model.

“So, I guess you do know what top secret means at the DEO,” James gritted as he punched out quickly.  Alex ducked but it winged her bruised ribs, and then put her on her knees.  She held them.  Well shit, she might have just rebroke them.

“Then you know what this armor can do,” he spat thinking he had the upper ground as he began a barrage of attacks.  Alex looked around and saw Lena tearing the hook from Kara, Cat ushering the last of the party goeres, and then looked to James, it was only them.  She hit the juncture under the armor at the elbow and it shot off, gauntlet and all.  James yelped in surprise.

“Looks like you didn’t know what you had on you,” Alex smiled as she punched his jaw, but she took an uppercut from the ungauntleted fist.  Thank the gods or she might have shattered her teeth.  She staggered back, her vision blurred, and then she focused.  She waited, she just needed time.  James hit her in the back flank as he went around her. She screamed in pain.  The fucking ribs!

“Alex!” screamed Lena as she started forward.  She needed to get to her, she needed to help her.  Kara would be fine, according to Kara in about 10 min to help the agent, but could the agent survive that long.  Cat was the one who held her back.

“She has a plan,” Cat said and then she nodded.  Alex was constantly looking around, looking, waiting. Lena looked around and then she looked at Kara.  Pallor coming back, cuts on her back coming back to normal.  Turns out they were incapacitating hooks and had not dug deep enough. Kara gritted waiting for her body to function.  Kara finally stood and that was when Alex finally smirked.  James looked behind him quickly and then found nothing, when he turned around Kara was before him, and Alex was to the side.

“James, you have no idea what you have done.  You endangered so many people,” Kara gritted then lowly, “You endangered someone I love,” James pulled back from Kara.  Alex moved.  She hit another point in the armor and it shot from his body.  She looked over to Cat.  Lena looked at Cat and she noticed the phone in her hand.

“2 more minutes,” came a voice from the phone Cat was holding.  Lena smiled as she watched the super, the idiot, and the sister fight.  James began throwing punches franticly.

“James, its over with,” Alex said as she hit one more point under the chest plate.  It exploded.  That was the reason why it was a prototype.  If the point was hit on the chest it exploded with a small force.  Not enough to kill but definitely enough to shoot the body out of the suit, defenseless with an unknown trajectory.  Kara went to launch off the roof but stumbled.  Alex in the fray reached for the gauntlet.  She shot out for James.  Alex smiled as she watched the hook reach his body encircle his chest and then she looked to Kara.  Kara reached for Alex, but not before Alex shot after James yanked off her feet.  For Kara it was slow motion.  She saw the cable go taught, she saw the cable jerk Alex away.  She reached out but all she got was the gauntlet, not Alex.  She reached out with her other hand for Alex, she screamed as she felt her fingertips brush her sisters.  Off the roof she flew.

 


	16. Hanging By a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter to build up a interaction of epic proportions. Please be patient with me.

Lena sprinted to the edge of the building, and Cat sprinted to the super holding the gauntlet.

“Little Luthor, a little help! I’m not Sciency! Switch!” Cat ordered as she and Lena switched places.  Cat Grant lay on her stomach and looked over the edge of her building. She gulped as flashbacks of being thrown over flooded her thoughts, but she shook her head and focused. She followed the cable and there was James Olson, unconscious dangling by the cable slightly banging into the wall below them.  She let out a small cry, barely a whimper.  Alex, where was Alex?  Nothing, not even a body on the pavement.  She looked around, the woman could not have gone in many places.  But the more she looked despair filled her chest. Her hand went to her lips.  This was her fault, she invited the woman who saved them and now she was… She closed her eyes fighting the sting of tears that threatened to build.

“Cat, pull us up fast please,” she heard a high-pitched voice trying to stay calm coming from below her. Cat’s eyes shot open.  James Olson banged into the building once more but then Cat saw why, and it wasn’t the wind. Alex Danvers wrapped her whole body, legs, and arms around James Olson’s legs holding on for dear life. 

“You damnable Agent.  Your name should be Cat,” Cat called down and sprinted back to the super and the Luthor. 

“She is there, hanging by a thread, or shall we say a leg.  She is completely wrapped around Olson’s legs. SO up, chop chop,” Cat ordered but then she saw the state of Kara and then Lena. Kara was doing just enough to hold the gauntlet, and Lena was trying to find a good anchor point as she held on to the cable as well. Cat blinked and then let out a small growl.  She took off her jacket.  Both women balked then breathed.

“I would never go without an under garment of some type dears,” Cat smiled as she tucked in her low-cut undershirt and used her jacket as a grip, “Come Little Luthor, lets save your girl,” Cat said, then chanced a look at Kara.  Kara clenched her jaw, stood and the three of them made work to get the pair over the ledge.  Lena with the length of cable they acquired from the gauntlet sprinted to a pipe and tied them off.  Kara and Cat went to the ledge and tried to pull the man and woman over.  Alex tried to help but every time she did she screamed out in pain. Finally, it was over, finally Alex was in their arms, away from a ledge, and out of harm’s way.

Kara would not let go.  Not again, it was too much and too soon from when Alex went missing. Alex let her forehead rest against Kara’s neck, safe and sound too tired to do anything more. Then Cat tore the small woman from the super had her in a vice like hug not caring about Alex’s ribs and the hiss of pain that came from the Agent. Alex let her arms lift slightly to pat Cat’s back. Cat let her go, straightening her clothes, and wiping under eyes gathering back her composure and then nodded over Alex’s shoulder beyond the two-people doting on her.  Kara held out a hand as Alex faced Lena.  Blue met Brown and Kara nodded and kissed Alex’s temple in one more embrace. 

Alex looked back at Lena and the woman stood firm. Lena finally made one small step toward Alex then she paused.  Her eyes darted to the super, standing there in her blue and reds, hair blowing gorgeously in the wind, then they flitted back to Alex.  They never left her. As she tried to step towards Alex her dam broke.  She stumbled to Alex, her eyes flooded with liquid emotion.  Rivers of salty tears flowed down Lena Luthor’s cheeks.  She wasn’t even in Alex’s arms, but she knew for a fact that she almost lost her, again, and it was the only place she wanted to be and never leave.

She tried to mumble something, but her mouth and throat would not let her.

“I’m ok,” Alex said as she stood from the brunette, but Lena kept coming.  She slammed into Alex.  Not Kara, but Alex.  Alex jumped and gritted and held back a cry from her ribs, but Lena adjusted as she held Alex to her.  Her face was in Alex’s neck, and Alex lifted her hands up at the elbows because if she lifted her arms any further she might pass out from the pain.  She held her one reason for getting the shit kicked out of her… again. Alex didn’t care who saw, she didn’t care if Kara was standing there wishing her dead, all she cared was that Lena Luthor was in her arms.  She closed her eyes and held her, graphed the moment on to a mental canvas so she could possibly write it later when she would rip out her heart, again, by choosing Kara. 

“Damn you Alex Danvers,” whispered a voice next to her ear, “Never do that do me again,” Gritted the same voice and Alex nodded slightly against the woman’s lips on her ear. 

“I will try not to. My job…” Alex stopped as she felt the tears slide down Alex’s neck, and the woman in her arms shake.  If this woman would be with her, she chose her right then and there, she would finally take Jonn’s offer.  She would be Director.  She would limit herself to the backseat driving of a coordinator, instead of operative.

“Screw your Job.  Can’t you just tell me you love me, and you would do your best?” Lena asked and then Alex pushed them apart to look into Lena’s eyes. Alex’s mouth worked to speak, but then she clasped Lena’s shoulders, then her biceps as she bored into her eyes. Her hands slid up from Lena’s biceps to cup her neck, thumbs caressing her jaw and stepped closer to the woman.  She looked at Lena.  She had hair disheveled, dirt smudged on her cheek, and the tears in her eyes. She had never looked more beautiful. Alex looked in those green orbs that have haunted her, invaded her dreams, and set fire to her thoughts. 

“I would love to,” She tucked a hair behind Lena’s ear, “Oh I would love to with all my heart, but I can’t say that yet,” Alex said and let her hands fall to her sides, but she didn’t move.  Her sore feet planted to the roof as if cemented to the structure.

“Yet?” Lena asked softly, then again, “Yet?  Then there is a possibility…” Lena asked excited, but Lena was cut off by a soft fingertip on her lips.  Gentle and firm eyes looked at her, with pain and hope.

“I will not be second best to Kara.  I am sorry,” Alex then leaned forward and kissed Lena on her cheek too close to her mouth.  Then Lena was left there wondering what the hell just happened.  She looked over to Kara.  The look on her face she saw and heard everything.  But the odd part was she was not angry.  Lena slowly walked to Kara and then stood from the reporter and the other CEO.

“You liiike her,” Kara teased.  It was that tone, that teasing tone that made Lena burst in to tears on Kara’s shoulder and then throw an arm over Car Grant’s shoulder and bring her into a reluctant huddle of women.  Lena sniffed and let her head clear.

“When did you have time to change?” Lena asked.

“Oh, you know, super speed and what not,” then looked down to Cat, “And a balcony, and the ability to leap really high because I can’t fly yet,” Kara smirked.  Lena looked between the two and let the resentment go.  She saw the love, the trust, and the understanding.

“here are your jewels, Cat.  I am assuming they are yours,” Lena said as she gave Cat back the jewelry she quickly attached to herself for lack of pockets. She looked from on to the other then tries to follow the path that Alex took.  She was quick, and it was then that the woman exhaled but never took her eyes from the door Alex must have escaped to.  Then a hand on her arm.  She thought it would be Kara, but it was Cat.

“She is not like every person.  Gifts don’t work.  Hell, I put the woman in a 70,000$ wardrobe and she wanted to send it back to me!” Cat smiled at that. Then squeezed, “If this one was not truly free, and I knew I didn’t stand a chance at convincing her to love me, I would want Alex, keep that in mind Little Luthor,” then Cat walked off leaving the two women that came together as a pair, and a date.

“So… Alex,” Kara tried but couldn’t, “Lena, first I thought Alex wanted to be with Cat, then I see her with you,” Kara looked down to Lena and held her hands, “I am so confused.”

Lena took those hands in her own, and then smiled softly and walked along the roof, along the crime scene.

“Alex never wanted Cat, Kara.  You never gave them or Alex a chance to say that to you,” Lena sighed, “You shut us out.  Me and Alex.  If you would have talked to us, you might have known that,” Lena then chanced a glance, “Once upon a time I wanted us to be together Kara,” Lena held a hand and stayed Kara’s response, “but We will always be better friends, best of friends, than lovers,” Lena said softly hoping it would soften the blow.  When she saw the look in Kara’s eyes, it was not rage, nor disappointment, it was confusion, a bit of hurt, mixed in with… acceptance.

“I wanted you too, so much,” Kara smiled and bumped Lena’s shoulder.

“Why in the hell didn’t you say something?” Lena shrieked.

“Every time I tried someone attacked us, or me, or you, or the city. It was always bad timing,” Kara said as she looked out over the city, “But Alex, she will become director soon.  I have a feeling.  And when that happens, she will be there for you, unless she has to be called away.  Can you handle that?”

“Kara, I own my own company, I think you should be asking Alex the same,” Lena scoffed.  But Kara turned her toward her.

“She was heartbroken Lena.  Maggie…. She loved her like I have never seen, and yet the woman ripped her heart out of her chest.  You need to know that, because she will retreat, but don’t let her.  Don’t let her live her life alone.  I wish in a part of my heart you where mine, but I see Alex might have beaten me to that punch,” Kara smiled warmly.  Lena smiled back and grasped one of Kara’s hands.  It was a clench of understanding, and of letting go.  Kara stood back and smiled.

“Now go prove it to her, go earn her, and love her,” Kara said to the woman slowly retreating. 

Lena took the elevator and walked to the main entrance lobby the building hoping to find Alex.  And she did.  Standing a little too close to a detective, smiling warmly to a detective, touching the detectives arm.  She walked toward them with fire in her eyes and then stopped.

“Hello, I am Lena Luthor and you are,” Lena on the inside wondered what the fuck she was doing.  Alex looked at her like she was crazy and the other woman, possibly Hispanic, smiled.

“Yes, I would like your statement Miss Luthor,” then she looked to Alex, then down Alex’s frame. 

“When you find my gun and belongings please get them to me as soon as you can. It was good seeing you Maggie,” Alex tiredly bid her farewell and Lena watched the other woman drink in Alex. She practically devoured Alex.

 “I will call you later Danvers,” the detective focused on her.  Lena gave her statement, but she would not get over the ache in the pit of her stomach as the detective watched ‘Her’ Agent. Wait… WHAT?! What was she thinking?  She looked to the glass doors, nope, she needed freedom, she needed away from that place and her adrenaline prompted actions.  She needed sleep.


	17. The What If... The Might Have... And the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all typos. Holiday spirits have made an impression. LOL love me a sweet red wine and oh forgive me my Houston ways but Beer, oh yes wine and beer. LOL. Im a sucker for it!
> 
> Please enjoy but take it easy, and please understand. Love all you awesome readers.
> 
> ~Shadow

** Alex POV… **

“I never thought you would be one of those schmoozers upstairs,” Alex heard as she turned around, and then met eyes with Detective Sawyer, “Or not, looks like a fight,” Maggie added as she watched Alex walk slowly barefoot and clenching her ribs closely protecting them.

“Yeah, well, I never thought I would be at one of these either, but I accepted,” Alex smiled as she remembered Cat and her gracious praise and manners, then Lena ogling the dress, “It was quite fun,” Alex then felt her eyes slump as a round of pain circulated about her chest and then she leaned against the wall.  She felt Maggie’s hands on her and wondered what if. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked trying to create distance but failing miserably.  She would not admit it, but she needed help, a lot of help.

“Oh, you know me Danvers, where there is weird I get called.  You can’t get weirder than a jealous Guardian fighting Supergirl and a Cop on top of the Catco building,” Maggie smiled softly.  Alex missed it, the small gleam in the woman’s eyes as she grinned knowing more than she should, and knowing it held power.  Mischievous could have been Maggie Sawyers’ middle name. Alex smirked and shook her head.  She held her ribs and tried to straighten up but when she breathed they seared through her chest and made her vison blur and darken.

Alex had her hand on Maggie’s shoulder steadying herself, and she smiled when she looked to the officer.  But as she looked at Maggie that ball of frenzied energy was not as dominant as before, that feeling didn’t overtake her senses as it once had done.  She was regretting the day she would run into her ex-fiancé, and now as she simply let herself be in the moment, there was no reason. Alex only sighed, relieved that her heart didn’t seem as broken as it once was.  A ting sounded and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black.  Alex knew who it was, but she was not stupid enough to think Lena was there for her.

“Hello, I’m Lena Luthor and you are?” Alex simply smiled, patted Maggie on the shoulder.

“When you find my gun and belongings please get them to me as soon as you can. It was good seeing you Maggie,” Alex walked gingerly from the women fully aware of them both watching her. When she was told she would be called and walked outside she waved a small gesture then hailed a cab.  Thank DEO training, common sense, and her old rough and ready college days she kept a 100$ up a stocking.  When the taxi dropped her off he was adamant it was too much.  She leaned.

“Look Sir, I am exhausted, shoeless, purse less, and now that I think of it Phoneless. Please take the money and remember me next time if you pick me up,” Alex flashed a smile that made the cabbie weak in the knees and walked to her elevator.  She walked her hall, retrieved a hidden key from behind the doorbell encasing, then unlocked her door, and then stripped her dress.  She was afraid to sit down worried she would blink and find it morning. She needed a shower, but she wanted a bed more.  The only thing that kept her from indulging in the realm of sleep was the promise of taking this damnable hairspray from her hair and the makeup off her face.

She stood under the spray and closed her eyes.  As the hot water beat down on her body she moved testing her frame.  She was pleasantly surprised to feel only scrapes and bruises.  Even her ribs seemed to feel better.  She placed a flat hand on her side and then inhaled as deeply as she could. A smile slid over her lips.  Bruised, badly, but not broken.  She slowly stepped out of the shower and wiped down the steamed mirror.  Her eyes took in the damage.  She was once again purple, black and blue.  Her ribs stood out the worst in a swath of red deep tissue bruising and Alex shook her head.  At least, for the moment she felt better than she looked.  Tomorrow could only tell.

In a towel, she puttered around her apartment.  She set tea to boil for a cup of lavender and chamomile tea.  She went back into the bathroom and grabbed her pain meds from before she went into the tank and came back. There was a knock on her door. She frowned.  She went to the bedroom, dropped the towel, and wrapped herself in a robe.  As she strode to the door she opened a drawer and retrieved one of her Glock 9mm’s and then looked through the peephole. She pulled away from the door and looked at it as if she could see through it and for once she wished she had Kara’s X-ray vision.  Her hand went to her chain and slid it unlocked and then opened the door.  They looked at each other.  Stood face to face.  Alex could feel her heartbeat quicken, but her forehead furrow questions written all over her face.

“I did not expect to see you here,” Alex said as she stepped to the side and let the visitor in through the door. Alex closed the door, locked the latch, and turned around.  Her space was invaded as hands went to her robe and unfurled her sash.  Alex went to object, but she was quieted. She didn’t have the energy, she could barely move let alone push her away.  The brunette before her slowly opened the fabric.  Alex let her. She leaned back against the door and shut her eyes.  She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on her shoulders holding the other woman back as if staying a moment that could teeter on the acceptance of more or less.

Alex opened her eyes and shook her head. She found brown eyes looking into her own. The woman knew her well, once played her body like it was her personal playground.  Maggie stepped back.  Her eyes never faltered from Alex’s.

“Let me help you,” whispered Maggie. Alex let her hand slide from Maggie’s shoulder and then to her hands.  She gently took them from the fabric on her robe, and then let them go.  She took the folds of fabric, encased her body and tied off the sash closing off her flesh to her one-time lover.  Alex slid from Maggie’s vicinity and back to the whistling tea kettle.  She pulled two mugs down.  One for her relaxing tea mixture and another for Maggie’s coffee.  One thing about Folgers they made wonderful single serve sachets like tea bags.  Alex reached forward and placed a small amount of sugar in hers, then her tea bag and then the water.  She closed her eyes listening to Maggie fix her own drink.

“I believe you have helped enough if you have brought me my wallet, phone, and gun,” Alex said softly with a tired smile.  Maggie smiled and nodded.  She reached into her jacket for the items and then placed them on the counter before them. They sat in comfortable silence.

“Why are you here?  I appreciate your help but stripping me naked at the door was hardly a way to begin helping me out, Maggie,” Alex joked.

“Well, it wasn’t my fault you didn’t have anything under your robe Danvers,” Maggie defended joking back. Then Maggie looked up, “You looked fantastic tonight by the way, beaten the hell up, but great nonetheless,” the detective remarked, and Alex sighed with a nod.

“That was such a great dress,” she nodded to the heaped fabric in the middle of floor. 

“So Lena Luthor took you.  I thought she and Kara were...” Maggie indicated with her hands. Alex shook her head and took a sip from her tea.

“I have no idea what was going on with that,” Alex said honestly, “What made you think she took me to the event?” Alex asked looking at Maggie. The detective chuckled then took a sip of her coffee.

“I know you very well Alex.  You look at her like you used to look at me,” Maggie said, and her eyes fell to her mug looking into the black liquid for something, anything to tell her what she was doing there, “She also came at us like I was playing with her favorite toy.  Woman has the death glare down pat. So, Kara took you,” Maggie stated as if it was simple logic.  Alex smiled and shook her head.

“Cat Grant,” Alex said the name and Maggie coughed as she took a sip from her drink and in the shock choked.

“Well, I never thought you for the type, Danvers,” Maggie joked, but Alex could see the sting in her eyes.  Alex sipped her tea.

“Oh, you know me.  I’m always up for a challenge,” Alex jabbed good naturedly then saw Maggie’s shoulders straighten, building her defenses, “But we only went as friends,” Alex supplied then watched a small smile pull at Maggie’s lips.

“You have got to tell me how that works,” Maggie sipped from her coffee and looked to Alex intrigued.

“Maggie, she is brilliant, but too high-octane Machiavellian, even with her own friends to be anything more than her friend.  She is sly, and intense, and somehow perfect for Kara,” Alex laughed then grabbed her side, but the smile never fell from her lips.

“Your circle of friends is so screwed up,” Maggie laughed reaching out to steady Alex and help if she needed it. Alex only smiled and nodded. “But the Luthor, be careful with her, by the way she seemed to want to protect you… Well let’s just say I approve,” Maggie said as she drained her coffee mug, and then went to the sink to clean it.

“I never needed your approval Maggie,” Alex said softly making Maggie look at her, “But knowing you can’t complain makes me glad for your support,” Alex slid off her stool and then winced.  Yup, every muscle in her body began to clench, scream, or give out.  Her knees were stiff, her ribs hurt like a bitch, and her shoulders were also shot to hell. 

“Let me get you into bed.  I see they already got you some of the good stuff,” Maggie nodded to the pill bottle. Alex shook her head.

“It’s from last time.  I can never seem to finish the meds,” Alex said as she pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator.  She turned and found Maggie reading the bottle then opened it giving Alex 2 pills, but Alex shook her head. “Only one or I won’t be conscious until Monday,” Alex smiled and nodded her thanks when Maggie gave her only one of the painkillers, and then walked to the bed room. She lost the robe.  Maggie has seen everything before and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top.  Maggie just watched her. When Alex climbed into bed, she smiled as Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket and set it on her bedside table to charge. 

“Thank you,” Alex said.  The meds already beginning to kick in.

“Your keys, gun and wallet are on the counter.  Would you like me to put the spare back where it belongs?”

“Please,” was all Alex said but her hand reached out, “Thank you for coming by.  I am happy we can be friends after all that had happened.  I love you for that,” Alex said and squeezed Maggie’s wrist as she felt her heavy eye lips close and then darkness.

Maggie looked down to the beaten own woman and wondered when the last time she was beat up.  It seemed recent, and it seemed often.  She sighed and shook her head.

“Good night Danvers,” Maggie wished the unconscious woman, and then locked up the apartment.  She wanted to talk to Kara.  She wanted to figure it out.  When did Alex stop caring about herself? When did Alex begin to rebuild her broken heart?  She shook her head as she thought of the woman in her bed.  The damned Luthor better not hurt her.  She knew some damned good Aliens for hire.

** The Lobby… **

She watched as the agent walked away. The blonde looked around and found Alex’s clutch with all her information in it, what she hoped was her gun, and her phone.  Cat Grant walked down into her lobby and was bombarded by the press.  She held her head high, and then locked eyes with a short, dark headed, Latina interviewing the Luthor. She strode forward and caught the tail end of the conversation.

“Yes, I finally remember you. You arrested me,” Lena shot to the detective.  Cat watched as the woman simply shrugged.

“Just doing my job,” Then the woman narrowed her eyes, “I knew you were close to Kara, but how do you and Alex fit together?” the detective questioned and before Lena could blow a gasket or say something she would regret later the blonde stepped in.

“Here are Agent Danvers’s possessions, Detective…” Cat left the inquiry hand as she stood up straighter after she handed over Alex’s things.

“Sawyer, Detective Maggie Sawyer.  Everyone knows the infamous Cat Grant,” Maggie looked around seeming as if she was nonchalant about the questioning, but Cat narrowed her eyes. She created that move.

“It seems unrequited love, a high-tech suit, and a Superhero made their elements known.  Just another CatCo Gala,” Cat smirked.

“High tech,” Maggie looked around and then leaned closer to Cat, “Weaponized?”

“It seems that it was in the earliest stages of development because Agent Danvers was able to incapacitate the assailant,” Cat looked to Lena, “You must begin choosing your partners better dear,” Cat turned around with that last jab at the other CEO.

“She is a pistol,” Maggie smiled as she watched Lena Luthor’s facial expressions.

“Yes, well you can’t get as far as she has in this world without being a bit of a … pistol,” Lena tilted her head, Maggie… Maggie.  It can’t be. “How do you and Agent Danvers fit together, if I may steal you question from earlier?” Len watched the woman take in a deep breath of air as if she were simply waiting for rain to fall, or a pizza to arrive.  Then Lena noticed the vein in her neck beginning to define in her neck.  She then realized the woman’s breathing had slowed.  The Lena smirked and then stood to the side shoulder to shoulder with the Detective.  Just as she thought.  Nothing.

“I was her fiancé,” the detective shared as she watched someone in the distance.  Lena felt her chest explode and then fill with something dark.

“Was?” Lena asked in a tone that brokered no argument.

“I answered your question.  Now answer mine,” Maggie turned and looked toward Lena.  Lena found dark brown eyes, hardened by the topic of conversation.

“She is the sister of my best friend,” Lena ground out, “That is how we fit.”

“Good,” Maggie said and then looked at her watch and then to the items in her hands. “I suppose I could stop by Alex’s house and drop these off,” then Maggie looked up to Lena and smirked, “A hands on approach as I interview Alex, perks of being a cop,” Maggie stepped from Lena as she watched Cat walking to the reporters. Lena stayed in her spot, feet immobilized.  Her jaw clenched, and her head pounded as her heart raced erratically.  Damn that woman.

Lena stepped near the detective and was about to open her mouth, provoke a response from the Detective when Cat watched and then addresses the public.

“Miss Grant what happened tonight?”

“Our Gala for the evening was hijacked due to a brokenhearted man not getting what he desired,” Cat replied but pinned Lena with a hard look.

“Was it a hate crime to the foundation you were supporting for the evening?”

“Unless you are talking about the hate the perpetrator felt for a specific person turning him down flat, then no.  Our explosive close to the evening was in no way directed to our LGBTQ fundraiser.  As a response to this horrible evening, and the inability to raise as much as we could due to the abrupt ending of the festivities, I will be inviting some of National Cities finest to a Masquerade Auction that will take place on the 23rd of December.  Let’s give back to those who need it the most,” Cat smiled to the reporters, and Lena watched. 

She was good, really good.  She just dismissed a hate crime and advertised her next event to the press.  Talk about free advertising. She answered a few more questions and then shooed the vultures from her lobby.  Cat stood there, crossed her arms, and then tilted her chin toward the elevator.  Lena Luthor knew when she was being beckoned when she saw it.  She walked to the elevator, stood next to Cat and waited.  They rode the elevator in silence, walked into the news room, in silence, and then Cat walked to the Brandy decanter and grabbed it, with two glasses then walked to the balcony.  Lena waited for instruction or a cue.  She simply followed the woman.  She watched as the woman sat down and poured two tumblers, half fully of brandy and sat back.  Lena sat across from her.  She knew this.  It was a war of will, of the mind.  Anticipation and counter movies as you stared your opponent in the eye. 

“You are an idiot,” Cat said easily as she sipped from her glass.  Lena raised her well-manicured eyebrow and stared at the woman as she sipped from her tumbler.  She said nothing.  She could take insults, she could take the ramblings of middle aged has been throwing her own emotion upheaval in her face, but what kept her planted on that chair was why.  Why was Cat putting her through this game?

“Alex Danvers,” Cat supplied as she seemingly read Lena’s thoughts. Ah… there it was. Lena leaned forward and placed the brandy back on the table and made to stand.

“What she said,” Cat spoke as Lena barely made it from the chair, “The reason why she said yet…”

“I know she doesn’t want to be second place to Kara.  I get that,” Lena stood but instead of walking away she leaned her elbows on the rail and settled against the barrier.  She was so tired, so incredibly tired.

“I’m afraid you don’t,” Cat said with another sip of her glass and then sighed, “Idiot children… you… have…. Alex’s… Heart,” Cat said slowly as if talking to a small child explaining why they were being chastised. “I saw the say your eyes flashed when I kissed her shoulder.  I saw the way your pallor dropped, and you became white as a sheet.  I saw the way you almost took the detective apart.”

“That’s the problem.  You see too much, you old shark,” Lena grumbled but she turned when Cat giggled behind her. 

“You are right, I do, but I also had to go away to actually see what I wanted,” Cat stood up with her glass, and looked out over the city, “What I needed.  Tell me Little Luthor, if given the choice and you could have one or the other, it was all up to you.  Which would you choose?”

“Oh, the eternal debate… Kara or Alex,” Lena scoffed with a heartless grin. “It’s like asking which you want more, the sun or the moon,” Lena retorted.

“Since you are ever the romantic,” Cat put her hands in the air in surrender as Lena shot her a look, “Maybe you are also ever the masochist,” Cat then grinned evilly at her idea.  She slid up to the woman, and then whispered in her ear, “Or maybe you like torturing others,” Cat’s lips brushed Lena’s.  Lena jumped to the side.

“What in the hell is your problem?” Lena demanded rubbing the tickling sensation from her ear.  Cat only shook her head and reached down and poured more brandy into her tumbler.

“Well that’s not it,” Cat looked out over the city, then her gaze grew hard, “Take Kara, sleep with her, find out if she is all you would have ever thought she could be, and then do the same to Alex.  Do all the experimenting, data gathering you scientists do to figure out what you want because you, my dear Little Luthor,” Cat said as she pinched Lean’s cheek and then smiled as Lena smacked her hand away, “Hold all of the cards.”

“Liar,” Lena grit rubbing her cheek, “You hold Kara’s heart.  Not me.  She would crawl on Kryptonite laced glass just to wheeze in your shadow,” turned away from Cat.

“And that response told me exactly what I needed to know,” Cat said and grabbed the glasses and decanter leaving Lena on the terrace.  Lena blinked thinking.  She flew her words and wondered what Cat just found out. She walked into the office and saw Cat pick up her phone.  She placed a hand on her hip, as she held the phone to her ear.

“Ah, yes, Alex, its Cat.  I understand you are exhausted, but I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner.  I think it would be interesting, and quite fun, dear.  Heal up, I plan on having my wicked way with you my savior.  Call me back with your answer.  Ciao,” Cat hung up the phone and placed it on the desk with a small thud as she sat down at her desk.

“What have you done?” Lena asked in a low rasp as she could not find the air to breathe.  Cat loves Kara with everything but she just… “Catharine Grant I will not ask again.  What have you done?” Lena asked with ice in her voice.

Cat shrugged as she fired up her computer.  She had an article to write.  Hell, it was a phenomenal story, and she was a first-person eyewitness to the fallout of Lena Luthor’s nuclear explosive love life. She pulled up word and began typing ignoring the woman in her office.  Cat reached out toward her reading glasses, but her hang was pinned to the desk over her glasses.  She looked up and found Lena.  Oh dear, did she ever find her Little Luthor.  Cat smirked.

“I see I have pinched a nerve,” Cat teased waiting for the woman to let go of her hand. She glared down the younger woman and when Lena would not release her hand Cat stood and took her other hand and lifted Lena’s hand off hers.

“I have made a decision,” Cat said as she placed the glasses next to the keyboard, and then gritted her teeth.  “Never touch me like that again,” Cat gritted through her teeth. She looked up into Lena’s eyes, and knew she had to look of violence coloring her brown irises. “As I have said, experiment, but know this, the moment you do, you will lose one.  If you haven’t already lost one or both already,” Cat said and then nodded, “There is the door to my office.  I am sure you know how to find your way out of the building,” Cat terminated their conversation.

“You can’t play with people’s lives like this Cat,” Lena glared at the blonde.

“I am not the one playing with anything dear.  Kara knows exactly how I feel, and Alex also has an inkling of my attraction toward her.  I have hidden nothing this time Lena.  I will not waste more of my life waiting for other people to figure shit out,” Cat sat down and slipped her readers on and began typing as Lena approached the door she rocked Lena’s world once more, “She may want to wheeze in my shadow, but she would die for you.”

Lena shook her head and stormed out of the office.  Cat smirked and then sighed and took her glasses off. She waited, and then as anticipated Kara walked into her office from the balcony.  She walked to Cat’s desk and looked down at her, her blue eyes disappointed.  Cat couldn’t take that look, those eyes.

“What?” she asked the super.

“You just played Lena, Cat.  You are pushing her to make a very important decision,” Kara sat down and shook her head, “It is a hard decision for a Luthor to make,” Kara told the woman.

“Oh, and what is that, Kara?” Cat challenged as she walked around her desk and sat on the sofa next to the blonde starring at the carpet as if watching something interesting.  And knowing Kara, and her super powers, she probably was.

“Trust, Cat.  She has to make the decision to trust me, and Alex,” Kara then pushed her glasses on her face. “She can love with the intensity of an atom bomb, but she doesn’t trust people.  Telling her to … take us and experiment,” Kara swallowed and pouted.  Cat almost masked her head.

“It would be a betrayal of her heart,” Kara finished.  Cat looked at the super next to her.  “Besides, I wouldn’t only die for Lena,” Kara said as she finally looked over to Cat.  Cat breathed.  She let the words process before she did anything. 

“Yes well, not more than a month ago you were singing her praises, dear,” Cat said as she stood up and faced the Hero on her sofa.  She saw Kara wince.

“I loved her,” Kara said and then Cat saw the beginnings of tears in Kara’s eyes.  Cat felt her chest clench and her walls rise quickly.

“I believe Agent Danvers said it quiet elegantly.  I will not be second best,” Cat turned and walked to her computer and her fingers flew over the keys writing the facts of what happened that night.  She smiled as she read what she typed.  It was almost like a science fiction column in on of those strange magazines.  It read like fantasy but all of it was true.  She looked up and saw Kara watching her.

“You need to make a choice too Kara,” Cat said as neutrally as possible, but Kara shook her head and walked to Cat.

“You know I have chosen,” Kara whispered.

“No, I don’t know who or what you have chosen,” Cat snapped back finally letting her mask crack.

“Oh really?  Then why am I here talking to you instead of trying to console a soul beaten Lena?” Kara asked placing her palms on Cat’s desk leaning in making her point. Cat mirrored the woman’s position, recognizing a power play when she saw it.

“Because you want me to cut the woman some slack.  Be nice to the woman who could have the very reason why I came back to this city,” Cat snarled out her confession.  Kara blinked and stood up straight, away from Cat.  Cat closed her eyes and then looked at her computer.  Hit save on the file, sent it to herself to read later.  She retrieved her coat, and phone.  She texted her driver to be ready.  She simply walked around Kara.  She couldn’t look at her.  Then a hand jumped out and grabbed her forearm. 

“You came back for me?” Kara asked early above a whisper.  Cat’s eyes looked forward.

“Unhand me,” Cat tonelessly ordered.

“Answer me,” Kara growled. 

Cat didn’t speak, but she shut Kara up, and took the growl from her throat.  Kara’s grip remained on her forearm as she spun and with the other hand flashed out behind Kara’s head and then plunged.  She dove into the deepest waters she had ever thought of diving into.  Cat’s lips smashed into Kara’s and seemed to rip and claw away Kara’s indecisiveness.  Cat felt the woman’s lips begin to tease her back, suck and nip at her own.  She felt Kara’s other hand pull her coat toward her and then release her forearm.  She felt the super meet her, finally as an equal, in the middle.  Lastly, Kara shared her dive, shared her passion, and fervor shared in the actions of either the insane, or the foolish.  Cat pulled away harshly causing the sound of a smacking pop in the air.  She placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders as she looked into dazed blue.  Cat then inched away, and then stepped past the superhero.  Cat held her head high, regulated her breathing, and made sure her legs carried her from the office.  She never meant to take like that.  She never meant to invade Kara’s personal space like that.  Part of her regretted the interaction, and another part reveled in one gargantuan fact.

She kissed her back.


	18. Midnight Drop By... Second place... Cuddles... Sucks, Doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No AlleyCat will not be a 'thing' but its something I would really like to write later. Besides someone has to check Cat.

She asked her driver to go another address not home.  She watched the city in all of its lit-up glory waiting for the holidays to arrive pass by.  The trip lasted all of 10 minutes and she was not ready for the encounter she was about to have.  She shook her head when the driver asked if he should stay.  She promised she would text him if she needed a ride.  She walked up the stairs, into the lobby, and then took the elevator.  She walked down a hallway and pulled the key from its hiding place.  She held her breath as she entered the apartment.  It was dark, and she placed her purse and her key on the island counter.  She walked to the bedroom.  It’s the only place Alex could be.  She walked in and turned on the light.  She leaned against the bed at her knees, and then sat down.

The auburn-haired woman lay dead to the universe.  She smiled as Alex’s mouth hung wide open and small snores filled the room.  The woman tilted her head, and then looked at the woman, something was off.  She lifted the bedspread and smirked.  A pillow was caught at an awkward angle under the woman’s legs.  She gently repositioned the woman and then set the pillow under her knees, it’s the only reason why the pillow was there to begin with, and then pulled the covers back up to Alex’s chin. She brushed hair from the woman’s face and a few of the longer pieces out of her mouth.  She was bruising about the jaw and neck, possibly from that uppercut.  There was a cut on her temple, but it wasn’t deep.  She lifted the covers once more and hissed.  The tank top rode up revealing the woman’s ribs.  She placed the covers down on the woman and then watched her breathe. 

“I was never the caring type,” she scoffed, “or so everyone says,” The blonde shifted on the bed and stared down at the woman. 

“I kissed your sister, just to make her let me go and shut her up,” Cat drily chuckled, “That’s not the way I wanted that to happen.  Never in a million years,” then she wriggled on the spot excitedly like a teenage girl, “But she kissed me back.  God, Alex, Kara kissed me back.  I feel alive,” Cat looked up and indicated with her hands trying to find words then her hand rested in the middle her chest, “she makes this old shriveled and blackened heartbeat, and my stained soul want to wash clean,” Cat took a deep breath.  She reached out and pulled the covers to her friend’s chin.

“You are the closest thing to a friend I have got in this town. The Luthor is almost as dangerous and manipulative as me.  And almost twice as untrusting,” Cat watched the woman’s eye lashes twitch and flutter, “Kara is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and then there is you,” Cat stroked the back of her fingers down Alex’s forehead and cheek. 

“You have always treated me like a woman.  Not a media mogul, not a force to be reckoned with, but a real person, always on equal footing.  You are a conundrum,” cat smiled, “A delightful paradox to my daily norm, and I adore it.  So, thank you Alex Danvers,” Cat smiled and then looked to the clock on the night stand, it was only just midnight.

“You are welcome,” rasped a sleep and drug laden voice.  Cat looked over to Alex and the woman tried to open her eyes, but all she could manage were slits and a wince.  Cat shifted to where she blocked the light from the lamp.  She watched as Alex opened one then the other and closed the first as if trying to figure out how to work her eye lids.  Cat only smiled.  She watched as movement happened under the blanket and out came Alex’s hand hovering in front of her.  Cat looked at it and then into Alex’s hazed eyes, but the agent nodded.  She took the offered hand and found it warm, and welcoming.

“I think I am in love with Lena,” Alex said with barely a slur to her words.  Cat’s smile grew as she leaned against the pillows and kicked off her shoes and half sat half lay in bed stroking the hair at Alex’s temple. 

“I think I am in love with your sister,” Cat confessed.

“Duh,” Alex said to the reporter, “Kara is stupid,” Alex grunted then she sighed and then turned her head to Cat’s direction and then inched into Cat’s side.

“Oh, Alex how I wish you were not in a painkiller induced haze right now,” Cat outwardly toned.  Alex looked up with the clearest her eyes have been since she arrived.

“I am sober, you ass, I’m just exhausted, and in shit loads of pain,” Alex shuffled across the bed and then created room for the older woman, “Strip that shit off,” Alex indicated to Cat’s face, “There are towels in the cabinet, facial cleanser in the medicine cabinet, and pajamas in the chest of drawers.  I don’t care if you go commando, just throw them in the wash tomorrow,” Alex yawned and then collapsed on the pillow.  Cat shook her head and then took a deep breath.  Fine, she will be a normal, human, woman, at a sleepover for the first time since she was 10.  Yup she could do this.

About 30 minutes later she walked into the room, Alex still sprawled out over the mattress, and then sighed.  But the agent turned and pulled back the covers. 

“I sleep lightly, even with drugs.  Besides, Maggie only gave me one as requested,” Alex said as she yawned and waited for Cat to slide into the bed.  Alex winced as she moved further over to give the woman room, “Get comfortable, because not many people know this, I’m a cuddler, especially when I feel horrible,” Alex seemed to wait, and Cat then wiggled into a good spot then reached for the bedside lamp.  

She found herself in Alex’s bed, with a woman she was actually attracted to, but didn’t love.  She looked over in the darkness and hoped she could make out the lines of Alex’s face, maybe the eyes of the woman as she lay there.

“Talk, Shark,” Alex ordered from her pillows on the other side of the bed.

“She calls me that too,” Cat laughed softly, “But I don’t know where to begin,” Cat looked over to Alex.  She could make out little, but she knew the woman was awake.  Alex sighed.

“Do you want to talk, is a better question,” Alex began to sound more in control, more herself.  Cat felt her walls go up, and her body tense.  Then a hand snaked across the bed and grabbed hers.  “Don’t do that please.  I agree with what you said.  You are becoming a wonderful friend, and if we are to do this, don’t shut me out.  I’m not like everyone else,” Alex said softly.  Cat kept the hand in hers but turned on her side facing Alex.  Her eyes adjusted, and she can see the woman in the muted moonlight from her curtains. 

“I may have told Lena to fuck your sister and you then compare notes on which one she wanted so no one would be the one that got away,” Cat whispered her admission to Alex, the one she knew would hurt the most. Alex took a deep breath then exhaled but never let go of Cat’s hand.

“Gods, you are a bitch sometimes,” Alex said but pulled the woman closer and then both of the women where in the middle of the rather large bed, “But you are my bitch, an impulsive, and somewhat insane friend.”

Cat gasped and let her arms circle around Alex as she lay there.  She shifted and contoured her body to the injured woman and then held her.  She would not cry, will never cry over Kara ever again, never ever again.

“Cat,” Alex said from her shoulder and the woman released her fearing her was suffocating her, “Thank you for that.  Some people need extremes, some people need to be placated to, and others, need to be manipulated,” Alex spoke against her shoulder as she shifted from her back.  Alex then moved and then threw her arm over her waist, and then her head on her shoulder.

“I already listened to your voicemail,” Alex smiled, and Cat could feel it and a similar smiled tugged on her lips, “What is your idea of a wicked way with me?” Alex asked joking. But it was the lack of movement under her that made Alex pause and look up to Cat’s pale face in the ambient light of the room.

“Alex, you need to know something,” Cat said and then turned toward Alex, “I did not lie to Lena when I said if there was no chance in hell if I could not have Kara I would try to woo you ,” Cat admitted, Cat felt Alex move and she was afraid it was away from her.

“You would be second place, I am telling you that right now, but in a completely different way.  You are so far from different from Kara, that now that I think about it, you would not be second place, you would simply be Alex’s place,” Cat held the woman to her and felt her relax, “Forgive me for being honest,” Cat said sharply to the room.  She felt her wards fly up, and every wall in her ward began to lock then…

“I would like that too Cat,” Alex whispered. 

CLICK!  
CLICK!  
CLICK!

Every wall Cat had tumbled before Alex.

“I love Lena Cat, but if I were to have a person I could go to, find comfort, comradery, and love to a degree, I think you would be a good person to go to.  I have watched you.  You love fiercely, and if I could experience even half of that ferocity, I would be found humbled by your love,” Alex said into Cat’s shoulder. Cat felt her eyes prickly, she breathed through it, but they fell.

“Damn you Alex Danvers,” Cat said as she wiped at her eyes.  Alex reached up and looked into Cat’s eyes.  She pulled the hand away from her eyes.  Alex slowly sat up and winced as she turned but never took her eyes from Cat.

“Never think you must hide behind your walls with me,” Alex said as she cupped Cat’s chin.  The older woman was lost.  It was intimate, it was all encompassing, and it was intense.  It was completely Alex.  Cat narrowed her eyes and noticed that was the difference between her and Kara.  Decisive, action taking, and intense. Just like her.

“Cat turn on the light,” Cat reached for the lamp and it clicked then she looked at Alex.  She was beaten up, sore, and bruised, but she was clear and focused, “I want you to see that when I talk to you, I will not lie to you, I will not give you what you simply want to hear.  If you must test this theory ask me anything, watch my facial features not just my eyes,” Alex told the woman.

“Alex, you don’t have to prove anything to me,” Cat looked away.

“Liar,” Alex said. Cat’s head snapped up.

“That is the second time tonight I have been called a liar and I will not stand for it any longer.”  Cat growled violently. Alex simply shrugged and looked away, then Cat reached out and grabbed Alex’s face, she eased on the pressure when she saw Alex wince.

“If this hell between you, your sister, and Lena doesn’t pan out and leave you without the Luthor, would you think of a possibility of you me?” she asked as clearly and concisely as she could.  Alex lifted a hand to Cat’s that captured her cheek. She lowered it, but held Cat’s eyes, and for a few moments Alex would swear they swam into that dream realm. 

“Yes, I would, with stipulations naturally, “ Alex smiled holding one of Cat’s hands.

“Such as,” the older one queried.

“You can’t manipulate me anymore, and you must talk to me, Alex, as an equal, and then always be honest with me.  If you can’t in public then do so behind closed doors.  I rather like how your twisted mind works.  It’s fun to watch,” Alex told the woman.  Cat stroked Alex’s jaw and her gaze softened. 

“Agreed.  Next question, do you love Lena, more than your detective,” Cat broached the subject Alex had been avoiding.  Alex leaned back and lay on her pillows.  She thought about it.  Then she looked to Cat.

“No, I don’t, but I love them equally.  How can you love another person who recently loved your sister?” Alex reasoned.  Cat nodded.  She appreciated the honestly.

“What happened with you and the detective?” she asked as she reached over and turned off the light.   She heard Alex yawn, “You should rest dear,” Cat prompted but Alex opened her arms for a change.  Cat looked down at the woman.  And Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Cat down to her slowly minding the ribs.  Cat grabbed a pillow and placed it between her and the agent’s ribs.  She practically heard Alex smile as she reached to her side and moved another pillow over for Cat.  If this was not a crazy ass situation with _Kara’s sister,_ she would be absolutely charmed and positively smitten.

“I found out rather recently, well no let me back track,” Alex paused as Cat leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder, “I _Accepted_ rather recently I was gay.  I found a woman that made my guts plunge, my heart pound and my mind spin,” Alex paused, “We were engaged, it happened so fast, and then I told her I wanted a child.  I would love to be a mom.  My mother was amazing, and I wanted nothing more than to be like her and love a child with every part of my soul, but to me that required someone to love with me,” Alex stopped.  Cat didn’t know what happened, she looked up and found Alex starring into space.  Her eyes wide open and glassy.  She shook the agent.  She came too with a smile.

“She did not want children,” Alex said with a wounded smile.  Cat reached out and stroked her cheek.

“Too bad, because I have a feeling you would be the most wonderful mother, and I should know, I have two boys,” Cat smiled as she looked down pressing her cheek to Alex’s shoulder, but she kept her hand on Alex’s other shoulder fingering the hair on there.

“One is Kara’s age and I thought they were going to be a couple.  God, I made a fool of myself,” Cat then softened, “then there is my youngest, Carter.  He is a complete Supergirl fan, and thinks Kara is Supergirl. I will not pop that bubble of intrigue if I can help it.  Sometimes when you are a child it is all in the mystery.  Does Santa exist?  Well is Kara Supergirl is his fantasy.  I will only let that go if Kara comes out to him,” Cat smiled, and Alex let her arm clench the woman to her.  Alex did something that had not been done to her in probably decades.  She placed her lips to Cat’s temple and simply accepted her, her words, her thoughts.  Everything.

“Have you told any of this to Kara?” Alex asked as she stroked circles into Cat’s upper arm.  Now that Cat analyzed their positions in bed, she now latched onto the agent like a Koala to a eucalyptus tree. She was embarrassed and began to detach but Alex held her firm.

“These positions may change throughout the night, Cat, just let it go.  Do you want to have sex with me?” Alex asked matter of factly.  Her eyes shot open wide.

“NO! Well… not really,” Cat answered but Alex laughed, a full belly rib splitting laugh.

“I don’t want to either Cat, so just go with what’s comfortable.  I’m sure we will stop when it gets too weird.  You have Kara, I have Lena.  Until then,” Alex looked to Cat and smirked then kissed her lips shocking the woman, “below the belt is off limits.”

Cat blinked and lay there stunned.  The Danvers sisters will be the death of her.

“Cat, I’m kidding, just sleep,” Alex smiled as she lay back, “Sucks to have your emotions played with doesn’t it?” Alex asked watching Cat and smirked when the woman harrumphed and then sighed.

“No, I haven’t,” Cat said as she regained the path of questioning.  “I have not told Kara many things because she has been rather hung up on Lena,” Cat said making sure she called the Luthor by her first name in Alex’s presence.  It was the woman Alex loved after all.

“In time, not all at once, but drops here and there, she needs to hear these things from you,” Alex said as she yawned once more.  “Cat, will you be here in the morning?” Alex asked as she felt her eyes lids getting heavier.

“Of course, why?” then cat looked up.  Alex fought sleep with the viciousness she fought James this evening. “Go to sleep dear.  I’ll be here, if not in your bed then in the front room. Alright?” asked Cat.  For some strange reason she found she would never lie to the woman, she made a promise and it will be executed.

“Alex are you stoned, you know from the pain meds?” Cat asked.  Something in her squirmed, writhed around in her guts. 

“Maybe a little,” Alex murmured.  Cat felt her stomach clench. How much of what Alex said was drug induces, and how much was true.  She tilted her head and looked at the outline of Alex’s face.  The woman, even in her drunken state had been nothing but helpful, and kind, why would she lie to her too? Cat sat Alex yawn once more.

“Sleep Agent, Ill see you in the morning,” Cat prompted.  Cat tried to slide away from the woman, but an arm held her fast.  She looked up.

Alex Smiled slightly nodded, and never let her go.  Cat gave up and lay her head on Alex’s chest.  The beat of her heart, the rhythm of her breathing, she slipped into the realm of dreams as well. Where her son tried to convince an already knowing Cat grant that Kara was Supergirl.  What a wonderful dream.


	19. The Morning After

Alex never liked waking up the morning after a fight, and never ever liked waking up after the painkillers.  This morning was not any different except for the weight she felt on the bed next to her and she turned over, but as she began to pivot her hand flew to her ribs.  Her head flew back into the pillow in a silent scream.  She made it to her back and slowly turned her head, wincing from the pain in her jaw and throat.  Damn James! Alex thought, and she brought her hand up to stroke her jaw.  She remembered last light in all its glorious detail, but as she watched Cat Grant breathing, as if the world was not on her shoulders she had epiphany. She realized how important Cat going to her, Alex, and spilling her heart out, her secrets, and then how much she trusted sleeping with her, in this bed was.  Alex smiled.  She looked around 10 years younger when she was sleeping.  No furrowed brow, no devilish smirk, or tricks playing in her mind behind her eyes. Alex sat up slowly and eased her stiff and aching body off the mattress.  She looked quickly to the clock and almost laughed.  If Cat knew it was just past 10 am she would freak.  She stood and limped to the bathroom.  She didn’t know she bruised her right knee up again.  When she walked out of the bedroom she saw the great Catherine Grant cuddled in the middle of the bed, hugging Alex’s pillow to her like a little girl would a teddy bear.  Alex slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up to the woman’s shoulders and left a tender touch to her shoulder.

She limped to the kitchen, and then set the coffee pot to brew.  She opened her refrigerator and pulled out the cream cheese and then reached for the bread.  Alex then rummaged through the apples on the counter and smiled.  She was a sucker honeycrisp apples.  She began slicing and setting the toast to brown and placed the cream cheese and a butter knife on the plate.  She needed to wake up her guest, but she wanted to do it as gently as possible.  Alex knew that Cat’s heart, and her emotions were just as turbulent and crazed as her own.  Hell, Alex was exhausted from simply feeling.  She could not imagine how Cat kept going with everything she was feeling, and then manipulating, playing games with other people.  Alex’s brow furrowed.  She had to talk to Cat about that.  She hated being used, and she will not be a pawn any longer. The toast popped, and the coffee was ready.

Alex took the plate of toast and apples into the bedroom with a cup of black coffee.  She had no idea how to fix Cat’s coffee, and honestly if Cat wanted it tricked out she could walk her happy ass back into the kitchen and fix it herself.  She wasn’t Kara. Alex lay the plate on the bed and the coffee to Cat’s right on the bedside table. She slowly sat down and shook Cat’s shoulder. She heard the woman come to the land of the living.  She leaned over and saw Cat see the clock and she flew up.  Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. Cat looked over to Alex’s hand and shoved it from her body breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room.  Alex tilted her head, put her hands in the air and shushed the woman calmly giving her space, and then eased up,

“It’s ok Cat, It’s just me, Alex. I’ll be in the living room, maybe the kitchen.  It’s easier to sit on the stools.  When you are ready we need to talk,” Alex said softly. Cat’s hand moved to grasp Alex’s hand.  Brown eyes met light brown.

“I’m sorry,” Cat began, her walls not up yet as she rubbed her thumb over Alex’s arm, “I didn’t know where I was yet.  Stay, please,” Cat said as she looked down to the food and smiled. 

It was so sweet.  Son of a bitch, Alex was quite a charmer.  Alex shifted but Cat saw her wince.  Cat shooed the agent off the bed, and stood with her, and grabbed the plate and mug.  They walked to the island in the kitchen and Cat sat on a stool.  She finally took a sip of her coffee and Alex went to pour herself a cup.  Alex turned around and leaned against the counter watching Cat. 

“You said we have to talk, so talk Agent.  It has been almost a year since I had carbs and I will love every moment of this,” Cat said as she ate a cream cheese smeared piece of toast and sipped her coffee.

“I have to inform you of one thing if this friendship will work,” Alex said in her DEO tone and Cat nodded, her eyes wide and attentive, “I will not be manipulated by you, or used in your games.  If you feel some insane need to do so, let me know first and or if you can’t we will talk about it after the fact.  You are far too impulsive to ask you to think before you do something so I will deal with the aftermath, but I will be treated like and equal in this little relationship we have,” Alex looked down in her cup, “I am not Kara, and I will not be treated as such, Cat.  I hate games.”

Cat looked at Alex. She understood her very well, far too well in fact.  Cat watched the Agent, and she noticed one very important fact that she should have noticed weeks ago.  She was good.  She was a right and good person.  She didn’t want to play games, she would work for everything she got.  No short cuts, and no deceptions. 

“Why in the hell are you my friend?” Cat asked quietly watching Alex.  Alex’s eyes flew up to Cat and then softened.

“I like you,” Alex said and something in Cat’s chest, as if it was just one more lock on a heavily guarded treasure chest clicked. Cat stared and then raised her mug and Alex refilled her cup.

“I like you too,” Cat said honestly, “But you must understand. I am me, and I am not Lena.  I am not trusting, I am manipulative, and I hurt people Alex.  I hurt them badly without even wanting to especially the ones I care about.  Actually, the ones I care about get hurt the worst, and you are becoming a person I care about.  Could you still be in my life knowing that about me?” Cat said just as sternly as Alex had a few moments ago.

“I think knowing that makes me understand what I am getting into, and will take the chances,” Alex said and then smiled over her coffee cup.  Her soft smile made Cat smirk over her refreshed cup of coffee.  There was a jiggle on the door knob, and the sound of a key sliding out of the lock.  The door flew open and not one, but two people came through the entrance.  Cat and Alex looked at one another as they witnessed their faces.  One in disbelief, the other with a blush. Alex simply stood there, sipping coffee trying not to look into green eyes.

“Hello Dear, would you like some breakfast?” Cat said with a sly smirk on her face.  Alex, rolled her eyes.  She said no manipulations, but maybe there had to be a degree of manipulations for the woman.  For example, she needed to tell Alex of her games instead of just out right not doing them.  For Cat it was second nature, and Alex would be lying is she didn’t say it was something she liked about the older woman. 

“Miss Grant,” Kara began, and Alex rolled her eyes once more, and then found Cat’s eyes.  Alex sighed and shook her head.

“Don’t emotionally destroy someone while I’m gone,” Alex said to Cat as she slowly shuffled to her room.  She made it behind the door, but she didn’t know she was followed.  Lena walked through the entry looking at Alex from around the door. 

“Kara asked me to come here to see if you might need medical attention,” Lena said as she stepped into the room.  Alex straightened her back and grit her teeth.  Which was a mistake due to that freaking uppercut from James.  Lena came because Kara asked.  Pft, she had far more experience than Lena, hell she was on her way to being doctor once upon a time. Alex stood still.  Lena stood far from her and both women simply looked at the other.

“I was going to have a shower.  The hot water seems to loosen up the aches,” Alex said as she shifted.  She wanted out of these clothes and to feel the spray on her neck and shoulders, but Lena simply stood there.

“I’m not stopping you, the more I see the more I can assess,” Lena said clinically, but Alex’s eyes whipped to Lena’s. They were dark.  Alex cleared her throat.

“I’m afraid you may want to go back to the kitchen.  Cat could be eating Kara alive,” Alex said trying to get Lena to leave.  Lena stepped forward with her hand out.

“Stop!” Alex said loudly shocking Lena.  Alex saw the look on Lena’s face.  The hurt she caused, but just because of what happened last night doesn’t mean she is going to roll over and bow to her. She wasn’t ready yet, she couldn’t, not yet.  It was too… raw the wounds that began to form scabs over.  Lena, last night, tore off the bandage that kept Alex from bleeding out.  Know, the green-eyed beauty was the blade shoved into her heart that you could not pull out for fear of dying.  No… not yet. Besides, what in the hell was it with these rich people? 

“Alex,” Lena began but she was stopped.  Alex looked to the door knowing Kara could hear every word, and Lena did the same.  Realization fell upon her. 

“I will not have this conversation with an audience,” Alex said then turned.  She was done, though with this constant back and forth.  She felt like a flag on a pole on a windy day. She saw Lena would not leave.  Alex sighed turned around to the door on her way to the bathroom and then stripped off her shirt and threw it on the floor, and then lost her pajama pants.  Let the Luthor look, let her see the beaten and battered body of the brokenhearted… Alex shook her head and placed her right hand on her left ribs. She finally heard a gasp.

“You are beautiful,” she heard whispered behind her.  Alex flew through the door as quickly as she could then slammed it behind her.  She leaned against it trying to get her breathing back under control. She stepped to the shower, flipped on the water and melted from the scolding hot spray, letting the pain and aches, especially in her chest seep away.

** In the Kitchen… **

“Cat, why are you here?” Kara asked as she folded her hands on the counter top of the island watching Cat’s eyes follow Lena to the bedroom after Alex.  Cat turned back to the half-eaten toast and found she couldn’t eat any more of the rich cream cheese, so she took one of the apple slices.  There were good.  She continued to eat the apples making Kara wait. She asked that question often since she arrived last night. Her reasons varied, but one was abundantly clear.

“I needed someone,” Cat said trying not to lie, or manipulate or deceive.  But lies sat on the tip of her tongue, begged to be spilled out.  Cat stood and took the plate to the kitchen sink, but she turned around and offered the rest of the apples to Kara.  Kara smiled and took the plate.  Cat disposed of the bread she ate from. She filled up her cup once more and pulled down another mug for Kara and poured a cup for Kara.  She turned around and saw the confused look on Kara’s face. 

“You never made me coffee before.  Thank you, Miss…” Kara was stopped.

“If you call me Miss Grant I will fire you, or get Little Luthor to fire you,” Cat gritted shutting Kara up.  Cat rolled her eyes, “What else do I have to do to get you to see I am here, in this city, taking up my old mantel of CEO for you?” Cat asked straightly, no games, nothing more. Kara looked at her and then to the apples.

“If you needed someone why did you not come to me?” Kara asked as she stared at the slices.

“After out episode last night I feel like I am on Melrose Place!  Jesus, are you kidding me?!” Cat yelled, and then they both stopped and looked to Alex’s door when they heard her yell.  Kara tilted her glasses down and watched for a few moments and blushed then pushed her glasses back on to her nose.  Cat watched all of this and sighed.

“I may manipulate people Kara, but I do not spy on them,” Cat chastised the woman making Kara blush crimson, “So what’s going on in there?” Cat asked with a devilish smirk, Kara smiled softly but shook her head.

“Lena, is sometimes just as adept at telling people how she feels as Alex,” Kara smirked at Cat’s raised eye brow, “Which is not very well.  It’s not like they are unfeeling, but they are best at showing their feelings, not saying their feelings.  Come to think of it, I think Alex has been showing her feelings to Lena for quite some time,” Kara mused and then smiled sadly.

“No wonder the Luthor began to edge away from you,” Cat said softly, “If Alex is even half as attentive to her needs as she was to mine last night, Lena has no chance in hell of not choosing her,” Cat said as she looked to the bedroom where memories flooded her. 

“I didn’t realize you were that close,” Kara gritted, “You kiss one sister then sleep with the other.  How could you?” Kara argued.  Cat tilted her head.  Jealousy was never a good color for Kara.  But Cat held her tongue and let the woman’s mind wonder.

“You are impossible,” Cat scoffed after a time of thick silence, “I’m leaving,” Cat said as she walked back to the bedroom to retrieve her clothes.  Kara’s mouth slowly dropped as Cat walked into the room and pushed Lena into the living room and then shut the door in both their faces.  Lena and Kara looked at one another.

“What is going on?” Lena asked Kara.  Kara gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. 

“Cat slept with Alex,” Kara said, and her shoulders sagged.  Lena’s head snapped back to the door. She heard voices.

“Kara what are they saying?” Lena asked, and Kara tilted her head and lowered her glasses.  She watched as Cat went into the door into the bathroom with a towel.

“I need help with the knee Cat.  I’m sorry to bother you,” Alex said bashfully as Cat gave her a towel around the shower curtain.  Kara’s brow furrowed.  Why would she hand a towel around a shower curtain if she slept with Cat? Alex opened the curtain and reached out to Cat’s shoulder and Cat helped the agent.

“Why didn’t you call for Lena? She was sitting there on the bed waiting for you like a lost puppy?” Cat asked smiling softly.  Alex was walked to the bedroom.  Kara noticed the limp getting progressively more prominent.

“I needed a friend Cat,” Alex said then ran a hand through her hair, “I needed someone neutral. Some one safe,” Alex said, and Cat stood in front of the woman and smiled with her hands on her hips.

“I told Kara the same thing, well sort of, she thinks we slept together though,” Cat winced. 

“Well we did sleep together Cat,” Alex laughed and then looked up into Cat’s eyes and her smile dropped, “You didn’t tell her it was sleeping and not sexual, did you?” Alex asked, and Cat lifted her arms and shrugged mischievously.  Alex sighed and shook her head.

“Let me get dressed you Shark.  I need to get to the DEO before this begins to hurt anymore,” Alex said and then indicated to her knee.  Cat nodded then went to the other side of the bed.  She stole some of Alex’s clothes, and Cat liked the way they fit, and felt.

“I like your style, maybe I’ll invest in some jeans and leather jackets.  It’s nice,” Cat spun around as Alex had her shirt and panties on, but her jeans were proving to be a hazard.  “Let me help, I can see you will be just like Carter when he gets hurt,” Cat grumbled as she slipped Alex’s feet into the jeans and then ordered the woman to stand then pulled the pants up over her hips.  Alex held Cat to her.  Yup, she wasn’t much of a hugger but with this new friend, it felt right.  Cat Held her back, quickly both understanding they didn’t really want to go back out there into the living room with their potential lovers sitting in wait.

“Thanks, you are turning into the greatest friend ever,” Alex smiled and finished fastening her pants. 

“I would love to make the children talk some more, that is if Kara was not watching and listening, shame on her if she was,” Cat said looking to the door.

Kara pushed her glasses up on her nose, suddenly very guilty about what she had seen.  Lena reached out and shook Kara’s hand.

“They are friends,” Kara said softly then looked to Lena, “Like becoming best friends.”

“With benefits?” Lena asked swallowing down the bile she felt rising at the possibility of losing Alex.

“No, just really close.  It’s really sweet,” Kara said and then pulled Lena over to the stools, “Very much like us but different.” Kara said shaking Lena’s hand and they both smiled. 

“Kara, what’s Alex’s favorite color?” Lena asked and then Kara looked to Lena and noticed the dress Alex wore last night was the same shade of green as Lena’s eyes.

“Green, like the color of your eyes,” Kara smiled.

“What’s her go to at Noonan’s?” Lena asked looking into the distance.

“You guys have spent so much time together, how can you not know?” Kara asked.

“She always gave me mine, but I never inquired what she had,” Lena let her head drop and her shoulders sag, “I’m a terrible friend.”

“No, you just didn’t know what Alex was doing,” Kara said with a softly smile, “She was showing you how important you were to her,” Kara then reached for Lena’s hand, “She was showing you were special.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat.  She felt the tears gathering as she remembered text messages after text messages telling her of her importance, of her worth.  Lena nodded and smiled.

“How do I get her to love me back?” she asked Kara.

“Oh Lena, she already does, but for the longest time she thought you and I… Alex is different.  She hates ‘stuff.’ She likes random acts of kindness.  She likes when she is surprised with the presence of the one she adores.  But most of all, she likes to be proved she is worthy as well.  Something happened when Maggie left.  I think she wanted to feel like it wasn’t her fault, like if her choice to have kids had never been known would she still be with Maggie.  She wants to be put first, just as she puts the people she loves first.  She wants to be shown she is worth their love and acceptance. She is not complicated, she just needs someone special to lover, completely,” Kara smiled and stared into green eyes, “I believe you are that for her.”

The door opened, and Lena and Kara turned toward Cat and Alex.  Cat walked next to her as the woman limped putting weight on Cats shoulder. 

“Kara, I guess you are my ride, if you don’t mind,” Alex said lightly and then her brow furrowed, “Besides, me in the medical bay at Deo will give us time to talk.  I think we need one LONG chat.  Don’t you think?” Alex said as she stood there waiting for Kara to make a choice. Kara smiled and walked to Alex and lifted her bridal style.  Alex slapped Kara’s chest.

“I didn’t mean to be carried you brat! You can get us a cab,” Alex argued but Kara’s smile grew.

“Nope, I’m gonna take you to the DEO as quickly as possible, luckily that’s my super speed,” Kara smiled wider when she saw Alex turn slightly green.

“I hate flying with you,” Alex said softly but grabbed on.  She knew Kara would not let go.

“Come Little Luthor, I’ll take you to your next destination,” Cat said as she reached for the key she took from its hiding spot.  She looked to Alex and the Agent watched the blonde, and she nodded.

“Thanks Cat.  I’ll see you later,” Alex said, and Cat simply smiled and placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder then ran it down her arm.

“No problem dear, Come Lena Chop Chop,” Cat demanded.  Lena shook her head.

“I hate it when you boss me around like a minion.  I’m your boss you know?” Lena retorted but followed.

“Yes, well, complete Autonomy dear, does mean I run my domain as I see fit.  But if we are to be… friends,” Cat said it with a sneer like she was tasting the word and found it bitter, then her head tilted as if she could tolerate it, “We will have to be cordial to one another.”

“Of course, but I will not be treated like a dog, Cat,” Lena grumbled as she continued into the hall behind Cat.  When Kara and Alex walked behind them, Cat locked up placing the key in its hiding place, then Cat smiled at Alex.  Alex narrowed her eyes, and then rolled her eyes.  Cat’s grin grew, life will be so much more fun to tease these people.  Oh yes, so much more fun.


	20. Confessions and Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! SuperCat, and AgentCorp. Sorry for all those i disappointed in the pairings, and endgames, but I am very grateful for the help along the way everyone. But remember the story is far from done. I also think I may have to change the rating of this story. Thanks for being her for the ride on Chapter 20! Boom!

** DEO Six Hours Later… **

Alex lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling.  She hated the damned medical bay.  She was beginning to hate this as much as loathing the feeling of being second place to Kara.  She threw her hand over her eyes to block out the light.  Her conversation went very well.  Almost too well, but that’s what happens when you are being chased by Cat Grant, and you love the woman back.

_“We need to talk,” Alex said as she took Kara’s hand when they fitted her with a temporary knee brace.  It was only bruised, nothing torn, or broken, just heavily bruised.  She could only think it was when she slammed into the wall when she was jerked from the roof.  Her ribs also were simply bruised.  All in all, she was lucky, just one walking bruise._

_“I love Lena,” Alex blurted.  She held a breath and then the air shot from her lungs.  She closed her eyes, and then let everything settle.  It was out there.  It was said to the one person she could not afford to lose but might push away with that information.  But she was so tired of keeping it in, keeping it hidden._

_“I know,” Kara said, and Alex looked over to Kara and found sad blue eyes. “You practically told her as much last night before you walked away.  Why did you walk away?” Kara asked tilting her head._

_“Kara, do you know what it’s like watching the person you’re feeling for grow every time you see them, feel love for someone else?” Alex asked watching her sister._

_“James and Lucy.  It was like part of my guts where wrenching from my body, and I didn’t even love him like you love Lena,” Kara sighed then turned to Alex, “You could have told me.”_

_“How would that conversation have ended Kara?” Alex then softened her tone, “I loved her before Cat got here.  Go back to before Cat came back, how would that conversation have ended?” Alex asked._

_“I don’t know,” Kara said truthfully. Then she looked to Alex, “But I could have been there for you, we could have helped each other we could have…” Kara was stopped by Alex shaking her hands._

_“I will never take your happiness from you Kara,” Alex whispered with tears streaming from her eyes.  Kara reached over and pulled Alex to her in a gentle hug._

_“But you would allow me to take your happiness from you?  Alex this must stop,” Kara released Alex and then held her cheeks and looked into her sister’s eyes, “You have to stop being second best.  You have to stop thinking you are not worth it, because you are the most important person in my life next to…” Kara thought and let her gaze wonder to the side._

_“Cat or Lena, who would you choose?’ Alex asked as she put a hand to Kara’s on her cheeks.  Kara let a smile seep through her frown._

_“I think I have already chosen but I have to do just as Lena does,” Kara said and then smiled and tucked the auburn hair behind Alex’s ear and leaned back, “We have to prove we love you and Cat first, and above all others.  I know how Cat works, it just requires me to be something I am not sometimes,” Kara said and looked at the floor releasing Alex.  Alex nudged her arm and Kara smiled and rolled her eyes._

_“I have to be brave with her, basically I have to be Kara Zor-El, and that is phenomenally difficult,” Kara confessed._

_“Why,” Alex asked._

_“Because the only person I am Kara Zor-El with is you,” Kara said as she took Alex’s hand in hers. “I have to be myself, because that is who Cat wants, she wants the real me,” Kara whispered._

_“Scary,” Alex joked._

_“You have no idea,” Kara laughed, but sober slightly, “She wants me, and only me, its… different, and exciting, and…”_

_“A rush,” Alex said and smiled when Kara nodded enthusiastically._

_“She loves you Alex,” Kara said softly.  Alex shrugged.  And Kara turned toward Alex, and it was in those eyes dead set on Alex, that she knew she was talking to the real Kara, her ultimate supporter, her haven, her family. Alex lowered her gaze._

_“I will try to be more accepting of the fact that she cares about me.  But I will have to go slow Kara,” Alex said and then her eyes lifted when she saw the Doctor come back in with a clip board, and her results.  Kara hopped off the bed, and then went to the door, but turned around._

_“Just don’t push her away,” Kara said and winked.  Alex simply smiled and focused on the report from the doctor._

So, she lay in the damned DEO issued scrubs, and hospital bed thinking, and thinking some more.  She was awake, far too much awake to be laying in this damnable bed.  She had even escaped and went in search of Winn.  She found he was in one of the DEO holding cells because of his involvement with James.  Alex frowned when she heard that news.  She wanted to talk to him about it.  She heard the door open but didn’t move.  She figured it was just another nurse checking to see she was where she was supposed to be.  They have been doing that almost every hour on the hour since she went in search of her friend in the DEO.  When Jonn found out he threatened to handcuff her to the bed and add on one more night for her troubles.  She growled her concession and hobbled back to her bed. She felt a dip in the bed then she moved her arm from her eyes.  She tried to scramble up to the top of the bed to sit, but a hand reached out and made her stay.  She reached out and inclined the mechanical bed.  Lena didn’t take her eyes off her. 

“Why are you here?” Alex asked, she winced as she heard her own tone then rambled forward, “Not that I am not happy to see you, it’s just, well, why are you here?” Alex felt her cheeks heat and looked away silently cursing herself.

“I brought a get well gift for you,” Said the woman and then reached out and placed her hand on Alex’s heart. “She came to me, of all people, to locate you.  She knew you were in the DEO, but it looks like you have not taken away my access credentials… Partner,” Maggie said with a smile and a wink.  Alex tilted her head and tried to look past Maggie’s shoulder.

“Look, Danvers, I did something horrible to you, I know that. I was selfish, and we had never talked about kids in the long term.  It was just out there, boom you want a kid.  I got scared.  But she wants to fix what I did, she wants to help you heal, and she would give anything to make you feel special,” Maggie paused and smiled at Alex’s shocked expression, “I gave her the shovel talk.  If she hurts you, in any way possible, I know a few aliens from the Alien Bar that would dispose of her and they would be off this planet or underground and never found again, just like Lena.  If she hurts you Alex, I will make sure no one could find the body,” Maggie said.

“What are you saying?” Alex whispered.  She swallowed at the possibility, then Maggie stood.

“My gift to you, is a shot at happiness,” Maggie turned around and Alex leaned to follow Maggie’s gaze, “She convinced me to bring her to give you something very heavy. Don’t screw it up Danvers,” Maggie said and then walked to the door.  She leaned to Lena’s ear, and said something.  Alex only saw Lena swallow, turn pale, and then nod. 

Lena walked toward Alex, slowly almost like she did on the roof at the Gala.  Her eyes never left Alex’s, but she paused at the bed unsure of what to do.  Alex said nothing, she did nothing.  Lena had to choose.  But what she saw was a cup of coffee in Lena’s hands.  Alex lifted an eyebrow.

“A little bird told me you are an extra hot chai latte girl,” Lena said softly.  Alex watched her, she was afraid.  She was afraid of Alex, and Alex’s actions.  Alex took a deep breath and lifted her hand. Lena placed the drink in Alex’s hand, but the woman shook her head.  She took the cup, placed it on the rolling tray, and then reached out for Lena once more.  Lena looked at the hand then to Alex’s eyes.  Alex nodded, and the Lena slipped her hand into Alex’s warm palm.  Alex pulled her closer.  Lena had to sit on the bed to accommodate to the distance as the woman pulled her. 

“Lena, I need to tell you something but it’s hard,” Alex began but Lena shook her head.

“You have already told me. Every time I saw you, you told me. I know,” Lena whispered as she stood to take off her jacket, and then draped it over the chair.  She looked back to the agent and then pointed to the bed, asking if she could lay down with her.  Alex nodded.  Lena climbed into bed and then reclined the bed.  They lay facing each other.  Green bore in to dark brown.  Lena shuffled under the covers and then once settled she slowly reached out.  She watched Alex’s eyes track her slowly inching hand. Before her hand could fall to Alex’s cheek Alex seized her hand.  Lena’s eyes narrowed. She was close, so close and when she stretched her index finger to Alex’s cheek she saw it then.  The Agent broke.

Lena panicked, and slid closer to the woman on the bed.  She reached for her and brought her head to her chest.  She let Alex cry into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around the woman and rubbed soothing circles into her back

“Shh, Alex its ok.  I’m sorry,” Lena whispered softly into Alex’s ear.  The woman didn’t push her away, but seemed to melt into Lena, and Lena just lay there, holding onto the woman who had claimed her heart so softly, so gently, she didn’t even know she loved her until she almost lost her.  “Please Alex, tell me how I can fix this,” Lena begged in her ear.  Alex shook her head.  Then Lena felt it.  She swallowed and froze. 

Alex poured her heart and soul into Lena as soon as she stroked her face.  It was the look in her eyes, unguarded, no mask, and reflected every emotion Alex had. She cried from a deep ache finally ebbing away, and happiness clenching onto her heart like a grappling hook to get over a wall.  She cried because it could not be real, but there she was, with her, holding her cooing in her ear apologizing begging to fix what ailed Alex.  Lena Luthor was putting Alex first.  Alex took a deep breath and took a page out of Cat Grant’s book.  She dove.  She let her lips glide over Lena’s pulse.  Nothing more than a swipe of her lips, then she felt Lena freeze.  She stopped, she pulled back.  She had gone too far.  Then Alex’s lips, the lips that just tasted Lena’s salt stained skin from Alex’s tears, had been gently taken.  Alex’s eyes flew open, and all she could see was Lena, eyes closed and then Alex let it happen.  She fell into the kiss. 

No words could describe the feeling of finally falling into Lena.  It was as if she plunged down a waterslide, her guts in her throat, and her heart pounded from the adrenaline of the trip.  Alex let go of Lena’s hand, the one she caught, and threaded her own fingers into the back of Lena’s head in the silky tresses at the nape of her neck.  Lena slowed the kiss and explored every corner of Alex’s mouth.  Lena pulled back slightly and looked down to Alex and saw the woman that had courted her for weeks. Alex opened her eyes when she felt Lena stroking her bottom lip with her fingertip.  Lena smiled at the agent and Alex smiled bashfully.

“Can I love you?” Lena asked Alex.  Alex pulled further from Lena’s grasp but not completely out of.  She simply wished to see the woman.

“Why?” Alex asked the question and she instantly regretted it as Lena slipped further away making distance.  She never let go of Alex though.  She simply lay with the woman and stared into her eyes.  She reached out and treaded her fingers with Alex’s.  She watched Alex observe every movement, every breath, and listened to every inhale or exhale. 

“I realized, weeks ago, that what I wanted was not a best friend, nor a person who could I could simply hang out with and feel comfortable with.  I want all of that and more, Alex. I realized last night, that I fell in love with you and I didn’t even know it,” Lena kissed Alex’s fingers, “I realized that your love was gentle, and steady, and you slipped so far into my heart that I could not imagine you not there.  I broke when I thought you died last night, and when I saw you standing there, I knew I had nothing close to that with Kara,” Lena saw Alex’s eyes cloud at the mention of her sister, “I want to be worthy of you Alex.  I want to show you every day that you are special and loved.  I want to fall into your heart just as you had mine.  Please Alex… Can I love you?”

Lena stopped breathing.  Too many words she was not used to saying.  Too many confessions.  Luthors don’t confess, they play a very twisted game of poker with their cards very close to their chest, with Aces up sleeves and Kings in their boots.  They were cheaters, and winners, but never confessors, never complete truth tellers.  They were also never lovers.  Lena wanted to love Kara, maybe it was the novelty of the Super and Luthor legacy, but when Alex began to show up, part of her opened up more to her than she ever did Kara.  It wasn’t secrets, or the things said.  It was the things she never HAD to say.  For Lena Luthor to confess what was held deeply in her heart, and the one desire she had at that moment in time it was almost too much.  She held her breath as Alex was given the most locked up treasure Lena had.  Her heart.

“No,” Alex whispered, and Lena jerked her hand from Alex’s.  She felt her world fall apart, and her heart harden.  She closed her eyes, but felt Alex’s hand on her cheek, and her thumb stroke just under her right eye.  She slowly opened her eyes, “You are wrong, Lena,” Alex shuffled painfully to Lena and pulled her body to Alex’s. Thighs touched, hips touched, bellies connected.  Lena saw Alex slowly coming closer and then paused, “You are far more worthy than I am.  You are worthy of any one you choose,” Alex paused and her eyes shimmered, and searched desperately through Lena’s, “Please, Lena, don’t hurt me,” Alex softly begged as the breath of her request ghosted over Lena’s lips.

“Never,” Lena then lunged into Alex’s mouth.  Alex slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth and even though her eyes were closed she could feel her eyes roll back in the pure bliss of the moment.  Lena felt something in her chest slide apart, and warm.  She realized she was home. Alex sighed into the kiss and then nipped and sucked, “Sleep with me?” Alex asked.  Lena nodded and then rolled onto her back pulling Alex to her.  For the moment, everything was perfect.

** Across the city around the same time… **

Cat sat in her Highrise penthouse and smiled as she finally got her son to bed.  Every time, all the time, it was Kara was Supergirl and here was the truth.  She simply smiled and appeared to think about the notion.  She would never tell him no, but she always said that with evidence like that it was a sound theory.  She asked him every time what he would do with the information.  He would always say nothing. 

Sipping a cup of cinnamon tea curled up at the end of her sofa with a book, she smirked as she remembered emailing her article in.  It was to be printed the very next day.  She smirked because people still popped to do her bidding and she liked it, but her smile fell as she held the tea cup in her hand and remembered the night and morning with Alex.  That damned woman wormed her way into her heart.  What is she, some magical unicorn of soul rendering purification?  Cat scoffed as she remembered her car ride home with Lena.  They didn’t speak much. 

_“Is she ok?” Lena asked_

_“I think so,” Cat replied._

_“You would know better than anyone,” Lena prodded.  Cat simply sighed._

_“She is hurting.  I will help if I can, but I am not what she needs,” Cat said giving into the Luthor just slightly._

_“Yes, she needs medical attention to be sure,” Lena mused, and Cat looked over the younger woman._

_“My god you are daft,” Cat spat at the younger woman causing Lena’s head to whip around to meet Cat’s gaze, “She needs you.”  Cat said this plainly.  Then she sighed.  “Your stop little Luthor, if I were you I would figure out how to show her she is important to you,” Cat said and then nodded to her driver in his rearview mirror to make haste, not giving the younger woman a chance to reply._

She may or may not have told Lena of a specific Detective and how she could help.  Then she sat back and waited for her once in a blue moon good dead to come to fruition.  She smiled once more as she felt before she saw a figure on her balcony.  She waited.  She never locked the balcony door anymore. Finally, Kara stepped through the window, and sat next to Cat.  Cat said nothing, Kara said nothing.

“I love you too,” blurted the younger woman.  Cat blinked and slowly turned her head to the kryptonian. Cat sat forward and placed her tea on the table.  She felt her hands begin to shake. It was hard to hide shaking nervous hands with a tea cup clenched in trembling hands. Cat simply sat there.  For once she was not sure what piece to play on her mental chessboard of people. So, she sat and waited.  If you waited long enough people ended up moving for you.  But Kara simply sat on the sofa next to her.

Cat got up and took her tea cup to the kitchen. She rinsed the cup, and then placed her hands on the sinks edge, needing to grip something.  Then her eyes flew open.  Hands slid around her midsection, and slowly pulled her body to Kara’s.  Cat closed her eyes and put her hands over the aliens.  She felt the warmth from Kara’s body, as if it was still warm from the sun. Cat turned in Kara’s arms and looked at Kara.  She stared into those eyes, eyes that have pierced into her soul many steamy dream filled nights.

“How did I get my son back?” Cat quizzed.  There was something she didn’t like about this.  Kara smiled.

“I wrote to him as you and you met,” Kara answered.

“What is my Tuesday lunch order?” she asked arcing her eyebrow.

“Depends on the season, and if apricots are fresh from the market at JoJo’s,” Kara grinned as Cat sighed and then she pushed Kara away, just arms distance, but still close.

“I am not a toy Kara,” Cat said.

“I am not a feeble minded little assistant,” Kara shout back shrugging her shoulders.

“I want all of you,” Cat shot to the woman in her kitchen inches from her.

“I want you to want that,” Kara lifted her eyes, “I want to give you everything that I am,” then Kara stepped into Cat’s space and took her hands in her own, “I want to be Kara Zor-El with you Cat.  Not the little reporter, not the little assistant, and not Supergirl.  I want to be all of who I am, and I want that with you,” Kara said firmly.  Cat felt her cheeks heat up and her heart bloom in her chest. 

“I knew it,” came a voice from the hallway that led to Carter’s room, a guest room, and the office.  Kara and Cat flew apart.  Kara looked to the boy and swallowed.

“Hey buddy,” Kara’s voice squeaked a little in pitch and Cat smiled at her almost lover being caught by her son. She watched as Carter walked into the kitchen area and sat at the bar.  Cat rolled her eyes and got him a glass of water and the boy looked at Kara, eyes boring into Kara’s.

“You are Supergirl,” Carter said nonchalantly, as he sipped his glass.  Cat giggled as she watched Kara’s face.  Then Cat saved the super, sort of.

“Carter, Kara and I were having a conversation, how much of it did you hear, dear?” Cat asked and pinned him with a glare. Kara swallowed and eased back never wanting to be on the receiving end of.

“You love each other, and she is Kara Zor-El, AKA Supergirl,” Carter looked from woman to woman and rolled his eye, just like his mother would when chastising a child, “Kal-El is Superman’s name, and they are cousins, so you are Supergirl,” Carter surmised.  Cat simply leaned back against the sink.  She gave the floor to Kara.

“So, how long have you known, buddy?” Kara asked softly.

“Since the train where I almost got blown up on,” Carter said easily.

“WHAT!?” Cat growled.

“Now it’s not what it seems. I had protected him, didn’t I?” Kara tried to worm her way out of trouble.

“Yeah, Mom, the bomb blew away from the train.  It’s totally cool,” Carter said.  Kara made a face at him.  Cat sighed and held up a hand to the two people she cared most about.

“I will forget this ever happened on three conditions,” Cat looked at her son and Kara.  They listened raptly, “You,” pointing to Carter, “Will go to bed and speak not one word of this night.  Kara is Kara to us Carter, alien and all, we love her, but Kara is not Supergirl outside of this apartment.  Understood?” Carter smiled and nodded, “Good now off to bed,” Carter jumped down from the stool and went to his room. Then turned to Kara.

“One condition down two to go,” Kara tried to joke but Cat simply glared at Kara.  The super rubbed the back of her heard.

“Second condition,” Cat said harshly, “take me to bed Kara,” Cat said and then Kara’s eyes slammed into Cat’s, “I have waited for years to finally have you right here in my clutches. I am not going to waste this moment.”

“But Cat isn’t it a little fast?” Kara’s voice pitched again.  Cat stepped close to Kara and kissed her lips.  Kara let her lips glide over Cats, explore and devour Cat’s.  Cat slid her hand around Kara’s neck and then pulled her down into a deeper kiss, forcing their mouths to open to the other.  Then Cat pulled away.

“I want to sleep with you Kara,” Cat looked into these blue eyes, those brilliant blue eyes, “I want you to hold me the way you were a few moments before Carter made his presence known.” Cat pulled Kara’s hand and led her to her room on the other side of the penthouse from Carter’s room.  Kara swallowed as she was led to the room.  Cat closed the door. She looked at Kara and the two women stood next to the bed.  Suddenly Kara watched as Cat looked from her to the bed, and then she heard her heartbeat race.  Kara smiled softly and placed her hand in Cat’s.

“Third condition,” Kara asked shaking Cat’s hand. Cat looked up, and her light brown eyes swam.  She let the tears fall over her eyelashes, and then she looked away.  Kara stepped closer to the woman and tilted her head up gently. 

“Please Cat, what is your third condition.  If it is in my power, I will make it so, it shall be done,” Kara slowly slipped her arms around Cat and pulled her to her chest.  Cat’s arms moved around Kara and let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder.

“Love me,” Cat whispered then she clutched the woman to her as tightly as she could, as if she was trying to fuse their bodies together, “Please love me Kara Zor-El. Please…” Cat begged in Kara’s ear, and then Kara let her chest finally snap open and let her emotions pour out.  She let her own tears slide down her cheeks.  Kara tilted her head and kissed Cats shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw, then her temple and then she paused at her earlobe.

“I have always loved you, unconditionally,” Kara squeezed Cat to her as she felt the woman melt into her.  This strong, independent woman, always hiding everything she truly was from everyone else shook in the superhero’s arms like a leaf on the wind.

Kara slowly took herself from Cat’s embrace.  She took Cat’s hands and placed then on her jacket.  Cat looked up to Kara and saw her warm smile as Kara’s fingers went to the button of Cat’s blouse at her throat.  Cat let her hands shove the jacket aside, and then slide up Kara’s arms going to the button of her own shirt.  Kara slowly unbuttoned Cat’s blouse, and then pushed the sides of the shirt aside.  Cat smirked when she noticed Kara’s breathing hitch.  Cat looked down and then watched as she revealed to her bedroom the secret the world would love to see.  Kara stood back and let Cat see the insignia of her house.  She let Cat reach out and touch the S on her chest, run her fingers over the treading.  Cat took her hand away when Kara shuddered, but Kara took Cat’s hand and placed it on her chest.

“It’s ok, you were just touching some rather sensitive places,” Kara smiled down to the blonde and Cat’s smiled beamed at her.  Cat looked to the window, she walked over to the window and pulled the blinds closed.  She will never sacrifice Kara’s privacy.  Kara smiled gratefully and then Cat turned around.  She licked her lips.  Now she was on the other side of the bed and Kara on the other, with the entire expanse of the king-sized bed between Cat could slow down.  She watched Kara as her hands went to her shirt and she slowly took the shirt from her shoulders.  She paused as Kara watched the woman, standing before her topless in a black lace bra.  Kara reached behind her and pulled her zipper down her back.  She took the blue suit down her chest and then shrugged as she quickly undid her bottom.  Leaving her in her supersuit.

“I think this is my dream come true,” Cat whispered. Kara looked at her with her eyebrow arched.

“I finally get to see all of you, every stich of clothing, and the body that wears it,” Cat said as she looked to Kara’s eyes.  The woman smiled and then in a flash of super speed, she stood there, stripped bare to the woman before her.  Cat’s breathing stopped.  When it began again Cat looked into Kara’s eyes.

“How can you be so divine?” Cat asked.  Kara blushed slightly and then watched as Cat finished undressing.  Kara tilted her head to the side, and looked at the woman, taking in every inch of peach tinted skin.  Then Cat began to fidget with her hands.

“I know I am old,” Cat swallowed and bit her lower lip, “I know I have some stretchmarks, and I am not as firm as you are, but…” Cat was stopped as Kara slipped into the bed and under the covers then held out her hand to the woman.  Cat slid into the bed on her side staring at Kara.  Kara didn’t cross the distance between them she simply smiled at Cat.

“You are perfect,” Kara breathed between them, “You are not old, you have lived. You have had two children, and have LIVED, Cat. You have done more in your life than some people could do in a thousand life times. You are beyond beautiful. I have no words,” Kara then reached out and let Cat come to her, chose to go to her.  And Cat did. Flesh to flesh it was the purest moment Cat had experienced.  Finally, she loved the person she shared a bed with, finally she shared her heart with the one she loved and finally, they loved her back.  When Kara wrapped her arms around Cat, she simply melted into the flesh of the woman she chose and chose her in return.

Cat lay her head on Kara’s chest, trying not to feel the woman’s nipple in her throat as she breathed in the blonde woman beneath her.  She smelled like vanilla and the wind.  Wild and yet tamed at the same time.  She kissed Kara’s throat.  In response Kara kissed her head.

“Go to sleep Cat, I’ll be here when you wake, unless…” Kara let the statement hang and Cat simply smiled.

“Unless work calls,” cat finished.  Kara smiled and nodded. 

Cat had never felt such a peace settle over her heart before.  She hoped it never went away.


	21. Woke Up With A Note

Alex woke to the feeling of cold sheets where there should be a warm body. She blinked sleep from her eyes, and then lifted her battered body up.  She hissed as her ribs told her to stop moving but it wasn’t as bad as it was yesterday.  She moved her knee and winced slightly.  It was much more mobile but hurt like hell.  She looked around and hoped to hear Lena, hoped she would come through the doors of the med bay, but she didn’t.  Alex looked to the rolling tray that once held her Chai.  She found a letter instead.

_Dearest Alex,_

_I could not bring myself to wake you.  You spent 13 hours in this bed, and I waged war with myself on waking you with a kiss goodbye, or writing this note, and pressing a kiss to your forehead. The later pleasure, while not as delightful, won out. You needed rest my dear. I had some things I had to take care of at L-Corp._

_I know you understand, but I don’t want you to think that I am putting my job ahead of you.  I will leave you this promise.  I swear everything I said, and every request I voiced last night stands.  Alexandra Danvers, I love you._

_I’ll See You Soon,  
Lena_

Alex looked at the note and read it three times and let a smile touch her lips.  She nodded.  It was one of the sweetest things someone had done for her in a long time.  Now, to repay the favor.  She hit the call button. The nurse came into the room, as did Jonn.

“When can I get out of here, and when can I talk to Winn?” Alex demanded.  Jonn almost smiled at his earth daughters irritated tone, but he read her, and nodded to the nurse to get the doctor.  He sat in the chair next to her.

“I see a lot of things have happened, Alex,” Jonn said waiting for Alex to tell him.  Alex nodded.

“I would like 6 months, but no more than a year to shadow you, and to ease into leadership roles and command Ops.  I am getting tired of being in this bed,” Alex said as she indicated to her body.

“Does this have anything to do with Lena?’ Jonn asked. Alex looked into the space above her feet and tilted her head.

“I believe she is a catalyst to speeding up this decision, yes. But we both know I would take over eventually,” Alex answered as honestly as she could.  Jonn nodded and accepted her request and her answer.  He stood.

“I’ll get Winn into interrogation. I’ll be behind the glass so it’s not as intimidating, but I have read him many times, Alex.  He thought he was letting a trust friend, and DEO member, have access to tech that could help him in his crime fighting job,” Jonn said as he put air quotes around the word Job.  Alex nodded and then sat up when the doctor came into the door.

“Fix me up. I want to leave,” Alex ordered.  The doctor practically squeaked to a halt with his sneakers on the floor.  He looked at Jonn. Jonn nodded.

“Alright Agent Danvers, but you will be on medical leave for a week, to let the knee heal up, and Desk duty until you can beat Jonn in the sparring room,” the doctor said, and Alex glared at the man.  Jonn and the doctor held their breaths.

“Done,” then she looked at Jonn, “In one week, I am going to kick your ass,” Alex smiled and Jonn shook his head and grinned.

“I’ll get Winn ready,” Jonn said and then dismissed himself.

Alex walked stiffly with a new knee brace, just one of those neoprene braces you can get anywhere to keep the joint semi stable, but the doctor and Alex talked about it and it would be good to use it, just not over use it. She slowly rounded the corner and found her knee beginning to hurt, and then out of nowhere came Jonn, with a cane.  A Simple deep brown, lacquered wooden stick, with a rubber tip on the end, and rounded top.  Alex looked at it, and then she tilted her head.

“This one looks cool.  I like how it looks like a tree,” Alex said as she began to walk and took the weight off her knee.  She sighed as she felt the pressure ease. 

“I thought you would want something more rustic, like a walking stick and not a walking cane.  You have been injured so often. I made it for you,” Jonn nodded as he looked forward.  Alex looked once more to the cane.  She smiled and looked to her Martian father.  She only had to think her thanks and her affection. Jonn grinned and then opened the door for Alex. 

Alex eased into the room and saw her friend, her buddy, her Pictionary partner on game night.  Winn looked up from the table and shot to his feet to help Alex, but she held up her hand.  She didn’t dismiss him, she just needed to get to the chair.  He took it out from the table and eased it to the table as she sat.  She let him fret.  She left him feel sorry.  When he sat down she saw his red rimmed eyes, and the stubble on his face. 

“Looking scruffy there, Winn,” Alex smiled.

“Who’s scruffy lookin?” Winn shot back.  They laughed at the Han Solo one-liner and then Alex reached out to place a hand on her friends.

“Winn, I need to know what happened.  I will not lie to you, you are being investigated, and Jonn is on the other side of the glass reading your mind,” Winn pulled his hand from Alex’s and looked at the mirrored glass.  Then his head hung.

“He has changed so much since becoming the Guardian, and then when he went public it’s like he was above the law, above everything,” Winn began, and Alex listened to her friend talk.  The way he spoke it sounded like he need to talk for a very long time.

“Recently though, since Lena broke up with him, he has been cruel, and demanding,” Winn raised his eyes to Alex’s, they shimmered, “He did this,” Winn said and opened his shirt and Alex saw bruising around his rotator cuff, and shoulder.  Alex took a breath.

“Winn, did he force you to gain access to confidential and top-secret equipment?” Alex watched as Winn looked down and then he nodded. “Winn, I need you to say it.  What he got into, just because he was dumped, this is reckless, he could have killed someone,” Alex said.

“He could have killed you!” Winn shot at her as if he was saying what she couldn’t, “Don’t spare my feelings Alex.  You are beaten up again because I let him into the K-X prototype lab.”

“Kara took a grappling hook laced with kryptonite to the shoulder,” Alex said and then Winn’s face crumpled.

“I didn’t know that. I swear I didn’t know that, and I didn’t know he was going to do any of this.  I just thought he wanted to fight crime, like Kara,” Winn whispered.

“But he is not Kara, Winn,” Alex slowly stood, using the walking stick as support and walked over to her downtrodden friend.  She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulder.  “Winn if it is forgiveness you need it is given, no questions asked, but you do know that you are in trouble, right?” Alex asked, and Winn nodded as he looked into her eyes.  “Now tell me the truth.  Did he make you give him access to the top-secret R&D lab?” Alex waited and then the man leaned his forehead to her abdomen.  Alex breathed through a small tremor of pain as his head pushed on her ribs.  Then he nodded.

“Yes,” Winn confessed, “I am weak, and I would not fight him,” Winn jabbered on, and Alex looked to the mirror and nodded.  Jonn walked through the door and Winn pulled his head from Alex’s stomach and looked at Jonn afraid for his life. Then Jonn stepped to the side and the doctor that looked over Alex went to Winn.

“Agent Schott, you are put on probation for three weeks.  You will not have any computer or access to any type of device that could give you access to any online service,” Jonn was interrupted.

“Even Netflix or Hulu?” Winn gasped.  Alex smacked his good shoulder.

“Any way you can hack into anything.  If we find out you have been in any mainframe, you will be released from your DEO contract and handed over to the authorities with ALL of the information we have collected on you for the past 5 years,” Jonn looked into Winn’s eyes, “You are not the best the DEO has, but you are a valued local asset.  Make a wise choice,” Jonn then walked from the room.

Win looked to Alex, “Probation for three weeks and I will be free and clear?” he asked.

“No, they will be monitoring every electronic device you have at home and here to see what you will be doing Winn,” Alex clasped his shoulder, “Might want to clear your internet browser of your Klingon Porn,” Alex joked and then followed Jonn, leaving Winn elated, and in the good of hands with the doctor.

“Hey Alex?” Winn called out and Alex stopped at the door, “Thank you, but if I can’t touch a computer, you might as well keep me in here,” Alex looked at him then nodded.

“I’ll get you some of those awesome adult coloring books, sudoku, and whatever else you might want, if you are serious,” Alex said narrowing her eyes. Winn straightened his shoulders, as best as he could.

“I committed a crime and could have gotten my teammates killed.  I deserve this,” Winn said jutting out his jaw.  Alex nodded and then went in search of Jonn.  When she found him, he was in the command center hands behind his back.

“I already know, and I will put him in a cell if he wishes.  I might let him out early on good behavior,” Jonn joked.  Alex smiled and shook her head.  Then she looked at Jonn.  His gaze flashed to her and he shifted his posture.

“No,” he gritted.

“Yes,” Alex ground out and then Jonn walked away from her.  She could not keep up and she took his arm. “Give me James,” Alex demanded.  Then her eyes softened, “You can be in there with me, so I don’t get hurt, Martian father,” Alex whispered.

“I hate when you use that against me,” he said sighing and looking toward the ceiling and then he looked down at Alex.

“You will be in there and he will be chained to the table.  If he even moves he will be considered volatile and treated as hostile.  Understood?” Jonn said setting his stipulations.  Alex gripped her new walking stick and grinned.

“Deal.”

James sat in DEO issued prisoners coveralls.  His face was scratched, and he had a black eye, but other than that he was no worse for wear than after one of his heavier guardian nights.  Alex sat across from him and looked to his hands handcuffed to the table.

“You are nothing more than a pet bitch to Lena now too I see,” James said toward Alex.  Alex sat there, and her eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, I thought you had it bad for her, but let me tell you something about the high and mighty Lena Luthor.  She will destroy you Alex.  She will take your weak little heart and crush it in her hands. It’s only a matter of time,” James smirked as Alex glared at him. “I was the only one who could have put the Luthor in her place.”

James sat there smug throwing insults at the woman he once had feelings for.  Alex just sat there watching him.  She could swear there was something off about James.  She looked at his skin, searched his ears, his neck, any blemish that could be an implant.  But there was none.

“So, have you always been a friend beating ass hole or is that new?” Alex said as if there wasn’t a care in the world.  She watched as James hands clenched together on the table.  She saw his hand pulling on the chains.  She knew he was trying to test the strength of the cuffs.

“Titanium Jimmy,” Alex looked down to the cuffs, “Won’t break, not that you, a human, plain ordinary human, could make them break,” Alex smirked as she saw James’s jaw clench.

“What is it with you and power Jimmy?  Your best boyfriend Superman could do it without you, so you move.  Your blonde girlfriend could go about her new life without you, she ditches you, leaves you on the side of the rode, then shacks up with an Alien.  Oh Jimmy, poor poor Jimmy, I guess you weren’t …. strong enough,” Alex watched as James hands clenched tighter.  Her hand around her cane loose but grasped to defend none the less.

“Oh man, and then teeny, tiny, human, little Lena Luthor.  Oh yes, you seemed to have put her in her place alright, with high tech armor.  What in the hell kind of MAN goes after a little weak _human_ , with K-X armor?” Alex sighed bored, “I guess you weren’t man enough, or...” Alex smirked, “Good enough.” 

That did it, finally he snapped.  His hands slammed down on the table and he stood up as if to charge her.  Jonn was behind him faster than lightning, but Alex wacked her walking stick down on the table cracking his hands.  He yelped and struggled against Jonn, but the Martian held him easily.  Alex looked at James with rage filled eyes and then placed her cane back on the floor tip first.

“You are nothing than a little boy, who was told no, and couldn’t handle it.  You need shit tons of therapy,” Alex watched the look in his eyes, the out he foresaw, his get out of jail free card, “But I am going to stick you in a hole, where no one can find you,” Alex said as she stood.

“You don’t have the authority,” James spat.  Then Alex turned around with a glimmer of the devil in her brown eyes.

“Didn’t anyone tell you? I am now Co-Director of the DEO,” Alex looked at Jonn and he nodded.  Jonn slammed the man in the chair as Alex wobbled out of the room.  At the door she heard his voice, and it dripped with venom.

“I beat the shit out of you, didn’t I?” James said as she turned around then Alex simply stood and cocked her head and smiled.

“You were beaten Jimmy, by a healing woman, with broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and healing shoulders, with no DEO armor.  Oh yeah, who’s in handcuffs?” Alex looked down at her hands then up to James, “Not me,” The Alex walked away and then she turned to the agent near the door, and loudly ordered.

“Get him his new identity, his new credentials, and his new accommodations,” The Agent nodded and walked barely down the hall then turned to look at Alex.  Alex winked one last time to James.

“Like I said before, A hole, where no one will find you, because they won’t even know it’s you,” Alex walked off, whistling Beethoven’s Ode to Joy.

“Ma’am, are we really going to do that to James?” they asked, and Alex looked pointedly at the corporal.

“If I did how would you feel about it?” Alex asked.

“Honestly, I think he deserves it.  He could have killed many people, especially with the explosion but,” then the corporal looked into Alex’s eyes, “It should be as James Olson, so the world would know he got his ass kicked by a chick in a dress when he had anti-alien tech on,” he supplied. Alex chuckled and clasped the corporals shoulder.

“However much any of this will be fun, we are part of the government, and therefore we will uphold the laws set for everyone.  Just because we are a black site government institution, we are not above the law.  Besides, I can’t let James go.  He knows too much about too many things here, especially where we are, who we are, and who Kara is,” Alex said and then patted the corporals shoulder and went to the command center and waited for Jonn.

“You did good in there Alex.  He is evidently deranged, emotionally broken,” Jonn said as he looked down to Alex sitting in a chair watching the comms and the monitors. 

“I also heard what you said to the corporal.  I don’t think I could have said it any better, but you must know we do take orders from the president, and if she will deem it so, we will execute her orders,” Jonn said.  Lesson one.  Directors took orders from only the president.  Alex nodded as she absorbed her first lesson. 

“Go home Alex, you need a vacation,” Jonn said with a smirk and handed her the keys to one of the unmarked escalades, “It will be easier to get in and out of, especially parking garages of a certain CEO’s building.” 

Alex smirked and took the keys.  She patted herself down.  Wallet, phone, and now keys.  She looked at her watch.  It was barely 1:15 in the afternoon.  She took out her phone.

**Alex: will you be at L-Corp for much longer?**

**Lena: I have a meeting with a Korean shareholder at 3.  I’ll be free right after that.**

**Alex: No worries**

**Lena: Thank you**

Alex smiled down to her phone and then climbed into the SUV.  She started it up and drove into the light of a new day. 

** L-Corp… **

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the migraine building right behind her eyes.  She finally kicked out the long winded Korean shareholder.  She could have sworn they were not as chatty the last time she had a meeting with them.  She leaned back in her chair and simply breathed, trying to take the stress of her day with her with each exhale.  She could not shake thoughts of Alex when she was bored in her meetings, and she was constantly rattled when she remembered Alex’s lips and hers melded together.

She heard voices outside her door, and squeezed her eyes shut.  No, please, no more today.  She sat up straight, took up a pen in her hand, and put on her corporate CEO takes no prisoners mask. She heard a small thump, thump, thump, and then the door slowly opened. 

“You cheat,” she said as she smiled and got up from her desk and walked over to Alex.  Alex held in her mouth a paper bag, in her left hand a tray of warm drinks, and in her right hand a wooden cane.  Lena took the cargo from Alex, bag in one hand, drinks in the other and looked at Alex.  Alex’s eyes glimmered, smiling at her, and then the agent stepped tentatively into Lena’s space, not touching, but Lena could feel the heat coming off Alex’s Jeans and the chill from her leather jacket. Alex leaned forward.  Her chest brushed Lena’s as Alex’s lips caressed her throat in a soft open-mouthed kiss and then she stepped back.  Alex looked at Lena.  The woman’s lips where parted, and her breathing was a soft pant. 

Lena had never been told hello quite like that before and she found her body loved it, she found she loved it even more when Alex leaned from her and licked her lips.  Lena was overjoyed to find that the kiss to her throat, where Alex kissed her last night had affected them both.

“Hello,” Lena said with a smile and then turned to sofa and the coffee table and put their treats down.  She then turned around. Alex had not moved, she simply stared at Lena.  Lena walked up to the woman and placed her hands on her cheeks and drew her in for a kiss.  It was one of hello, and promise.  When Lena felt Alex’s hands slide around her waist and then pull her closer she deepened the kiss, the door opened.

“The investors from Arizona from that mining company have made a surprise visit in town,” Jess looked up and saw Lena’s hands on Alex’s face,” then looked back down, “How about I schedule them in the afternoon, and clear your morning?” Jess looked at her tablet.

“Jess it will not be necessary,” Lena said and then looked to Alex, “Agent Danvers was simply saying hello,” Lena smiled mischievously, “You don’t need to shift anything.” Lena looked to Alex, “We will work it out, together,” Lena said but there were questions in her eyes.  Alex nodded then kissed Lena on her cheek and then sat down.  Surprising herself and Lena. 

“The rest of your day is clear, Miss Luthor,” Jess said and before she left she covertly winked at Alex. Alex smiled as she took her hot drink and sipped.  Lena looked to her desk and then to Alex.  Already the woman began setting up their chess board. Yes, Lena dubbed it ‘their’ chessboard.

“The more work you do now, the less you have to do later.  I’ll be right here, and we can play,” Alex smiled.  Lena blinked as she turned around, she wiped moisture from under her eye. Then returned with her files. But it was Alex’s hand that squeezed hers.

“Just because we are… more than what we were, does not mean the little things have to change,” Alex turned over Lena’s hand and kissed Lena’s palm, “The only thing that’s different is that you know,” Alex said and then met Lena’s eyes, “You know I love you and have loved you for a while now.”

Lena smiled and blinked. She would not cry, she spent so much time, crying she will not continue to do so now.  She spent so much wondering, thinking, running scenarios in her head. Lena put the files on the table and reached out for Alex.  Lena slid over on the sofa and pressed her body into Alex’s as she claimed her lips.  This was different, it was hungry and wanting.  Alex melted into Lena as she began to tilt back on the sofa.  Lena lifted herself over Alex’s body, wary of her ribs, and took, tasted, and treasured the mouth that she could not keep her thoughts from.  She was lost.  Lena Luthor was a slave to the simple kiss of Alex Danvers.

After the heavy session of touching, kissing, connecting, the woman lay on the couch, cuddled together.  Lena lay half on and half off Alex, trying not to hurt her, but no matter what, Alex was a walking pain minefield.  So, Alex, not wanting to be apart, breathed through the pain until she was able to be comfortable with Lena on her as she was.  Lena let the woman stroke the hair at her temple and lovingly massage her scalp.  Lena was half conscious as she drew little circles on Alex’s arm. 

“Lena?” Alex said quietly, afraid to ruin the moment.  Lena simply let out a small hum to let Alex know she was there.

“Can I love you?” Alex whispered. Lena’s eyes focused as the words ran through her mind. She blinked but moisture fled from her eyes.  She could not breathe, she could not speak, because speaking required you to be able to breathe, dummy.  Her analytical brain teased with her.

“Can I please love you back?” Alex said as she trailed her fingertips up and down Lena’s spine. All Lena could do was nod.  Alex took her tighter into her arms.

“I love you,” Alex whispered near her ear.  The whisper ghosting across her ear lobe, and Lena shifted and held herself up and looked into Alex’s eyes. 

“Please don’t hurt me, Alex,” Lena begged as she stared into Alex’s eyes.  Alex’s eyes softened, and she pulled her head to her and kissed the left side, then the right side of her mouth, then softly, yet ardently she took Lena’s lips.

“Never,” Alex whispered as she took a breath.  Lena’s forehead rest against Alex’s.

“I guess we are a full circle pair, huh?” Lena smiled. Alex chuckled.

“No, we are equal,” Alex kissed the woman in her arms once more before resuming their previous positions.  The only difference was the racing of their hearts.

 


	22. Cat Cant Be Good Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like SuperCat popped the smut bubble first, but keep in mind, they knew each other the longest. Sorry, if you don’t like it I will remind you that you have the choice not to read. Thank You all for the splendid comments that keep pouring in. They bring a smile to my face every morning.

** Wake Ups and Call-Ins… **

Cat did something she had not done in years.  She sat sky clad to the heavens on her balcony smoking a Virginia Slim.  She looked down at her vice but lifted the cigarette back to her lips and then exhaled.  She had not had a cigarette since before Carter was born.  But when she woke up, dawn was hours away, she found her dreams fulfilled in her arms.  Then her heart pounded, blood rushed through out her body and caused her vision to center and darken around the edges.  Cat flew out of the bed.  She looked down at Kara, marveled at what had happened last night, which wasn’t much but it meant everything to Cat.  She needed air, it was too much, too real.  She went to the bed side table and rummaged out the pack she kept hidden just in case, and then a lighter.  She loved that she chose a penthouse with a low rising cement wall as a barrier from falling.  She felt a semblance of privacy as she sat there bare to the world, under the stars freezing her ass off.

Cat winced as she took another drag from the Slim.  They were far too old and tasted like shit, but it kept her busy, thinking.  She always had a somewhat oral fixation.  She just couldn’t find the gum fast enough.  She leaned her head back, looked to the stars and found her mind wonder.  Could they see the area that Kara came from?  Wouldn’t that be amazing? She thought more on the skies, but found her heart tugging her back inside to bed where the woman she wanted to forget but couldn’t lay dead to the world.  She took one last drag and snuffed out the cigarette.  She hated the taste, and she hated the way they made she reek of smoke.

She walked quickly to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, thoroughly, and then hopped in the shower.  When she got in, it was warm, but as she stay under the spray, it warmed to near scalding as she washed her hair, scrubbed her skin.  After she had rinsed, she lingered, trying to warm up from her stupidity of sitting on a Highrise balcony, at the beginning of December. The she heard the door open.  She held her breath as she saw through the frosted glass of the shower stall Kara’s outline.  She watched as Kara’s hand lifted to open the door but stopped.  Her heartbeat zoomed in her chest.  Then Kara dropped her hand.  Cat let out a breath, but in that instant the super came back, and slowly pulled the door open.  Cat’s eyes found Kara’s.  They grazed over her body, and every spot Kara saw Cat’s skin goose bumped, even though the water was warm.  Kara stood there, doing nothing.  Cat swallowed and then took a deep breath.  She held a hand slightly out, giving Kara a choice.  Cat saw the panic in those blue eyes, and then they softened. Kara came in.

Cat stood back as far as the cold tiled wall would allow her, but Kara stepped closer, in her space, too close.  Cat closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she leaned her head back against the tiles.

“Kara, I am only as good as I can be, and you are making it very hard to stay good dear,” Cat spoke to the ceiling of her shower.  

She heard a small chuckled and then Kara’s body, already soaped, and shampooed stood, leaning against hers.  Cat let her mouth fall open and Kara’s body enveloped hers, and then slowly slide the backs of her fingers up Cat’s sides.  Cat swallowed clenched her fists.  The she rolled her head, keeping her eyes closed knowing that she opened them, saw Kara there, in her shower, wet, and pink from the water, she would not control herself.  She swore she would earn Kara’s love, she would not be second place, and she would not be used like a toy.

“Kara, please,” whispered Cat as she bowed her head placing her forehead on Kara’s shoulder.  Kara’s hands stopped their voyage over her sea of skin, but Kara didn’t move.

“I want you Cat,” Kara said in that soft, feminine way, that broke her heart.  It was in the same tone as when Kara told her that Cat was National City’s hero.  They listened to her when she informed them of the Myriad experiment that failed. Cat shook her head.

“I will say it once more and I will stop, but I want you Catherine,” Kara said as her voice gained more of a strength as if adapting that tone, it would convince Cat to open herself up to her.  By all the gods off all the planets and cultures of the universe, Cat Grant was weak. 

She slipped her hands up Kara’s arms, slowly, feeling with her fingertips mapping a way to Hara’s shoulder.  Kara stood still and then Cat swallowed, and then stepped closer to Kara, she gasped.  Every inch of their flesh touch, and there was nothing to keep them back.  Not clothes, Luthors, or older Danvers Sisters, not even Cart who was hopefully fast asleep on the other side of the apartment.  Nothing could stop them, only the iron will of a woman who refused to be second place. 

“I’m not Lena,” Cat whispered between them.  Kara pulled apart from Cat and put her hands-on Cat’s shoulder’s and made the woman look at her.  She made Cat find her eyes, she made the woman look into her soul and search for the truth that Kara wore on her sleeve for years.

“I’m glad you are not Lena” Kara rasped as she looked into her eyes, “Because Lena has never made this beat this fast,” Kara placed Cat’s hand over her wet flesh, over her heart.  Cat could feel the organ pump under her fingertips, almost matching the tempo of her own heart. 

“Cat let me show you how much I love you,” Kara whispered between them.  She stepped from the woman, and then opened the shoulder door.  Kara took a towel and dried herself off but took a second.  Cat walked out and saw Kara holding the cotton fabric out for her.  She walked into the warmth of the towel. She went to reach for it, but Kara began to slowly dry the water from Cat’s shoulders.  Cat stood them.  She closed her eyes and let her dry her off.  She already said no in the shower, that was the biggest hurdle.  Then her eyes flew open.  Kara’s hands were draped with the towel, but her hands inched up her thigh.  NOPE, this was the biggest challenge and she jumped back grabbing for the towel.  Kara with a gleam in her eye reared back faster than Cat.  A sneaky smile slid over Kara’s lips. 

“No,” Cat said pointing a finger, “Super speed is not fair,” Cat said but Kara’s grin slid into a full-blown smile.  Cat could not help but smile back.  Kara flitted about her, wiped her and there, and Cat could not keep up and then Kara stopped.  The younger woman giggled and then stopped when she saw Cat’s glare.  She cleared her throat and handed the towel back to Cat.  Cat reached for the towel but lunged and took Kara to the bed.  Cat pinned the woman beneath her.

“Finally got ya,” Cat grinned.

“Yeah well the glare isn’t fair. If I can’t use super speed, you can’t use the glare,” Kara pouted.  Cat leaned down and kissed that protruding lip.  She sucked on it and played with it with her tongue.  She didn’t feel Kara’s hands snake around her and then she was pulled down to the Kryptonian’s body.  Cat groaned, just as Kara moaned as thighs slipped between thighs, and buried in the apex of both woman’s legs.  Cat swallowed, as she felt Kara let go and let her go.  She opened her eyes.  Kara had her hands up by her shoulders as if to tell her it was her choice, it has always been her choice.  Cat slid her hand along Kara’s arm and entwined their fingers.  Then she rocked into the blue-eyed beauty beneath her.

“I am tired of being good,” Cat said as she groaned.

“Then be bad, Cat,” Kara said and then Cat’s eyes flew to Kara’s.

“You should have never said that dear,” Car purred in her ear and Kara swallowed. 

Kara let the woman take the lead, she let Cat run the show.  She let Cat show her how she wanted to be touched.  One thing Kara learned over the years was that Cat lead by example.  And if she was right… Kara’s back arched off the mattress. She looked down between her thigh and found Cat feasting upon her, then she dove into Kara, and Kara’s head flew into the mattress as she arched once more.  She reached down for Cat and hoped she was gentle, but she wanted Cat against her, on her, and all over her.  Cat seemed to get to the point when she then replaced her mouth with her fingers.  Kara’s mouth flew open in a soft groan, and then she looked to Cat.  It was a smile she had seen thousands of time, but now it had a new meaning.  It was that smile that claimed another person, victory in the moment, but in that second as Kara tried not to grab for Cat afraid to bruise or hurt her as she came, that smile said that she was Cat’s and no one else’s. Kara clenched the covers, and Cat didn’t stop.  She continued her feast, and it wasn’t long before she had Kara screaming to high heaven once more.  Kara put her hand over her eyes.  Cat looked up and wandered why.  She saw Kara’s hand glow.  Cat smiled but decided to postpone further torture of the young woman before she burn her own hand off.

Kara lay panting, drenched in sweat, and a heartbeat like the thunder of galloping horses.  Cat reached out for Kara’s hand, but Kara flinched away, but held Cat’s hand in her other one.

“Please, I don’t have control yet, I can still feel…,” Kara swallowed as she tried to control her breathing, “I can still feel you inside of me and I am afraid,” Kara worried.  Cat threw her arm over Kara’s abdomen and nestled up to the woman.  Kara’s breath began to steady, and then she slowly lifted her hand from her eyes.  Cat looked up.  By all the seraphs in heaven they glowed. But moment after moment they began to fade, and the flesh around Kara’s eyes reddened, the only proof of what had happened.  Cat reached out to cup her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Cat said but Kara’s beaming smile made her pause as Kara reached up and held Cat’s wrist.

“That’s never happened before,” Kara laughed and then reached out slowly for Cat, then she rolled onto the woman.  Cat’s grin widened, and her eyes closed only slightly, half lidded.  Kara ran her hands over Cat’s body and before Kara even touched her, Cat wanted to whimper for release.  Kara finally slid into her and took her, at first gently, slowly, and as they found their pace, Cat sped it up, until it was when Cat finally begged for faster, and harder.  She felt Kara smile in the crook of her neck, and her eyes flew open, she forgot who she… Her thought was interrupted but the crescendo of waves, as Cat’s orgasm hit.  Kara eased off the speed, but she went deep, deeper, and then deeper still, then curled her fingers.  Car grabbed on her dear life as she screamed into the bedroom Kara’s name.  They both lay there, spent for the moment, waiting for the world to catch up.

“I wanted to wait,” Cat said, hours later and then looked up to Kara and kissed the from her lips, “But you are positively irresistible my dear, just irresistible,” Cat smiled and then lay back down caressing Kara’s belly.

“Thank you,” Kara said.

“Well no problem dear it was my pleasure,” Cat laughed, but she heard the skip of Kara’s heart beat and looked up.

“Thank you for letting me love you, Cat,” Kara said and then leaned down and took Cats lips with her own and settled back down.

“Are you sure that wasn’t too soon, after everything?” Cat asked as she waved a hand in the air indicating their history.

“I don’t think so.  Could we have waited, made sure we were ok with this, both of us wanting the same things, Yes.  But,” Kara looked over into Cat’s relaxed and beaming cheeks, “I have wanted to share a lot of things with you for some, time now,” Kara looked away, “When you left I was crushed, when you came back I was about to pop from the possibilities, and now that I am here, there is no place I had rather be.  I think we let this happen at the pace we wanted and let the chips fall where they may.  I don’t regret anything.”

“Call out today,” Cat growled in Kara’s ear, as she reached out for Kara, but Kara smirked as she licked down Cat’s throat.

“What about you?” Kara breathed as she began to inch her way down Cat’s body, her turn to taste what she has desired for so long.

“I’m the boss dear, I don’t have to show up,” Cat smirked. Kara looked up and a frown found its way onto her forehead.

“I’m screwing the boss, Cat,” Kara sighed and then kissed Cat’s lower abdomen, “Sexy as hell, but we need some ground rules at work, don’t you think?” Kara kissed lower, and then reached over to her phone.  She texted Snapper, she was on a lead, she would let him know what came of it.

“What story will you write?” Cat said raising an eyebrow. Kara ran her tongue over a sensitive area and Cat gasped.

“The James Olson story,” Kara replied.  Cat smiled, some reason that response made her abdomen unclench.  Later she would realize it was fear.  Fear of being taken advantage of.  Cat sighed, contented and let her Kryptonian do with her what she will. 

Everything was as it should have been years ago.  Later, Cat only smiled when she heard Kara’s phone go off and watched the hero zip into her suit and peck her lips good bye. 

 


	23. One Nightmare to Another

Lena slipped off Alex’s frame slowly so as not to hurt the woman any more than she already had.  When she heard Alex begin to breathe deeply and without pain, she watched Alex.  Her eyelids shifted possibly adapting to the loss of Lena’s weight on her.  Lena picked up her files, the ones she was supposed to work on, and walked over to her desk.  She felt her shoulders tighten, and her chest clench.  She sniffed but didn’t turn around. How in he hell had she gotten there? Did Alex bring forth every weakness she had?  How could she deserve this piece of heaven on earth, this devil with angels wings? Then she heard the rustle of fabric and turned.  Alex shifted onto her side tucked into a ball.  Lena smiled at how cute the woman was and walked closer to the woman. 

She went to reach out for Alex to stretch out her frame, her ribs would kill her later, when the woman flinched.  Lena pulled back and then Alex shifted, and her eyelids squeezed. 

“No,” Alex whispered.

Lena went to her knees, and then placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and gently shook.  But that seemed to make it worse.  The woman began to thrash in her sleep, and Lena barely missed Alex’s right hook.  Lena reached for that hand and held it with her own.  She placed her body over Alex’s, embracing, holding her still as she could.

“Wake up, Alex, please wake up,” She plead in Alex’s ear, hoping that the woman would wake.  But it was with a scream that Alex woke from her nightmare.  She shifted and grappled with Lena’s body confused, but Lena would not give into the woman.

“I love you, I love you, shhh it’s me its ok,” Lena soothed as best as she could, and then she felt Alex’s hand on her back, clawing into her dress leaving bruises in their wake. Her breathing grew deeper, more measured. The clawing turned into strokes, and caresses.

Lena felt to woman slipping back into herself, coming into her own consciousness. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked as she pulled back from Alex, looking into her face, brushing tears from Alex’s cheeks. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked.

She watched as Alex swallowed and closed her eyes, but they flew open when she closed her eyes as if she saw what her dreams threw at her like a video on repeat.  Alex tried to sit up but was exhausted, and sore.  Lena helped her as much as she could, but Alex’s face grimaced in pain.

“I saw her again,” Alex muttered.  Lena waited as she sat next to Alex watching her get her breath.  “Astra,” Alex whispered, “I remembered, or dreamed about that night I took her from Kara,” Alex said and then she crumpled. 

Lena placed a comforting hand on Alex’s back, rubbing soothing circles in between her shoulder blades. Alex tried to stand but she couldn’t.  She looked for her cane, and Lena gave it to her.  She walked a few steps and it dawned on Lena she was trying to escape.  Lena ran to Alex.  She threw her hands around Alex’s waist from behind. Alex could go no further. Lena held the woman, as Alex’s body wrecked with physical pain, and the emotional hurt of a reluctant killer, she held Alex to her, to her heart, anchored with strings where her soul pulled the woman to Lena’s atmosphere.

“Please, don’t leave me Alex,” Lena said over her shoulder, “Not like this.  Not when you are shutting me out.”

Alex sighed heavily and then tipped her head forward, defeated by the simple ‘please’ that came from Lena’s lips. When Lena felt like the woman would not run from her she swiftly moved to her desk and got her phone, wallet, and keys.  She walked to the battered agent and then stood next to her.  She held out her hand.  Alex slowly took it, lose and almost reluctantly.  It made Lena’s heart stop, as if she wasn’t wanted or needed but then Alex’s grip tightened. Alex then lifted their hands to her lips and kissed the back of Lena’s hand.  She didn’t look at Lena, but she knew what it meant for the agent to take that step to let her in.

“Give me the keys,” Lena said as she held out the hand.  Alex didn’t argue, she simply gave her the escalade keys.

“What level?”

“4.”

“Space?”

“23.”

Lena nodded and walked with Alex to the elevator, slowly, steadily.  Lena in that moment realized that’s how their relationship would be.  Slow and Steady.

** After the Ride… **

Alex didn’t look up as she rode in the passenger seat, she didn’t watch where they went, so when they stopped in the garage of an unknown building she looked around.  She looked to Lena, and she shrugged and got out of the car.  Alex gingerly slid from the seat, closed the door, and walked up next to Lena.  Lena hit the locking mechanism and heard the SUV chirp, locked.

“I hope you don’t mind but I took you home,” Lena bit her lips, “My home.  I didn’t know how to get into your establishment, or where parking was, if there was parking, and how to get into the parking…”

“Lena…” Alex smiled softly and held out her hand, “Its ok.  I just don’t want to be apart from you tonight, Please.  So, this is perfect,” Alex’s smile didn’t fully reach her eyes, but it was warm, and Lena couldn’t help but smile back.

The elevator ride was silent but comfortable as they stood close absorbing the support from each other.  When Lena opened her door, and Alex walked in she was glad she knew where she was.  She knew the layout of the apartment and could easily navigate.  She began walking to the guest bed room.

“Alex where are you going?” Lena asked as she watched the woman hobble to the guest room.  Alex looked to Lena and pointed to the guest room.  She was lost, and she didn’t want to push, or be too forward.  Even though she was a walking bruise, she was a living breathing woman that wanted nothing more than a bed… but no sleep.  Alex swallowed as Lena, shoeless, and eyes glimmering with a soft smile walked toward her.  She shook her head.  Lena lifted her hands to Alex’s and pulled on the free hand without the cane.  She tugged the woman to a room to the opposite side of the apartment and Alex found a large bed, huge pillows, and a fluffy crimson comforter.  She didn’t go in.  Lena and Alex stood in the door way taking in the sight.

“From now on you are welcome to sleep in here with me,” Lena bit her lip, “Wake up with me. Hold me, and of course just… be with me.  If you want the guest...”

“No,” Alex interrupted, “No, I would like to sleep with you.  I just didn’t want to be too forward,” as Alex spoke her face reddened and Lena smiled.  She turned away from the blushing Agent.

“Are you hungry?” she asked but a hand clasped her own and pulled.

Lena felt the lips on hers crash into a bruising kiss. She heard the cane settle against the wall and hands slide up her arms and cradle her cheeks pulling her closer.  Lena, she let go.  She drove forward, not realizing she pushed Alex flat against the wall.  Pressing her body to her… further into her…

Thoughts escaped Alex’s mind as Lena thrust her tongue into Alex’s mouth, taking, and craving more.  Alex let herself be pinned to the wall.  She started this, and she was excited to see she didn’t have to finish it.  But when Lena pressed against her, her thigh… A moan ripped through her and she tore her lips from Lena’s and she breathed, deep and fast and she grabbed onto Lena’s hips.  Her eyes slammed shut when Lena found her pulse with those roguish lips.  Alex went to take advantage, use her strength to give back in equal fervor when it happened. 

Lena felt the agent collapse down the wall, slide down onto her thigh and she growled, but something shifted. She opened her eyes and saw Alex, open to her but her knee crooked up lamely, while the other held up her body weight.  Lena nipped and sucked on the brunette’s lips.

“Let’s either get you food, or get you into bed, your choice,” Lena smiled against Lex’s throat.

“Lena, those are not fair choices,’ Alex gasped as Lena licked Alex’s pulse.  Alex growled, “Get me to bed you damned Luthor!” Alex ordered.  All Lena could do was smile and do as she was demanded.

She smiled as Alex sat gently on the bed and sighed.  Lena, and her raging libido craved to worship the agent’s gorgeous frame, but something sat strange with her.  She crawled up onto the bed behind Alex and rest her chin on her shoulder holding her to her smaller body.

“How about, at least for tonight I get you into bed, and I grab you some food,” Lena kissed the side of Alex’s face, “best of both worlds?”

Alex sighed.  She felt her body hum and her heart beat pound a crashing symphony of waves in her ears but she could not truly enjoy this moment when she gasped every moment from pain, and every touch elicited a wheeze of agony from her.  Alex nodded but she pulled Lena around and looked at her.

“I want you,” Alex said as she softly cherished Lena’s lips, “Please know that my body is on fire, and I want you intensely,” Alex told the woman in her arms.  Lena’s eyes grew wide then a smile crept over her lips as she slid out of Alex’s arms and walked to the kitchen. 

“That makes both of us, Love,” Lena walked from the Agent.  Alex smiled like a dopy love-sick jack ass as she heard the smallest lilt of an accent.  She had it bad.

** Good Morning… **

The meal of turkey on rye, with spicy mustard and swiss was eaten in the kitchen. Alex couldn’t eat in the bed, she needed to sit up and it was just easier to sit at the kitchen table.  When all was said and done, the women took turns showering, and changing into bedclothes.  With Alex’s admission something shifted between them.  They knew there were no boundaries any longer, nothing to keep them apart from taking what they truly desired, but the need to heal kept searching hands above waistbands, and kisses from becoming all consuming.  It was Lena who went to sleep first.  Alex simply watched her breathe and took in the fragrance of her fancy shampoo and conditioner and her lavender lotion.  Something about her enchanted the agent.  She was magical, and real, so very real.  Lena hurt like Alex did, felt like she did, and wanted to be treated like she did.  Alex broke down all of this while watching Lena breathe, she found their lives similar, and wondered what would it be like if Lena never came to National City, if Kara never befriended the Luthor.  She shook her head as her thoughts took her down a darker path. She inched closer to Lena and took a chance and kissed Lena’s lips ever so lightly.

“You are worthy, Lena Luthor,” Alex whispered, “You make me feel worthy too.”

Alex then closed her eyes, and sleep found her quickly.  She didn’t dream of Astra.  She didn’t dream of Kara’s clouded eyes when she found out she killed her aunt.  She didn’t dream of hulking Aliens beating the shit out of her.  She dreamt of arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and warm.

She woke to her phone going off. Alex reached for the phone quickly trying not to wake Lena.

“Danvers,” she quietly growled into the phone.  She felt Lena move over to her and curled around Alex as Alex rolled and sat on the edge of the bed.  An arm wrapped around her stomach, and lips kissed her side.

“He’s gone,” Jonn’s voice grit into the phone. 

“He who?” Alex said as she slid her hand to Lena’s arm over her stomach. 

“James Olson,” Jonn deadpanned.

“I’ll be right in,” Alex gritted into the phone.  She felt an arm around her waist squeeze her and she looked down in to glittering green eyes.

“James Olson somehow escaped custody at the DEO,” Alex said down to Lena as she stroked her cheek.  Lena bolted up and swung her legs around the other side of Alex sitting on the other side of the woman.  Alex looked from the spot her lips where and then where she sat on the other side of her.  Damned woman was nimble.

“How in the hell did that happen?” Lena asked as Alex slowly stood and looked for her clothes, but her knee gave, and she hissed. 

“Fuck,” Alex gritted, and she stood and flexed her leg, and then to Lena. “I’m gonna need help,” Alex said.  Lena hopped out of bed and dug around for their clothes, and found the knee brace, then separated Alex’s clothes from Lena’s and they began to get dressed. Lena stood next to Alex and waited to be told what to do. 

“Lena, when I say help, I mean you will have to drive too,” Alex said and then Lena’s eyes shot open.

“Is it that bad?” Lena asked as she nodded and walked with Alex slowly into the living room and snatched up the keys.

“I didn’t get the anti-inflammatories that the doc proscribed,” Alex gritted as she placed weight on her knee. “It’s just bruised and swollen, but it hurts like hell.” Alex reached out for Lena’s hand and then let herself be led from the apartment. When they began driving Lena took a chance.

“Thank you,” Lena said as she watched the road in Alex’s DEO SUV.  Alex raised an eyebrow, “Thank you for being human with me,” Lena said and Lex reached over and squeezed her forearm.

“Only with you,” Alex said and then looked ahead.

** DEO… **

“Status update,” Alex demanded.

Lena watched as Alex stepped out of the escalade she threw up her mask.  She walked straight, shoulders back, and a dark predatorial look in her eye.  She was a soldier on a mission even the cane didn’t take away from Alex’s presence. Lena never saw Alex at work, not like this and she found she was quite powerful, commanding.  She watched as soldiers in tactical gear fluttered around her and popped to attention as she walked to the command center.  She hung back not wanting to get in the way.  The shift in Alex was instantaneous, and Lena was human. She would admit that this Alex had a certain allure and not for the first time wished they were somewhere private.

“He broke out around 0300 hours Ma’am,” a soldier gave Alex a paper. 

“Prisoner transport?” Alex looked around, “Who in the hell authorized a prisoner transport!?” she bellowed and watched as some of the soldiers ducked their heads and then listened to fingers zoom over keyboards.  Alex exasperated.

“Get me Agent Schott right fucking now!”  Alex ordered a private that just so happened to walk by, “Where is Director Jonzz?” she demanded.

“I am here,” Jonn strode up, “I was looking into the exits,” Jonn looked at Lena and held his tongue.  Alex nodded.  He was in Martian mode flying around.  He must have seen them drive up.

“There are 5 transports that could be a possibility, but I lost 2 of them in the city,” he offered his face grim. Alex was about to ask him another question, but Winn was brought up escorted by a soldier.

“Winn, find out who authorized a prisoner transport of James, and then I want you to hack into the cameras and follow 5 possible transports,” Alex ordered.

“But…” Winn said.

“Agent Schott, that is an order,” Alex boomed, and then reached out her hand and patted him on the back, “Thank you,” her tone softened.

Winn smiled and then Alex, Jonn, and Lena watched as Winn’s fingers flew over the keys.  Lena watched as Winn hacked into the city’s traffic cams, and then watched anything coming in or out around the time of departure.

“Satellite feed is about 3 minutes slow. Use the L-Corp camera service,” Lena said.  Three sets of eyes looked at her, “I am paranoid, hunted by my brother’s lackeys, and a psychopath for a mother. So, and set cameras all over the city,” she supplied.  Alex motioned her over to work with Winn. She took a step back and stood with Jonn watching all the work around her.

“How did this happen?’ she asked softly, quietly.

“I don’t know, but it isn’t the first time there was a mole in the DEO,” Jonn said and then his brow furrowed, “Something had to have been blocking me from reading the moles thoughts,” He grimaced.  Alex placed a hand on his forearm, comforting him, but her eyes watched Lena and Winn at the computers.  They split the load.  He worked satellite feeds and City cameras, she hacked her own system, and brought up her own cameras.

Winn and Lena shouted at the same time, “Found something!”

Alex and Jonn looked over their shoulders, then looked up and then down at Lena.  Lena’s eyes never left the screen.  Her heart flew into her throat and choked her from within.  She looked up to Alex. 

“No, Alex, I had nothing to do with this,” Lena pleaded.  Alex looked at the other screen, and then to Lena.

“Get into the building camera system,” she gritted, and Lena’s fingers flew over the keys.  A black van stopped in the L-Corp garage. They all paused when they saw a familiar blonde get out of the van, walk to the back of the van and then pull out a person.  The blonde took off the hood, and then James blinked at the light as he made out his enviornment. They watched as the blonde grabbed James harshly, and then smashed into him, all lips and hands.

“KARA!?” Alex, and Lena gasped at the same time.

“Yeah what’s up, Jonn texted me what’s wrong?  Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex moved to the side, and the camera feed showed Kara playing an impressive game of tonsil hockey with James.

“Ew, that’s not funny,” Kara said laughing then looked around, “No that is not funny.  Alex, Lena that is not me,” Kara pleaded and then looked at Jonn.  He investigated her open mind, and then he turned to Alex and shook her head.  Besides that, was a live feed.

“Hey look,” Winn said and then Alex and Kara growled slightly, “Lillian Luthor.”

“Oh shit,” Lena whispered then closed her eyes, “Clone, Kara’s a damned clone,” Lena looked up into Alex’s eyes.  Then the brunette clenched her jaw. And motioned with her head to follow her.

“Jonn, Winn find who authorized prisoner transport, Kara, go to the vicinity, but NO NOT engage with the enemy.  I don’t know what weapons they have,” Everyone nodded their orders and Alex and Lena walked to the office that Alex used.  Alex sat down in a chair absolutely spent and indicated to another with her hand hoping Lena would take the hint.  She looked up and saw the look in Lena’s eyes, on guard, edged, and planning for the fight she knew she had coming.

“You said clone,” Alex began.  Lena’s shoulders relaxed slightly.  Alex reached over and shut the blinds. She reached out with a hand, she gave Lena a choice.  Lena looked at it, face getting paler by the second.

“Hi, I am Alex Danvers, I love Lena Luthor, and I know you didn’t do anything wrong,” Alex watched as Lena stepped forward but watched Alex’s eyes, “Trust me as I trust you.  You are worth it,” Alex said and that brought the Luthor to her in a heap jellified limbs.

“For moment there I thought you were going to blame me,” Lena sighed, and she took Alex’s hand and brought it to her lips and sat down next to her.

“No, sweetheart, but I do need to know about this cloning you think your mother has finally accomplished,” Alex smiled softly.

“Well for a long time Luthor Corp tried to clone.  It was one of our R&D projects,” Lena sighed, “we have been close, but something always came just shy of perfect.  I pulled the plug once I took over and rebranded to L-Corp because there were other things I wanted to spend my money on.  Being God was not one of them,” Lena smiled, and then, “She must have retained the research.  Got DNA from Kara when she was captive, or bleeding, or even a simple fallen hair,” Lena began to ramble.

“It could have happened at any time,” Alex reassured her, “Is the clone as powerful as Kara?”

“I am not sure.  Every other test subject was flawed in some way.  I am not sure how much research Lillian has done under CADMUS resources.  If I were you I would tell Kara to plan for a fight of the ages, and if possible take the fight out of the city.  The damage could be catastrophic,” Lena said as she focused on the flat side of Alex’s desk, “Tell her to be on alert for Kryptonite, and expect the clone to be immune,” Lena whispered.

“Immune?” Alex sat forward, and Lena looked into Alex’s worried eyes.

“She would try to make a clone, without the same weaknesses,” Lena said softly, suddenly very afraid for Kara.  Alex stood and then Lena watched.

  
“Jonn, tell Kara to keep an eye out for Kryptonite, and to take the fight out of the city if possible,” Alex sat back down and trued to think.  She thought of plans, where to attack, what to do, and then she narrowed her eyes.  She pulled on Lena and then went back to Winn.

“Winn pull up the cameras.  Are they still there?’ Alex asked, and then Winn and Lena went back to work, fingers flying over the keyboard.  Nothing, no sign of life.

“Kara do you see them?” Alex asked through the comms.

“No, they disappeared.  I’ll go in,” Kara said.

“NO!  Stand down.  Winn bring up your map of the tunnels,” Winn clicked a few files and then her threw the maps on a large screen.  “Are there tunnels below L-Corp?” Alex asked.  Winn zoomed out and overlay the city structures over the tunnel map. 

“Yep, and this one leads to…” Winn dragged the map to the left, “To the docks, near the …”

“Alex, I’m going to the docs,” Kara said as she listened in.

“Be careful and do not engage,” Alex then turned around toward Jonn, “Please go and help her and take 3 units with you,” Jonn nodded but not before he smiled.  Alex smirked and motioned with her head.  Looks like they reversed their roles for a while.  Winn pulled one of the computer chairs around for her and Alex sank down with a sigh but watched vigilantly for anything she could use.

“I didn’t know you were in charge,” Lena whispered as she pushed her chair back and sat next to Alex.

“I am not, at least not yet.  I wanted to shadow Jonn until I got the hang of it,” Alex replied as she watched the monitors.

“I think you have the hang of it pretty well Alex,” Winn toned with a snort.  Alex kicked his chair and chuckled.

“I think you are doing well,” Lena said as she turned and watched the people milling about them, giving them space, and waiting, watching their leader. 

“We will see,” Alex said and then sighed and leaned over to Lena, “Let’s hope I don’t get anyone killed,” Alex spoke her fear only to Lena.  When Alex pulled away Alex looked at her square, no mask, and then a self-depreciating smile and then her command mask fell into place, “Winn how many other entrances at L-Corp or in the vicinity have tunnels that lead to the docs?”

Lena watched Alex work.  Their jobs were not that different… If Alex took over that is.


	24. A fight, An Awakening, A loss, and A Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I want to finish this story before Midnight on Sunday to Monday. 
> 
> Second, Jonn isn't the only Alien in the DEO
> 
> "More often it is suggested that "Cheyenne" derives from a Sioux word. The Sioux words most often cited have meanings related to 'red' or 'alien'. Sometimes the meaning has been given in the literature as "those who speak an alien tongue."
> 
> http://www.cheyennelanguage.org/origin.htm

Kara watched over the docks scanning here and there.  She didn’t think they would be able to move quickly to the waterfront, but she was listening.  There was another her out there and this one might be indestructible.  She thought back to when her DNA could have been obtained and Kara scoffed to herself.  Anytime she bled or was captive. Kara watched and noticed that cargo ship from a few weeks ago.  The one Alex went missing from, and she focused her vision there.  One the deck of the boat that.

“Alex, I see the alien we have been after,” Kara watched as she spoke into the comms.

“Where?” Alex’s voice came through the earpiece and she sighed, as she had thoughts of just getting her sister back from this brute.

“Believe it or not, the same ship you went missing from,” Kara said her hands clenching, “Alex…”

“You will not engage, he is a separate matter Kara, and we will come up with a separate plan for him later,” Alex gritted. 

Kara could practically see Alex’s hand clench.  She hated to lose, she hated feeling weak, but right now James was priority.  A tiny little sedan, non-descript pulled up to the ship.  James got out dressed in his Guardian suit as did the wannabe-Kara in a black body suit.  For Kara’s sake she will start to call her Kara-2.  It didn’t give her that much of a head ache.  Kara took out her phone and took pictures.  She would get a story out of this too, and she was tired of Snapper asking about damned sources when she was the source. 

“Kara-2 and James have arrived.  What would you like me to do?” Kara asked and then started when Jonn landed beside her in Martian Hunter form.  He looked over the area.

“I am here next to Kara in Hunter gear.  Units 1 and 3 are flanking the pathways, and unit 2 are boxing in the driveway they car came down,” Jonn looked to Kara, “We will await your orders,” Jonn said.

“How does it feel having Alex take the reins finally,” Kara asked bumping his shoulder but watching the dock.  She was thinking of diversions.  Bottlenecking the opposition.

“It makes a Martian father happy,” Jonn said.  You couldn’t see the smile, but Kara knew it was there.  Jonn pointed.  James and Kara-2 climbed the gang plank.

“The target is boarding the ship,” Jonn spoke, but just as he did there was an explosion.  Kara and Jonn didn’t wait.  They flew to the ship.

It was chaos, absolute chaos.  Bodies draped over rails or flung against walls.  Kara looked around and found the Alien that beat up Alex.  She zoomed to him and found him unconscious.  She lifted him up and looked around.  Fire was spreading quickly.  She blew it back as she found Jonn hand to hand with James.  James was faring well against the Martian Hunter, but it was a quick sweep of James’s legs that landed him on his back.  Kara went to scream out to stop as Jonn brought his fist down onto James with all his might.  Then as Jonn was there about to destroy her once friend, he was knocked off of him with a thunderous crash.  Kara looked at James’s salvation and slowly put the alien down and then stood. 

“You look like me, but can you catch me?” Kara chided and then Kara-2 zoomed after her.  Kara took to the skies and looked back and wished she didn’t.  That one moment of distraction allowed for Kara-2 to crash into Kara.  Kara, breathless plummeted to the Earth in a mighty arc.  She did what she was asked.  Took the fight out of the city.  She wheezed for a moment gathering air back into her lings.

“Kara, come in.  Are you ok?” Alex demanded in the ear piece.

“Yeah, the fight is out of the city, but you need to ask after Jonn he was hit hard,” Kara said and watched the blonde in front of her.  They circled.  Glared at each other.  Kara-2 opened her eyes wide and then they glowed red-hot.  Kara’s beam met hers and heat rays clashed in the space between them.  Then both women turned away, spent with that show of strength.  Kara didn’t take the down time as she rushed toward the other Kara and slammed her into ground.  She felt the arms of the woman beneath her tighten about her torso like pythons squeezing the air from her lungs.  Kara grasped at the arms and slammed her fists into Kara-2’s face but her grip would not relent.  Kara felt something she had never felt before.  She felt a rib on her left side crack, and then break. 

“Alex, help,” Kara wheezed into the comms.  She pushed and shoved and then she finally gained purchase and wrapped her legs around the other Kara’s abdomen and squeezed and hard as she could with all the force and strength that Rao could give her.  She felt her world darken, and then in a last-ditch effort slammed her fist into the woman’s chest.  She heard something crack, and the clone’s strength began to ease.  Then she looked at her hand and then her vision blurred.  Her hand came from the black body suit with shards of glass, and that glass dripped in a liquid form of the element that Kara knew of intimately. She ripped the suit open and saw a metallic object implanted in the chest of the clone, just like Metallo’s.  Then her world went black.

She didn’t know what happened, but she was on the sunbed, and her hand was wrapped in bandages.  She tried to sit up but her left side screamed out in protest.  Dear god the pain!  She looked around and blinked as she saw a shock of blonde curls siting in a chair.  Kara felt the hand in hers and then squeezed gently.  Cat’s eyes jumped open and then fell on the woman in the sun bed.  She smiled a watery grin, and let tears slip from her eyes.

“How often does this happen?” Cat asked, and Kara frowned.

“Not often, and usually when there is kryptonite involved,” Kara answered truthfully.  She pulled Cat closer but there was a frown on Cat’s brow.  She raised her hand and thumbed the crease between her eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“It was a diversion,” Cat rasped as she swallowed back her emotions. “Little Luthor was taken from right under the DEO’s nose,” Cat said.  Kara bolted upright.

“HOW?!” Kara yelled as she tried to stand but kryptonite still flowed in her system. Cat pulled Kara back to the bed. 

“One moment, it was all it took.  You didn’t know who the Mole was,” Cat looked away. “James never left the DEO,” Cat said, and Kara’s eyebrow flew into her hairline.

“He was disguised with one of those cheesy movie masks.  The James you tracked was also an imposter.  The only reason why we know it was James if because your computer friend traced back the activity of the people coming in or out of the DEO.  It was James’s code,” Cat told Kara all she could.

“How did he get out of the cell?” Kara asked.

“From what I can hear there was a prisoner transport and a mole, but they must have switched in a blackspot with the camera’s,” Cat supplied, “But that is hearsay dear.  I don’t know how any of this happened,” Cat said as she smoothed the hair from Kara’s eyes.

“We have to save her,” Kara gritted.

“I am sure the entire DEO is looking for Lena,” Cat said with a knowing smirk.  She stayed with Kara until Kara slipped into a restless sleep. The CEO walked from her lover’s room, and walked up to Command Center, right up to the Brunette standing like a vengeful warlord.  She grabbed Alex’s arm, and yanked the woman to the very office that Lena and Alex sat in hours ago. She threw the woman, manhandled her into the chair and leaned over her.

“STOP… THIS… NOW!” Cat grit in Alex’s face. 

Alex saw red.  She was about to swing and take off the idiot’s head that dared to treat her in such a manner until she saw Cat Grant throwing her around.  She lifted slightly, mere inches from Cat’s face.

“You have no idea how lucky you are that I love your manipulating ass, but if you touch me like that again I will…”

“What!? You will beat the shit out of me?  You will kick me out?  You will abandon our friendship?” Cat shouted in Alex’s face.  Cat stood back and hugged herself tightly as those words struck cord in her own heart. She looked down to Alex. Alex’s jaw clenched, fist balled up ready for a fight.  Then she saw Alex rub her knee massaging it, and her shoulders fell.

“Alex, I’m sorry…” Cat began as she reached out, but Alex stopped her.

“You have no right to come in here and order me, tell me what to do,” Alex ground out between her teeth, “You didn’t lose Kara from right under your nose,” Alex looked to the side refusing to meet Cat’s brown eyes. 

Cat was ever thankful she chose workout pants and jogging shoes she would wear to spin class when she was in DC. She crouched down in front of Alex.  She wormed her way between Alex’s knees and invaded Alex’s space.  She pulled the woman to her, crashed them together.  She wrapped her hands around Alex and rubbed soothing circles into her back.  She felt Alex tighten, clench and then her muscles along her shoulders shift.  Cat felt hands on her back ever so lightly.  After a moment she pulled away, that was all she would get from Alex.  When she found those brown eyes part of her heart clenched.  She cupped Alex’s chin as she stood.  She tilted the chin up and kissed her forehead. 

“If you push too hard, you will burn out before you find her.  If you push your people too far and too hard, they will mutiny,” Cat looked down into Alex’s eyes and smoothed hair from Alex’s eyes, “Find your balance.  When you do you can see clearly what had happened, how it happened, and where things will possibly take you,” Cat walked from the office leaving Alex.  Before the door latched shut she heard a gasp and a choking sob.

** Epiphany… **

Alex listened to the woman’s words.  They were wise and believe it or not highly welcome.  She needed that ass kicking.  She had been a complete bitch to everyone.  First Kara comes back broken, then Lena is missing, and no one knows what the hell happened or where they went.  Alex thought about it until her mind began to run scenarios that involved not finding Lena, or finding her bloody and lifeless.  No, Alex thought too much and was too close to this mission, and she should hand it over to Jonn, but part of her knew, she knew something would happen or she would find the solution.  Alex lifted herself from the chair and limped out into command center.

“Can someone bring me a large dry erase board. I have an idea,” Alex said and with that tone, commanding yet forgiving, softer, the DEO soldiers turned back to their leader once more.  When two men rolled in a huge dry erase board near her, she put it behind her and Winn.  He would man camera’s and surveillance and anything that would pop on the radar she would be notified.  Right behind him she went to work.

What did he like?  What where his hobbies?  Who where his affiliates?  Home? Possible safehouses?  She created a list, the longer it got it seemed the team read her mind and another dry erase board was slid right next to her own.  She began on what she knew about Lena and found it very lacking, she wished Kara was there, but she shoved that out of her mind until her sister could wake up. After a while she felt like one of those crazed geniuses in the movies writing everything down, looking for a pattern, an overlap. 

“Don’t forget the roof,” Winn said.  Alex turned around and looked at him with her head tilted. 

“They had their first dinner on the roof of L-Corp,” Winn said and then Alex looked at the board and then back to Winn.  She lunged at him, kissed his cheek and leaned over the computer.

“You bastard, I love you, is there a camera feed on the top of L-Corp?” she asked as she felt her breath shallower, and her heart beat quicken.  Winn nodded, and then found the feed.  Alex’s excitement plummeted when she saw the scene before her.  Lena was strung up from a crane over the side of the L-Corp building.  In huge red painted letters on the helicopter landing zone read, ‘Only Alex.’ Alex sighed and then turned around and went to medical bay.

“Put me in a brace that will allow me to fight,” she ground out at the doctor.

“Now Agent Danvers, I don’t think…” The doctor began and then Jonn came into the room learning of the predicament.

“Fit her up, we have a life to save,” Jonn ordered and then looked at Alex.  “I will be there to catch her if anything should happen.  Which brings me to one request earth daughter,” Jonn said softly. Alex nodded slowly as the doctor fitted her with a slim mechanical support.  She stood and bent her knees.  She nodded, only a twinge, but she can work with a twinge.

“Now put some big ass monstrosity over this one,” Alex said.

Jonn smiled, “Camouflage?” Alex nodded as she pulled black leggings over the slim fit knee support.

“My request, Alex,” he made her look at him, “Do not die on me,” Jonn said sharply, “I know you would die for this woman, for your lover,” he said and turned away, “As would I, but do not die,” he said, “Call it my last order before you become director.” The doctor looked up to Jonn and then Alex, then minded his own business. Alex nodded and saluted her superior officer as soon as the bulky knee brace was fitted to her.  She marched to tactical to get outfitted.  Jonn and the Doctor watched the woman.

“She is impulsive Jonn Jonzz,” the doctor said, and then Jonn looked to the doctor.

“That she is, but she is the best we have, and she will be even better than me,” Jonn said as he watched over command from the medical bay door.

“I will watch over her when you leave,” the Doctor said and then Jonn smiled.

“I know, Cheyanne, but there are a few introductions to make to her before I leave, and one of them in you to Alex,” Jonn smirked.  The doctor smirked.

“True, not many from the Vega system have crashed on Earth and were raised by the Sioux about 175 years ago,” the doctor smiled, “I know too much, have seen too much, and can feel all too much,” then the Doc sighed, “Damned empaths we are. I am glad you found her and If you didn’t claim her as your Earth Daughter I would have, wonderful mind, especially in the medical field,” Cheyanne the doctor walked from the doorway and into the labs leaving Jonn chuckling after him.


	25. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys

Alex felt her heart in her throat as she drove to the building, parked her car in the same spot she parked it yesterday.  She didn’t want anything different than the last time she was here.  She talked to Jonn and they concluded that they would not have any radio contact.  There was no telling what James possibly made Lena do in terms of surveillance. As Alex ascended the stairs to the roof she took a personal inventory.  She shook out her shoulder, and a light catch in her scapula along her muscles, her knee took her up the stairs like a champ with only a small discomfort, and her ribs, well she swallowed as she needed to keep a guard up and not get hit.  Yeah, don’t get hit Alex, she told herself as she placed her hand on the latch to open the door.

She was buffed by the wind and squinted as she took in her surroundings.  She saw Lena.  Her mouth ran dry and her throat refused to work.  Blood oozed from a cut on her eyebrow, and slowly flowed from her nostrils.  She was too far away to see anything more, but she saw her blood, and Alex’s own blood ran cold.  She knew Jonn was there, somewhere to catch Lena, or herself if they were to fall. 

“Come on Alex,” James’s voice came from above her. 

She looked up and shifted into a defensive posture.  He stood above her on top of the stairwell opening roof.  He was in a new suit, black, and hefty, with what looked like a high-tech rifle in his hands.  He forwent the helmet gain.  Part of Alex wanted to shake her head and wonder if the man ever learned from his mistakes, but she didn’t know this suit, like she did the last one.  He pointed the rifle at Lena.

“No,” Alex jumped toward the man, but he was nearly 7 feet off the ground on a platform.  She watched a smirk ooze over his lips.

“Drop the gear,” he looked down to Alex, and glared at the knee brace and smiled wider, “Including the brace,” he said and then jumped from the high ground to the roof training the rifle on her.  She slowly unclipped her tactical vest and unhooked her belt with her pistol.  She reached down, unclipping the latches and hooks from her knees and then dropped the brace.  In a matter of moments, she stood before James in nothing but her standard issue black shirt, and pants. He laughed as he picked up the vest and threw it as far from them as he could, then he picked up the belt and tossed it over the edge of the building.  Alex watched with her dark eyes tracking where all her equipment went. 

“You said I wasn’t man enough, or strong enough,” James said as he circled her, and then with no warning at all, the butt of the weapon barreled into the back of her knee.  She went the ground clenching her knees with a scream.

“Come on Alex, its ok to scream,” James said as he went to kick her in the ribs, but she brought her forearms to her waist laterally blocking the kick, she hooked his other foot.  He stumbled but didn’t fall.  He only laughed.

“Almost Alex, Almost,” James said as he caught his breath from the almost fall, “You are an amazing fighter, I’ll give you that, but I hate to say this but I am better,” he bragged circling her and kicked his boot out but Alex flinch, and the boot only grazed her jaw, but she played the kick and sent herself backward.

“Lose the tech Jimmy and prove it,” Alex gritted, “I beat you last time with gear on, therefore I am better than you.  If you kick my ass again with tech it just shows you are a weak, little, human, coward,” Alex chided as she slowly stood favoring her knee.  James watched her try to stand and then shrugged and crooked his mouth in an arrogant half smile.

“Why not?” he said. And then dropped the rifle, but not the gear.

“What’s wrong Jimmy scared?” Alex ribbed as she ducked a jab from James’ Left.  She blocked once more and back fisted his jaw.  She settled back defensively favoring that same knee.  He rubbed his jaw and spat a small wad of blood. 

“Nice Alex,” he said as if he could seriously appraise her fighting.  Alex waited, she played the game, she hobbled from Left to right, took a hit to her chest, and wobbled back, hands up.  Alex watched and weighed her options.  The armor was light weight, but still bulky.  She shoulders created a momentary blind spot if she could duck behind him, she could rabbit punch in in the back of the head. He didn’t have protective gear or none that she could see about his legs. She kicked out and her boot tip dug into the back of his thigh. He howled from the momentary loss of feeling in his leg as she took out his left hamstrung.  He reached out and she ducked under his arm and did as she planned.  He was rocked as she hit the soft spot at the base of the skull and the top of the spine.  She gritted as she shook out her hand.  Blood flowed from a gash on her knuckles. The armor came up too far.  She grazed the point she wished to hit, but still jarred his senses as she glanced off the armor and smashed into his bald head.

 She began to feel it was the time to use her full strength and stop hiding, when he pulled out a controller. Alex put her hands up and James began to laugh maniacally.  His crazed cackling drowned out the wind that rushed by her ears, and the sudden sound of a silent heart that skipped a beat in her chest. 

“Yes, Alex, she will die tonight,” James said as he turned toward Lena, “Too bad she was so…”

His words never came as a fist connected with his cheek.  Alex lunged for the controller and wrenched it from his fist.  She reached for the gun he dropped and trained it on him.  He opened his eyes and took his head from his hands.

“Take… off… the gear,” Alex gritted as she held the gun on him.  He smiled.

“You can’t operate that gun, fingerprint coded,” he tisked. Alex nodded and then shrugged.  She gripped it like a baseball bat and swung at him.

“Take off the gear,” she said lightly as his eyes grew, “I may be a DEO agent James, trained in sophisticated ways of combat, but I am not beneath going medieval barbarian on your ass so strip!”

He took the gear off, and once he was in pants and a shirt, she looked over to her partner on the roof.  The one who right hooked the ass hat in front of them.

“How’s the knee?” the brunette asked.  Alex shrugged, as the woman gave her the tactical vest.  Alex threw the rifle to another set of hands and slipped it on finding one of her guns.  She felt so much better.  She looked over and then back to James.

“He is all yours,” Alex said to the brunette.  Alex blinked at the look on the woman’s face as she turned on James.

“You kidnapped me,” Punch, “You beat me,” Kick to the ribs, “Then you hang me up over my own building,” punch, “Why?” Lena growled her request as she pulled James head to her knee as she thrust upward.  Alex to the side grimaced as James’s nose exploded from the impact.  Blood gushed from his face as he coughed and winced.

“I was told by Lillian Luthor to kill you and I could have everything back,” he couched. Lena looked over to Alex and Alex shrugged, and Lena went to kick him once more but Jonn placed a hand on her shoulder.  Alex looked back and found the Martian Manhunter before then, not the director of the DEO. Lena stepped back, uncomfortable but not frightened.

“Please allow me,” Jonn knelt down before the man as he gave Alex her belt which she clipped around her hips and bore into his thoughts.  “She felt Lena was a threat now that her ties with Supergirl, and Alex where so close.  She felt that if Lena died, she could assume control of the company and all funding, essentially she could give James free reign, or so she promised,” Jonn said as he sifted through the man’s thoughts.

“Power,” Alex said and sighed running one hand through her hair, and dropped the gun to her side, “It’s always about power with you James.  Why, what happened?”

“Jimmy, Jimmy Boy, come here Jimmy, Always Jimmy,” James rambled staring off into space, “I should have just fucked her then dropped her off the roof,” he gritted.  Before Alex could move, Lena pushed Jonn aside and buried her foot so far into James’s treasured assets that there might have to be a retrieval operation for some of those family jewels.  Lena looked at Alex and then Jonn.

“Don’t give me that look, he’s an ass hole,” Lena said as if that was justification enough, “And I didn’t kill him,” she looked to the gasping wheezing man puking up his guts, trying not to choke on his vomit, “Or so I think,” Lena smirked and crossed her arms.  Jonn hoisted the man to his feet and turned to Alex.  She gave him the zip ties.  Before they made it off the roof, James was practically hog tied and duck taped.  He wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’m going to take him back into custody,” Jonn paused and looked back to Alex, “Shall I remove Agent Schott’s probation in lieu of service rendered?” Jonn asked. Alex smiled and nodded.  With that confirmation Jonn flew off with his cargo.

Alex turned to Lena and it was a split second as eyes collided that Alex and Lena moved to the other.  Lips found lips, hands roved over each other looking for injuries, while caressing and touching, making sure they were real, breathing, alive.  Lena pulled from Alex’s lips.

“Alex take me to bed,” Lena said as she and Alex embraced.  Alex nodded and dug in her pockets, but Lena pulled the woman to her, and then led the way.  They made their way to Lena’s office, and then to the right as you go through the door. Lena took them to a small room, with a sizable bed.  Alex and Lena looked at the surface that welcomed them, practically begged them to stretch out over the soft sheets before them. 

Alex looked to Lena, cut on her eyebrow, bloodied nose, and then she cupped Lena’s cheek.  She turned and went back into the office, and came back quickly with ice, and a small hand towel.  Lena looked at Alex, her eyes went wide, and then they softened, with a sigh.

“Will I ever get you into bed and have my way with you?” she joked as Alex sat her down pressed the ice to Lena’s nose, and went to the bathroom looking for a first aid kit.  She only found rubbing alcohol, band aids, and cotton balls.  Alex looked down at the supplied and winced, this will sting.  She sat next to Lena.

“Yes, you will,” Alex replied making Lena blink.

“I…” Lena was shushed as she hissed from the cotton ball cleaning her cut eyebrow.

Lena grasped Alex’s hand and made the agent look at her.  Alex’s fingers clasped the part of Lena’s hands she could reach.  Those green eyes, gods damn those green eyes. 

“Lena don’t,” Alex began but Lena continued to peer into her soul.  Alex’s breathing came shorter, shallower, and then her choked sobs could not be held at bay.

“I almost lost you today,” Alex whispered, “I broke” Alex gasped trying to breathe through her admission. Lena released Alex’s hand and cupped her cheek.

“But you didn’t,” Lena replied, “I knew you would come,” Lena whispered inching closer.

“Lena,” Alex spoke her lovers name just as their lips met.  Lena’s lips softly took, pressed and pulled.  Alex grasped Lena’s face with her hands and devoured those lips.  She ran her hands over Lena’s sides, and then to her arms, and she heard a gasp.  Alex flew back as if Lena was a hot coal.  Lena whimpered at the loss of contact.  Alex shifted the neck of Lena’s dress and winced at the bruising, and rope burn along Lena’s biceps from when she hung.  Alex stood, but Lena reached out.

“Please, don’t go,” Lena pleaded, but Alex turned with a smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, we are going to shower off this evening,” Alex smiled wider when Lena’s eyes flashed, “and then I will let you have it your way… after I have taken care of you,” Alex said and then walked to the bathroom stripping her gear as she went.  Lena scrambled after the woman.


	26. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my Loves. This story has come to a close. I just could not go back to work on Monday and not give you all regular updates. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride that this story took us on. You all have been phenomenal support to make this story flow at the speed in which it had finished. Thank you all for your words of encouragement. You are the true rockstars here for it you dont read, share thoughts, and care about these characters, why do we have fanfiction? 
> 
> Shadow
> 
> PS let me know if you want me to post the story that Alex was writing. Its an old story of mine if you guys are interested.

** Healing… **

Alex smiled down at the woman next to her.  With all the might and fervor of a war goddess, Lena tried desperately to make good on her voiced desires, but as soon as the hot water hit her shoulders, and Alex’s hands coaxed forth a cloud of relaxed contentment, Lena didn’t last.  Alex washed them up, doctored, cuts, and rope burns, and inspected bruises.  By the time they made their way to bed, bodies fitted together, Lena’s eyes barely stayed open.  Alex loved her valiant effort to take what she wanted, but she knew that kind of exhaustion.  She knew that type of emotional strain.  It sucks your strength from you.  It plummets you into a world of blissful black, only to wake up with a pain in your guts, and an ache in your bones.  Pain from betrayal, pain from having to take or do something you don’t want.  The ache in your bones is self-explanatory after the night they had.  Alex, trained to endure this strain, was a little more lucid when they slipped under the sheets.  Lena was out like a light before Alex could kiss her good night.

Morning came with a mist that shrouded the city.  Alex didn’t sleep, she hardly ever did on nights like the last, but she stayed in bed with Lena for as long as she could.  Her fingers yearned to touch the woman next to her or type out their frustration on a keyboard.  Alex couldn’t stay in this room though. She was mildly claustrophobic in this place, with the events of last night, and the unfamiliar setting. She wanted to take Lena away from this building, away from the actions on the roof.  So, with a smile and limp she headed back to Lena and picked up her phone.

“Hey,” she spoke, and then held the phone from her ear, “Yes, yes, I’m fine, and she is fine too.  Can you do me a favor?” Alex asked and before she asked what that favor was Kara was already on Lena’s balcony.  Alex shook her head and smiled, then motioned for her sister to give her just a moment.

Alex did not know how Lena could sleep through all the manhandling as she got her into a pair of pajamas, covered up against the world.  Alex was willing to admit that she didn’t want to share this part of Lena with anyone. When she was finished she called in Kara.  When the blonde walked in and looked at Lena her eyes softened.

“Dear Rao, Alex.  You broke her,” then Kara lifted up a hand, “I don’t want to know.”

“No, I didn’t you dingbat.  She fell asleep right after a shower, not that it’s any of your business,” Alex slapped Kara’s arm playfully.  Alex motioned for Kara to go to the bed, and Alex watched her sister with her best friend.  So gentle the woman was with the woman in bed Alex’s breath caught.  When Kara scooped the woman up into her arms wrapped in a blanket, Kara nodded ready to go.  Alex grabbed her cane and hobbled out to the elevator.  Kara and Alex stood there silently. Lena was dead weight in Kara’s arms, but there was a small mewing nose from the woman as the elevator opened and the cold air hit them in a blast.  Alex hobbles quickly as she could, hit the SUV keypad, and then opened the back door. Kara looked at the door and cocked her head.

“Get in and hold her Kara,” Alex said softly, “I know you don’t want to let her go after last night,” Alex let her sister have her wish and the smile on Kara’s face lit the parking garage like a 1000-watt lightbulb.

“Where is Cat?” Alex asked as she eased the SUV onto the slick road from the weather.  She flicked on the windshield wipers.

“She is already at your apartment.  She heard Jonn and the doctor taking about you, and you are not allowed to set foot in the DEO for at least 2 weeks,” Kara smiled.

“Why my apartment?” Alex asked eyebrow raising as she looked in her rearview mirror to look at Kara.

“She wanted you stocked and with no reason to leave, unless it’s to go and see Lena,” Kara smiled.  Alex sighed, smiled, and shook her head.

“Damned shark,” Alex mumbled.

“Yeah, but that shark loves you,” Kara tilted her head, “How did you two get so close?” Kara asked with a small smile on her lips.

“I treated her like I wish to be treated,” Alex lifted her eyes to the mirror again and found Kara’s, “Like a human, flesh and blood emotional human,” Alex said and then to Kara, “Look Kara I care a lot about Cat.  She is brittle, and she needs to get stronger.  I think you can help her do that.  I want you to help her,” Alex said, and Kara nodded as if it was the easiest request to say yes to.

Finally, they arrived at Alex’s apartment and Kara hoisted her precious cargo up in her arms as if she weighted that of a simple loaf of bread, and not an adult woman. Alex unlocked her door, and it was then that Lena’s eyes fluttered half open, glanced around and then smiled at Alex.  Then her head rolled onto Kara’s shoulder, back to sleep.  Kara laughed as Alex chuckled when Kara lay her down in Alex’s bed. Immediately Lena curled into the middle of the bed grabbing one of Alex’s pillows and latched onto it like a teddy bear. Alex and Kara walked from the bedroom and into the living area.  Alex sat on the stool as Kara told her to sit, and Alex allowed her sister to fret.

“The caught the mole,” Kara said as she set coffee to brew then she turned around and looked at Alex. “It was some guy in prisoner detail.  James promised him the world just as Lillian Luthor promised James.  The guy was perfect because was never around Jonn for Jonn to read his mind.  His job never did bring him to command center, and they seriously never saw each other.  Jonn was having a hard time trying to place the guys face when we caught him talking to James. Idiots,” Kara said. The coffee pot finished brewing and Kara poured a mug for Alex.  She watched Alex with keen eyes. 

“What?” Alex asked as she put the mug down as she took her sip.  Kara opened her mouth to speak but the door opened.

“You are lucky you little shit, I love you so much,” Cat said as she placed bags of groceries on the counter, and then went to hold Alex to her.  Cat’s embrace was hard, and tight, and it lasted for a long time.  Alex looked over to Kara and saw Kara’s face fall.  Alex reached out for her sister’s hand and then motioned her around the island counter, and as soon as Kara wrapped her arms around Alex, Kara sighed.

“Better?” Alex asked in Kara’s neck.  Kara nodded.

“Sometimes I don’t know when to embrace you.  I don’t know when you will fight me on it or accept it,” Kara took a breath, “I love you Alex, and this was too many times you have been hurt, way too many times to get hurt.  I am scared for you.” Kara finally told her sister her feelings. Alex squeezed her sister then let her go. She looked toward the bedroom and then back to Kara.

“I have a reason now Kara,” Alex said as she swept a blonde lock of hair from Kara’s reddening eyes, “I had one in you too, but I have a reason to choose me,” Alex whispered and then felt Cat’s hand on her shoulder. Alex grasped that hand.  “I have more reasons to stay here, with you than I ever had,” Alex leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Talk to us from now on, Alex.  Don’t go down that road alone again,” Kara chastised her sister, but all Alex could do was smile crookedly and nod, promising to try.

The blondes look in on Lena, who still was dead to the world, and left.  Cat promised she would let her assistant at L-Corp know what had happened, and Kara smiled as she hugged Alex once more.  She had two stories to write.  One was the Alien food story.  Turned out the alien she saved that kicked Alex’s ass was a really nice guy when he began to trust you.  Then James’s story was going to be front page.  It was a good day for Kara if she could meet her deadline.  Cat leered at Kara lecherously as she said homework first, play after.  Kara seemed to have had a fire lit under her ass at that promise. Alex walked back to the bedroom.  She leaned down, placed a kiss on Lean’s forehead and pulled up the covers to her chin.  She went to the kitchen table and booted up her laptop. Then pulled the charge cable from the laptop bag and went to the bedroom.  She would keep her promise if she could.  Lena would wake up and she would be there.

** Tap… Tap… Tap… **

_Layla threw her arms around Sora.  Nobody could have known that vow, no one but Sora.  Layla turned with Sora and slowly made their back to the cottage.  Her wounds were not healed, but nothing could keep her away.  Sora stepped into the space she knew so well and turned to find Layla still standing hesitant.  Sora raised her arms and slowly turned in a circle._

_"I am here Layla.  I’m here to stay as long as you want me here.  I’ll never leave you again," said Sora.  Layla moved but did not come closer.  The open fear that spread across her face told Sora volumes.  Then Sora held her head down and looked at her hand as she had so many months ago._

_"I will not drop you.  I will catch you, and you will never fall as long as you are flying into my arms," Sora whispered.  Layla finally breathed and crashed into Sora._

Alex let her fingers fly and looked at the clock.  It was going on 15 hours, and yet the woman still snored softly next to her, curled into her body.  A few more sentences and she would be done with this story.  Alex smiled, the parallels where uncanny, but it was her story.  Art imitates life and all that jazz.  When Alex hit save she stood from the bed and placed the laptop on the bed where she sat hobbling to the bathroom. 

She heard the tapping, but her eyes would not open.  Truth be told she didn’t want her eyes to open. She was content and warm, and she knew the warmth in the bed radiated from Alex.  She knew it just as easily as if she knew she were breathing. Then the warmth was lost, the taping was gone.  Finally, her eyes cracked open.  Her face was puffy and sore.  She raised her hand to her forehead as pain shot through it.  Then she breathed through the pain as she felt the cut on her forehead, she moved and winced, body aching from … Lena sighed as flashes of last night zoomed through her mind like a DVD on fast forward.  She sighed and looked to the side where the warmth was.  She reached out and felt the bed, still warm.  Then saw the laptop.  She spun the computer to her. The window wasn’t minimized.  She read the ending of the story she was secretly following, and her breath caught.  Her eyes flew up as Alex walked through the door and paused.  Lena inched away from the computer afraid Alex might be angry with her.  The woman, pain in her knee forgotten, flew over the space and shoved the laptop to the side and dove down onto Lena’s lips.  Lena, ever the pragmatist, closed the laptop and lowered it to the floor as she shifted to her back and Alex slid over her.  Lena and Alex’s kiss came to a slow burn when she opened her eyes and brushed the back of her fingers over Alex’s cheek.

“How did you get me here?” Lena asked

“Kara,” Alex said as she kissed Lena’s jaw and then grinned, “You must be an enchantress,” Alex said as she lifted and kissed Lena’s lips.

“Oh, and why is that?” Lena asked lifting her hands to pull Alex closer to her to deepen the kiss.

“You have been out for just over 15 hours and you don’t even have dragon breath,” Alex answered.

Lena’s head flew back as she full blown belly laughed as Alex smirked and kissed her throat.

“Love is blind Alex, maybe that statement doesn’t just pertain to your eye sight,” Lena joked and then pushed Alex back slightly and then shifted off the bed, “15 hours, Love, I have to use the restroom,” Lena told the woman fearing she would find it a rejection but she only saw Alex Danvers smiling up as her as if she were the sun lounging in the bed watching her.  Lena flew to the restroom as quickly as she could. 

When she came back from the bathroom her breath caught.

“Alex,” she breathed when she saw the woman in the bed. 

She sat there nude, curled up with her head on her knees, and Lena drank in the curve of Alex’s back, the smooth skin of her arms, and sides, the look in her eyes.  Lena slowly unbuttoned her pajama shirt and winced as her bicep caught the fabric.  She looked down and found the rope burn and bruises.  She hooked her fingers in her pajamas, and slowly let them drop.  She watched as Alex’s already dark brown eyes seemed to darken even more.  She walked to the bed and slipped between the sheets and lay down facing Alex.  They looked to the other, but it was Lena who spoke.

“Are we really about to do this?” she asked as if this were a dream and Alex would fade away at any moment.  Then Alex smiled and reached out slid her fingers behind Lena’s ear tucking back stray strands of hair all the while looking at her lover.

“Do you want…” Alex was cut off as lips shut her up. 

Lena’s tongue darted out and played an aggressive game of dominance with Alex.  But it was Alex who took the lead.  She pulled Lena closer then lay her on her back slowly gently.  Lena was caught up in the moment, the delicate way Alex treated her.  Then Alex’s whole frame settled onto hers.  Both women winced as bruises where found and pain made a small appearance, but they shoved it aside.  Lena sighed as she felt the strong body over hers and closed her eyes as Alex shifted and slipped her leg between Lena’s as she kissed the woman beneath her. 

Breaths mingled as they both lifted thighs, found wetness, and want.  Shifting sliding, as they both ground into the other as they took and gave with their mouths.  Lena’s hips began to lift higher, and harder and Alex smiled against her lips.  Lena opened her eyes and took Alex’s cheeks with her hands as Alex slowly blazed a path with the back of her fingers down Lena’s sides, then over her abdomen, and then finally her hand smoothed out over her lower abdomen.  All the while Lena’s green eyes never left Alex’s dark brown.  Alex paused as if asking for permission and Lena nodded only slightly, and then Alex slipped into Lena.  Lena’s back came off the mattress as her head rolled back and her mouth dropped open with a moan.  Alex kissed the offered flesh of Lena’s chest, then trailed lower with each thrust of her fingers until she was able to latch onto a pert nipple.  Lena’s moans hit Alex’s ears and she relished in the music coming from Lena.

“More please,” Lena begged, and Alex could do nothing more than to please the woman writhing beneath her and as soon as she did, Alex’s hips ground down on her hand helping with the leverage, also hitting her clit in the process.  Moving, grinding and thrusting together, both reached ecstasy together.  Alex brought Lena down slowly as she milked her orgasm as long as she could and then Lena’s arms came around her shoulders pulling Alex’s weight onto her chest.

“I love you,” Lena said in Alex’s ear as soon and she caught her breath. Alex slipped her hands under Lena’s body and held the woman to her for long moments of peace.

“I love you too,” Alex kissed Lena’s shoulder, then her clavicle, and the she looked up into Lena’s eyes and she began a hot wet trail lower, lower, lower…

All Lena could think as soon as her hips shot off the bed once more as Alex’s mouth feasted upon her was Alex was a drug she would never grow tiered of.

** Epilogue… **

Alex and Lena spent the last two weeks exploring the other, learning the others likes and dislikes, falling in love every day.  Each morning the other woman made it a point to see if they could make the other woman fall in love with her all over again, as if the night washed the day before clean.  Each day, devoted to worshiping the woman in their arms, each day was there simply for Alex and Lena to discover what love really meant to them.  Not a fairytale love.  Not a love of the ages.  But their love, passion, devotion, sharing, taking, and giving.  Arguments over the smallest of things ended up in fits of laughter as they shared feelings, and why it was frustrating.  Alex and Lena talked, they were equal on every footing, and their found their chess matches became an accidental foreplay.  Both found the mind sexy, and thoughts an aphrodisiac.  Yes, they discovered their way to love, and no one else’s.

When Alex walked into the DEO without her cane two weeks later, and a spring to her step, Jonn smiled as widely as he could. He raised his voice.

“Director on deck,” he called, and everyone turned and saluted her.  She looked around in awe of the moment, her rise to her position was nothing more than three simple words. 

“At lease,” Alex said and with those two words, she finally accepted.

Her days ran together, wake up, Lena, eat (sometimes Lena, sometimes food), DEO, Lena, repeat.

It took two years before the women realized they practically lived with the other since the James episode, and found it more economical if Alex moved into Lena’s high rise on one condition.  They find a home together.

It took only 6 months after living together they found a nice townhouse downtown, easily accessible to CatCo, L-Corp, and the DEO. Kara and Cat moved in together rather quickly with Kara taking up residence at Cat’s.  The roof access was much better than Kara’s apartment.

It was three years and Alex had dinner with Lena in an Italian restaurant.  The food divine, the company heavenly, they took a walk.  It was a brisk autumn night when Alex took Lena’s chilled hand with her own and stuffed it in her jacket pocket.  Lena smiled at the familiar gesture and then her brow furrowed when she felt something in the pocket.  Alex stopped them and then held her hands up in surrender as Lena pulled the item out of her pocket.  It was in a velvet pouch.  When Alex nodded Lena’s right eyebrow arched, then she loosened the bag and then poured the contents into her palm.

Alex would never forget the day she was made the happiest woman on the planet when Lena said yes. Later Lena would give her a gift in return. A beautiful brunette green-eyed son.

Dreams do come true, as everyone in the universe willing to take their happiness, their own destiny can find their truth, find their own love. Especially Alex and Lena for they are like planets orbiting their own stars.


End file.
